Memories
by Apple Fairy
Summary: The telling of love between Sasuke and Sakura through the series. What the anime failed to tell what happened between the two behind the scenes. A very romantic and beautiful SasuSaku fanfic. CURRENTLY ON HAITUS
1. Emerald eyes and falling diamonds

Hajimemashite and Konnichiwa, dearest reader-san! Apple Fairy here! . Well here's a SasuSaku fanfic for you. low bow Please enjoy!

Disclaimer (done by Sakura Haruno): Uh...Apple Fairy does not own Naruto or any of its characters, but she does beleive I should be with...Sasuke-kun! 'blushes profusely' (was reading from a script)

* * *

_Memories_

_Story by Apple Fairy_

* * *

_She loved me... for who I was..._

_This beautiful girl let me know feelings I never knew..._

_Love... and Happiness..._

_So why...did I end it..._

_Why did I have to let her go..._

* * *

The first time I actually talked to her... 

You know...actually **_talked_** to her...

not the girl who was totally infatuated with me...

Just _her_...

My one...my only..._Sakura_...

* * *

The stars scattered amongst the onyx night sky. Beautiful diamonds on a black velvet blanket with a lone cream-colored pearl in the midst of it all. This was the moon. Sasuke always obsessed over that word sometimes. It was always related to insanity too, like _lunacy_ or _lunatic_. Sasuke knew why, because in ancient times people would say you would go crazy if you ever gazed upon its scarred surface. Of course, no one beleived that now; especially not Sasuke the lone survivor of the Uchiha clan. Next to his brother Itachi, of course, but since he _was_ the person who murdered them all in the first place he obviously wouldn't count. For now, though, Sasuke wasn't thinking about that or the strange word _moon_ either, but of the person sitting and looking at that same moon: a girl. A girl with long pink hair and sparkling green eyes. Though, Sasuke would never call them green whenever he thought about her. _Emerald_ was the word he'd use, though he never knew why he found himself thinking like that. She wore a short sleeved red slit dress, black tight shorts, a blue sash with a metal plate that had a leaf insignia carved into it tied atop her head, and blue sandals. This girl's name was Sakura Haruno. She was a twelve year old kunoichi, or female ninja. This girl was an intelligent and somewhat selfish girl who was totally infatuated with Sasuke Uchiha. For some reason though, that didn't bother Sasuke tonight. For the moon, his brother, the pink-haired girl's infatuation, his fellow sleeping teammates Kakashi or Naruto, or the girl's not green but _emerald _eyes did not bother Sasuke that moment, but the question that came from the girl's peach-toned lips. The question that made Sasuke think hard and long to answer. That Sasuke never thought about till then; not even as a kid he thought about it! 

"Sasuke-kun?" The pink haired girl questioned.

"Hn?"

"Well?" She asked. Her head cocking to one side making those pink-pearl strands fall softly with it.

"Well, what?"

"If you could wish upon a falling star what would you wish for?" She asked innocently.

Sasuke knew what he would wish for. He always did wish for the same thing. Even as a child he had wished for that silly thing. He couldn't tell **_her_** what it was though. He just couldn't! He knew that.

But his heart betrayed his mind.

He told her.

"I don't wish." He responded before he could catch the words that escaped his lips.

"You don't?" She asked. But Sakura Haruno knew better. She knew he would say that.

"Sorry...stupid question. I should'v e known. Sorry, I-" Sakura began to say, feeling like a complete fool.

"I pray." He whispered silently and softly.

Sakura's head shot up, her large green, no, _emerald_ eyes looking confused at the Uchiha boy. "What?" she asked softly in return.

Sasuke laid down on the ground, face-up, and he looked at the soft fairy-lights of the sky: the stars. He put his arms behind his head, soundlessly, and he took his time to start explaining.

"My mother once told me that when you see a falling star that means someone's soul has died. She never said if they go to hell or heaven; they just pass on to whatever destiny they have to face after death. So...I pray. I pray that person's soul will go to heaven...That they will at least be happy where ever they go...That...well...they'll be happy...Just that, I guess..." He said softly.

Sasuke's midnight eyes scanned the stars as if he was looking for a new soul to pray for. His mind was angry at his heart for opening up to the pink-haired girl, but for some reason his heart didn't care. And Sasuke seemed to take his heart's side because, for some reason or another, he seemed at peace with himself after opening up, even a little, to the emerald-eyed girl. He felt...happy. More then he had in a long while. Sasuke pondered this but shrugged it off as he waited for the young girl's reaction.

"I never thought about it that way..." she whispered.

"But..." Sasuke began, his eyes that had gone soft midnight now turned back into hard obsidion as he spoke.

"But?" Sakura asked again, almost afraid what he would say. She knew that his sensitive side was retreating back as his usual angry, cold facade took over.

"There's one soul I would never pray for."

"Wh-Who...?" Sakura asked before she could stop herself. She knew she shouldn't pry. He seemed angry already; Why make him more angry by bringing up more of the subject?

"My brother, Itachi." He seemed to spit out the word in disgust and utter hate.

Sakura looked to the boy sadly. She knew all of what happened that day the Uchiha clan was killed, no, _slaughtered_ was a better word for it. All by Itachi, one of the Uchiha's sons. He was also Sasuke's once trusted elder brother. Sasuke, having seen and survived it all, swore vengence to kill his brother one day, and for that he needed to get strong. Sakura felt sorry for what happened to Sasuke. To survive and _see_ that all as a small child...it must have been _unbearable_.

"The day I kill him I will look at the sky, see the star fall, and wish..." He continued, hate bubbling underneath the mask of his calm voice.

"Wish...?" Sakura said, guiltily urging him to continue. She knew she shouldn't. She felt bad after she said that.

"I'll wish he will **_burn_** in hell for all damn eternity." He said, an evil proudness in his tone.

Sakura's eyes widend and fear was obviously written on her face as she let out a small breathe of air. She never saw Sasuke talk in such a vicious tone. It scared her how he said it so proudly, as if he was going to laugh in a wickedly next.

Sasuke noticed her small gasp and glanced at her with those hardened eyes. That seemed to scare her more as she jumped a little at his angry look. Sasuke looked back at those diamonds of the night again, turning his vision away from the frightened girl.

"He's evil, Sakura. The sooner he's gone the better." He explained.

"Well..." Sakura began. Soon wishing she hadn't.

"Hn?"

"You...might be wrong..." She continued, her eyes drifting to her lap so as to avoid the Uchiha's fiery glare.

"Why?" he asked, his anger plain.

"Well, I don't think anyone in the world is evil...just..." Her eyes drifted to her sandals expecting a more irritated look being shot at her.

"Just?" Sasuke, now being the one to urge her on.

"Lonely." Sakura whispered, as her emerald eyes drifted up to meet his now soft midnight eyes.

Sasuke looked at her surprised and softly as he took that all in. _Not evil, but...lonely...?_ He thought confused, letting the girl's simple philosphy sink in slowly. A small pause of silence followed her explenation. Sasuke thought about this and thought it _could_ be true if you thought about it.

"Do you really...think that...?" He asked silently and softly.

"Yes..." she replied softly.

Sakura looked into his eyes deeper and more thoughtful as he laid on the ground. He looked at her eyes as if asking _Why...?_

"...because if you think about it...no one is born evil...no one wants to be evil...People...well...no matter how corrupt they are...there is still some good in them...At least, that's what I think..." She continued, eyes drifting to her legs again.

"That's not true..." Sasuke said in a commanding tone as he closed his eyes and vision from the stars.

Sasuke heard some shifting and crunches from the ground near him. He opened his eyes to see who it was.

To his surprise, it was that pink-haired, _emerald_-eyed girl.

Sakura was now sitting next to Sasuke, her legs crossed over each other to her side and she was standing over him; one of her hands placed and supporting herself at his other side. Sasuke noted how close she was...if he was to even support himself by his elbows he would be kissing her!

That thought, in itself, made Sasuke's face go hot. Sasuke also noted how angelic she appeared from his view. Her pink-rose hair fell gracefully around her shoulders; some strands reflecting the lumnious moonlight, her eyes also caught the moonlight, illuminating her emerald eyes that now gave off an even more heavenly glow, and her peach-toned skin and lips mixing with the bluish-white starlight making her skin appear milky pale and gorgeous. Even the stars themselves made her appear as an angel! Seeming to form starlit wings and a halo behind her as they did. Sasuke seached for a word to describe how she looked now. Pretty? No, too simple. Lovely? Not good enough. And then the word came to his mind softly like a fresh warm wind.

_Beautiful._

It was the perfect word.

Sakura's lips parted as she whispered the question that Sasuke never expected.

"Do you really think that...?"

Sasuke 's eyes widend at that question. He looked at her thoughtfully as his eyes slowly examined her face and features. Graceful pink-pearl hair, peach-toned skin, her _eyes..._for some reason or another Sasuke seemed to _love_ those _emerald_ eyes. Her lips...right now, for some reason or another, Sasuke felt his face go hot again when he looked at her lips. He wondered...

...how soft and warm were those lips?

And, once again, his face went even hotter. Then he remembered her question. Sasuke, from this day foward never remembered what in all the universe of the world possesed him to do what he did, but now he's glad of what he did. Sakura these days, also didn't know what happened to Sasuke that night to make him do what he did, but she says it was the night air or the brightness of the stars.

If others were told of what he did they would say it was Awakening Love.

_Do you really think that...?_ Sakura's words still rung lightly in Sasuke's mind as he got up by his elbows.

He let his cheek press warmly upon hers as he whispered softly into her ear.

"_Not anymore..._" he whispered quietly into her ear.

Sakura's eyes widen and her breathe stopped itself, and Sasuke let himself linger there as he took in the warmth of her face as it got hotter. Sasuke's mind once again got angry at his heart for getting so **_close_** to the young kunoichi. This time Sasuke told his mind to be quiet. He wanted to enjoy actually getting close to someone. He took in all of the moment. The warmth of her cheek, her rythmic breathing, and her butterfly kisses. He actually felt his heart swell with happiness. Let his mind take a rest and his heart have a field day. He actually enjoyed it.

His heart soon died with sadness, though, as she drew away slowly.

Sakura looked to Sasuke with utter surprise in her eyes as her face took on a charming shade of cherry. He looked at her with a mix of guilt and innocence.

"S-sorry..." His eyes taking on a hurt look as he looked downward and apoligized.

"I-I should go back to bed..." Sakura said as her eyes also cast themselves downward. That was what brought her there anyway. Her inability to go to sleep.

"Right..." Sasuke said forlornly. It's not as if he could go to sleep. He had night watch.

With that Sakura returned to her sleeping bag and soon Sasuke heard her slow, soft breathing. He looked to the stars once again and saw one fall. He closed his eyes, prayed, and added something new to his usual farewells.

_Dear God, please...let me know this feeling in my heart...and...please promise me it won't end in pain..._

The following day the two acted as if nothing happened that night. They acted as they would usually. Sakura crushed on Sasuke as she usually did, and Sasuke acted like he didn't care.

For they both would be actors till they both realized that feeling in their hearts and what it meant.

That is a much more different memory to remember, though. Perhaps another time.

* * *

Apple Fairy:Well that's the end of it! I hope you all liked it and thank you very much for taking time out of your busy day to read this annoyingly long chapter. 

Sakura:You mean there's more?

Apple Fairy: Why yes, there is! Please be patient as I work tirelessly on Chapter two.

Well, thank you once again for reading! Ciao and I wish you a wonderful day!

-_Apple Fairy_


	2. She saved me from the darkness

Hajimemashite and Konnichiwa, dearest reader-san! Apple Fairy here! .

Thank you for all your kind reviews. They all made me absolutly happy.

Thank you. kiiu thank you for the compliment! I like my penname too. And yay! A rabid fan! I never thought I'd get a rabid fan so soon...'gazes of into the distance'

And Silverstar871, thank you. I thought I was getting carried away with the descriptions of the sky and stars, but I guess I was just being poetic. 'embaressed blush'

And thank you for the cookie BewareMySpork!

(love the name, by the way.XD And I'm pretty sure you're a wonderful writer, dear.. )

'munches on cookie'

Sasuke: Can I have some?

Me:No! You get no cookie! You made Sakura cry! For that...Sasuke receives no cookies!

Sasuke: B-But...!

Me: Read the disclaimer so I can get through your love story!

Sasuke (while slightly blushing): Apple does not own Naruto, but a cookie I soully desire.

* * *

_Memories_

_Story by Apple Fairy_

* * *

_She woke me up..._

_From evil's grip..._

_And sacrificed something dear..._

_To let me live..._

* * *

The first time we hugged... 

Wasn't exactly as planned...

But she saved me...

Because her touch is pure...

* * *

Sakura struggled awake as she sat in front of her dozing companions. She shook her head as the pink strands flew softly. To keep herself preoccupied she looked around the dense forest. It had been atleast a day since she agreed to enter the Chunnin exam. But she didn't expect any of **this** to happen. 

First, her teammate was copied then a strange man bit Sasuke...

Her emerald eyes looked to the sleeping boy. His anguished scream still filled her mind.

She sat next to him as she looked upon his unconcious face. Without even thinking she touched his face with her hand softly.

Soft ebony hair, slightly milky-pale skin, and...if his eyes opened she would probably note how absolutly beautiful and midnight they were.

He seemed so peaceful as he slept...

Sakura hesitated. But on an impulse, she laid her head on his chest and listened to his soft heartbeat. She blushed as she got into a more comortable position and laid there. Sakura thought to herself about the boy. Ever since that fateful starry night she wasn't fond of being left alone with the boy.

She would act iffy and insecure if she was. She battled with herself why he would act that way to her.

_It was probably, because he was tired. He didn't know what he was doing..._She reassured herself, even though she knew better.

She knew things changed between the two from then on. He spoke much more softer to her then he did with anyone else, and he would protect her in every chance he got.

_Like when that demon brother tried to attack me when I was protecting Tazuna..._She recalled cooly. She rised from Sasuke's chest and looked at him thoughtfully with concerned emerald eyes.

"Please...heal soon...Sasuke..." She whispered worringly. Sakura soon heard a sound behind her and saw three suspicious ninja in camoflouge in front of her.

* * *

Sakura yiped as the girl named Kin took ahold of her long pink-rose hair. 

"Lovely hair...So much more bounce and shine than mine has! What ninja-technique is that-the Art of Deep Conditioning? You're a disgrace to all shinobi...fussing with your looks when you should concentrate on your training!" Kin snarled.

She pulled on Sakura's hair harder as Sakura's face grimaced in pain.

"Zaku...Why don't you finish off Sasuke or one of her other fallen hearthrobs...right in front of this little lovesick pig? The least we can do is entertain her!" She offered in a poisonous tone.

"Hah! Good one!" The boy named Zaku agreed evilly. Sakura's frightened emerald eyes widened.

_No! They wouldn't!_ she thought panicked. She thought to herself sadly as she sat there on her knees helpless.

She thought of how weak she could be...how helpless and how much a burden she was to the three boys that protected her.

Naruto...he wasn't the brightest person she knew...but he was still a good guy deep down.

Lee...he tended to scare her when they first met, but he still had determination and care that she appreciated.

Sasuke...

What could she say about Sasuke?

He was the boy who had opened up himself, even a little, to her. He scared her, but then made up for it by a simple whisper in the ear. He made her heart pound and her face warm. He...

was much more then an inspiration.

Sakura made up her mind as she pulled a kunai out.

_I have to...even though it was for Sasuke...He would probably want me to do it...right?_She reassured herself.

"Your tricks are useless against me, little girl." Kin commented as she Sakura pulled out the dagger. Sakura looked to her defiantly.

"You think so?" she noted smugly.

Sakura brought the kunai to her hair and threw the shell of her former weak self off as the dagger sliced.

* * *

Sakura sat there helpless as the person who was nothing like her teammate placed his sandaled foot on Zaku's back as he stood behind him. Sakura's eyes widened as the resounding pop was heard. Sakura looked to the possesed Sasuke and thought weakly 

_That was...too cruel...Who is this...? Who is this cruel demon who has taken Sasuke's mind?_

Sasuke walked to the last Soundnin, Dosu.

"And then there was one. I hope you're more of a challenge." He threatened viciously. But something seemed to possess Sasuke. In his mind Sasuke was gazing upon his parent's courpses; overwhelmed with guilt.

_You let them die_ a voice insited.

"No, it wasn't my fault..." Sasuke defied weakly.

_You were too weak..._the voice persisted.

"No, I was too young-!"

_Excuses! You could of protected them!_The voice hissed angerly.

Sasuke was at a loss of words as tears welled in his midnight eyes.

_Now you live the life **they** could of had! You cling pathetically to life with no purpose or goal you can achieve! _

Sasuke crumbled to the ground as he shook with sorrow. "It's all my fault..." He convinced himself.

_Yes...if only you could get stronger Sasuke..._The voice offered. Blackness began to consume Sasuke.

"If I was strong..." Sasuke repeated as the darkness consumed his body slowly.

_Yes, what you need is strength...and nothing else..._The voice assured toxicly.

"Nothing else..." Sasuke repeated as he slowly slipped into an unconcious state as the darkness nearly consumed his whole body.

"Stop!"

Sasuke's midnight eyes widened as a glimmer of light shone through the darkness. The darkness seemed to retreat itself from Sasuke.

Sakura gripped Sasuke's body softly as she cried upon his back.

"Please...Please stop..." She begged sadly. The lines and curves that traced Sasuke's body soon disspersed back to the original Curse Mark.

Sasuke soon snapped back to reality as he felt Sakura's arms around him. He felt his heart burst with happiness once again at her touch.

Although, his body shaked as he fell against her and onto the ground.

_What...happened...?_He thought weakly. He looked to the Soundnin as he spoke and gave them their Earth scroll.

Then the memories returned to Sasuke harshly. He remembered all of what he did in his possessed state. Sasuke looked to his twithching hand.

"What...happened to me...?" He asked frightened as he looked to his hand in pure terror. As if he was afraid what blood he might of stained while he was possessed. Sakura looked to him worried.

Without thinking, Sakura placed her hand on the hand he was looking at. He snapped his head around surprised.

Sakura looked into his frightened obsidion eyes thoughtfully. Her eyes spoke for her.

_I'm here for you..._

Sasuke grippped her hand tightly, but not too harsh. He looked at her gratefully.

"Sakura...your hair...why did you cut it off...?" He asked innocently. Sakura smiled at him warmly.

"It was to save you guys. I had to do it Sasuke...because, I didn't want to see any of you die..." She explained sweetly. Sasuke looked at her surprised as his face took a mild red color.

_She's changed...she's much more stronger..._He noted. And for some reason, even though Sakura was riddled with cuts and bruises, right then and there she looked absolutly gorgeous in Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke brought Sakura's hand up to his lips and kissed it softly and silently.

Sakura's emerald eyes widened and her breath stopped again. When he parted he looked to her longingly as he still held her hand in his. Sakura averted her gaze and looked down as her face grew a deep cherry color.

"Sakura..." He whispered softly. She looked up to him.

"Thank you...for saving me from the darkness." He whispered silently as he let go of her hand. Sakura mearly nodded as she gripped her hand tenderly.

Soon the two heard their teammates loud voice and the moment was lost...but not forgotten.

The two never mentioned of it again. They once again began their lives as actors, although not as good as before.

Sasuke acted kinder to the girl and Sakura wasn't as afraid as she was with the thought of being alone with him.

Because one day, when left together they would finally see what they needed from the other.

But it seems we've run out of time. I'll tell the tale when I get another chance.

* * *

Well, that's the end of Chapter two! Thank you for reading once again :) 

I know it isn't as well-written as the first chapter, but I wanted to fast-forward through the Forest of Death. I can't leave out the hug they shared so I had to write it. (Mind you, I didn't want to write about the forest of death.-.-;)

So please forgive me.-.-;

Anyway, thank you once again for reading! Ciao and I hope you have a wondeful day :)

-Apple Fairy


	3. Do you love me, too?

Hajimemashite and Konnichiwa, dearest reader-san! Apple Fairy here! .

Thank you once again for your kind reviews. They make me so grateful to have written this story. 'happy cry'

RikaSkywalker-Thank you. That makes me feel better. I felt so ashamed of myself for not writing it better. Don't worry though, I'll make this one more in-depth.

sasusaku4eva101-Thanks, dear. I'm always open to ideas so don't be shy to not tell me, okay hun:)

swimtwins03-Thanks, dear. And here I thought I was making him OOC...-.-;

Sodeno Shiroyuki-Thanks, hun. I was trying my best not to skip important parts. Looks like I didn't, right:)

Oh, and I'm going to skip through the Chunnin preliminaries and skip right to the month they all train, okay?

Sorry, but I just can't find anything SasuSaku to put when the guy went to the hospital after his first match...and the way he smacked down the poor sweetie's hand doesn't seem very romantic...-.-;

But for now, on with the chappie: )

Disclaimer (done by Sakura Haruno): Apple does not own Naruto, but she does own these stories she writes.

* * *

_Memories_

_Story by Apple Fairy_

* * *

_Her lips and her heart..._

_I wish to touch these two..._

_This beating in my heart..._

_It was because of her wasn't it...?_

* * *

Well, I realized that day...what she meant to me... 

She effected me more then she could ever imagine...

I wonder...

Would she had mind if I kissed her that day?

* * *

Sakura walked to the hospital with a smile on her lips. She turned the corner and walked into the hospital as she wrote down her name and walked to the hospital room she was to visit. 

Room 103.

Sasuke Uchiha's room.

She had been visiting Sasuke for two days now. After his fight with Yoroi she was desperately worried about him. But...every time she came...

He would be asleep.

Although, that never affected Sakura's will to visit the boy. She would come everyday to check up on him.

She even spoke to him, even though she was aware that he couldn't hear her. It still helped her to know someone was listening.

Sakura turned the door knob and entered the room as antispetic rushed to greet her nose.

And there he was, Sasuke Uchiha, still sleeping as he always was when she came.

Sakura took the seat that was from Sasuke's body and looked to his sleeping facade with interested emerald eyes.

Sakura smiled.

"I know...you probably can't hear me again...but...there's something about you Sasuke...Something I admire..." She whispered as her face grew into a slight pink.

This wasn't what she would usually talk about of course. Usually, she would tell of her day and the people in her life, but for some reason or another...she wanted to get something of her chest. Sakura sighed as she continued.

"Sasuke...since that day you told me about your praying I-I...I've felt differently about you...Somehow...I seem to think of you differently. You're a wonderful person if you open up yourself a little...I realize that. And..." Sakura ran her fingers through her short pink-petal hair.

"...I...think I've grown up a little. So...I just wanted to tell you..." Sakura trailed off as she looked down to her sandals as she stopped in her conversation.

But it wasn't actually to herself.

Sasuke was awake.

He heard the door begin to open and feigned sleep as he didn't want to talk to anyone. He soon discovered it was her again.

It was Sakura.

He listened intently to her supposed one-person conversation.

_What did she want to tell me...?_ He wondered impatiently after two minutes of her pause.

Sakura sighed and shook her head while the pink strands shook again.

"Maybe I should stop...I'm being an idiot." She told herself sadly.

"Please...continue..." Sasuke whispered with his eyes still closed.

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked down to Sasuke as his eyes opened and he looked to her longingly.

"Sasuke..." She whispered as her face grew crimson. _Did he hear the whole thing...?_ she wondered panicked.

"Please, Sakura, continue..." He begged as he sat up and looked to her with pleading midnight eyes. Sasuke was desperate to know what words were to escape her peach-toned lips. He was anxious and he didn't know why.

Sakura looked to him and smiled. She began to speak where she had left off.

"I wanted to tell you that...I realized I no longer hold a crush for you. I've...decided it's for the best. Besides, the only reason I liked you was for your looks. So, I no longer love you, Sasuke. Now I just want us to be friends. Okay?" She finished cheerfully. It was true. Sakura no longer wanted to be known as another fangirl. She wanted to be content on just getting to know him.

But Sasuke didn't like this at all.

When she finished Sasuke's eyes widened and he felt his heart be torn to pieces slowly and painfully. His bottom lip quivered and he fought tears that wanted to escape and show Sasuke's sadness and anguish.

_Why am I getting so worked up about this...? _He asked innocently. Then Sasuke realized it.

This girl meant so much to him.

Her innocent and fun personality. Her kind words and her carefree attitude. Her pink cherry-blossom hair, her sparkling _emerald_ eyes, and her sweet smile.

Sasuke loved everything about this girl. Even her bad temper seemed cute to him.

She was much more than a teammate, much more than a comrade, much more than a friend...

...She was so much more.

Sasuke looked to her with innocent and hurt midnight eyes.

"But...I don't want to be 'just friends'..." He told her guiltily. This was his chance. He would never have another one like this.

Sakura looked at him confused.

"What do you mean...?" She asked baffled. Sasuke looked at her innocently.

On an impulse, he grabbed her hand and leaned to her as he placed his lips on her cheek.

Sakura's eyes widened as her face grew a deep cherry color. When Sasuke parted he looked to her longingly.

"I...I love you, Sakura." He whispered as his face went warm and he bore into her eyes. Sakura looked to him surprised and baffled as her face grew even redder.

"Sasuke..." was all she could mutter from the loss of words she was at. Sasuke gripped her hand tighter.

"I...I've realized it Sakura...I love you. You make me feel happy when I'm with you...and..." he paused as he leaned in closer and his breathe tickled her lips.

"...and my heart only responds for you..." he whispered.

Sakura felt her breathe stop and her heart beat rapidly. She was at a lost for words and she felt Sasuke's breathe brush her lips warmly.

_Sasuke..._ was all she could think.

Sasuke, in his lovesick trance, leaned in inch by inch to kiss her. He wanted to no matter what. He **_needed_ **to.

But Sakura pushed him away as she stood up and looked at him baffled and surprised. Sasuke soon snapped out of the trance and looked to her with guilty and embarrassed midnight eyes.

"I...I'm sorry..." she uttered as she turned and began to rush to the door. She was about to turn the doorknob and heard him call out to her.

"Wait, Sakura!" Sasuke called out panicked.

She should of left then. She should of left that hospital room and hoped Sasuke would forget it all. She should of taken the chance, but...

...she didn't. She stayed and waited for him to continue while she still faced the door and her hand on the doorknob. She didn't know why she stayed, but she did.

"Yes?" she asked silently.

"Do...do you love me, too?" he asked in a worried tone. Sakura looked to the ground as she closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke..." she answered as she opened the door and ran out of the room leaving a disappointed and sorrowful Sasuke.

Sasuke crumbled to his sheets as he felt his body shake and his heart be crushed once again. He closed his eyes as he hugged himself.

_Sakura..._

Sakura ran to her usual spot she would think at.

The bench that was on the road that led to the exit of the village. She sat down and hugged her quivering body. She placed a hand over her mouth as she still felt the warm breath on her lips.

_I promised myself that I would only be friends with him...but now..._

Sakura leaned over as she closed her eyes.

_Sasuke..._

The one of the two finally found out what that feeling in his heart was. The throb it had when he saw her. But now Sakura was confused.

Should she love him?

Only time would tell when she would discover what her true feelings for Sasuke were.

Alas, that is what we can't hear now. Perhaps when we have more time.

* * *

That's the end of chapter 3 : ) 

I know...Sasuke is very OOC, but I wanted him to be an unrequited lovesick fool. Sorry if you're mad at me...-.-;

Sasuke: Wait, is Sakura gonna love me back?

Me: If you return back to the village, I'll tell ya. XD

Sasuke:...damn.

Well anyway, thank you for reading! I hope you have a most wonderful day: )

-Apple Fairy


	4. Festival of chances

Hajimemashite and Konnichiwa, dearest reader-san! Apple Fairy here! Thank you everyone once again for your kind reviews. They all make me feel very loved. : 3

kiiu-Yeah, he's a sad guy really. He just needs a hug and some hot coco and he'll be fine! He'll totally forget the whole revenge thing cause hugs and hot coco make everything better :D

Lioness of Fire- Thanks, dear. I was worrying what the Sasuke fans would say.-.-;

final-darkness000-Now you shall know...cause I updated. X D

01sweetxpenaii-Thankies. Don't worry, the answer will come...somewhat soon. .

kunoichi alchemist-Oh! I wrote a good lovesick Sasuke? I'm getting good at this...And don't worry. He won't go any farther then his lust for a kiss he did in the 3rd chapter. Although, he might angst a little...but not to the point of reader-crying of course. Thank you for the compliment by the way. :)

Myouko-chan-Oh wow! I'm awesome XD! It's cute and fluffy, eh? Well thank you, dear. :3If you love fluff then read my one-shot Intelligent Fools in Love. Sorry, end of shameless plug.-.-;

And I'm pretty sure you'd make a lovely fanfic, sweety. :3 Besides, he can't be more OOC than he is in most humor fics. -.-;

Silverstar871-'dramatic gasp' No! She has decided to give up her crush for him! But...she _might _still love him...she just won't admit it. .

And thank you, hun, for your reviews. They make me smile. :)

swimtwins03-She's a difficult girl...she can't make up her mind whether to love him or not...-.-;

And yes! The AN was meant to be hilarious! XD

Sasuke: I am not your amusement!

Me: If you're here with me then you are.

Sasuke: And what's keeping me here?

Me: The ability for me to make this a SasuOro. X )

Sasuke:...dammit all.

Me: Now do the disclaimer!

Sasuke: Apple does not own the show Naruto, but my love future in her hands.

* * *

_Memories_

_Story by Apple Fairy_

* * *

_She made me wait..._

_Until I felt as if I would drown in my tears..._

_But I'd do it for her..._

_If it meant I could hear her say those words..._

* * *

It seemed like the perfect chance... 

the perfect time to ask...

I wondered if she was willing to go...

or just did for my sake.

* * *

Sakura sat at the bench again as she tried to battle the thoughts of Sasuke out. 

She had planned to go the next day and tell him she only wished to be friends...she even brought a daffodil for him!

But, alas, she found him gone. Sakura sighed.

_I didn't expect for him to love me...I mean, he never seemed that interested in me...except during that night...the Mist village mission...the Forest of Death..._Sakura furrowed her brow.

_Oh! Who the hell am I kidding...he **has** been interested in me...just very discreetly..._She summerized. Sakura hugged herself gently and looked up to the pastel blue sky. A cloud every now and then would fly lazily by in it's sweet white fluffiness.

Sakura began to close her eyes.

Until she heard a familiar voice.

"Sakura!"

Sakura's eyes opened and she looked to the caller.

* * *

An electric blue energy blasted a dent in the boulder. Rocks flew everywhere and the one who had used the tecnique jumped back. 

Kakashi smiled at the progress Sasuke was making. In only two days he was able to make a giant dent in the boulders on the summit they trained on.

It was only a matter of time till he could completly obliterate the rocks.

Sasuke panted heavily as he wiped sweat from his brow. His eyes showed no sign of stopping.

Kakashi glanced at his student.

"Sasuke." He addressed calmly.

"Hm?"

"You seem tired. Why not take a rest?" He pointed out. Sasuke's legs were shaking and his breathing was heavy.

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm fine" He corrected.

"You're not fine. What if you faint like you did yesterday?" He asked concerned.

It was true. Yesterday, Sasuke worked himself hard on the first day. In fact, they had to end the day by Kakashi carrying Sasuke back home since the young boy was too exhausted to walk himself.

Kakashi was concerned it would happen again.

"I won't faint. I'll be fine. Besides, I want to be strong when I fight in the Chunnin exam..." He explained. That was one reason he trained himself hard.

The other one was because of her.

Ever since she ran off from him that day all he could think about was her. He tried to think of other things, but he couldn't. So for that, he trained hard so as to preoccupy his mind.

Sasuke began to think about her emerald eyes and her touch again.

He shook his head and began to charge his chakra for another attack to the stone.

Kakashi frowned and sighed at the boy. He shook his head and began to read his book again.

"Suit yourself..." He commented non-chalantly.

* * *

Sakura smiled to the person that approached her. 

It was Ino Yamanaka.

The blonde haired shinobi ran over to her friend and sat next to her.

" Hey, what's up?" She asked cheerfully.

"Nothing much. Just looking at the sky." She replied happily. _...and trying to contemplate the fact that Sasuke has fallen for me._ Sakura added tiredly in her head. Not like she would tell Ino that. Ino looked at her strangely.

"I hope you're not taking after Shikamaru." She commented skeptically. Sakura smiled at her and looked up to the sky.

"That would be a truly troublesome thing." She said doing a Shikamara impersination. Ino giggled at her as Sakura looked over to her and grinned.

"Hey, have you heard? About the festival?" Ino asked changing the subject. Sakura looked over to her confused.

"What festival?" She asked._ I haven't heard of one..._

"The festival they're throwing for the upcoming Chunnin exam and the arrival of one of the Kages, duh." She informed. Sakura nodded.

"Oh, I see. Are you going, Ino-chan?" she asked as she tilted her head questioningly.

Ino shook her head. "Nah, I **wish** I could go, but mommy wants me to man the shop that night. But..." she explained as she led on at the end. She got a glint in her sapphire eyes.

"...if I _could_ go I would probably ask _Sasuke-kun_ to go with me..." She finished deviously. Ino looked to Sakura to see how she would respond. Sakura smiled and looked to her.

"Yeah, that would've probably been nice. But I bet he would rather go training then have fun, right?" She asked playfully. Ino looked at her baffled.

_Strange...usually Sakura would yell at me or something for that...so why didn't she...? She didn't even seemed fazed or surprised to hear Sasuke-kun's name..._she commented. Ino looked to her skeptically again.

"Sakura...are you okay...?" She asked in a mix of concern and confusion. Sakura looked to her cheerfully.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" she answered carefreely.

"Well...you seem different..." she pointed out. Sakura smiled to her.

"Don't worry about me, Ino. I'm fine. Really." She comforted.

Ino began to protest until someone called her name.

"Ino!"

The blounde girl turned to see the voice's possesor. It was Shikamaru.

"Hey, Shikamaru!" She called as he stalked to where the girls sat.

"Master Asuma wants us. C'mon." He motioned lazily. Ino looked to him sadly.

"Aw...Right now?" Ino whined. He sighed and nodded his head.

"Alright...I'll go." Ino agreed as she stood up. Ino looked over to Sakura and smiled at her.

"I've got to go Sakura. See you tommorow!" She farewelled. Sakura nodded.

"See ya, Ino." She byed. Shikamaru and Ino began to run off till Ino turned around halfway from the bench.

"By the way, the festival's tommorow night!" She called. Ino then waved and dissappeared around the corner.

_A festival, eh...? Sounds fun. I think I'll go..._ Sakura decided. She stood up and decided to walk home.

* * *

Kakashi walked soundlessly as he carried a half-alive Sasuke on his back. Kakashi sighed. 

_I told him he should've rested, but did he listen? Oh heavens no. Of course he didn't...Reminds me when **I** was a kid..._He thought tiredly.

Sasuke shifted awake. "Kakashi-sensei...what happened...?" he mumbled. Kakashi glanced to him.

"Oh nothing, really. You just fainted again is all." He replied in a slight sarcastic tone. Sasuke blinked and mumbled something that sounded like 'Don't act so smug...'.

"Ah! Kakashi!" a person called toward the jounnin. Kakashi turned to the person.

It was Kurenai Yuhii.

The black haired woman walked up to the man.

"What happened to Sasuke?" she asked, concerned as she spotted the boy.

"Nothing much. Just exhausted his chakra is all." He explained. Kurenai looked to Kakashi skeptically, but shook it off.

"So, are you going?" She asked tilting her head.

"Hmm...I might...it depends if I **_can_** that night...Are you?" He asked as he shifted Sasuke's weight. Sasuke mumbled grumply. Kurenai almost chuckled at the boy, but decided not to. She shook her head as her wavy, ebony locks shook as well.

"No. I can't make it. I've got a mission." She answered sadly. Kakashi looked to her dissapointed.

"Well...that's too bad." he finished. Sasuke mumbled louder and you swear you could've heard a 'hurry up' in there. Kakashi sighed.

"He seems tired, Kakashi. You should take him home." She pointed out.

"No...he's just impatient. But I _should_ take him home. Well, goodbye, Kurenai." He farewelled as he walked away.

"Goodnight Kakashi." she called out and waved. Kurenai sighed. _'Impatient'? What happened to his 'teamwork' talk?_ She thought confused.

Sasuke looked up sleepily. He was mostly struggling to stay awake.

"What were you two talking about...?" He asked in a sluggish tone. Kakashi looked to the boy.

"The festival for the Kazekage's arrival and the approaching Chunnin exam. It's tommorow night." He explained. Sasuke considered all this and laid his head back down on Kakashi's back. He obviously needed rest.

Kakashi smiled as he heard Sasuke's rythmic breathing that indicated he was asleep.

* * *

Sasuke startled awake. He found himself in his bed and that made him confused. 

_Who brought me...?_He thought until he remembered. He had fainted at training and Kakashi had carried him home. Sasuke blinked as he got up from his bed and looked out his window.

He thought of her again.

_I wish she would answer me. I want, no, **need** to know if she loves me back...Sakura..._

_It's not as if I can ask her. I already screwed it up so much she's probably terrified of me... _This thought made Sasuke's heart throb painfully.

Sasuke was desperate to know how Sakura felt about him. He needed a chance...a plan...

Then it hit him.

Sasuke opened his window and jumped out of it, landing on his bare feet on the ground. He began to run.

* * *

Sakura yawned as she finished changing into her pink tank top and white pajama bottoms. She was tired after reading three novels in a row and decided to look at the night sky on her balcony. 

Sakura walked out into the cold night air and felt a chill as her bare feet touched the cold concrete. She breathed in the fresh night air and looked to the sky's twinkling diamonds of the night. The stars.

A thin slice of the once full pearl was all that remained that night; soon to bring a black pearl in a few more nights.

A wind blew gently as it tossed Sakura's short pink-rose hair and carresed her soft peach-tone arms and face. Sakura smiled at the moment.

"Sakura!" A voice stage-whispered.

Sakura's head lowered and looked down to the street she could see from her balcony. Sakura's emerald eyes widened as she saw who it was.

It was Sasuke.

Sakura looked to him surprised and baffled. _What's he doing here...?_ she thought confused.

Sakura took a moment to look him over.

Sasuke wore his usual dark blue shirt and white khakis. She noted how he was completly barefoot and that confused her. Sakura allowed herself to look over Sasuke's handsome face.

Black raven-colored hair, slightly pastel pale skin, and soft midnight eyes that reflected the stars in them as he looked up to her. Sakura felt her face go warm as she noted how truly handsome he looked then.

Sasuke leaped up and landed on the edge of the balcony, which caused Sakura to walk back a little. Sasuke looked down to her and his face turned crimson. Sakura looked at him confused and realized.

She was only clothed in her pajamas.

Sakura's own face went hot as she hugged herself to attempt to cover up the outfit she wore.

"Wh-What are you doing here, Sasuke?" She stuttered. Sasuke stepped down from the ledge and looked to her with sincere eyes.

"Sakura...do you know about the festival tommorow night?" He asked cooly. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah. What about it...?" She asked skeptically. Sasuke looked away from her and his face turned a deeper crimson.

"I-I was wondering...if..." he paused as he took on a face of akwardness.

Sakura tilted her head questioningly as she waited patiently for his answer.

"...would...you like to go with me?" he asked quickly, embarresment detected in his eyes. Sakura's eyes widened as her face grew more warm.

"Like...a date...?" she whispered. Sasuke's blush increased tenfolds and he gulped.

"Y-yeah..." he stuttered. Sasuke wasn't experienced with asking anyone on a date. The most romantic thing he's gotten close to was a first kiss.

With Naruto.

And as you can predict, Sasuke never _did_ like that memory.

Sakura looked to him shyly. _Should I say yes...? _she questioned in her mind.

"S-Sasuke..." she adressed embarressed. Sasuke looked up to her.

"Yeah...?"

"Um...well..." She dragged on not sure what to say.

Her mind said no, but her heart said yes.

And this time, she decided to listen to the most unreasonable.

"O-Of course...I'll go with you." she answered as she looked at him.

Sasuke's midnight eyes widened and he looked to her surprised.

_Did she just say 'yes'?_ He wondered as he couldn't believe what he heard. Finally Sasuke snapped back to reality.

"O-Oh! Well...right...I'll pick you up around your house at eight okay?" He informed.

Sakura nodded "O-Okay. I'll see you then, Sasuke-kun."

Sakura caught herself. She was calling him Sasuke-_kun_ again.

_I thought I said I was going to stop using that suffix..._She reminded herself.

"R-Right. Till then, Sakura..." he byed as he jumped off the baclony and onto the street.

He looked up to her and caught her staring back at him.

His heart jumped in happiness and he felt his mind clear. He gave her a slight smile and began to run back to his house.

Sakura walked back into her room dumbfounded.

She collapsed on her bed and thought to herself of what happened. She smiled as she felt a giant wave of pure happiness wash over her.

As Sasuke ran, you'd expect with all his bliss he'd jump up and screamed for joy or scream 'She said yes!' or something of that sort.

But, really, he's not the type to do that is he?

Well, anyway, now the stage has been set and her answer will come.

Will she reject him or heal the unfortunate boy?

And will he accept the fact if she rejects him?

Only on that fateful night of festivities would tell.

But that is another memory to reminice. Maybe when another chance comes.

* * *

Well, that's the end of chapter 4:3 

As you could of noticed I _could _of made Ino or Kakashi go to the festival, but that would mean I am hinting other pairings. You all came here to read this for the Sasusaku pairing, yes? Well, I don't want to anger or dissapoint anyone, because they might not like that pairing, so that's why they're not going to the festival : )

And Sasuke being embarressed as he asked her wasn't entirerly OOC. I don't think the boy really _has _had any romantic experience. So that's why he's a little shy blushfest.

'Stage-whisper' is when someone whispers somewhat loudly. Just so y'know. : )

Oh! And I forgot to answer someones review!

sasusaku4eva101-XD This persons got spunk! Yes! Take way his cookies and he shall crumble:D

Sasuke:I'm never going back to the village!

Me:Then you get no cookies!

Sasuke:But...!

Me:Oh fine, you can get cookies. 'tosses bag of cookies'

Sasuke: I knew you'd cave-in...'eats cookies'

Me:Hurry! Get him while he's distracted!

Naruto and the rescue team all tackle him

Naruto: Give me some rope! He's a fiesty one he is!

Sasuke:I'm not a bull, you clumsy idiot!

Well anyway, thank you for reading. I hope you have a most wonderful day. :)

-Apple Fairy


	5. Love is

Hajimemashite and Konnichiwa, dearest reader-san! Apple Fairy here! .

Thank you once again for your reviews everyone! They make me squeel for happiness: )

swimtwins03-Happier than Sasuke? Reminds me how I was going to write him jumping up for joy and screaming 'she said yes!' while he was running home...but then I thought how terribly OOC that would make him...so I didn't write it...but that would be hilarious to imagine, no?

sasusaku4eva101-You're very welcome, dear. : ) And now you don't have to wait any longer...because I have updated!

Sakura4eva-That's all right, dear. As long as you read it I'm fine with it.

PrinceNightFire:Thanks, dear. I thought people would flame me when I made Sasuke the unrequited lovesick fool and Sakura the one who wants nothing more then friendship, but I guess it was a good idea. Besides, the NaruSakus said she'd get over her crush, but they didn't say she'd fall back in love, did they?

final-darkness000-Ha ha! Extremly OOC boy...I think I'm going to call him that in the near future...XD

And yes, I realize he was abit OOC, but as said before I wanted him to be the 'unrequited lovesick fool'. With how lonly he's been, when he's finally found love and then be rejected, he _would_ be sad wouldn't he?

BewareMySpork-

'Sasuke turns away and says something about not getting enough respect'

'Sakura fans herself from the blush'

Oh, and don't get mad at Sakura just because of me. She finally grew up and decided to give up a childish crush and just get to know the guy. Then he goes right out and confesses his love to her! Poor dear, she's just confused.

'heals shot wound' Hm..yes...Itachi will be there! Ha ha...just kidding, don't worry, he won't... .

Silverstar871-Thank you. Your reviews are my favorite to read. : )

And yes! Sasuke adores cookies along with tomatoes and okaki flavored riceballs! (Actually that's true, I read it in a profile.)

Silly, Silverstar, everybody knows cookies are every ninja's favorite food. It's a known fact that even Kakashi will sneak a cookie or two when nobody's looking. XD

Naruto: Okay, we have accuired the subject, tied him up, and made him unconcious!

Sasuke (half-dazed):I'm still awake you idiot.

Kiba:Persistant one he is...who says we beat him up, because trying to save him some of us almost died?

Lee:He made me lose braincells because I had to get drunk!

Shikamaru:He made me break my finger!

Kiba:He made Akamaru suffer!

Chouji:I almost lost my life, because of him!

Shino:He made me feel left out!

Neji:He made me lose some of my precious hair!

'everyone looks at Neji strangely'

Neji:What? It's a very serious matter!

Naruto:Getting away from Neji's weird female-like interests...Let's kick this bastard's ass!

'everyone closes around Sasuke and Sasuke backs away scared'

Sasuke:Now guys...we can talk this out...

Naruto:Get him!

'everyone begins to chase Sasuke in a wild, hilarious, disorderly fashion'

Sakura:Ah! Sasuke!

Apple:Read the disclaimer!

Sakura: Um...Apple does not own Naruto, but she does enjoy the ANs she writes.

* * *

_Memories_

_Story by Apple Fairy_

* * *

_I was a fool..._

_Never knowing this emotion_

_Everything so new..._

_And it was all thanks to you..._

* * *

Well...what's there to say...? 

I was young and foolish.

It's a bit embarrising to admit it...

To have finally found out what love was...

* * *

Sakura looked to her face, gingerly, in the mirror as her hands traced her cheeks, nose, and forehead. She then proceeded to run her fingers through her short pink-petal hair. She finally came to a conclusion. 

She was hideous.

Atleast, she was in her opinion.

_Just look at me..._she thought mortified_...my eyes are dull, my cheeks are fat, my nose is **huge**, as well as my deformed forehead that's the size of one of the Hokage's stone faces..._she noted as she looked out her window to the summit containing the carved faces of the previous Hokage. Sakura sighed as she looked back at herself in the mirror.

_Not to mention my hair..._she continued_...it's just so flat and dead. And the color is just..._She stopped searching for an appropriate word.

_...it's just so dull and ugly._She finished sadly.

_So...how will I look glamorous for my first date...?_She thought defeated. Ever since Sasuke asked her last night Sakura couldn't get it out of her mind.

The old Sakura would've jumped for joy for getting a date with her dream boy Sasuke.

But this was the new, more mature Sakura.

And she fretted over it.

_I shouldn't of said yes..._she regretted_...What happened in the hospital...what if he asks me if I love him again...?What will I tell him...?_ She thought distressed. Sakura looked herself over in the mirror again. _Maybe I should worry about that later. For now, how will I look **human** for my first date?_

It was true. This date with Sasuke _would_ be her first date. No boy has ever asked her before. Well, except for Naruto of course, but she didn't show interest in him.

_If only I had someone's help..._She thought desperatly.

Then Sakura realized. She smiled warmly as she picked up the phone and tapped in the number.

The phone rang three times till somebody finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ino?"

"Yeah?"

"You think you can come over? I got a sort of..._dillema_ on my hands..."

Ino raised her eyebrow skeptically on the other line.

"What sort of...dillema?"

"Fashion."

"I'll be over as soon as I can!" Ino cheered as she hung up.

* * *

Sasuke looked at himself in the mirror. 

Sasuke is not a particulary vain person to tell the truth, but it has occured to him that having a mirror in his house might be handy.

One of his reasons is if someone were to sneak in his house at night, he could just look into the mirror and identify the intruder. He had many other reasons like that, but it would take too long to list them all now.

But he never thought he'd look into the mirror to prepare for a first date.

Sasuke sighed as he looked at his features in the mirrror again.

_I don't see what's so great about my looks..._he thought_...those fangirls have it completly wrong. I'm not **that **handsome. _He concluded.

Obviously, we all know that's in not true. Sasuke is a very handsome and good-looking boy with a sort of 'bad boy' air around him. He has devilish good looks and a personality that has the girls falling left and right.

He is not even close to plain and dull looks as he finds himself now.

Sasuke sighed once more.

_Why the hell am I, Sasuke of the prestigious Uchiha clan, getting so worked up about a first date? I mean. it's not **that** much of a big deal is it? It's just one simple date with Sakura..._Sasuke's face began to redden _...the girl I've been thinking about the last few days..._He finished defeated.

_Now I know why it's such a big deal..._He continued_...It's because I love her..._He admitted. Sasuke shook his obsidion head.

_I thought I couldn't love anyone...I'm an avenger! My only purpose of living is to have revenge against my hated brother Itachi! _He thought furiously._..For that I must have no attachments to other people! My only goal is to avenge my clan and...to..._He trailed off as he remembered his other promise_...and to revive my clan..._Sasuke sighed.

_...Well...I think I just killed that reason..._He thought grimly. Sasuke unconciously brought his hand up to the curse mark.

_...I said I'd do anything for strength, right? I'd even sell my flesh to the devil for strength. My only purpose to live is to kill him. I have nothing else to care for! _Sasuke convinced himself. His eyes grew soft obsidion as he continued with the thought conversation.

_So then, why have I fallen in love...? _He reminded himself tenderly.

Sasuke looked down as he thought of her. _I've gotten so close to her...I've allowed myself to fall in love with her. But...why...why do I love her?_Sasuke smiled at himself embarresed in the mirror.

_I already know why. Her laughter, her kindness, her eyes...I love everything about her._He finished happily.

It was true, as mentioned before. In his eyes, Sakura wasn't the bubble-headed bimbo she was before. She had matured. She was now a kind, intelligent, mature, young woman. Heck, even when she lost her temper she seemed cute in Sasuke's eyes. She also looked beautiful in his opinion. He loved everything about her.

_She's been there for me. She's always cared for me. And now..._Sasuke sighed._..I've fallen in love with her._

Sasuke soon glared at his reflection as he punched the wall hard.

_But now..._He continued in an angry tone_...she doesn't want any of that. She only desires friendship between us. Just when I realize my feelings...she's already moved on._Sasuke looked at his bruised fist sadly._..and I only have myself to blame. Because I've pushed her away all this time..._Sasuke sighed as he looked at himself in the miror.

_I really need some love advice...I wish I knew someone who could help me..._Sasuke thought wearily._..Usually a father would provide some help...but apperently I lack one..._Sasuke soon escaped from thought as he heard a knock at his door. He went over and opened it and there stood his silver-haired teacher, Kakashi.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted laid-backly. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his teacher.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi had said he wasn't going to train Sasuke that day, because he was assigned to help with the set up of the festival.

_So what's he doing here now...? _He thought confused.

"Well, you see we all finished surprisingly quickly with the festival and I have some spare time on my hands and I was thinking I _still_ have the chance to train you today." Kakashi explained as he read his Make-out Paradise book. Sasuke looked at his teacher emotionlessly.

Then it hit him.

"K-Kakashi-sensei..." He began as he looked away awkwardly.

"Hm...?" He questioned as he looked up from his book.

"W-What..." He continued completly mortified by what he was asking.

Kakashi blinked as he looked to his blushing and embarrassed student._For some reason, I don't like where this is going..._He thought glumly.

"W-What can you tell me...about...love...?" He asked shyly and awkwardly.

Kakashi's eye widened and if he didn't wear a mask you would've probably seen his mouth gaping. Kakashi's book dropped out of his hands as he looked at Sasuke stunned. Sasuke soon regretted what he asked. _Oh great...now I look like an imbicile. I shouldn't of asked that dumb question!_ He mentally chided himself. Kakashi's cheeks reddedned as he fumbled to pick up his book. He coughed as he looked away from Sasuke.

"Well...erm, that's a very good question...Oh..I knew this day would come..." He finally responded embarressed. Sasuke looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked innocently.

"Well...boys mature, Sasuke, and they soon get over that silly 'cootie' phase. Well, they grow, er, _attracted_ to girls and fall in love. Usually, they go to men who have more experience with the matter. Most likely, their fathers. But..." Kakashi trailed off growing more uncomfortable by the second.

"...your father is...deceased, Sasuke. If that's the matter, then boys would probably go to an Uncle or Grandfather...but, you lack all that as well, thanks to...you-know-who...So, I knew one day you would have no choice but to turn to me..." Kakashi finished as he rubbed the back of his head. Sasuke nodded shyly.

" So...I knew you'd come to me someday...I just didn't think so...soon." He finished as he coughed again. Sasuke nodded and looked to his feet.

"So...do you think you could...tell me...?" He asked emberassed. Kakashi nodded.

"Well...I don't think we should speak of this matter on your doorstep. Shall I come in?" Kakashi asked cooly. Sasuke stepped out of the way for his teacher to enter and closed the door behind him. Kakashi sat himself on a couch and Sasuke sat across from him on another couch; a coffee table between them. Sasuke stared at his feet waiting for his teacher to begin. Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Well...before I begin...Tell me, who's the lucky person to have stolen your heart?" He asked micheviously. Sasuke looked away from his the man across from him.

"A girl..." He began. _I can't tell him it's Sakura...he'd probably laugh at me like hell._He thought glumly.

Kakashi's eyebrow raised. _Well..._he thought_...atleast he's not gay..._he concluded non-chalantly.

"Her name?" He asked playfully.

"Hmph." Sasuke replied.

"Well, do I know her?" He asked, preparing to play a round of Twenty Questions if he had to.

"Maybe" Sasuke was prepared to make this diffucult for the jounnin.

"Is she a ninja?"

"Yeah"

"Is she your age?"

"Hmph"

"Is she from any type of famous clan?"

"No"

_That wipes out Hinata..._The Hatake heir concluded.

"Is she a fangirl?"

"Not to my knowledge." Sasuke replied._That's true...she said she didn't want to be a fangirl..._ Sasuke noted.

_Well..._Kakashi began_...that wipes out most of the girls in Konoha..._

"Is...her name Sakura?" He asked cheerfully. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Y-You shouldn't pry!" Sasuke pointed out angerly. Kakashi smiled underneath his mask.

_Hm...I think I hit a sore spot..._He pointed out. Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Your right...we should move on. So tell me..." Kakashi trailed off as he rested his chin on his hands and his elbows on his knees "...What's wrong?"

Sasuke gulped.

And began his story of what he and Sakura shared leading up to the acceptence of the date.

* * *

Sakura heard a knocking at her door and opened it revealing Ino Yamanaka. 

The blonde girl held a make-up kit and a jewelery case.

"Ino has arrived! So, tell me Sakura-chan, what's your beauty problem?" She asked as Ino walked into her house. Ino looked back at her friend and grinned.

"Other than your billboard brow?" She asked playfully. Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend and pushed her jokingly.

"This is serious, Ino. Y'know the festival?" She began. Ino nodded. "Yeah, what about it?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"Well, I'm going and I wanted to look my best...y'know? So I was wondering if you could help me...?" She explained. Ino raised her eyebrow.

"How do I know you're not just going to go over there gussied up to win Sasuke-kun's heart?" She asked in a curious tone. Sakura sighed _I don't need to win his heart...I already did it without trying..._

"Please, Ino-!" Sakura began distressed.

Ino burst out in laughter. Sakura looked at her surprised and baffled.

"I was just kidding, Sakura-chan! Don't take it so seriously! Of course I'll help you!" She reassured. Sakura looked to her friend tiredly.

Sometimes she wished she wouldn't be so...

...childish.

"First off..." Ino began as she walked up the stairs to Sakura's room "...when do you plan to get there?" she asked as she set down the make-up kit and jewelery case on the floor.

"Eight." Sakura replied, remembering that's the time Sasuke said he'd pick her up. Ino nodded.

"Right now it's..." Ino peered to the alarm clock "...six o' five. Have you taken a shower today?"

"Yes."

"Take another one. After that we'll work on making you look like every guy's perfect dream girl!" She stated cheerfully.

Sakura nodded as she left for the bathroom. _I hope this goes well..._She thought wearily.

Ino hummed as she took out a magazine and waited for the girl to finish.

* * *

Kakashi stared at Sasuke as he finished explaining everything. 

"So...you confessed your love...but she doesn't love you anymore." Kakashi asked. Sasuke nodded solemnly.

"And then you asked her out tonight, she said yes, and...now you're confused?"

"Yeah..."

"I would suspect when the girl of your dreams accepts a date from you, you would be jumping for joy. Yet...you're not..."

"Look! It's not my fault that I fell in love! I didn't know I could! I'm supposed to be an avenger, not some lovesick puppy that gives flowers and chocolates on Valentines Day!" Sasuke yelled in a complaining and confused tone. Kakashi's eye glinted with playfullness.

"That's alright. You're just confused about this new emotion. You've never loved somebody this much have you, Sasuke?" He asked in a laid-back tone. Sasuke looked to him guiltly.

"N-No...I guess I haven't..." He realized.

Kakashi laid back as he laced his fingers together and placed them on his lap.

"Love...is a very complicated emotion, Sasuke. Love inspires us to do great, beautiful, terrible things and a bunch of weird and stupid stuff. Though it is wonderful in so many ways, falling in love can be a very unsettling experience. It makes you lose your common sense, your selfish desires, sense of direction...all that good stuff. Falling in love with someone and actually getting the love back is not the end. It's hard enough taking responsibility for your own feelings, let alone looking after another person's heart as well, right? Sure, you might say 'Who needs all that silly lovey-dovey stuff anyway?' Which is one more reason most people find a reason _not_ to love:Fear. Fear of being hurt, fear of rejection, and fear of losing yourself. Fear is the number-one obstacle of falling in love. But it's something to overcome, Sasuke, because love is worth it. You don't give up yourself when you fall in love. Falling in love means you still get to do everything that made you happy, but now you have the joy of sharing those things with someone else. When you are in love, it means there is always someone to cheer you on when you are the winner...or give warmth and support when you're not. Love gives us the strength to test the boundaries of our weaknesses, knowing that when we get over our heads, a rescue mission is already on the way. In other words, true love overvomes anything and everything. And...it is an emotion that can make you both sad and joyous. It's an emotion to never neglect, though, and there's no way to overcome it. Love is a battle that can never be won. When you fall in love, you lose. But it is a defeat to cherish. When you fall in love, Sasuke, you might question yourself why you allowed yourself to...but you should really ask yourself why you haven't.

To conclude, Love is an emotion that leads to sadness and bliss, that you can hate and cherish, and...that you trust and be betrayed with. It's a wonderful emotion, Sasuke, one that you must never regret falling in." Kakashi finished.

Kakashi sighed loudly. _Boy...I hope I explained it good, cause I think I just confused myself..._He thought glumly.

Sasuke sat there looking down and soaking in all the information. Sasuke looked up to his teacher emotionlessly.

"But...why doesn't she love me back...? If I _am_ in love...then why does it hurt when I realize she doesn't love me back...?" He asked weakly. Kakashi smiled warmly behind his mask.

"She's confused, Sasuke. She doesn't know if she should love you back or to stay by her promise of 'friendship only'. Don't worry, if she loves you back then she'll tell you. If she doesn't...then you'll find out what heartbreak is." He ended cheerfully. Sasuke looked to his teacher annoyed.

Kakashi glanced to the wall clock.

"Sasuke..." Kakashi called.

"Hm?"

"What time did you say you were going to pick her up?"

"Eight."

"It's six thirty."

"So?"

"What exactly are you going to wear to your first date?"

"Didn't think about it."

Kakashi sighed. Sasuke looked at him confused.

"What?" He asked the jounnin.

"Have you taken a shower today?"

"I take one at night."

"Go take one now."

"What?"

"Go take one now. I'll look for something nice for you to wear on your fist date."

"But-!"

"Sensei's orders" Kakashi ordered micheviously.

Sasuke looked to his master annoyed once again.

"Fine, whatever." He agreed defeated as he walked to his bathroom.

Kakashi sighed when he heard the water turn on.

_This boy...so very naive in the art of love. I hope I never have to give an explenation like that again. _Kakashi's eyes widened._Note to self...let Jiriaya give Naruto the lecture..._He thought tiredly as he went to Sasuke's room to look for a good outfit.

* * *

Sakura walked out of the shower room in a long pink-plaid bathrobe, her hair tied up, and her feet bare. Sakura opened the door to her bedroom to spot Ino looking over the clothes hanging in her closet. 

Ino turned her head to her.

"There you are! All clean, now, aren't we?" She greeted sweetly. Sakura smiled to her.

"Ino, what're you looking for?" She asked when she motioned to the sapphire-eyed girl who was looking through the various clothing.

"I'm looking for your yukata. Y'know, your summer kimono?" She informed as she looked through the closet.

"Oh, that? It's under my bed in the white box." She informed. Ino looked over to her.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" She asked as she walked over to her bed and pulled out the white container.

Ino opened the lid and there sat a butterfly decorated kimono in pastel colors. The background was a pale pink and the various butterflies that scattered the kimono were in pastel blue, peach, pink, and light orange. The obi was also a brightish pink. Overall the yukata looked innocent and gentle.

"Sakura-chan...it's so cute!" Ino approvalled. Sakura smiled.

"Thanks. I was thinking of getting a cherry blossom one, but that would be obvious wouldn't it? Besides, I have a winter one with the same design." She explained with a little proudness in her voice. Ino smiled.

"Go sit on that chair." She pointed to the desk chair she positioned in front of Sakura's body-length mirror. Sakura did so and Ino walked over with a hair brush and comb.

"First off, the abnormaly pink hair." she stated jokingly. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"It's not my fault it's pink..." she mumbled to herself as Ino brushed her semi-wet hair.

When Ino finished combing out all the tangles, water, and made it all straight and shiny she then proceeded to tie it up in a low ponytail and add a light purple barrette with three little pink flowers on it to hold up one side of her bangs. Sakura noticed the barrette.

"Wow...it's cute, Ino. Where'd you get it? And why not butterflies instead of flowers?" She asked looking at it. Ino smiled.

"I've had this thing for awile. You can have it. And besides, more butterflies would be overdoing it." She shrugged. Sakura looked to friend surprised.

"Thanks, Ino-chan." she smiled gratefully. Ino grinned back.

"Now, on to makeup!" She cheered as she got out her make-up kit.

Ino got out some blush and added some to her cheeks.

"Knowing you, you probably don't need much. Some blush and some pale pink lipstick will do..." she commented as she added some of the lipstick. Sakura didn't really like to wear make-up much.

_But it seems I have no choice..._she concluded as Ino finished.

"There! Now, put on your yukata. I'll be waiting outside in the hall." She ordered as she walked outside waiting for her friend. Sakura looked down at the yukata and picked it up.

_This is it. I'm actually going on a date with Sasuke-kun, aren't I?_She thought as she looked at the yukata. _I guess I'm really **not** dreaming..._She noted as she began to untie the bathrobe.

* * *

Kakashi picked up the boy's yukata he found. It was a dark blue with a black obi and it held the uchiha fan symbol on the back. Kakashi sighed. 

_These people sure do love their clan..._He noted as he laid the clothing on Sasuke's bed.

Kakashi walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Sasuke."

"What?" He called over the running water.

"I picked your outfit. When your done with your shower, wear it. I don't want any complaints out of you."

"Hmph."

Kakashi sighed.

_Difficult one he is..._He commented as he walked over to the couch he sat on before and pulled out his Make-Out Paradise book.

* * *

"Ino, you can come in." Sakura called from the other side of the door. 

Ino opened the door and looked at the simple and gorgeous site before her.

"Sakura-chan! You look so beautiful! Oh my gosh, I didn't know you'd look so good in a kimono!" She commented as she looked her over.

Sakura smiled.

"Thanks, Ino-chan." She said imply.

"Now..." Ino trailed off again "...for the shoes. Lucky for you, I brought one of my most cutest pairs that might fit you." She informed as she ran over to her make-up case which was large enough for any other accesories needed.

Ino brought out a pair of thick-soled, pastel peach zori (sandals) with bright pink straps. Sakura gasped.

"Oh, Ino! They're so adorable!" She commented happily.

"I knew you'd like them." She grinned.

Sakura glanced to the clock.

"It's seven forty one..." She pointed out "...what should we do to kill time?" she asked. Ino smiled.

"I knew we'd probably have extra time that's why I brought some playing cards." She announced as she held up the pack of cards.

"Wanna play Go Fish?" Sakura suggested.

"Okay." Ino agreed as she sat down with the pink haired girl and shuffled the deck.

* * *

Kakashi glanced up from his book as he heard the footsteps. 

Sasuke walked from the hallway into the living room showing the new outfit he wore. Kakashi's eye widened and he nodded approvingly.

"It looks good." He commented in an upbeat tone.

"I feel stupid." Sasuke argued angerly. Kakashi sighed.

"Is there no pleasing you?" He sighed as he walked up to the boy and straightned the yukata abit.

"Hn." Sasuke responded emotionlessly as Kakashi straightened the neckline. Sasuke pushed away.

"It's fine." He argued. Kakashi smiled at the boy.

"Just making sure you look good for your first date." He affirmed as he patted the Uchiha-heir's shoulder. Sasuke looked away from him as he glanced at the clock. His obsidion eyes widened.

"Dammit! It's seven fifty one!" He panicked as he ran behind Kakashi. Kakashi looked to him calmly.

"I would wear the geta wooden sandals if I were you. Don't forget your house key as well. That'd be a mess to be locked out of your house. Oh! And don't forget to bring money. You'd look like a cheap date without it." He adviced as Sasuke ran to his room for the money. It was obvious the boy was a bit panicked and nervous.

Sasuke ran past his teacher, slipped on the sandals, and darted out the door. Kakashi sighed.

"He even forgot I'm here. Ah...young love...it's cute and hectic, no?" He asked no one in particular as he closed his book and walked out the door locking it as he did.

* * *

Sakura waved back to Ino who had to get to the flower shop. Sakura looked to her watch. 

_It's eight o' five...where is he...? _She thought panicked as she stood in front of her house. Sakura was beginning to worry.

_What if I get stood up? What if he forgets? What if..._Sakura stopped in mid-thought..._he really doesn't love me and just did this to be cruel...?_She thought helplessly. Sakura shook her head.

_No, Sasuke isn't that type of person! H-He would have more honor than that, right? So I don't need to worry so much! _She chided herself. Sakura looked at her watch again.

_It's eight ten..._She noted.

_Maybe I should've never accepted this date. Who knows what will happen. He might ask me if I love him again! What do I say then? A part of me wants to be 'just friends' and another wants to love him. Oh! I knew this date was a stupid idea! Now look, I'm standing outside my house alone and..._Sakura realized_...I forgot my purse! Oh, stupid stupid Sakura!_ She mentally chastised herself as she ran into her house and grabbed her cream-colored drawstring purse. _Let's see..._she thought as she opened the bag_...money, housekey, handkerchief, some borrowed makeup..._She listed the contents nervously.

* * *

Sasuke walked to Sakura's house as quickly as he could. When he arrived there he noticed Sakura was nowhere to be found. Sasuke looked at the dissappearing sun. 

_Telling by the sun's position ot should eight thirteen..._He noted as he looked around with shifting eyes.

_So where is she...?_ He thought as he looked around worringly.

_I told her to be here right? At eight. Maybe she's still inside, no, she can't be in there. She would've been out here by now._ Sasuke told himself.

_But...maybe she forgot...or maybe I'm being stood up..._Sasuke's eyes widened_ ...that's probably it. She never would of wanted to go on this date anyway...right? I just asked so out-of-the-bluely...and that time at the hospital..._Sasuke sighed._ ...that would probably be a reasonable thing to do...to stand up someone you don't really love...Nice going, Sasuke..._He convinced himself as he began to turn and walk home.

"Sasuke-kun...?"

Sasuke's head shot up and he turned around to see her. Sasuke's face went warm as he noted how trully beautiful she looked in her yukata.

Sakura held a look of sweet simplicity. The yukata wrapped around her body her body snuggly showing off a bit off her figure while still looking traditional. Her hair ted up sheened beautifully and the barrette looking a bit pratical and cute.

Sakura herself felt her face blush as she noted how handsome Sasuke looked.

The navy yukata wrapped around him painting a picture of utterly gourgeous masculinity.

Sasuke gulped.

"H-Hey, Sakura...I know I'm late...sorry for that..." He alpoligized in a struggled tone. Sakura shook her head.

"No...that's fine..." She forgave shyly. Sasuke looked to her confidently.

"Shall we go?" He asked. Sakura looked to him with curious and innocent emerald eyes.

"O-Of course..." She replied as she walked to him, and the two walked to the festival grounds together.

So know the fated night begins. The two taking the night off for their jobs as actors and allowing to show their feelings once and for all.

Will the consequences be fortunate or terrible...?

Only time shall tell.

But that is a different past to recall. Maybe when we receive another chance.

* * *

Well, that's the end to chapter five! I hope you enjoyed it. 

If you wish to call this a pointless chapter, I shall not blame you. I've just always wished to show a young couple getting ready for their first dates once in my life. :3

The size of one of the Hokage's stone faces...I was going to put Mount Rushmore but since that doesn't exist I put the closest thing they've got...the Hokage's face summit. XD

Hm...Sasuke lacks a father to explain 'love' to him and I think Kakashi is a sort of father-like figure to him, no?

Oh! And most of Kakashi's explenation on love is taken from lines in a book called 'The Simple Truth About Love'. It's a book I own and I highly recommend reading it. :)

Hm...I tried to make Sasuke a grump about most of this to make him not too OOC...but I'm afraid I might of made him even more OOC...Goodness gracious...-.-;

Kakashi...might be a bit OOC too I'm afraid...I'm terribly sorry for all of this...

Ino helping Sakura...she seems to be a very fashion-wise girl and I wanted to show some girl-friendship while I was at it...x3

Well, thank you once again for reading! Thank you and I hope you have a wonderful day!

-Apple Fairy


	6. No

Hajimemashite and Konnichiwa, dearest reader-San! Apple Fairy here! .

Once again, thank you for the reviews guys. They all make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. X3

swimtwins03-Thanks, dear. I thought I was making him OOC...but I guess being calmly silly is Kakashi. XD

And I think Sasuke is OOC no matter how much I try to attempt that...sorry about that...

Oh! And it's spelled Yukata, Hun. : )

And, indeed! Sasuke would look absolutely hunky in a yukata! XD

Actually I've drawn a picture of the two in their yukatas! I would absolutely love to show you guys, but I lack the technology. -.-;

But I _have_ been eyeing a scanner longingly in Walmart...

bluejolteon- Well thank you, dear, for the compliment. : )

Haha! Yes, I love Kakashi's line, too! I kept on laughing when I was typing it. XD

But then again...it's just Kakashi being Kakashi...XD

Silent-Spirit716- Sorry about the cliffie, dear, I'll try not to do so much cliffes...-.-; And now you don't have to non-wait anymore! I have updated!

rain-cry-wolf-Really? I thought most people would like the third chapter...shows what I know, huh? ; )

And now you wait no more...I have updated!

And it's going on your favorites! O.O

Hoorah! My story is loved! X )

BewareMySpork-Oh, that's all right, dear. I get emotional too. I even almost cried when Aeris died from FF7...

'Sasuke looks at her strangely and mumbles something about lunatics'

'Itachi collapses to the ground bloody and twitching every now and then' 'Kisame runs up to his dead corpse'

No! Why! He did nothing to you two! 'points to Sasuke and Sakura'

Well...okay, he traumatized you for life and he tried to steal your virginity while you were asleep.

'Sakura looks at him stunned' What?

'Sasuke begins to kick Itachi corpse' You bastard, stay away from my Sakura!

'Sasuke spots the tomato and mumbles something about having more pride, but keeps on glancing to it nervously'

'Naruto grabs for the tomato'

'Sasuke slaps away his hand, hisses at him, and begins to eat it like a squirrel'

'Sakura looks at him strangley and pats him on the head'

dontconfuseme-Why thank you, dear! That makes me very happy to hear that! And look...I have updated! XD

Sakura4eva-Hm...I'd rather not kill Sakura off or, as I said before, hint other pairings...but I _do_ think Ino belongs with someone...but is it Shikamaru, Chouji, or Shino? Who's to know? ;D

kunoichi alchemist-I know! That's why I've always wanted to write that...cause of how unbelievably cute it would be! And Kakashi and Sasuke...I liked putting those two in that awkward situation. It was fun. XD

Silverstar871- Oh! Sama? Please don't say that...I just started high school a week ago...'embarrassed blush'

And yes...I suppose since Kakashi's father kicked the bucket (quite literally) he would of probably learned from...Make-out Paradise? O.o

Thank you once again...your reveiws are very nice and kind. X 3

Kayla- But of course, Hun...and now your wish is granted! X )

Sasuke: 'still running from angered rescue team which have acquired torches and pitchforks '

Orochimaru (from a bush): Psst! Sasuke! Over here!

Sasuke: 'shrugs and jumps into bush' What?

Orochimaru: Come on. I'm taking you back to the Sound village, baby, I mean, Sasuke!

Sasuke: 'looks skeptically to him' I don't know...ever since I joined your village I've been really lonely...and creeped out.

Kabuto: I don't blame you.

Orochimaru: Oh, come on! I'll keep you company, Sasuke-Chan! Who could give you more love than me?

Sasuke: Sakura...

Orochimaru: 'eyes widened' What! Fine! Go to your pink-haired whore, you betrayal slut! See if I give a damn! 'runs off crying'

Sasuke: ' gives a confused and creeped out face' Hey, aren't you going to go after him, Kabuto?

Kabuto: You kidding me? I'm finally free from that freaky pedophile! Woohoo! 'jumps up happily and cheers'

Sasuke: Uh...yeah, good luck with that...

Naruto: Hey! I found the prey,er, Sasuke!

Everyone: Get him!

Sasuke: Not again! 'runs off and is chased in a confusing but still hilarious fashion'

Apple: Do the disclaimer, Sasuke!

Sasuke'while still running': Apple does not own Naruto, but holds my fate in her hands!

* * *

_Memories_

_Story by Apple Fairy_

_

* * *

_

_Words of love..._

_Words of rejection..._

_Words of asking..._

_Words of acceptance..._

_She responded to all of them with beautiful emerald eyes..._

_

* * *

_

When I found out it was absolutely wonderful.

It didn't matter if she would say no or yes...

It mattered if she would answer my question, really.

It's funny what her answer was...

I never expected her to say it with such a tone

* * *

Sakura felt the warm air of summer brush her face and the sweet smell of festival foods and nature greet her nose. She spotted lights in the distant and heard cheering and talking. 

They were close.

Sasuke looked to Sakura as she stared straight ahead to the festival.

Sasuke reached down for her hand.

Sakura's eyes widened a bit when she felt his hand's brief touch on hers. She jerked her hand away pretending to brush some hair behind her ear with abit of red painting her cheeks. Sasuke showed some disappointment and hurt in his eyes, but remained emotionless as always, and turned his head away from her.

Sakura gasped at the site in front of her.

It was the festival grounds. Bright lights from various paper lanterns lit the place like colorful fireflies. Stands and booths scattered with bright signs indicating their purpose sat in rows among the grounds. They were selling water-balloon yoyos, dumplings, candy, goldfish, fried noodles and fans of various colors and designs. People in different and individual yukatas and day clothes walked around the grounds enjoying themselves. Sakura's emerald eyes moved over each scene witnessed at the festival: Parents and children eating the delicious grilled squid, young couples snuggling and whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears, children trying to catch goldfish at the booth, and young teenage girls showing off new yukatas to friends and crushes. Sakura smiled warmly. She has been to numerous festivals, of course, but she always felt so excited, eager, and happy each time she went to one. Sasuke looked around the crowd and wondered when the last time he went to a festival was.

He could only recall one time when he was around six or so and went to one with his family.

The memory made his heart ache.

Sasuke mentally chided himself for being so weak.

_I already told myself I'd turn the loneliness into determination. The determination to get stronger. I said I'd do anything for strength already! So stop dwelling over the past!_ He scolded himself. Sakura looked to Sasuke who seemed to be in deep thought. He looked annoyed for some reason.

"Sasuke?" She asked innocently.

"Hm?"

"Are you sure you want to be here? You seem irritated..." She noted. Sasuke shook his head.

"I'm fine." He answered non-chalantly. Sakura looked at him skeptically.

"What?" He asked. Sakura smiled at him.

"You can be so weird, Sasuke..." She responded smugly. Sasuke looked at her surprised, a bit irritance in his eyes.

_Strange...the old Sakura I knew would never say that to my face..._Sasuke sighed_...but then again that old Sakura had a crush on me..._

Sasuke was never used to being teased by a girl. They would usually tell them how handsome he was or ask him for a date or something of that sort...but he was never really teased by a girl. It was new. He was too popular for that type of thing anyway. He even recalled he had a fanclub! Then it hit him.

"Sakura." He addressed as he walked beside her letting her take the lead.

"Hm?" She asked as she looked to him.

"Are you apart of that 'Sasuke fanclub' thing?" He asked, trying to make it seem like he didn't care. But he did. Alot. Sakura giggled a little.

"No. I never wanted to be apart of it. I even had this silly reason. They would always ask 'Sakura, why won't you join the club?' and I would always respond 'Because, it's obvious Sasuke and me are going to be married one day. There's no point.'" Sakura laughed. "Pretty silly reason, huh? Like _that _would ever happen." She finished; rolling her eyes at the word _that._ Sasuke's cheeks reddened.

_Marriage..._He thought curiously. Sasuke shook his head.

"You never know...i-it could...happen..." He struggled to say as he looked into her eyes and ceased walking. Sakura looked up to him blushing and stopped walking as well. The two stood there lost in the moment. Sakura turned away.

"U-Um...anyway, what should we do first...?" She asked, changing the awkward subject. Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't care. Besides, I think I've been only to one festival my entire life, so I wouldn't know." He replied in a calm tone. Sakura stared at him wide-eyed.

"You've never been to a festival more then once?" She asked disbeliefly.

Sasuke nodded his head.

"Do you live under a rock?" She asked him amazed. Sasuke looked to her confused.

"Why waste a night at a festival when you can very well be training?" He asked rheatorically. Sakura rolled her eyes at him.

"Never mind. I know why. It's because you're allergic to a little thing called 'fun'." She told him matter-of-factly with her arms crossed above her chest.

Sasuke looked to her annoyed.

"I have 'fun' every once in a while, for your information." He retorted. Sakura smirked at him.

"Name three fun things you did this week." She dared.

"Um..."

"Well?"

"I learned a new technique."

"That doesn't count."

"What?"

"Training of any sort doesn't count." She said defiantly.

"Hn."

"So, you didn't do anything fun...?"

"...Hmph."

"I win. I officially diagnose you with the highly cureable Boring Disease." She grinned. Sasuke smirked at her.

"Oh yeah? And what cures it?" He asked a bit playfully. He suddenly felt comfortable around Sakura. It was as if they had known each other for years. Sakura smiled at him.

"Most people would recommend sake, but you're a minor. So, I say a night of fun will do?" She asked jokingly. Sasuke looked to her relaxed and nodded.

"I guess it will do...but I bet the sake would've tasted better." He agreed happily. Sakura pushed him from the back.

"Then come on! We've got alot of stuff to do!" She cheered as she kept on pushing Sasuke forward.

"Hey, Sakura! I get it! Stop pushing!" He scolded almost falling.

* * *

Sakura pointed to the various booths at the festival as the two walked next to each other. 

"See that one over there sells balloons; I don't reccomend it. They usually fall to the ground by the next day. Then that one over there sells yakitori; I would defiantly get some. It's really tasty and you haven't lived without tasting some festival yakitori. Oh! And that one over there sells octopus balls, y'know the fried octopus dough balls? I reccomend those too. They're really delicious. And that one over there is..." Sakura continued as she listed every of her favorite stalls. Sasuke listened to her, not intently but not ignoring her either, just somewhere inbetween. While he listened to her he also had an urge to hold her hand. But everytime he tried to she would use that 'hair-behind-ear' trick. Eventually, he was forced to give up, but the urge still remained. Sakura looked around as she continued to point out the stalls.

"That one you can try to catch goldfish, but mostly kids do that; That one..." Sakura stopped mid-sentence as her emerald eyes widened and she stopped in her tracks. Sasuke looked confused at Sakura's surprised state. He turned his head to where she was looking.

It was a ring toss stand.

The one stand where the venders set up bottles next to each other in various rows and you attempt to throw a ring around the neck of the bottle. If you _do_ achieve this feat you have the choice of a prize.

Sasuke looked to the stunned Sakura and back to the stand.

_What's she so surprised about...?_ He thought confused.

"Sakura? Hey, Sakura..." He called out to her, but her gaze never left the booth. Sakura began to walk over to the booth without paying any attention to anything with the bewildered expression on her face. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and followed her.

Sakura stood in front of the booth looking up at one of the prizes with adorement in her sparkling green eyes.

It was a large panda plushie. It seemed soft and cuddly and it was unexceptionly adorable.

Sasuke looked up to it with her with bored eyes.

_What's so great about a stupid stuffed animal...?_ He asked irritated. Sakura whined cutley as she gazed upon it. Sasuke looked down to her surprised.

"I-It's...just so cute! It's so adorable!" She explained to no one in particular. Sasuke looked to her baffled, not sure what to say.

"I-I...wish I had it..." she whispered desperatly. Sakura snapped out of her trance and looked to Sasuke guiltly.

"I-I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. I'm being weird aren't I? Sorry. Ah...should we move on-?" She began to ask till Sasuke held out some money to the vender. The man took the money and gave Sasuke five rings.

"Ya get five shots, boy. If ya miss ya don't get refunds." The man explained as he smoked his cigerratte. Sasuke nodded emotionlessly and aimed for a bottle.

_This can't be so hard...It's just like throwing shuriken at a target. Right. Just think of this as training._ Sasuke told and reassured himself. Sasuke tossed the green ring as it bounced of the lip of the bottle. Sasuke looked annoyed to the failed ring, and took another one from his pile.

One after another, Sasuke failed to achieve that feat of getting the ring around the bottle, and it was annoying him badly. Sakura looked to Sasuke confused.

_I didn't know Sasuke-kun liked ring toss...or maybe it's something else..._ She thought as Sasuke picked up the last ring.

Sakura suddenly placed her hand on his throwing hand. Sasuke looked at her with confusion and lingering annoyance.

"What?" He asked impatiently. Sakura smiled to him and kissed his hand softly. Sasuke's cheeks went crimson.

"It's for good luck, Sasuke-kun." She explained as she looked up to him with gleeful eyes. Sasuke nodded to her with a blushing face. Sasuke turned back to the matter at hand. He tossed the ring and held his breathe.

And the ring looped around the neck of the bottle.

Sakura's eyes lightened and widened and Sasuke smirked satisfied.

"Congradulations. Now pick yer prize boy." The vender ordered in a bored tone. Sasuke nodded wordlessly and pointed to the panda Sakura was gawking at. Sasuke turned to her with an embarrassed blush once he got it. He held out the plush to her.

"I got it for you..." He explained simply as he looked away. Sakura's cheeks went warm and cherry as she nodded and took the stuffed animal. She hugged it gently.

_It's very soft..._She noted as she looked up to Sasuke. Sasuke turned to her with that serious look on his face flavored with a blush.

Sakura smiled to him warmly.

"Thank you...Sasuke..." She whispered. Sasuke crossed his arms and looked away shyly.

"I-It was nothing-" He began until Sakura did the most daring thing.

She kissed him.

Not on the lips of course, but on the cheek. She kissed him sweetly and gently on his right cheek. Sasuke's blush increased and his midnight eyes widened. As she parted she looked to him sweetly and innocently.

"Shall we go?" She asked non-chalantly as if nothing happened. Sasuke nodded dumbly, the surprised and embarressed look still on his face as he followed her.

Sasuke placed a hand on his newly-kissed cheek and smirked.

_Allergic to fun am I? Then she must be allergic to meekness to be so daring._ He commented smugly as he reached for her hand again.

Sakura once again used the 'hair-behind-ear' trick and Sasuke sighed._ Should of known..._He commented disappointed.

But when she brought it back down she stood closer to Sasuke and let the back of her hand brush his. Sasuke looked down to her surprised as she looked up to him innocently.

"Yes, Sasuke?" She asked.

"...hn." He commented as he looked away. Sakura smiled warmly as she snuggled her new prize.

* * *

The festival date continued as it did. Sakura noticed that the genin groups each went with each other. 

She spotted Hinata, Kiba, and Shino picking out good luck charms. She couldn't hear them, but the way Kiba kept on nudging Hinata and pointing to the love charms and Hinata blushing, she guessed he was teasing her crush on Naruto. Sakura also noted how delicate and innocent Hinata looked in her lily and pastel blue kimono and white obi. Sakura smiled. Hinata, always the image of sweet innocence.

She also saw Neji, Lee, and Tenten at a food stand getting octupus balls. Lee, she noticed, was dressed in an autumn leaf and light green yukata, but still walked on his crutches. Sakura's emerald eyes gleamed sadness at that sight.

She couldn't hear them also, but she saw Lee was talking about something excitedly again. Tenten soon put an octupus ball in his open mouth.

Lee blinked for awhile stunned, ate the treat, and looked to Tenten guiltily saying something. Tenten sighed and smiled to him. She shook her head, said something and put another one in his mouth. Neji obviously didn't care to be there as he ate his festival treats in silence.

Sakura also spotted Chouji and Shikamaru there, enjoying themselves even though Ino couldn't come. Sakura smiled. They were always good friends; even if Chouji was ordering a lot of food at the food stands while Shikamaru waited patiently.

Now _that's_ a good friend.

Sakura soon spotted a familiar tan, brown-haired Chunnin teacher.

_Ah! Master Iruka's here!_ She noted cheerfully.

_Well, he needs a break too. I mean, cadets aren't exactly the calmest of ninjas...It's good that he's getting a break._ She commented.

Then Sakura saw _him_.

Sakura hid behind Sasuke panicked. Sasuke soon stopped walking and looked to Sakura with confused eyes.

"Sakura, what-?" He began till Sakura 'shhed' him. She pointed to the fried noodle stand.

And there he stood in a yellow and blue sashed yukata with bright aqua eyes and bright blound hair.

It was their fellow teammate: Naruto Uzumaki.

_He must be here with Iruka-sensei..._Sakura concluded as she saw Iruka pay for Naruto's fried noodles. Sasuke looked to Naruto with scorn.

_Damn. If he finds out I'm here with Sakura he probably won't leave me alone about it. And with that big mouth of his...everybody will know..._ Sasuke guessed as he spotted his fox-boy rival. Sakura looked up to Sasuke panicked.

"What do we do...? If he finds out we're on a date..." She whispered in a worried tone.

"I know..." He replied cooly, but concern seen in his hard obsidion eyes. Sakura jumped.

"He's coming this way!" She whispered loudly. Sasuke noticed and ran from her.

"Sasuke-!" She called out worringly. Sasuke ducked behind a bush and put his finger in front of his lips signaling silence.

'Just trust me.' He mouthed as he ducked fully behind the shrubbery.

"Sakura-chaaan!" Naruto called out as he noticed his pink-petal haired teammate. He ran to her.

"A-Ah! N-Naruto! Hello!" She called out in fake surprise. Sasuke listened intently wondering what the blond boy wanted.

Naruto smiled to Sakura as he arrived.

"Hi, Sakura-chan! Hey, what're you doing here?" He asked cheerfully.

"O-Oh, just enjoying the festival is all. You here for the same reason?" She asked non-chalantly. _It's not like I can say 'Oh! I'm here with that guy you loathe, Sasuke, on a date!' That would be too cruel..._She noted in her mind. Naruto nodded.

"Yup! I'm here with Iruka-sensei." He answered as he motioned to the approaching teacher.

"Ah! Hello, Sakura. Enjoying yourself at the festival are we?" Iruka asked cheerfully. Sakura nodded.

"Yes, I thought I'd have some fun for a change." She explained happily. Naruto grinned at the emerald-eyed girl.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, I've got an idea." He informed. Sakura tilted her head.

"And what's that...?" She asked skeptically. Sasuke listened more intently.

"Why don't you enjoy it with us? It could be like a date and Iruka-sensei's the chaperone or something. So, wanna go on a date?" He asked in an attempted sly voice. Sasuke suddenly felt angered at the loud ninja boy.

_I already asked her that, you idiot! And she said yes!_ He yelled in his mind with jealousy. Sakura smiled at Naruto.

"That's nice of you to ask, Naruto-kun, but I'm fine. I'd like to enjoy it alone." She answered sweetly. Naruto looked to Sakura with sad blue eyes.

"You sure, Sakura-chan...?" He asked. Sakura smiled at him.

"Maybe we can go on a date next time, Naruto-kun, okay?" She asked hopefully. Sasuke flinched _Next time...? And why is she calling him 'kun'?_ He wondered concerned. Naruto's sky blue eyes lightened.

"Really, Sakura-chan? Thanks! I promise it'd be a better date then that smug bastard Sasuke would take you on!" He promised as he hugged her. Sakura's eyes widened in surprised and some pink formed on her cheeks. Sasuke glanced with anger.

_What does he mean 'better than Sasuke could take you on'! I'm already taking her!_ He corrected in his head. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched _And why the hell is he hugging **my **date? If only I could go over there and..._He trailed off. Sakura shyed off Naruto's hold and looked down embarassed.

"A-Ah...Thank you, Naruto..." She commented shyly. Sasuke felt a pang in his heart.

Iruka grabbed Naruto by the ear.

"Come on, loverboy. No more PDA out of you." He scolded as he dragged his sunshine-haired student away.

"Owwww! Iruka-sensei! That hurts! Well, see ya Sakura-chan!" He byed as he whined from the brown-haired man's hold. Sakura waved until Naruto and Iruka dissappeared into the crowd. Sasuke stepped from the bush and appeared next to her wordlessly.

"You could've gone with him. You could've left with him and ditched me to feel rejected. You probably would've had a great time with him, too. So..." He trailed off as he listed her possibilities with a cold voice. Sakura looked ahead unaffected waiting for him to finish.

"...Why didn't you?" He asked questioningly.

Sakura paused and hugged her panda plushie tighter. She looked up to him and caught his eyes.

"Because I wanted to be here with you." She answered oh so simply. Sasuke looked to her sincerly.

"...Same reason why I'm here..." He whispered silently. Sakura's face went warm.

"Shall we go?" He asked coolly. Sakura nodded wordlessly and walked with Sasuke by her side; hands brushing as they did.

* * *

So the night continued with much conversation between the two as well as the rare chuckle from Sasuke and the cheerful giggle from Sakura. The two seemed to have a wonderful time with each other you could've sworn they knew each other for years. 

"...so then we put whipped cream on Ino's hand and made her scratch her nose in her sleep! It was all over her face! She was so mad when she woke up. Her mom kept on saying we did it because 'she was so sweet we just wanted to make her sweeter'!" Sakura explained with stifled laughter. Sasuke had his hand over his mouth so as to hide the smile.

"Sounds like the time I put toothpaste in Itachi's hair. Dear god, that one was fun..." He reminisced happily. Sakura smirked at him playfully.

"Oh. The great 'Sasuke of the prestigious Uchiha clan' did pranks? That's a new one." She commented jokingly. Sasuke looked to her.

"Hey, I was five...besides when did _you_ do that prank?" He accused smugly. Sakura looked ahead in proudness.

"I was eight." She admitted proudly. Sasuke chuckled abit.

"So then who're you to talk?" He asked arrogantly. Sakura smiled to him.

"Didn't you say 'that one was fun'? So it sounds you did more pranks on your brother. Do tell..." She urged. Sasuke looked ahead with a calm look.

"Well...there was that one time when I cut some of his hair off...then when I drew on his face...Oh! I remeber this one time when I learned to work the video recorder and he was making dinner and I was spying on him. He had a fish in his hands and he was making it lip-sync to 'Barbie Girl'! He was actually moving its mouth and singing the song! Eventually he heard my laughter, caught me, and chased me around the house trying to get the video." He finished with a hidden smile. Sakura burst out laughing.

"Barbie girl! Oh man, that must've been hilarious! I would've love to seen that!" She commented between laughter. Sasuke chuckled a little.

_I guess it **was** hilarious. I think I still might have that video..._He thought reminding himself to look for it when he had the chance.

Then a loud noise interrupted their joyous laughter.

Sakura's stomach grumbling.

Sakura's face went red and Sasuke looked to her a little surprised.

"Hungry?" He asked non-chalantly. Sakura nodded embarressed.

"Y-Yeah..." She admitted with a red face. Sasuke looked to a food stand selling yakitori.

"Yakitori sound good?" He asked calmly. Sakura nodded again. Sasuke motioned to a nearby bench.

"You sit there while I get our food." He ordered as he began to walk over to the food stand.

"Ah, Sasuke I could pay-!" she began to say, but he put a finger on her lips. Sasuke shook his head.

"My treat." He stated in a disiplined tone and walked to the stand. Sakura blushed as she put her fingers on her lips.

_That...felt nice..._She admitted. Sakura shook her head.

_Snap out of it, Sakura! This is just a date! Nothing more! Sasuke...is just supposed to be a friend...remember?_ She reminded as she sat down at the bench.

_I promised myself 'friends only'. I'm going to give up this silly crush...right? _Sakura sighed._ This wasn't how it was supposed to happen...he wasn't supposed to fall in love me...I never knew he **would** fall for me...Sasuke..._She stopped as she looked down to the cuddly panda bear.

_What's there to like about him, huh? He's arrogant, selfish, mean, power-hungry...and..._She thought as she tried to dissuade herself.

_...and when you get him to open up he's nice, funny, smart, confident, and not to mention he's really handsome as a bonus..._Sakura sighed.

_Who am I kidding...? I feel so happy with him... So...should I love him...? I feel like I should, but I made a promise to myself..._She trailed off confused as she looked to her sandaled feet.

Sakura soon saw a shadow fall over her and smelled alcohol. She looked up with caution.

* * *

"Twenty, please." Sasuke ordered as the woman nodded and took some already grilling skewers and placed them on a paper towel. 

Sasuke waited for the rest and began to think of his sweet pink-rosed and emerald-eyed date and wondered why he loved her.

_She's not all that special is she? I shouldn't be in love with a teammate anyway! I mean, think if I was in love with Naruto..._Sasuke shuddered.

_Um...but that's off-topic..._He corrected himself feeling disturbed.

_If you look at it...Sakura used to be that annoying, selfish, and bubble-headed bimbo fangirl...but now she's seemed to have matured..._Sasuke glared at nothing in particular, only out if annoyance _...No...I shouldn't love her. She's weak! I can't fall in love with someone weak! But...she **has** gotten stronger..._Sasuke persuaded himself. Sasuke huffed. _There's no helping it. Everytime I try to make her look bad I keep on making her look better...Goddammit Sasuke! Get it together! She's only a girl! A girl with a good heart, sense of humor, an intelligent mind, beautiful emerald eyes..._Sasuke sighed.

_And that's why I love her. Because she's beautiful and perfect in my mind...and she might be able to..._

"Sir?" the woman at the stand addressed. Sasuke's head shot up and looked to the woman.

"Y-Yeah?" He asked. The lady smiled at him and handed him the yakitori.

"Here you go. That'll be 800 ryo." She informed. Sasuke took out his wallet and handed her the money.

"Thank you, sir." She commented. Sasuke mearly walked away after paying to where Sakura sat and finally noticed the people that were talking to her...

...or more like trying to force a kiss on her.

* * *

Sakura stared up at the face of a middle-aged shinobi with a sand headband who looked drunk; he had two other sand shinobis with him who were in the same condition. 

"Well, well, well...look at this pretty cherry blossom! Why're you alone, sweetcheeks?" He asked with slured words and alcohol-soaked breathe. Sakura looked up to the guy in disgust.

_Oh great...I'm being hit on by a drunkard..._Sakura thought sourly.

"I'm not alone..." She muttered. One of the other shinobi got close to her.

"What's that? You're lonely, little cherry blossom? Why don't you have some _fun_ with us, then?" He asked as he leaned into her. Sakura leaned away and stood up.

"How about 'no'?" She answered harshly. The third ninja walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her slender shoulders.

"Aw, cherry blossom, playin' hard to get? I like 'em fiesty..." He commented as he leaned down to her face for a kiss. Sakura pushed away from him.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled and backed away till one of the sand ninja grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.

"Not unless I get a kiss, cherry blossom." He threatened as he tightened his grip. Sakura tried to struggle free, but to no avail.

_He's too strong!_ She thought panicked.

The man leaned in for a kiss; lips inches apart.

Sakura began to feel heart-broken and an image of Sasuke flashed in her mind.

_I'm sorry...Sasuke..._She apoligized sadly.

Soon Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder pulling her away from the sand ninja.

"She said to 'leave her alone'...couldn't you guys hear that our are you too focused on your failed lives?" A deep voice asked arrogantly. Sakura looked up and saw her savior.

It was Sasuke.

Sakura's eyes widened as she still trembled in fear.

"Sasuke..." She tried to whisper, but no sound came out. The sand nin glared at the young midnight-haired shinobi.

"You little punk!" He yelled as he lunged for a punch. Sasuke caught his fist and elbowed him in the gut.

The man doubled over in pain.

The remaining two glared at Sasuke and looked to their fallen friend and back to the young Uchiha-heir.

"Let's get 'im!" They yelled as they both lunged at Sasuke. Sasuke stepped away from Sakura and charged at the men.

Within a few minutes of punches and kicks the two men soon laid on the ground having matched their partner's position.

Sasuke looked down to the men boredly and glanced to Sakura with cold obsidion eyes. Sakura jumped as the memory of their first night talk flashed in her mind.

"You okay?" He asked emotionlessly. Sakura nodded wordlessly with large fearful emerald eyes.

Sasuke walked over to her and brushed off her kimono and reajdusted the collar for her from the man's harsh grab.

Sakura's face turned cherry as she felt his hands grab her neckline and straightend it.

Sasuke soon looked up to her with calm eyes and Sakura's blush deepened feeling the moment grow.

"Sakura..." He whispered softly. Sakura felt her heart beat rapidly as she looked to him with innocent and loving eyes.

"Yes...?" She asked. Sakura felt the rush of the moment's emotion and waited for his answer.

"You..." He continued passionetly.

"Yes...?" She asked him again with patient passion. Sasuke's lips parted as the moment deepened.

"You really should train more Sakura." He stated harshly and coldly.

Sakura's eyes widened and her face dropped. Her look of love soon turned to anger as her eyebrow twitched.

"What did you say?" She asked in fake sweetness. Sasuke looked to her boredly.

"I said 'You need to train more'. I mean, if I can take down those weak sand nins I think you can too. But all you did was scream and almost get a kiss forced on you. Seriously, Sakura, if that's all you can do in such a predicament I would suggest more training. You need it badly." He explained in cold-blood.

Sakura pulled away from his hold on her collar and looked at him with a 'you're not so cool' look on her face. Sakura crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked to him with furious and defiant emerald eyes.

"Listen here, Sasuke-_baka_." She began as she added 'idiot' at the end of his name. Sasuke's eyes widened with surprise and if he wasn't Sasuke his mouth would probably be gaping now.

But he _was_ Sasuke, so all he could do was look at her baffled. Sakura continued with power seen in her stance.

"Tell me if you've ever been in a predicament when you were scared, frightened, or defenseless. I'm guessing you were, so tell me...

...did you jump to action or did you freeze in fear?

The human instinct is not flawless, Sasuke, every human gets frozen with fear when in danger. We're not Gods. We're not perfect. So don't go telling me I'm weak.

Besides, who's to say I _don't_ train? Of course I train with every chance that arrives. I'm _not_ weak. I'm _not_ stupid.

One day, I wish to get stronger so that no one has to protect me. I _will _get stronger, Sasuke..." She trailed off as she moved her head closer to meet his eyes.

"And one day I'm going to be stronger than **_you_**, Sasuke Uchiha!" She threatened proudly.

Sasuke's eyes took on a shocked look and he didn't know what to say. Sakura smirked satisfied at what state she had put the 'human snowball' in.

She stepped away from their close distance.

Sakura walked over to the bench Sasuke placed the yakitori down on.

"Yum! I was starving..." She commented cheerfully as she sat down and began to eat the delicious food. Sasuke just froze there unsure of whether to be angry, sad, hurt, furious, confused, or...emberrassed.

Sasuke just walked and sat wordlessly next to Sakura as she ate oblivious to Sasuke's condition.

The midnight-haired boy stared off to space till it hit him.

_I think I just got lectured by a girl... _He thought baffled.

Sasuke looked to Sakura emotionlessly.

_She's gotten more stronger and confident...I didn't think she had the ability to tell me off... _He thought impressed.

Sasuke grabbed for one of the yakitori and ate it silently as he recalled Sakura's words.

_And one day I'm going to be stronger than **you**, Sasuke Uchiha! _

The words still rung loudly in Sasuke's head.

Sasuke smirked in fake confidence as he grabbed for another skewer.

And _accidently_ touched Sakura's hand.

Sakura jerked her hand back and looked to Sasuke embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry-!" She apoligized until Sasuke leaned into her meeting her eyes.

He smirked to her.

"I'm holding you to that vow, Sakura Haruno, I'll wait for the day till you can beat me in a fair fight." He informed smugly.

Sakura blushed at the closeness of their faces and pushed him away lightly and looked at him with a confident face.

"You won't have to soon, Sasuke Uchiha, the day will be closer then you think." She replied in a powerful tone.

Sasuke smiled at her with arrogance and ate another skewer of the tasty yakitori.

_She's strong...I like that... _He thought interested as he looked at her with captivated midnight eyes.

* * *

"The haunted house?" Sasuke repeated looking to Sakura disinterested. Sakura nooded her pink-petal head and pointed to it. 

"See? It's that building over there. You _do _know what a haunted house is, right...?" She asked skeptically. Sasuke glanced at her boredly.

"I'm not stupid. Of course I know what one is." He replied monotonly. Sakura looked to him surprised.

"So the human icicle ventures out of his cave does he?" She responded playfully. Sasuke glared at her and Sakura just grinned to him.

"So are we going to go?" He asked ignoring Sakura's joking question. Sakura smiled and nodded her head.

"Yup! I always visit the haunted house when I go to the festival." She explained as they neared the looming fearful building. Sasuke looked up to it unaffected and shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine...I don't care..." He responded uncuriosly. Sakura looked to him annoyed.

_He could atleast **act** like he cares..._ She thought irritated. Sakura walked to the ticket seller and bought two tickets and the two entered the dark building.

Inside was obscured by a thick blanket of black. Sakura was already shivering.

And Sasuke, like always, could of really cared less.

_So what? They turned out the lights it's not **that** scary... _He commented boredly.

Suddenly a girl's scream was heard.

It was Sakura.

"Saku-!" Sasuke began until he could feel her push against him and hold onto his yukata tightly. Sasuke blushed at the sudden expression.

"There's something grabbing my shoulders!" She explained frightened. Suddenly a light from an old lamp lit the face of a 'zombie'.

The man grabbed Sakura's shoulder.

"Little girl...venture into my domain...you shall regret it!" The 'zombie' threatened in a fake scary voice. Sakura screamed again and began to run away.

"Ah! Sakura, wait!" Sasuke called, unaffected by the threat.

Sakura finally found a door and opened it revealing a room full of 'flames' which were really just painted on the walls and those fabric flame lamps. The real heat came from air conditioning.

A 'demon' jumped out to Sakura from the ceiling. It was obviously a volunteering shinobi.

"Ah! A delicious meal!" The man commented in that same scary voice.

Sakura screamed again and ran; When finally Sasuke had caught up.

"Goddammit, Sakura!" He cussed, annoyed, running after her again.

So the chase began with Sakura running into another room being scared by 'evil' fellows or something falling from the ceiling like plastic spiders or rubber snakes and with Sasuke not being frightened by any of it, just wanting to catch up to his date.

Finally, Sakura slowed down in a dim corridor catching her breathe and leaning against the wall panting hardly. It was hard to run in a yukata, after all.

Sasuke finally caught up to Sakura and stood next to her with an irritated look on his face.

"Are you done yet?" He asked with agitatedness. Sakura looked to him with big, emerald, scared eyes. She pushed herself against his chest shaking.

"Sasuke-kun! I'm so scared!" She screamed frightened. Sasuke looked to her surprised and some crimson formed on his cheeks.

Sasuke sighed and patted her on the back; Unable to make himself hug her as he wished he could. He thought that'd only scare her more.

"It's fine, Sakura. Besides, we've only got one room left. I'm here for you, okay?" He reassured. Sakura looked up to him with relieved, but unsure eyes. She walked away from her place on his chest.

"Alright...Sasuke..." She agreed. Sakura took hold of Sasuke's hand and the two walked to the last room together.

Sasuke opened the door noislessly and walked in. A light flickered on and red paint, imitating to be blood, covered the walls in handprint smears and violent slashes. It also splaterred among the floor.

Some dummies, faking the illusion of hung bodies, fell from the ceiling dangling on their ropes. Sakura screamed and closed herself to Sasuke again.

Sasuke's midnight eyes widened in fright as he looked to the floor where two 'bodies' lied on each other.

It reminded him of that night.

Sasuke's body shook with terror and the harsh memories flooded back to him. Sakura looked up to Sasuke surprised as she felt his body shake.

"Sasuke...?" She called out timidly seeing the fear on his face. Sasuke ran across the room and out the doors that led outside. Sakura ran after him as fast as she could.

After running for awhile to a little ways into the woods, Sasuke stopped to catch his breathe as the fear still ran through him.

_You're not even worth killing..._

Itachi's words rung in his head coldly. Sasuke collapsed onto the ground, and sat as the sleeve of his yukata slipped a bit from his shoulder.

His kimono had become loose from the running, his neckline drooping, yet Sasuke was too scared to notice.

The memories haunted him nonstop as he felt himself feel weaker and sadder.

Sakura ran as fast as she could to where Sasuke had gone.

_I hope he's okay..._She hoped concerned.

Sakura finally spotted Sasuke sitting against a tree.

When she neared she finally realized the condition he was in and sat next to him hurriedly.

"Sasuke...are you alright?" She asked as she placed her hand on his bare shoulder. Sakura's cheeks formed pink at the feel of his bare skin against her fingers, but ignored it and worried about the matter at hand. Sasuke looked ahead, not noticing her, with fear and terror on his face.

"It's nothing..." He whispered hoarsly. Sakura looked at him with concerned green eyes and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him softly.

Sasuke's obsidion eyes widened at the sudden show of emotion.

"Sasuke...you don't have to be frightened. I'm here for you. If you want to talk about anything then tell me. If you don't...then just lean on my shoulder for comfort. I'll always be here for you, Sasuke-kun..." She told him gently. Sasuke thought about this contimplating the girls' reassurance.

And for some reason the whole rememberance and sorrow of the event vanished from his mind, and all there was was her.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned into the hug.

"Thank you...Sakura..." He whispered gratefully. Sakura's blush increased to a crimson as she felt Sasuke's breathe tickle her neck warmly.

Sasuke's heart once again blossomed in happiness and he felt his mind get angry at him like it had everytime he had showed affection to the girl.

By now, he ignored it and followed the foolish heart's direction.

Sakura pulled away from Sasuke and looked down blushing.

"A-Ah...Anytime, Sasuke-kun..." She whispered embarressed. Sasuke looked to her emotionlessly, but shrugged off the small heart-break.

A breeze flew by the two sending some pink strands by Sakura's face as well as the midnight ones by Sasuke's obsidion eyes. Then Sasuke realized it when he felt the wind and looked down.

His neckline was already past his shoulders and most of his chest was showing.

Sasuke blushed timidly and he looked up to Sakura, who was also looking at the failed yukata.

Her face was the deepest shade of cherry you could imagine. She finally brought her eyes up and touched Sasuke's gaze.

The two turned their heads in emberrassemnt.

"I-It must of gotten lose when you were running..." Sakura explained shyly. Sasuke nodded.

"Y-Yeah..." He agreed mortified. Sasuke stood up and went behind the tree so as to fix it. Sakura felt her heart beat rapidly as she recalled how Sasuke looked in that position.

_Slightly tussled hair...and a well-built chest...his handsome eyes looking at me innocently...Sasuke kind of looked..._Sakura shook her head.

_No! Bad Sakura! I-I shouldn't think of Sasuke-kun that way!_ She scolded herself. Then Sakura finally realized it.

_How lucky am I...?_ She thought.

_I mean, girls would **kill **for a date with 'Sasuke of the prestigious Uchiha clan'. They would probably love to me right now..._Sakura looked to the panda plush she had been holding this whole time.

_I mean, he's **really **handsome and mysterious and girls just love that. They would **want **a date from Sasuke or his love. And...I've gotten all that from him. So..._

Sakura hugged the panda tighter.

_...why aren't I happy about any of this?_

_He's been dropping hints left and right about how much he loves me tonight...So why aren't I grateful?_

Sakura sighed.

_He's obviously not faking...he's seems really serious about this. So...why am I still not answering him? I should answer him._

_I shouldn't keep him on edge. That's too cruel. But..._

Sakura paused and hugged the panda more gently.

_...I still don't know what Sasuke is to me._

_He's a teammate and a comrade. He's an ex-crush and now like a friend..._

_But how do I think about his love?_

Sakura looked up when she heard the rustling and saw Sasuke in his fixed yukata.

She looked to him with confused and sad eyes.

"...I'm sorry." She whispered in a fragile tone. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

"For what?" He asked confused.

Sakura looked down to her stuffed animal again.

"Sasuke-kun..." She spoke his name gently.

"Sakura, what is it?" He asked, a faint tint of concern in his voice. Sakura looked up to him tenderly.

"Why do you love me?" She asked softly.

Sasuke looked at her with surprised eyes and pulled her up from where she sat. Sakura's eyes widened when she felt herself be lifted up from the ground.

Sasuke put his finger on her chin forcing her to look up to him.

"You want to know why?" He whispered as he looked into her eyes longingly.

"Yes..." She whispered passiontly

Sasuke looked to her with calm eyes.

"Because my heart only beats for you." He whispered poetically as he leaned down for a kiss. Sakura's heart raced as the memory of the hospital rushed in her mind.

"No..." She tried to whisper, but no words came out.

"**Attention! The fireworks will be starting in five more minutes! Attention patrions, I repeat the fireworks will be starting in five more minutes!**" A voice boomed.

The two jumped in surprise at the announcement.

_It must've came from a megaphone from one of the chunnin's helping the festival... _Sakura concluded. Sakura pulled away from Sasuke.

"Ah...we better get going or else we won't get a good spot, Sasuke-kun!" She reminded happily. Sasuke looked to her with heartbroken eyes.

"Yeah..." He agreed sadly as he walked past her.

Sakura looked to Sasuke guitly and followed willingly.

Sakura's own question still rung in her head.

_But how do I think about his love?_

Sakura raised her head to look at Sasuke's back and smiled.

_I have your answer, Sasuke-kun..._ She confirmed happily.

* * *

"They're all taken!" Sakura yelled ,annoyed, seeing most of the hills being covered by millions of people alone or together, on blankets or standing, and all kinds of different village ninja. Sakura's eyebrow twitched. 

"AHHH! This is not what I need right now!" She yelled at nothing in particular, just out of annoyance. Sasuke looked around boredly; ignoring his date's anger. Sasuke grabbed her hand.

"Come on. I think I know where we can get a better view." He informed walking away from the crowd and hills.

Sakura looked at him confused, but went along willingly.

Sasuke took Sakura to a different hill hidden by trees. He walked up it cautiously and when they got to the top Sakura gasped.

The hill had a beautiful view of the hills they were just at. It looked out onto the lake and into the black velvet sky and its scattered diamonds and it's crescent pearl.

A perfect spot to view the fireworks.

"Sasuke...it's beautiful..." Sakura whispered amazed. Sasuke looked to her non-chalantly.

"Yeah...it is..." He trailed off.

An akward silence fell upon the two.

"Sasuke-!"

"Sakura-!"

The two said each others names at the same time and looked at each other in surprise.

"You go first Sakura." Sasuke recommened. Sakura shook her head.

"No, you, Sasuke-kun." She defied looking at him curiosly. _What does he want to tell me?_ Sakura wondered.

Sasuke, unwillingly, began.

"Sakura...I wanted you to know how I feel about you..." He began and looked to her confidently. Sakura looked to him plainly, not sure what to think.

"Sakura... I've finally seen all your good points. You're smart, kind, sweet, funny, carefree, and...most of all..." Sasuke's eyes went soft midnight again.

"...beautiful." He whispered longingly. Sakura's heart raced.

"You're not that annoying, selfish fangirl I used to know. You've become stronger now. To me you're a comrade, a teammate, a friend, and...

...a first love." He continued.

"When I'm around you I feel relaxed. You get me to open up a little, Sakura, and let me express a feeling I've never heard of in awhile." He stopped; speaking her name gently.

"What is it...?" She asked curiously.

"Love." He whispered softly. Sakura's heart suddenly jumped when she heard him say that word.

In the background you could hear the chunnin announcer repeat his message of 'two more minutes', but the two were still lost in there moment.

Sasuke stepped closer to Sakura.

"Sakura, when I'm around you the pain goes away. Itachi, my clan's death, the revenge, the loneliness...it all seems to vanish and all I can think about is _you_..." He continued.

"I...I love you, Sakura..." He confessed with lonely, but soft midnight eyes. Sakura's heart raced as she looked into those eyes.

"I've told you how I feel about you so now...I'll ask you again...

...Sakura, do you love me?" He asked. Sakura took her sweet time to answer, making Sasuke anxious. Sakura shook her head.

"No."

And a heart broke. Sasuke felt his heart be ripped to pieces again.

"What?" He asked not believing what he heard. Sakura smirked to him.

"I said no." She repeated. Sasuke looked to her with disbelieving eyes.

"I see...I'm sorry I-" He began in a heartbroken tone until Sakura put a finger on his lips. She smiled to him.

"You didn't let me finish, Sasuke." She explained hopefully. Sasuke's eyes gleamed confusion.

"No...I won't answer you unless you give me one thing." She explained tenderly and removed her finger.

"And what's that...?" He questioned in skeptical confusion. Sakura smiled to him gently.

"A kiss..." She whispered.

Sasuke's midnight eyes widened and his cheeks went crimson.

"A kiss?" He repeated; once again unable to believe what he had heard. Sakura's eyes went gentle.

"Yes..." She confirmed. Sasuke's face went warmer.

Sasuke placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes longingly and innocently and brought his face down to hers.

And his lips met hers. He kissed her.

Sasuke's heart blossomed in happiness again and his veins tingled with bliss. He felt himself kiss her gently and, this surprised him,...

...he enjoyed it.

Her lips were soft and warm on his and he felt himself be overwhelmed with unexplainable happiness.

Sakura's body shivered with joy and her shoulders relaxed under his touch. She found herself loving the feel of his sweet and gentle lips on hers.

The two found themselves in immortal bliss.

Sakura, on an impulse, kissed him back softly and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sasuke was surprised at her reaction but wrapped his arms around her small body pulling her closer.

And in the background the fireworks set off and bloomed into bright and beautiful flowers. Yet the two didn't notice any of that.

The only thing there were their partner's touch.

Sasuke soon broke away from lack of air and looked to her passiontly.

Sakura smiled at him warmly and whispered her answer gently.

"I love you..."

Sasuke looked to her with calm midnight eyes, but it was obvious he was celebrating inside.

After days and nights of worrying, days of harsh training to forget, and time spent of hoping, Sasuke was finally answered.

And his affections weren't for naught.

Sakura pulled herself up to him and kissed him again. Sasuke responding quickly, kissed her back, and held her closer.

It was official.

The two were in love.

With no regrets.

So finally Sakura admits her love and the two spend harmony with each other.

But all is not happiness...soon it would all fall apart.

But we must not worry about that now. Time has run out, anyway.

* * *

Thank you for reading again! Thank you once again for reading my lovely chapters. : ) 

Oh! And the whole 'fish singing Barbie Girl thing' I took that off of America's Most Funniest Videos.

It would be hilarious to imagine with Itachi, no? XD

Oh! And PDA means 'Public Display of Affection' if anyone wanted to know.

And remeber everyone, I am** not** hinting pairings in here. When I mentioned the genin groups, please remember that there are **no** other pairing mentions in this fanfic, for that may upset other people. Just reminiding you for when or if you review. :3

Oh...and some help is needed...when are the Gaara vs. Sasuke matches? I need help for that. -.-;

Well, thank you for reading again! I hope you have a most wonderful day! Ciao!

-Apple Fairy


	7. Forever

Hajimemashite and Konnichiwa, dearest reader-san! Apple Fairy here! . Thank you for all your reviews. They inspire me to write much faster then I have before. : )

RikaSkywalker-Aw...it's wonderful to be a little bag of squees once in awhile, no:3

And yes! I loved the little Itachi pranks thing.

Oh goodness...Big bird O.O

I remember when my brother would hide a Chuckie doll under my desk and it'd scare the doodles out of me.

How sweet...sibling love -.-;

sasuke fanatic1-Thank you for the compliment, dear. I'm glad you liked it:3

lanie-chan-Thanks, sweetie. That helped. Can you believe I only heard about the eps and never watched them till I had to for this fanfic?

WOOHOO! A smooch! T'aint it wonderful: D

Don't worry, hun...that chapter's not coming anytime soon...

sasusaku90-I'll try not to make it a sad chapter, dear...

and lookit! I updated: D

01sweetxpnaii-Heehee! Itachi makes fish sing when no one looks! Why else do you think he's friends with Kisame: 3

And yes, he got her a panda. Don't worry, hun, Mr.Right's out there somewhere...

He's just hiding. X )

sasukeschick-Liar! You just wrote some words!

Just kidding. Glad my chappie was good enough to make you speechless, dear. And now I have updated! Oh! And anytime, dear. :3

bluejolteon- Sorry he's OOC...Stupid Sasuke!

'points to Sasuke'

Be a romantic already, you asshole!

'Sasuke glares at me and throws the tomato he was eating at me'

'I go unconcious'

Sasuke: Goddammit...I just did something really stupid.

Sakura: I know! You made the authoress go unconcious!

Sasuke: No, I just wasted a really good tomato.

Sakura: 'Hits him over head with the panda plush'

kunoichi alchemist-Heehee...I should do a fanart of the Itachi and fish thing. XD

Sorry I frightened you, hun. Atleast I'm good at cliffies. :3

'Wait is that a good thing? -.-;

SaNdEr-ThE-rUbBeR-bAnDeR-Ah...about the silent tone thing...I meant it's kind of like when you whisper somewhat loudly. That's what I was trying to describe. Guess I wasn't very good, huh? -.-;

And, thanks for the compliment.

I've had a run-in with 'unmentioned' pairings too much

I mean I'll be reading a really sweet and cute fanfic on a favorite pairing of mine...and then it goes and hints SasuOro! O.O

Dear gosh, that ruined it.

So I thought, "I'll never do stuff that might displease my readers!"

Sarah Rebecca-Ah yes...Sasuke should use the tape as blackmail. XD

Anyway, thanks for reviewing, hun, and YES! A kiss! It seems everyone loved the date smooch. X3

And now...I have updated!

Sekiryu-Aw...thanks for the compliment, dear. I absolutly love fluff; don't you?

And, yay! Someone finally sees! This boy has been traumitized and lonely for years and he falls in love! O.O

He tells the girl thinking everything will be dandy until she rejects him...then he's desperate to know if his feelings are requited. Then the girl says yes, FINALLY, and they both smooch! x3

But that's just it in a nutshell. XD

And I read your profile, hun. SakuSaso, ne?

Boy, I wonder how'd that work out without Diedara blowin her up. XD

Loved the skit by the way. 3

Silverstar871-Really? I hope I made your day by updating, hun.:3

Well, if it isn't my favorite reviewer! Yay! Let us throw a 'Sasuke and Sakura's first kiss party'! XD

Actually, todays skit features not only that but as well as getting 50+ reviews for this ficcy as well as lucky number chapter seven!

'the scene is a large room full of balloons, confetti, banquet tables, and all various characters from Naruto'

'except for Orochimaru who is looking through a window sadly and pathetically while standing next to a sign saying No Orochimarus allowed'

Kakashi: 'pulls down blinds on the window Orochimaru is looking through' Well! Now that that's taken care of let us celebrate 50 reviews, seven chapters, and sweet romance between Sasuke and Sakura!

'everyone claps except for Lee, Naruto, and Ino'

Naruto:B-But-! _I _want Sakura-chan! Besides I thought we were dating, Sakura-chan!

Sakura: Naruto, I payed for your ramen and that was all...

Naruto: But we held hands!

Sakura: You were afraid of someone kidnapping you at night so you held my hand for comfort...

Naruto: But we kissed!

Sakura: That was mouth to mouth...and it was from Jiraiya...

Naruto:O.O

That's even worse when Sasuke tried to force himself on me!

Sasuke: Stop twisting things, you idiot! We all know that was an accident!

Naruto: You touched me innappropriatly and you know it!

Sasuke: No I didn't!

Naruto: 'hugs Sakura' C'mon Sakura-chan! You don't need that weirdo! I'll treat you right! 'winks at her causing her to blush'

Sasuke: 'pulls Sakura away' Get your hands off of my Sakura!

Naruto: LastnightmeandSakuramadeoutwhenyouweren'taround!

Sasuke:'pounces on Naruto and begins to choke him' YOU BASTARD!'

Naruto:'Begins to choke him back'

Sakura: Both of you stop!

'Sakura tries to pull them off of each other but to no avail'

Kakashi: Apple does not own Naruto, but felt a tad bit guilty writing this choke fest.

* * *

_Memories_

_Story by Apple Fairy_

* * *

_Seven letters..._

_three syllables..._

_sweet promises..._

_or harsh lies..._

* * *

Dear god...

I was a fool wasn't I?

I was never a good person...

never to them or to _her..._

...and I probably never will be.

* * *

Sasuke ran his twenty-seventh lap as his mind wandered to that girl he shared his lips with.

Sakura.

It had been three days since that festival night of sweet fantasies and loving feelings. And it was official.

He and Sakura loved each other.

And they weren't afraid to admit it.

But it wasn't as if they were going to go blab it to everybody they knew, oh heavens, no.

Sasuke didn't want his brother Itachi to take another person away from him and Sakura didn't want to hurt her friend, Ino's, feelings. So they kept it under wraps.

But one person was suspicious.

"Sasuke! You've got thirty-two more laps!" Kakashi called as he continued reading his book and sat on a tree's branch. Sasuke glanced to his teacher unaffected and kept on running past him.

Sasuke regretted something deeply.

Everyday it would haunt him non-stop.

And everyday, it drove him closer to insanity.

Sasuke scowled as he remembered it.

_I should of never told Kakashi-sensei about my date...What the hell was I thinking? _He thought sourly.

It had been three days and Kakashi wouldn't stop asking about his 'date'.

Sasuke cursed the teacher of his silently.

_Goddamit...and I only have my own stupid self to blame._ He reminded himself.

Well, yes, Hatake Kakashi _would_ go and ask about Sasuke's dream girl and their date.

He would ask such things as "Did you two have fun?", "How'd it go anyway?", "So, what happened?", or the ever popular "Did she ever tell you how she really felt?".

Sasuke would respond with the following to his inquiries: "Hn.", "That's off-topic.", "It doesn't concern you.", or the most used response: Utter silence and a cold shoulder.

Sasuke passed by his sensei again and avoided his gaze. Kakashi looked to him with a mischevious sheen in his eye.

"So, does she love you back?" He asked playfully. Sasuke shot him a glare.

"Hmph!" He replied in an annoyed tone. Kakashi smiled beneath his mask as his student turned the corner leaving him alone.

Kakashi was well aware of his behavior and his questions.

_It's kind of fun to get under the little guy's skin...it actually cracks his stone mask..._He noted happily.

It might of been a bit...strange...of him, but Kakashi liked teasing his student.

_Besides..._He added_...It **would** be nice to find out who this girl is..._He finished.

Kakashi, being the smart and clever jounin he was, actually had a hunch of who it could be.

But, alas, he doubted himself.

_It couldn't be her...I mean, sure, she's the most probable canidate, but that doesn't mean she's the **one**...Well, maybe..._

Kakashi shook his head lazily and reopened his book.

_Nah...Couldn't be..._

But...even if Kakashi _was_ an ex-Anbu captain, son of a prestigous ninja, and a high-ranking jounin he still was very dim to how true he was in his guess.

For he thought it _could_ of been his intelligent student: Sakura.

* * *

_Glistening with fresh sprinkled and cold water, the sweet yellow daffodils seemed to grab attention with their beautiful look. Seeming to sceam "Look at me!" in a silent way. Sweet sunshine petals dipping into a loving glass-green stem; They seemed to challenge the other flowers with their beauty as well. With the challenge the tulips cringed, not feeling beautiful with their delicate shapes, and the daisies felt much too plain to stand up to the daffodils. The roses, however, were a different story. They stood up gracefully and blossomed big vibrant red, delicate white, innocent pink, or stunning yellow petals and said back to the sweet daffodils :_

_"You cannot be as beautiful as I, it seems! I am the flower of love, of course! No one could stand up to me!" _

_The daffodils, although, ignored the daring roses and swung lightly in the air, keeping its sweet and innocent appearence no matter what. _

_And, yet, the roses grew more jealous of those sweet daffodils that they stood up prouder. _

_"Giving up so soon, daffodils?" They seemed to ask._

_And the daffodils scoffed at the roses._

_"You're not all beautiful, glamerous roses," it explained wordlessly "...for you hold thorns on your graceful stems!" It teased. The roses were beaten after such a statement._

_"Maybe, flowers are beautiful in their own way, daffodils." The roses agreed. The daffodils laughed lightly._

_"And now you see, glamerous roses." They complimented._

"Sakura! Stop day-dreaming!"

Sakura's head shot up in surprise.

"H-Huh?" She asked rhetorically.

The water sprayed across the ground in little drops as Sakura dropped it in shock. She quickly fumbled for it.

"I-I'm sorry, Ino..." She apoligized guiltly. Ino cocked an eyebrow at the pink-haired girl and flipped her sunshine bang.

And her friend says _she's _the ditz.

"Are you okay? You're spacing out again." She asked her friend confused. Sakura shook her head.

"N-No...I..." She began thinking of an excuse.

"...was spacing out." Ino finished for her with a large Chesire cat grin. Sakura pushed some hair behind her ear trying to fake innocence.

"Sorry about that..."

"Nah, doesn't matter anyway. You're working for minimum wage anyway." Ino shrugged.

Sakura sighed as she picked up the spray bottle. She tended to do that alot when she helped at the Yamanaka flower shop. She would make up silly fantasy stories for the flowers or something and forget where she's at or what she's doing.

_I can be such a space cadet..._ She chided herself.

"Hey, Sakura-chan." Ino called out as she fretted with some flowers that sat in a blue pot. Amaryllises they seemed to be.

Sakura smiled.

"Yes?" She asked as she lightly spritzed the tulips.

"How was the festival, anyway? I haven't asked you and since I missed out on, like, _everything_..." She stalled. Sakura rolled her emerald eyes.

"No you didn't. Shikamaru and Chouji brought you back some yakitori and souveneirs, remember?" She reminded. Ino huffed.

"Well, I want to know what _you_ did. Did you find someone to go on a date with?" Ino asked as her sapphire eyes gleamed mischeif. Sakura's cheeks went a light pink. _I was already on a date..._

"No." She lied.

"Really? No one asked you?"

"Well, Naruto did..."

"Did you say yes?"

"No. I told him I was fine being alone."

"Or maybe..."

"Hm?"

"You already had a date. You've been humming, sighing, and smiling since that night Sakura. You are _so_ in love." Ino pin-pointed. Sakura cursed herself silently.

_It's not **my **fault it was a really wonderful night! Or that he held my hand when he took me home! Or that his lips were undeniably soft and warm against mine! Or that he was a **really **good kisser! How the hell am I **not **supposed to be happy that Sasuke-kun loves me and I love him back!_

_Goshdammit, Sasuke! This is all **your **fault, what with your really good kisses!_

"I-I just had a really good time!" She denied violently. Ino cocked an eyebrow.

"With someone else!"

"N-Not true!"

"Spill! Who was it?"

"No one!"

"Was it someone I know?"

"Well..."

"So there is someone!"

"No there isn't!"

"C'mon Sakura-chan! Tell me!" Ino pestered. Sakura looked up to the clock.

And she smiled.

"Well, it's about noon, Ino! My shift's up! See ya!" Sakura byed as she removed her apron and handed over the spray bottle.

"Hey! Wait just a-!" Ino began until she heard the bell's rings signaling Sakura's leave. Ino huffed.

"Dammit! I was so close!" Ino cursed as she threw the spray bottle at the enterance door in rage.

Which collided with the person who was entering at that second.

Which was Shikamaru.

Shikamaru gripped his red forehead in pain. Ino's face was a mixture of surprise and guilt.

"Oops..." She uttered embarrassed. Shikamaru looked up to her with irritance.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked annoyed. Ino rushed over to her injured teammate.

"No, well, maybe yes. You just came at a wrong time..." She said in an ashamed tone. Shikamaru sighed loudly as she looked over his red forehead.

"Maybe I should of gone and asked Chouji to train with me this afternoon..." He thought aloud as Ino placed a bag of ice on his forehead.

"I said I was sorry!" Ino yelled as she hit him over the head.

_She never said that..._Shikamaru recalled, but decided keeping his mouth shut so as to refrain from receiving another injury.

"Hey, Shikamaru?"

"Hm?"

"Did you see Sakura at the festival?"

"Can't remember. There was alot of people so I doubt I would've." He replied non-chalantly.

"Damn! I need to know who she's seeing!" She thought out loud. Shikamaru looked at her confused.

"Women can be so troublesome..." He concluded.

And with that he received another hit upon his head.

* * *

"Well, Sasuke, I think that's enough training for today." Kakashi concluded as he held a kunai at his student's neck. It was a result from a sparring match.

And Kakashi won.

Sasuke pushed his teacher's hand away and got up with a scornful and ticked-off look on his face the whole time.

_I lost..._ He told himself like it was some sort of insult.

"One more match! I swear I'll win this time!" He demanded to the Hatake-heir. Kakashi sighed as he cracked open his book.

"No, Sasuke, you wouldn't win. You're in a weak state. I would obviosly win." He told him in a lazy tone. Sasuke glared at him and lunged at him for a punch.

Kakashi dodged his attempted blow, grabbed his arm, and threw him back-first into a tree.

Sasuke, too weak from the sparring matches to avoid the tree, hit it's bark with full force and slid down.

A wave of pain washed over the genin harshly making him double over.

"See?" Kakashi asked his pupil as he continued to read the book. Sasuke scowled at him and lunged at him again with no sign of stopping.

But his fist only met air.

Kakashi had soon transported away to avoid his student's collision and appeared on a tree's branch.

Sasuke snapped his head up and looked to the silver-haired man.

"Tommorrow here at 8 'o' clock, Sasuke. I'll see you there for training." He reminded as he transported away again. Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger and kicked a tree's trunk.

"Dammit!" He cussed angerly.

_I have to get stronger...if I can't even beat Kakashi-sensei, a jounin, what hope do I have to beat Itachi, an ex-Anbu? _He chided himself. Sasuke fell to his knees and noticed his breathing was ragged.

_I'm really **that **injured?_ He questioned himself finally realizing the condition he was in.

Sasuke punched the ground angerly again.

_By this rate I'll never get strong enough...Maybe I never **will **beat Itachi..._ He convinced himself.

Maybe there was no hope for him; he had convinced himself. He would always stay this way, weak and out of shape. He was to never beat Itachi. Never to avenge his clan.

Never to avenge his father, who acted so strictly with him, but accepted him nonethless.

Never to avenge his mother, who was so sweet and loving to him that it made him miss her every day.

Never to avenge his relatives who loved him dearly and smiled at him with affection and admiration.

Never to beat his brother who had looked at him with disgust and hate when he had uttered those pathetic words that blood-filled night.

"Don't kill me." Sasuke whispered those old words with an ashamed tone.

Maybe he would stay this way. Never having hope and forever swimming in his dark memories.

_I have no light in my dark purpose..._He thought wearily _...I have no light..._He concluded and began to close his eyes.

Until they shot open after hearing his name being called.

"Sasuke!"

He knew that voice. That voice that sounded so sweet when it called his name. That voice that felt light to his ears.

That voice that had reassurred him that firework night.

Sasuke turned his head around and looked upon those worried emerald eyes.

Sakura.

Sakura rushed over to Sasuke and wondered why he was kneeling as he was.

"Are you okay?" She fretted as she helped him up. Sasuke looked to her forlornly and turned his head away.

"What are you doing here?" He asked roughly.

"I came here to check on you! What happened Sasuke?" She asked him. Sasuke turned away from her.

He didn't want her to see him this way.

"Nothing" He lied.

"Something's bothering you, Sasuke." She pointed out. Sasuke flinched hearing her conclusion, but remained as he was.

"You can tell me. I told you that; remember?" She reminded him as she neared him. Sasuke backed away from her.

"I have nothing to say." He denied.

"You're lieing."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

"Leave."

"I won't."

Sasuke turned and glared at her. "Why?" He asked harshly. Sakura stood up tall and did not flinch at his tone.

"Because I want to help you." She told him firmly.

"There's nothing wrong-!" He began to protest until Sakura caught him off guard.

She caught his face between her hands and kissed him softly.

Sasuke's eyes widened and his face grew warm at the sudden affection shown. Sakura pulled away daintly and slowly, and looked up to him with sincere and worried emerald eyes.

"I'm here for you." She reminded him softly. Sakura pulled down her hand and allowed the other to remain cupped on his cheek.

Sasuke looked to her defeated and placed his hand on hers and began his story of what worried him.

Of how he worried he was much too weak.

* * *

Sakura leaned against the tree lazily as she continued to listen to Sasuke's problems.

During the confession, the two got into more comfortable positions sitting against a tree's trunk.

"...so I think I'm just never going to beat _him_. I think I might stay this way...weak and powerless...I have to do anything to obtain strength..." He trailed off as he unconciously reached for the Curse Mark.

"...but sometimes I don't think _that's _even good enough..." He finished.

_I can't believe I'm opening myself up..._He thought _...so suddenly...I'm not supposed to open up like this. What's wrong with me! I just did it so rashly... _Sasuke noted as he looked to Sakura emotionlessly.

_...And yet with her it's alright..._ He realized. Sakura smiled to him.

"I think you can beat him, Sasuke."

"I know. It's just..."

"Having support won't make the kunai stab, will it?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry..." Sakura trailed off as she inched closer to him and placed her hand on his. Sasuke's cheeks went a slight pink, but he remained unaffected.

"...maybe not now, but later you _will_ get stronger. You just have to be patient till that day comes, Sasuke." She assurred him. Sasuke glanced to her and, for some reason or another...

...he believed her.

Sakura smiled and leaned against him.

"I fully support your wish to get stronger...as long as it doesn't endanger you, alright?" She informed him and glanced to the Curse Mark with uncertainty. Sasuke soaked in all of her words and wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer. Sakura blushed abit but leaned into his chest.

"Thank you, Sakura..." He told her gratefully.

She smiled and the two remained like that for awhile; just drinking up all of the moment and their partner's sweet warmth. Neither talked and their was a very loud silence, but it wasn't awkward. It was as if it was fine that they didn't talk.

It was Sakura who broke the sweet silence.

"Sasuke-kun?" She called out innocently.

"Hm?"

"I...was wondering..." She trailed off. Sasuke looked to her confused.

"What?" He asked with a bit of irritance heard in his voice.

"Do you think we'll be together...forever?" She asked emberrassed. Sasuke took on a look of surprise.

"Where'd that thought come from?" He asked skeptically.

"Well...I have this...I don't know..._inkling_ that...you might leave or something..." She explained worried.

It was true. Sakura had been getting thoughts and dreams of Sasuke leaving her. It had been bothering her for days.

Sasuke looked to her with amused eyes.

"It's just your imagination, Sakura..." He reassured her boredly. Sakura looked down with worried eyes.

"S-Sure...?" She asked him. Sasuke leaned down and kissed her on the forehead lightly.

"I'll make a promise then..." He told her as he parted. "...to stay with you...forever."

"Forever...?" She questioned him. Sasuke nodded.

"I'll always be with you, Sakura. I'll always love you no matter what..." He whispered in her ear sweetly. Sakura felt her face redden at the warmth.

"Really...?" She asked him again. Sasuke leaned down and kissed her on the lips luciously.

"Really." He reassured her when he broke away.

That enough conviced her. Sakura looked up to him with an adorable pout.

"Why do you have to be such a good kisser?" She asked him rehtorically. Sasuke ignored this and got up.

"C'mon. I'll walk you home."

Sakura looked up to him and stood up herself; brushing the dirt off her dress as she did.

* * *

The orange spilled and bathed every building in it's warm light. It was sunset and it was as if the village was cast into a fantasy town of sorts.

And an innocent and sincere couple walked hand-in-hand in all of the fairy-like world.

Sasuke and Sakura walked, but not in silence this time.

"So the Chunnin exam is a few weeks away right?" Sakura asked even though she knew the answer. Sasuke nodded his head.

"Yeah. You're going to be there, right?" He asked. Sakura smiled as she looked ahead.

"Yup! I'm going to be there to cheer on you and Naruto!" She told him cheerfully. Sasuke flinched hearing the optimistic boy's name.

"Sakura..."

"Hm?"

"On the date...remember when we encountered Naruto?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"He hugged you."

"So?"

"And when he asked you on a date you said 'next time'. Sakura-"

"Sasuke don't tell me..."

"What?"

"You're jealous; aren't you?"

"N-No!" Sasuke denied violently. Sakura smirked at him.

"I didn't know Uchihas got jealous..."

"I am not jealous."

"You are too."

"You have no proof."

"What would you do if I said I _am _going on a date with Naruto...?"

"I would kick his ass."

"A-ha! You _are_ jealous!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke silently cursed himself. _How the hell does she do that...?_

Luckily, for them, there were no villagers on the street at that time of day. The two were completly alone.

Well, the argueing and laughter continued until they finally got to Sakura's house; realizing how long they had talked of nothing and everything.

"Ah...thank you, Sasuke-kun, for walking me here..." She told him gratefully and bowed. Sasuke sent her a half smile.

"You didn't have to do that."

"It's nice to be polite, y'know. You should try it some time." She teased him playfully. Sasuke merely looked away from her pretending he didn't hear that and muttering something about "I do have manners..."

Sakura smiled to him and began to walk toward her door.

Until Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.

Sakura's eyes widened as she noted how close they were. She felt her body press against his warmly and her lips inches apart from his.

"Sasuke..." She whispered his name innocently. Sasuke tightened the grip on her hand and leaned down.

And he kissed her once again with passionate yet loving lips.

Sakura's heart sped quickly and her face grew hot.

Her body still wasn't used to Sasuke's sweet and sudden kisses.

Sasuke parted and looked to her with those deep midnight eyes with immense love and need.

"Forever." He whispered softly.

Sakura remembered his promise and looked to him with those delicate and gorgeous emerald eyes.

"Forever." She responded.

Sasuke smiled lazily, let go of her hand, and backed away.

"Goodbye." He farewelled. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah...see you..." She said shyly; a blush still painting her face. Sasuke simply turned away and began to walk back home.

Sakura gulped and entered her house, closing it behind her as she did.

She leaned against the door and smiled unintentionally.

And she laughed.

She laughed so happily and blissfully some would think her mad. But she was not mad.

Just in love.

When Sakura finished she was tearing at the eyes and slightly red in the face. She smiled like a goofball and hummed happily as she climbed her stairs.

She felt chills run up her spine and felt like jumping for joy.

She was in love.

Sakura collapsed on her bed when she entered her room and hugged herself.

"Forever he said..." she said to herself. "...we're actually going to be together...forever..."

Sakura felt a shiver with joy. _Oh look at me..._ she thought to herself _...I'm acting like an idiot..._

_...I guess this is what they mean when they say fool in love..._ She concluded.

"Forever..." she repeated.

And she honeslty did feel that way.

He had promised her a lifetime...but what he told her was an unintentional lie.

Little did the two know, in their sweet blind bliss, he was to break a heart.

But before events of tears, was a match and danger in their future.

And the loss of a loved one.

But for now, Chronos does not smile on us. Maybe when we have more time.

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 7! I hope you liked it:3

It is a pointless chapter...very badly written... much too short...and more OOC then Kakashi in a dress...

Oh goodness. I apoligize deeply everyone, and I will accept your flames. -.-;

I just really wanted to write them as a sweet couple and the thought of 'Forever' promised has been tearing at me for months now...I'm sorry, the next one will be better...I promise.

Anyway, I have also decided to stop writing the AN's...

And the whole Ino harming Shikamaru thing...I just find them to be very silly friends...Not hinting pairings here, folks.

Well, I sincerely promise the next one will be better.

Ciao and I hope you will have a most wonderful day: )

-Apple Fairy


	8. Hold me as I cry

Hajimemashite and Konnichiwa, dearest reader-san! Apple Fairy here! . Thank you for all your reviews. They are the very thing I cherish and think of when I write. :3

Sarah Rebecca- Yay! The chapter was 'aw'-tastic! x3

Thanks, hun...and OMG O.O!

I have le updated. XD

01sweetxpnaii-Why else would Itachi be friends with fishy-boy? Like, duh.

Nah, j'k .XD

And sweet's Mr.Right, YOU COME OUT HERE RIGHT _NOW_, YOU PERFECT LITTLE ANGEL!

...Ah...He'll hear that soon. Just wait. XD

Yay! My cuteness and fluff pwns. X)

Glad you liked it, hun. :3

rainingblood666- Oh my...interesting name, dear. Right below BewareMySporks. XD

Glad you like it, hun. And look right here!

I have updated! x)

crescent moon at midnight- I like your name, sweetie! It's very beautiful and lovely. :3

I'm glad you like my story, by the way, and oh wows!

It's an update you're staring at. :3

kunoichi alchemist- You just might be my new favorite reviewer, hun. You and Silverstar that is. : )

Ah yes...I liked making him the jealous, awkward, and loving boyfriend. Now if only he could come back to the village, apoligize to Sakura, and treat her like a princess...

Alas, we can only dream. -.-;

And I love making Kakashi like that! It is so fun to write and it's partly a tribute to my friend Caitlen, who loves Kakashi. x3

He will probably be the only one who knows Sasuke and Sakura's relationship...I haven't decided yet...

Ha ha...Kakashi tis so silly. XD

Kakashi: You like Sakura!

Sasuke: Shut up!

Kakashi: La la la...Sasuke and Sakura sittin in a tree...

Sasuke: Shut up! throws shuriken

Kakashi: -catches shuriken- K-I-S-S-I-N-G...First comes love...

Sasuke: -attempts to punch him-

Kakashi: -dodges punch- Then comes marriage...

Sasuke: Gah! Shut up already!

Kakashi: Then comes Sasuke with a baby carriage!

Sasuke: It won't friggin' shut up!

Apple: Oh, be quite. He's singing a song about the revival of your clan. Be thankful.

Sasuke: -blushes- Idiots...

Lioness of the fire-So so so so glad you do. x3

Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90- Shika-kun refrence, right? Love it, hun. :3

(Although it was hard to type what with the switched capitalization...)

Don't worry, hun, I'll cry with you when...you-know-who dies...-sniff sniff-

And lookie! I updated:3

Silverstar871-They are such an adorable couple, aren't they? x3

I'm going to update sooner these days to make you happier. And everyone else too. :3

Ah yes...thank you for your compliments again. Make'n me squeel, hun. x3

And hey! It's not like Sasuke knows he's causin' foreshadowed damage either! Those poor lovers...

-shoots Orochimaru- STOP BREAKING APART YOUNG LOVERS!

For some reason, when you mentioned dramafest I thought of some sort of Naruto soap opera...

Sasuke: I have amnesia!

Naruto: As I too, and I have a cancer!

Kakashi: Obito was my father this whole time!

Sakura: I'm pregnant with Kisame's child!

XD

How crack...

And look! No more non-waiting for you're looking at an update. : D

Twilight Dragoness-Mmm...he is adorable to the point of squee, isn't he? x3

And if you haven't gone that far in the Naruto eps...

**SPOILER: **_Sasuke does actually leave the village_...while Sakura tried to stop him confessing her love and crying the whole while...so it _will _be sad, hun...but don't worry that chapter's not coming anytime soon. :3

It's episode 109, by the way, if you're interested.

Thanks for your optimistic personality, hun! It's nice to see that shining sun behind the dark rain clouds, dear. :3

lilrockinprincess-Anytime, hun. And what you behold on this computer screen...

...is an update! XD

Sasukelover94-Aw, thanks dear. I guess it _is _a fluff, isn't it? x3

And 'almost made you cry'? O.O

Was that during the 3rd chapter or when the foreshadowed 'forever' cause the rest isn't meant to make people cry I think...-.O;

Unless, they were tears of joy,then that's fine. :3

I'm sure your story is fine, hun. Hell, it can't be worse then Mary Sue-crack. X )

You see the only problem with yours is that you used chatspeak in the summary. People won't take you seriosly if you do. It doesn't hurt to type out a few words; only a few nano-seconds of your life. So I suggest you use regular speech so as to get more fans. I hope that helped, hun. :3

And, my oh my, would you look at that...

...I think they call this an update. x3

Nara 3- Aww...you put a heart at the end of your name. That's just adorable, hun. x3

Thanks for the compliment, dear. If I stopped writing, imagine how much hate mail I'd get. XD

J/K. I really like writing my stories, so I'll write them even if they don't get fans. X )

Yah...the seventh chappy twas long...cause of all the sweet SasuSaku coupleness. x3

Ah...you like my stories? So did you read the SasuSaku one-shots too ?

Sasukes1fangirl- Cute name, hun. x3

Thanks for the compliment, dear! And OMG!

You can stop hoping cause I updated! XD

Aya Marie-chan-Aw...glad to hear that, sweetie. I never intended it to be fluff but I guess it turned out that way.

And, yes. When you have Ino as a friend you better have good health insurance XD

And, hun if you haven't seen the Chunnin final exam episodes...

**SPOILER:** _The Third Hokage does die protecting the village._

If you wish to see the episodes they are 62-80. I would suggest Youtube to watch them. : )

I'm sorry, hun if you cry...I'll cry with you, okay?

**This has come to my attention that many people might not be that far in the series. This story will contain spoilers since it goes with the storyline and shows what happens to the two behind the scenes. If you haven't seen all the episodes up to when Sasuke leaves I suggest to go to YouTube and watch the episodes. Thank you.**

Oh boy...for this chapter I had to watch all the Chunnin episodes since I only knew of them from my sister's explanation. Never watched them. How sad. -.-;

Oh goodness did they make me cry. Sweet Sarutobi...may you rest in peace. T.T

And laughing child Orochimaru scared the kasooples out of me. O.-;

Also, poor Gaara! Poor sweety! I write him what his fans would perceive as being cruel, but really I'm just writing how he was acting.

Besides, this isn't a Gaara fanfic.-.-;

And I'm sorry folks, but the chapter will be more from Sasuke, Sakura, and even a bit of Naruto's point of view. Not much SasuSaku I could squeeze in. -.-;

Besides, I had an urge to write about some of the action that took place. I really love watching the action scenes. x3

Makes me happy the fillers are ending. Missed the big exciting action. O.-;

Also, Sakura, in the beginning of the story, acts alot like me. I would usually have an urge to run around in an empty place or lean toward someone for comfort if I feel un-easy. XD

And also...Inner Sakura makes an appearance! It's about time I wrote about that angry self-concious...

And if you notice the short summary this time Sakura is saying it. It has been Sasuke who always says it, but time for a change in pace in my opinion.

Also this is a very long chapter, I realize that, and I'm sorry if some of you are displeased.

Anyway, just giving you heads up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

_Memories_

_Story by Apple Fairy_

* * *

_Everything was perfect..._

_Everything sane..._

_Everything was broken..._

_just the same..._

* * *

That day changed my life as well as the village's... 

It hurt my heart...

How much I cried...

And how long he held me as I did...

* * *

"See? I told you these were good seats!" Ino told her friend as she sat down. Sakura yawned and sat down next to her. 

_It's so early..._ Sakura noted, but already noticed people had come to the stadium for good seats. She herself also had to get up early. Sakura smiled at Ino.

"Thanks, Ino. You're plan actually worked." She complimented her. Ino grinned.

"Of course it did." She gloated.

Ino had proposed that Sakura get up early so as to get good seats with her. At first, Sakura didn't like this idea, but went with it anyway. At six a.m the two went to the stadium together.

And it was completly empty.

Sakura found it a bit fun to be in a place that was supposed to be filled with people. She felt like she could run around it and just laugh out of pure bliss.

But, she found that to be a bit strange and decided against it.

Sakura now found that to probably be good excersise. She silently chuckled to herself.

_I can be such a weirdo..._ She chided herself playfully.

Soon, more people entered the arena and the place became more full of bustling, talking, and people. Sakura eavesdopped on conversations so as to preoccupy herself.

"Who do you think will win?"

"My money's on that Sand guy with the dark eyes."

"No way. The Hyuuga boy."

"The Uchiha will probably be the winner."

"What about the Aburame? I hear he's really strong..."

"It will probably be, Sasuke-kun! He _is _the stongest, cutest, and coolest after all!"

"Ami, looks have nothing to do with winning."

"I still think my future husband will win!"

"Dream on."

Sakura felt herself tense. _As if Sasuke would give a ditzy girl like you the time of day!_ The Haruno girl yelled in her mind. Sakura felt her angry side get the best of her. The one that helped get Ino out of her mind during the Chunnin exam prelims.

Inner Sakura.

**_That stupid bimbo!_** She yelled angerly. **_That's my Sasuke-kun for your information, bitch! He wouldn't even look your way if you were right in front of him! So there!_**

"Sakura?" Ino called out skeptically. Sakura's head shot up.

"H-Huh?" She asked surprised.

"Are you okay? You look really ticked." She pointed out; a bit of fear in her sapphire eyes. Sakura blushed and gained a mask of emberrassment.

"S-Sorry..." She apologized. Ino cocked an eyebrow at her, but shrugged it off.

One after another, the contestants came.

The first ones being the three people from Sand, then Shino, next was Neji, a long while afterwards Shikamaru came; baring a face of utter lazy irritance as well. Ino furowed her brow.

"Oi...Shikmaru could atleast look _happy _about this. He is so lazy and troublesome, I swear..." She complained. Sakura rolled her eyes.

_But you're talking like him..._ She pointed out.

Sakura heard a loud rumble and spotted Naruto running in the stadium panicked.

And she smiled.

_Naruto...for awhile I was worried he was gonna be late..._ She thought relieved. Sure, Naruto was an idiot, but to Sakura he was still a friend to her.

Well, maybe like a brother even.

She heard the Hokage's voice boom and listened to his words although something nagged at her in the back of her mind.

_Where's Sasuke-kun...?_

* * *

The matches went on and Sakura watched them all with intensity. 

She cheered happily for Naruto.

She got shocked at the end of Shikamaru's.

Well, Ino was still complaining at the end of his match...

"THAT IDIOT!" She screamed "He could of won that match! Why! Why, did he just quit like that!" She continued and shook Chouji. Chouji merely smiled and said "He's just being who he is."

Sakura sighed.

_Shikamaru...you are such a space cadet..._ She remarked and shook her head.

"Hey, Sakura-chan." Ino called. Sakura looked to her.

"Yeah?" She asked, curious.

"Isn't Sasuke-kun's match next?" Ino inqueried. Sakura flinched.

"I-I...guess it is..."

"So where is he?"

Sakura turned her head down. "I wouldn't know..."

Ino looked to her friend sadly and patted her on the back.

"Sorry...I'm sure he'll come! I mean, he is Sasuke-kun after all!" Ino said happily; attempting to cheer up her friend. Sakura forced a smile and nodded her head. "Y-Yeah...you're right...He _will_ come..." Sakura agreed half-heartedly.

_...Won't you Sasuke-kun...?_

* * *

Ten minutes. 

The life-span of ten minutes would have to be six-hundred seconds as well as twice as many nano-seconds.

Ten minutes is probably longer then one has lived in a lifetime.

So what's wrong with waiting a mere ten minutes? A mere six hundred seconds? A mere twice as many nano seconds?

When your waiting for someone who was needed very badly, then yes, it did feel long.

Sakura clasped her hand in prayer and waited for Sasuke to come.

_Sasuke-kun...please come...Please let me know the rumors aren't true..._ She hoped in her mind.

The crowd uproared and yelled. Sakura was fearful there would be a riot. She leaned toward her friend Ino for comfort.

"Hey, Ino...?" She asked with terror lacing her tone.

"Y-Yeah...?" She replied in the same unsure tone.

"Do you really think he'll come...?"

"Of course...why do you ask...?"

"I think there might be a riot if he doesn't..." She explained. Ino smiled at her half-heartedly.

"Don't worry. We're ninjas after all! What harm can they do to the three of us?" She cheered. Sakura smiled at her.

"You're right..." She agreed.

Sakura knew Sasuke was probably okay.

He had visited her last night.

_Sakura laid asleep in her bed. She startled awake when she heard a knocking at her balcony's glass door. _

_The kunoichi got up lazily and stretched her arms, yawning the whole while. She glanced to the door and her eyes widened._

_It was Sasuke._

_Sakura scrambled out of bed, wearing an extra-large T-shirt and red shorts. She climbed out to her balcony and looked into sweet midnight eyes. He cast her a lazy smirk that just made Sakura blush._

_"Sasuke-kun...what're you doing here?" She asked him curiosly and tilted her head to the side. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist._

_"I wanted to see you before the final matches..." He explained and kissed her on the cheek. Sakura's heart sped up and she looked into his eyes when he parted._

_"Are you going to be there?" He asked rhetorically. Sakura smiled at him and nodded cheerfully._

_"Mmhm. I'm going to cheer you on, okay?"_

_Sasuke smiled to her and pulled her closer. Just holding her there under the pearl's light and the sweet diamonds of the sky. _

_"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura called out._

_"Hm?"_

_"Are you growing out your hair?" She noted as she parted enough to be standing face to face with him. Sasuke looked to his long bangs._

_"I hadn't notice. I mean, I've been training so much, I just didn't have enough time to cut it..." He explained; a bit of embarressment hinted in his voice. Sakura smiled to him and ran her fingers through his hair. Sasuke's face went a deep crimson at the sudden affection. _

_"I think it kind of looks cute..." She whispered and reached up and kissed him on the lips sweetly. Sasuke's eyes widened, but he soon closed them and kissed her back. _

_Sasuke broke away and laid his forehead on hers. Sakura noticed he wasn't wearing his forehead protector._

_"I was going to cut it tonight when I got home, but I guess I'll just leave it like this for tommorow's match, okay?" He told her. Sakura smiled._

_"I hope it won't get in the way..."_

_"Don't worry. It's not as bothersome as you'd think it'd be."_

_Sakura smiled again. "You should get going. You've got a big day tommorow." She pointed out. Sasuke nodded and let go of her._

_As Sasuke began to get on the balcony's ledge she grabbed his shirt, turned him around, and kissed him full on the lips. Sasuke was a bit taken back, but kissed her in the same fashion again._

_When she parted she looked into his eyes. _

_"Be careful..." She whispered. Sasuke nodded. _

_"I will be." He reassured her. Sakura let go of his shirt and before Sasuke jumped away he looked to her confidently._

_"Forever." He reminded her. Sakura smiled warmly._

_"Forever." She agreed._

_Then Sasuke left._

The two had been doing that everytime one of them had to leave. They promised each other 'forever'. Sakura felt her face go warm at the promises.

Then she heard the screams get louder.

_Oh no...Sasuke-kun...please be alright..._ She prayed once again.

And leaves began to fall in the stadium.

* * *

Sand jutted out like lethal spikes; as if it was hungry for a taste of blood. Sasuke dodged these with fluid movements. 

_Everytime I try to break his barrier of sand..._ He noted _...spikes keep coming for me. Damn! This is one good defense..._

Sasuke smirked.

_Fine with me...I can use **that **move then. _He concluded. Sasuke leaped back onto the stadium walls, keeping himself there with chakra and forming the proper handseals. He thrust his hands down and summoned his chakra, waiting for it to form.

This was it.

The move he had been praticing for weeks.

Chidori.

The lightning came.

And he ran.

* * *

Sakura felt chills go up her spine. _What an amazing move..._ She complimented. 

Sasuke had seemed to get through Gaara's sand defense as his arm was through it. Sakura smiled.

_I knew you could do it...Sasuke..._

Then a scream errupted from inside. Sakura jumped a little. Sasuke sent another blast of lightning and more screaming came.

He finally decided to retreat and tried to get his arm out.

And when he did some sort of limb of sand scattered with blue veins held it.

It was like a scene out of a horror film.

The limb dragged itself back into Gaara's sand ball. Sasuke's crimson eyes widened in horror as some sort of eye stared back at him from inside.

_What...What is he!_ He yelled in his mind. Another, more inhuman scream erupted from inside only making Sasuke more terrified.

The sand finally dissolved showing Gaara, hunched over in pain, gripping a bleeding shoulder, breathing ragged, and dull aqua eyes dialated showing an intent to kill.

Sakura was shaking.

_Sasuke...! _She thought worried.

But before she could continue, sweet delicate white feathers fell.

She began to grow sleepy.

"Dispel!" She yelled and the feathers backed away from her as if she had formed some sort of barrier around herself. A feeling of uncertainty came to her.

_What's going on...?_ She thought panicked.

Sasuke glanced at the crowd. _What is this...?_ He asked concerned. _Something's not right here..._

There was an explosion.

And the destruction of Konoha began.

* * *

Sakura's green eyes widened. 

_Orochimaru? What's he doing here! And what about Sasuke...?_ She wondered panicked and glanced to the stadium to see the midnight-haired boy.

But he wasn't there.

_Sasuke...where is he! _Sakura thought panicked.

Suddenly two Sound nins lept for her and Sakura ducked hoping she was not to be hit.

_Oh no..._ She worried.

A clang was heard and Sakura lifted her head to see Kakashi blocking them. He fought them off and ducked under allowing himself to see his student. A cheerful look was on his face.

"Sakura..." He addressed. "...stay like that for a moment. I'm going to decrease the number of enemies." He informed her gleefully. Sakura cast a dumb-founded look.

"Wh-Wha...?"

But before she could continue, battle errupted around her and Konoha and Sound ninjas clashed. Kunais being deflected and justus being used were the sounds.

Sakura ducked her head from worry of being hit.

"Sakura!" Kakashi called. Sakura lifted her head so as to listen to her teacher.

"I'm glad I taught you about illusionary techniques during survival training. You have talent in that area." He explained to her.

"What?" Sakura asked confused. Her mind was clouded with fear at the moment.

"Dispell the illusionary technique, and wake up Naruto and Shikamaru." He commanded. Sakura glanced to the sleeping boys.

"Naruto will rejoice. It's his first mission in a long time." Kakashi commented.

"Mission?"

"Proceed with caution. This is an A-rank mission, just like the mission in the Country of Wave." He explained. Sakura's face took on a look of terror.

"Huh!" She asked panicked. A Sound nin lunged for Kakashi, but he hit him away like some sort of fly. Sakura dodged the Sound nin's body.

"Sensei! What do you mean an A-rank mission in this situation? What are we supposed to do?" Sakura demanded to know. Kakashi glanced to his female student.

"Sasuke went after Gaara of the Sand and the others." He explained. Sakura felt relieved.

_Sasuke wasn't taken then..._ She concluded.

"Dispell the illusionary techniques on Naruto and Shikamaru and go after Sasuke." He explained as he cut his thumb.

Kakashi told Sakura that it was wise not to bring Ino or Chouji into this and summoned a small pit bull.

Pakkun.

Sakura looked to the dog skeptically.

_This dog can help us...?_ She thought concerned.

Following her sensei's orders, Sakura crawled through the aisle cautiously.

She finally realized it.

This wasn't a nightmare.

Konoha was under attack. The village was in danger.

She wasn't safe.

Sakura's heart pounded fast with fear. _I'm scared..._ She noted. _...but I've got to do this. Take up my title of a Konoha ninja and help the village anyway I can..._ She told herself. But it was hard to stay courageous in such conditions.

* * *

Sakura felt the tears sting her eyes. 

_I can't cry..._ She commanded herself. _Shikamaru will be fine...right?_

Sakura's heart ached. She wasn't used to these type of missions.

_I've never been on a mission where someone sacrificed themself!_ _Why does it have to be this way! _She demanded to know.

It was true. The usual missions she got with her team were errands or something. Maybe it was because Kakashi wanted to protect his students, or maybe it was because they were the only missions they could get, no one knew.

But it protected Sakura from the pain a shinobi would endure.

The most pain she had suffered was when she thought Sasuke had died on the Bridge.

_His limp and cold body had convinced her. He wasn't breathing and needles scattered on him like lethal quills._

_Sakura couldn't believe her eyes._

_He was gone._

_Never to come back._

_She was to never admire this boy from afar again._

_She was to never look into his midnight eyes as she had that starlit night._

_For he was gone._

_Gone._

_Sakura smiled feeling empty inside as she informed Tazuna of why she couldn't cry._

_But dear God, how that girl wanted to cry._

_She couldn't fight them off, those tears._

_They came burning and stinging as they did. She laid herself down on his still chest and cried._

_Cried as if the world had ended._

_Cried as if the joys in her life had died._

_Cried and wishing she was dead just so she could join him._

_Dear God, she wanted to tell him one day of how she felt when he had whispered in her ear under those shimmering diamonds of the night._

_And now she couldn't._

_She was to never be able to tell him._

_For he was gone._

_And for that, she cried._

Sakura's heart ached again. _Dear God..._ She prayed. _Shikamaru...please don't die..._

She really did hope that for the lazy boy. She had seen him in a new light.

She had more respect for him then she previously did.

_Please be safe..._ She hoped and fought off those bothersome tears again.

* * *

Now when Sasuke was assigned the mission of chasing the Sand team, that was fine with him. He was expecting a battle of wonderful calibur; a chance to test his strength. 

Now when Temari challenged him and fought him, that was okay with him too. It was a short, but challenging battle. Sasuke liked the challenge of trying to contain his chakra as well as defeating her. It was interesting.

And when he was to fight Kankurou, but Shino stepped in the way, that was quite alright. He could of cared less for the help; it just meant he could fight Gaara more sooner then expected. That excited him.

But when he found himself face to face with Gaara who had grown blue-veined limbs of sand on his right arm, crazy on the sense that he could kill Sasuke...

...that just scared him.

He was yelling like a maniac trying to provoke Sasuke out of hiding. _I can't face him..._ He told himself _...he's too strong...He could **kill** me..._

_Hell...I don't even think he's human..._ He realized.

Prey...he had called Sasuke his prey, that crimson-haired shinobi did. Sasuke backed closer to the tree feeling unsafe and frightend for once in a long while.

Gaara crouched low to the branch like some sort of hungry wolf...which he might as well been. He shifted his eyes wondering where that Uchiha-heir hid. He let out an angered and demented scream.

"You're not getting away...You're not getting away...Uchiha Sasuke!" He yelled crushing tree's with a violent swipe of his deformed sand arm. For no reason apparent but the joy of demolishing his opponent, the sand ninja thrust forward, flying and crushing trees cruelly. He turned his head and let out another demented laugh. Sasuke felt a shiver go up his spine.

_What the hell...What's with his monsterous strength? _He wondered with concern. Gaara continued to look around for his opponent.

"Are you afraid of me?" Gaara asked him, seeming to know Sasuke could hear him. Sasuke gritted his teeth. _He's too strong..._ He explained.

"Uchiha Sasuke! Are you afraid...of my existence!" He asked looking around. Sasuke looked to the dark-eyed boy with uncertain fear.

He recalled that time when he interrupted his training.

Eyes that knew true solitude...

Eyes that knew that loneliness was the world's worse pain...

Eyes filled with hate for the one that had harmed him in the past...

Gaara was good at seeing through people, Sasuke had realized that day. His existence...

Sasuke already knew his existence.

The eyes that were filled with fear glared with anger.

"What's wrong! Uchiha Sasuke! Are you afraid of me!" Gaara yelled once again. Sasuke leaned against the tree he hid behind and lost himself in thought.

"Did your hate and murderous intent cower because of fear? Is your existence that weak?" He asked with smugness. Sasuke thought of the words Gaara spoke.

"Fight me...and confirm it!" He persuaded.

"Your value and existence, that is! Experiment, if you want an answer!" He provoked him further. He was trying to chase Sasuke out by hurting his ego.

It was working.

"Fight me!" He yelled once again in a twisted tone sending birds flying as he did.

That did it.

Sasuke stood up with a determined look in his eyes.

_He kept me alive...Just me alone._ He thought as he made the proper hand signs, held his hand down, and gathered the energy again. _Why?_

_No...I know the answer...He kept me alive...because he wanted to be tormented..._He continued as the lightning gathered._ ...by a living embodiment of the guilt he felt from killing the entire clan..._

The chakra came more rapidly, growing viciously with power, and glowing an electric blue.

_Itachi wanted an avenger to kill him...and he chose **me **for that job! _He finished with a serious look in his now crimson Sharingan eyes.

Gaara heard the chidori's wild electic chirping and noticed the blue light. Sasuke stepped from behind the tree with a confident look on his face. Gaara let out a little laugh.

"Let me have fun...Uchiha Sasuke!" He commanded. Sasuke did not flinch.

_I'll finish you off in one strike! _He promised himself. The two charged for each other, both knowing a hit from the other could kill them.

Sasuke never knew that harming the possessed boy would hurl him into even more danger, as Gaara grew a tail of sand and an even larger want for Sasuke's death.

He tried to defend himself as any battle-ready shinobi would do; but no matter what he tried to do, it was easily deflected by Gaara and his sand.

He had finally decided it. The move that must defeat Gaara.

The chidori.

He had already used it twice, he had recalled, and Kakashi told him that was to be his limit.

_The third will not happen. Remember that. _He had told his raven-haired student. He said he could _die_ if he tried it forcefully. Sasuke remembered everything as Gaara once again provoked him into fighting him.

"What's wrong? Is this all your existence is worth? Let me make this clear...you are weak!" He critisized. Sasuke flinched a bit.

"You are too soft...because your hatred is weak!" He went on. Sasuke soaked in all his insults.

"The power of hatred is the power of murderous intent. The power of murderous intent is the power of revenge! Your hatred is weaker then mine!" He continued.

"Shut up." Sasuke whispered in an angry tone.

"Do you know what this means?" He continued without faltering.

"Shut up!" Sasuke ordered not wanting to hear the end of Gaara's evil insult.

"It means you are weaker then me!" He concluded. Sasuke got up once again; convincing himself he wasn't weak.

Sasuke charged a forbidden chidori.

And the two charged for each other once again.

Sasuke knew it by the time he landed on a branch.

The Curse Seal had sprawled on his skin like a vicious disease.

Gaara let out a hurt cry as sand covered his left arm for another sand limb to replace the one Sasuke had obliterated.

Sasuke, feeling woozy and weak, collapsed feeling ragged.

_It's the Cursed Seal again..._ He noted as he reached for it. When Sasuke's fingers touched his blackened skin he felt excruciable pain course through his body. Gaara turned to his 'prey' and lept.

Sasuke knew it.

His body wasn't moving.

This was it.

The end.

_No...I can't die here..._ Sasuke pleaded. He probably felt angry and sad that he had not killed Itachi yet.

But he wasn't thinking that.

He was remembering beautiful pink-rose hair and sweet emerald eyes.

_Sakura..._ He called out her name sadly. An image of her smiling happily at him flashed in his mind.

_Sasuke-kun..._ She called out lovingly. Sasuke closed his eyes and felt his heart ache.

_Sakura...I love you..._ He said waiting for the claw to kill him.

But he saw a flash of orange and heard a kick.

Naruto.

Gaara flew back and skidded across a branch, stopping himself with his sand claw. Sasuke looked to Naruto surprised.

_What's he...?_ He thought confused until a person landed next to him and called his name in a worried tone. He caught a wiff of her sweet smell and already knew who it was.

It was his sweet Sakura.

_Sakura..._ He called out her name, unable to see her because he was feeling much too weak.

But, nonetheless, his first love's presence reassurred and comforted him.

Sakura looked down to Sasuke with concerned emerald eyes. She placed a hand on his back and felt him shaking. _Sasuke..._

Sasuke struggled his head up.

"You guys..." He began, wondering what the two were doing there. Sakura's eyes widened.

_These marks...he probably got reckless...Just like that time..._She recalled back to the first time she saw those marks cover his body. Sasuke struggled to get up and gritted his teeth. It was obvious he was in immense pain. Sakura leaned closer to the boy.

"Sasuke-kun!" She called out worried. _Kakashi-sensei said the bruise was no longer a problem. _She remembered. She turned her head as Naruto called her again.

"What do you want!" She snapped. Pakkun explained how that monsterosity they saw before them was actually Gaara. Sakura was shocked to hear this.

_How...What happened here?_ She wondered. Sasuke let out another anguished scream. Sakura turned her head back to him.

_Sasuke...oh God...What happened to you!_ She asked in a terrified tone. Sasuke attempted to return the seal to what it once was, but kneeled over in pain again.

"Sasuke-kun!" She called out scared. She leaned to him closer. Sasuke looked to her with shameful and pained eyes.

"Sakura..." He whispered so that only she could hear him.

"Sasuke, don't talk. You're in too much pain and-"

"I'm sorry."

Sakura grew confused.

"For what?" She asked softly.

"I broke my promise. I said I would be safe...remember?" He reminded her. Sakura nodded her head.

"I know, but that's fine...as long as your with me; it's fine." She reassurred him with a happy tone laced with falseness. Sasuke's eyes grew soft.

_I love you..._ He wanted to say, but another wave of pain hit him preventing him from doing so and he ducked his head..

"We're going to run everyone!" Naruto yelled knowing the situation was dangerous.

But it was too late, as Gaara rushed to Sasuke; still driven to kill his 'prey'.

Sakura turned her pink head and looked to the rushing Sand nin with horror.

"Die, Uchiha Sasuke!" He yelled and swung his sand claw back for a hit to the defensless raven-haired boy.

Sasuke was too rigid with pain to dodge it. _Oh God...I'm really going to die aren't I? _He concluded sadly.

But Sakura jumped in the way holding a kunai in her hand; a determined look on her face.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled for his friend.

_Sasuke-kun...I'll protect you...because I love you..._ She whispered in her mind; unfazed by the blood-thirsty shinobi that thrust for her without hesitating.

The sand hit her hard and thrust her back.

It was as if she was watching a movie and not actually being there. It felt so numb and unreal to her that she didn't realize she was hit until her back met the tree harshly.

"Get out of my way!" Gaara yelled with an annoyed tone. Sakura let out a pained scream when she felt the impact. She closed her eyes and slumped her head.

She wavered between unconciousness and awake. She could only feel the crush and binding of the sand on her chest keeping her concious.

Gaara gripped his head in pain and recalled old memories as Naruto took Sasuke to a safer place. Sasuke looked down angerly and shook with pain.

_That idiot! Why? Why did she protect me like that! Sakura! _He called out confused. _...You fool...You beautiful fool..._ He finished; worried for once in his life for that lovely girl.

Gaara looked up to Naruto with that demented look in his eyes.

"What's wrong? I thought you were going to run..." He reminded in a sick tone. Naruto was at a loss for words.

"Sasuke-kun...Naruto..." Sakura called out helplessly. Naruto threatened Gaara, which only led him to be provoked and squeezed Sakura.

Sakura felt the wind be pushed out of her and her insides be forced inward. Her lungs and heart felt like they were being crushed. She let out another pained scream. Sasuke flinched.

_Sakura...! _He called out worried and longed to save the Haruno girl.

Naruto charged for Gaara, but was swung back by his tail of sand. He recalled the darker parts of his past and squeezed Sakura harder.

No screams came from her for she was already unconcious.

* * *

"The sand on this women won't be released until you defeat me. Not only that, the sand will constrict her tighter as time passes by and will eventually kill her." Gaara explained as the sand covered his body making him appear as an animal. Naruto looked to his pink-petal haired friend with concern. 

_Sakura-chan..._ He worried.

He realized it, that bright blonde boy did, that Gaara was just like him.

He was scared what he could've been without friends and without love.

He knew he could've turned out like Gaara.

Sakura let out a whine of pain as the sand squeezed harder. Naruto looked to her worried.

Sakura was a cheerful and kind friend to have, although she would hit him a few times. But, nonetheless, he cared for his friend and wished to save her.

And to do that he would have to fight Gaara, a boy who was now unbelievably strong...

But fight him, Naruto did.

* * *

Sasuke willed himself up and threw himself where he was to land. The impact of Naruto's body increased the pain he was already feeling. 

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You did all that, but still managed one hit?" He asked in tired smugness. Naruto glared at him.

"Shut up." He complained turning his head away.

The sand gripped Sakura tighter and she let out another whine of pain. Her face grimaced. Sasuke heard her and felt his heart ache.

"Hey, Naruto." Sasuke addressed. The kyuubi boy looked to his teammate.

"...You better rescue Sakura no matter what."

Naruto looked to Sasuke curiosly.

"And once you rescue her, take her and run. You can do it." Sasuke reassurred.

_I won't be able to save her in my condition... I would only put her in more trouble..._ He thought _...Naruto is the only one who can at this moment..._

"Sasuke...Are you..." Naruto began to ask. Sasuke began to get up.

"I can buy you some time. If it ends here, it will mean that I was only capable of getting this far..." He explained. "...I have already lost everything once. I never want to see an important friend die in front of me again." He finished. Sasuke's eyes softened to sweet midnight like they did that starry night.

_I never want to see anyone I care for die...defiantly not the girl I love..._ He thought as he felt his face begin to warm, but calmed his body so as to not let emotions get in the way.

Sasuke listened to Naruto's speech and defintion of strength.

He was an idiot...but a really good-hearted idiot.

Not that Sasuke would admit that.

But when he summoned a mass of flesh-and-blood shadow clones and told Sasuke to leave the rest to him...

Sasuke was shocked and amazed. He never realized how strong he was.

_He's...that Naruto...? _Sasuke thought impressed.

What he remembered was an idiot that messed up alot and that talked much too much.

But now...he was different.

He was stronger.

A worthy rival.

Naruto launched for an attack.

And within short time the two witnissed a truly terrifying spectacle.

Gaara's final form.

* * *

A death lock tug-of-war. 

An eerily glowing blue sword cut through the frail Hokage's body a mountain monkey holding it, so his companion would not die too quickly.

Sarutobi coughed up more life-liquid.

Blood.

But he was not letting go; no matter the pain and hurt that stung him. He had to...for the village...

...he had to take Orochimaru's soul to protect the village.

_My time's running out...I don't think I can do it..._ He thought wearily. He glared at the old student of his. _...If I can't do that then I'll have to do the next best thing..._ He decided a fitting punishment for the evil sannin.

"It looks like I do not have the power to drag out all of your soul." Sarutobi began. Orochimaru thought there might have been hope for him.

"But your ambition ends here!" He continued; quickly dashing that hope.

"It's not over yet! My ambition will not die yet!" Orochimaru protested. He was fearful of the Death God that was to consume him... he did not want to die that way.

"I will hand down your punishment for drowning yourself in techniques. I will take away all the techinques you have!" He informed him. The snake shinobi couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What did you say?" He asked.

The Third was surely bluffing...right?

But Sarutobi didn't answer as he used all his strength to pull out Orochimaru's soul. The Death God raised his blade. Orochimaru looked with horror.

"Are you...? Stop!" He commanded, knowing that alone would not help him.

The sword sliced taking the soul's arms.

Sarutobi fell back and finished the justu.

A bright light emmerged from the Third's body and the seal appeared on him. Orochimaru's arms became purple and lifeless.

Sarutobi had done it.

The destruction of Konoha was stopped.

Sarutobi smiled as Orochimaru yelled at him.

From the Third's point of view, the yelling stopped from the enraged sannin, and all Sarutobi saw was his young, ambitious student full of potential.

Sarutobi closed his eyes, a peaceful look on his face.

_Where the leaves dance, the fire burns..._

_The shadow of the fire will flash over the village..._

_...and the leaves will grow once again._

The Hokage smiled all the way till the end.

Even as he fell he still smiled.

He was proud of his village and its people.

He was happy to have done what he did for it.

His fall resounded.

A great man had died that day...

...peacefully; ever so peacefully.

* * *

The sand dissolved slowly, releasing Sakura from its lethal bind and she fell like a lifeless doll. 

Sasuke caught her and landed next to Pakkun with the fragile girl in his arms.

He looked down to her as he landed. Her face was peaceful, but not smiling, and her sweet pink-rose locks fell on her face softly framing the peach-toned skin.

_I'm sorry, Sakura...I should of protected you..._ Sasuke thought as he laid her down gently. He looked down to her for awhile; just admiring how beautiful she looked as she slept and apoligizing to her in his head. His breathing was still pained, but it had subsided a bit.

He looked to her with soft midnight eyes.

"Take care of Sakura." He stated simply. _Because I was unable to..._ He finished with shame on his mind. He jumped away from the two.

Pakkun held up a paw in protest. "Hey!" He said trying to stop the Uchiha boy, but it was too late.

The little dog let out a sigh.

_That boy is obviously in love..._ He concluded wearily and looked down to the sleeping girl with tired eyes.

* * *

It was a dark and cloudy day and thunder rumbled in the distance. 

Sakura stepped out of her home wearing a dark dress with a short skirt and long sleeves. She looked up to the omnious clouds sadly.

It was as if the sky was holding back tears too.

No words were spoken when the team walked together. There was an air of silence and no one dared to break the mist of sorrow.

The whole village attended the funeral, all clad in black and a somber look seen in every face.

All laid white flowers in remembance and respect.

All remembered their kind leader...his cheerful attitude and his caring personality...

All remembered only the best they had from their leader...all the memories they received from him...be it happy or comedic or painful even...

He would wipe their tears and comfort them...he would make them laugh and smile with no reason needed...

He would've protected them all again with his life if need be...

They would all remember him forever and finally.

They would all love him no matter what.

They would all miss him dearly.

The Hokage they loved and cherished was gone in body and soul...

...but the imprint he left would always be on every single one of their hearts.

* * *

Sakura walked to her house with sorrow in her eyes, making them appear a dull jade. She had smiled that time when she had walked with her team. 

But now that she was alone she still held a sadness in her heart.

"Sakura..." a voice called out to her sadly. She already knew who it was before she turned around to see them.

Sasuke.

Sakura still held a somber look on her face as she just stared at him.

His emotionless face was there, but his eyes were that of sadness and concern.

"Sasuke-kun..." she whispered his name. Sasuke walked closer to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Sakura looked down. How had he known that she was aching with sadness?

"...No." She answered. There was no use lying to Sasuke, she had found out.

Sasuke walked to her so he was only a few feet away. Sakura rushed to him and laid herself on his chest. Sasuke wasn't affected by the show of emotion and held her there.

The two stayed that way for awhile, just thinking to themselves and not daring to break the silence.

"Can we go to your house?" Sakura asked out-of-the-bluely. Sasuke nodded.

"Sure." He answered emotionlessly and they walked there with Sasuke's arm over her shoulder.

* * *

Sakura looked over the apartment she had stepped into. 

She had never entered Sasuke's house before and it looked just as she had imagined.

Silent and tidy.

Sasuke closed the door behind them and the two spoke of nothing.

It wasn't an akward silence, but a solomn one.

A sad one.

The reason Sakura suggested to go to Sasuke's house was because she wanted to go to a place where the two could mourn and be alone...not in the public and not something that'd give their relationship away. It wasn't as if they could go to her house. His had seemed the perfect place since he lived alone.

Sakura felt empty and numb. Without thinking, Sakura went with instinct and walked to the hallway. Sasuke followed without question.

She opened a door and found his bedroom. On impulse, she sat down on his bed looking down and Sasuke sat with her.

Sasuke did not question her actions, nor did he want to. He was filled with sadness just as she was and understood completly of how empty she must've felt.

Sakura fell against him and he put his arm around her wordlessly. Sakura's silent tears fell and no words were spoken.

"I'll always be here for you..." Sasuke whispered reassurringly, letting her know that she could cry all she wanted and he would be there to comfort her when she did. Sakura leaned closer..

"I love you..." She whispered back and Sasuke nodded.

"I know..."

The two sat there mourning for their loving Hokage. Reminiscing every moment they spent with that caring man.

Every citizen of Konoha would miss him dearly.

A funeral passes and tears are shed.

Tears are dried and memories made and kept.

The two remember a loved one as the storm has passed.

Everything is calm with a war stopped.

...But really it isn't.

A hateful past is brought into view and a cruel figure steps into the light.

He will remember his resentful existance...

But, like always, the time must be cut short. When Chronos smiles on us, you shall here the tale.

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 8! I hope you enjoyed it: ) 

A very sad ending...I'm sorry for that. T.T

Well, thank you very much for reading! I hope you have a wonderful day: 3

_This has been a partial tribute to the Third Hokage, Sarutobi._

_May your spirit live on in the hearts of the citizens of Konoha._

_You will be missed dearly._

-Apple Fairy


	9. Guardian Angel

Hajimemashite and Konnichiwa, dearest reader-san! Apple Fairy here! . Thank you for the reviews again. They are what fill my heart with joy!

Snowbird-It's sort of a mix of both, hun. Y'see when I was watching Naruto after being a full-fledged SasuSaku, I always thought, "What if this happened?" or "Maybe if things were different and stuff happened when they skipped parts..." Eventually, I found fanfiction and decided that my ideas could be created into fanfiction. : D

It's like the things that happened between them when the anime didn't show certain events (like the month they trained for the Chunnin exam, alot of things could've happened). I guess it _could _be called a regular SasuSaku fanfic if you want to, but it's more like a behind-the-scenes. I hope that cleared up confusion, sweetie. : )

Ah...yes, people are asking about when Sasuke leaves the village and how that will play out. My friend even asked about it and gave a suggestion of what _could _happen instead. Well, that was the first thing I thought of when I became a SasuSaku. I've already plotted out what will happen and no, he will not stay with the village and end up staying with Sakura until they get married and die together. No, I'd rather not think that way. In fact, the way he left I think is a major part in their relationship. She still loves him after three years and he is afraid to face and acknowledge her when the two see each other after the time-skip. Why else did he ignore her? ;D

(Nah, I'm just kidding...but that _is _a nice thing to say to those SasuIno's, neh?)

Anyway, the plot for when he leaves has already been planned and it will still hint SasuSaku big time. But you'll just have to wait for the chappy, dear.

And yes, I realize Sasuke is OOC in the fanfic. I apoligize deeply for it. It's just no matter how hard I try I always make him slightly OOC...I'm very sorry for that. -.-;

And of course I'll keep writing, hun! And now...no non-waiting for you! x3

Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90- Old-man bomb! XD

But seriously, I cried too hun...May he rest in the hearts of his fans forever. T.T

Aw...he held her when she was sad...Sasuke's one big sweetheart! x3

-gets hit by kunai- O.x;

Thanks for the compliment and...look there glowing on the screen!

It's an update! XD

sasukes1fangirl-Well thanks for the compliment, dear! Nice to hear you think it's wonderful:3

Ah yes...they were _always _in love...the anime just never showed it. x3

xweaponsxmistressx- Would your name be possibly related to Tenten? ; D

J/K, Yeah, sorry you almost cried, I intended for it to be emotional and I guess it worked...-.-;

Thanks for the compliment...and if I stopped writing then I would be shot...O.O

Not really, but I bet alot of people would be dissapointed. XD

Aya Marie-chan-Thanks, sweetie, for the compliment. I heard once how there's too much romance fanfics and never any action or friendship ones from people on the internet and I thought: "I don't want to be repetitive!" So that's why there was action. :3

Love your optimism, hun! Let's see that shining sun behind the rain clouds: D

And congratulations! You didn't cry! You get a cookie! -gives you cookie- And I'll cry with you anytime you want, hun! (Wait...I probably shouldn't be hoping for that...O.-;...)

Ah yes...the sweet hug...that scene is what made me a SasuSaku in the first place. x3

I thought: "He's all better...cause she hugged him...she stronger...THEY MUST BE IN LOVE!XD" After that I always squeeled and smiled when the two talked or were with each other. x3

Then I discovered fanfiction and decided once and for all...

I am a proud supporter of SasukexSakura. x3

And you go off and watch those videos, hun. :3

kunoichi alchemist-Sweet Sarutobi may you rest in peace. T.T

Ha ha...Silly Naruto. XD

Sasuke and Sakura: -holding each other-

Naruto: -walks up-Hey, what are ya guys doin'?

Sakura: -blushes- Ah! N-Naruto, you see, um, well-!

Naruto: Is Sasuke keeping you warm or something? You should wear a sweater for this time of season, Sakura-chan. It keeps you warmer.

Sasuke: No, you idiot. Me and Sakura are in l-

Naruto: Lots of cold and keepin' each other warm? Duh, I know that.

Sasuke:No, she's my girlfri-

Naruto:Freezing? Yeah she probably is.

Sasuke: NO, YOU FOOL! I'M IN LOVE WITH-!

Naruto:Yourself? Tell me something I don't know. Well, I gotta go now. See ya! -walks away-

Sasuke: -hangs head down- Idiot...

X)

Naruto tis a silly fool with adorable baby blue eyes. He is so fun. :3

And now you can stop non-waiting! This is an update! x3

Cuning Angel-Ah...lots of people are crying for my fanfic. Oh goodness...sorry about that...-.-;

Most grateful for the compliments, hun.

And look...

down there...

and down here...

is something that you will probably be happy for...

...it's an update. XD

Sarah Rebecca-Aw...sorry I made you cry, hun! Aw...well...smile cause I updated, okay: )

rainingblood666- Mmm...actually since this is along with the series I will only go with the series and I will do no predictions of what _could _happen.

I'll let Kishimoto-sensei decide on that one. I trust the guy. : )

But yes, the second arc will not be made into another fanfic, but will continue with this fanfic. :3

But it's not as if I'm going to skip the three years. No, in fact _alot _could happen with that time, and even with Sasuke gone I still have plans to make it SasuSaku. Just know that I've already plotted out some stuff during the three years and will write them when I get there. :3 But thanks for your suggestions, hun! I still appreciate the fact that you wanted to help. X )

pinkrazor-XD OMG! You're funny and silly, I like you. x3

Oh goodness...I didn't know depressing could be a good thing. XD

Ah...thanks for the compliment, dear. I was just writing what I thought _could've _happened behind the scenes. My friend, Lauren, says it's very original. I guess it _is _good, yeah: )

Yes...Weasel boy's in town! Hide you children and livestock and hide into your bomb shelters!XD

But...stab her? O.O

Wow...that'd be a very random thing of him to do. XD

Itachi:-walks up to Sakura- I'm going to stab you!

Sakura: O.O Why..?

Itachi: -shrugs- Because I want to crush my baby brother's already traumitized heart.

Sasuke: You stop right there, Itachi! I'm not going to let you touch my Sakura!

Itachi:-laughs- Oh yeah? And what are you going to do? Throw tomatoes at me?

Sasuke: You forget I have...THIS! -holds up video tape of when Itachi sang Barbie Girl with a fish-

Itachi: O.O NO! CURSE YOU, SASUKE!

Sasuke: -smirks-

Sakura: -.-;...It must be an Uchiha thing...

XD

How silly...

01sweetxpnaii-Aw...sorry you cried! -gives you tissues- And nah...if Itachi liked the color blue his nails would be blue; not purple. XD

Or maybe when he went to the store they were all out of blue nail polish, so he killed the store owner and got purple? O.O

Thankies for the compliment! You're funny too, you silly little crazy-head. x3

Yesh, he luffles his sweet cherry-blossom.x3

Apple:-pokes Sasuke- You like her!

Sasuke: And?

Apple: And come back to the village and marry the dang girl, you lovesick fool!

Sasuke: -blushes- Stop making fun of me!

Apple: x3

I mean, if he didn't who would he love? Ino? XD

Aw...thanks for the flowers, hun! x3

Silverstar871- -gives you a box filled with tissues- Don't worry, sweetie. I'm crying with you. T.T

And, yes, Sasuke is a real softie on teh inside if you get him to open up...

...like a teddy bear!x3

Naruto: I say if he was a Carebear, he'd be Grumpy! XD

Sasuke: -glares-

Naruto: See? He's already got that pouting and angry face down! X )

Ah! Chan? O.O

Well...I guess that means it's okay if I can call you Silverstar-chan...okay: )

sakura 1567- Thank you, hun. : )

Ah...never watched the Tsunade eps, but once again the love of my fans pushed me. And how exciting it was! O.O

Ah! A battle between the Three Sannin! How exciting! Gets your blood boiling! x3

Oh my...how I love the fight scenes...XD

And also, this chapter is very suspenseful. O.O

Just letting you know:3

And thank you goes to my sister, Michelle! She helped me think of this chapter's idea! Everyone tell her thank you! x3

* * *

_Memories_

_Story by Apple Fairy_

* * *

_Save me from the darkness..._

_Save me from the pain..._

_Protect me from the evil..._

_and let me smile again... _

* * *

I honestly do think she saved me again... 

She protects me and saves me with every chance she has...

So why...

Did I hurt her?

* * *

The clouds rolled by softly and lazily. A light breeze flew by and his midnight tresses moved with it. 

Sasuke Uchiha, clad in his new black outfit, laid on his back, watching the clouds go by.

But why, people must ask, is he not training?

Well...persuassion from his girlfriend would explain that...

_Sasuke kicked the training post repeatedly, his breathing ragged and strained. __He had gotten up at three a.m that morning so as to get stronger._

_His life long ambition, and his life-goal, it was._

_So much was he devoted to it, that the lack of sleep and the pain courseing through his body did not bother him._

_But it did that intelligent kunoichi._

_Sakura Haruno walked to the training grounds with a bento, or Japanese lunchbox, in her hand. __She knew he would be there, for he never seemed to take a day off._

_And sure enough, the cherry-blossom named girl was right._

_"Sasuke-kun!" She called out his name. Sasuke stopped and turned his head to her._

_He blinked and although his face was emotionless, his eyes gleamed surprise._

_"Sakura, what're you doing here?" He asked as she stood in front of him with the bento hid behind her back._

_"I came to give you...this! Ta-da!" She smiled as she held it out in front of him. Sasuke smiled a bit and took the lunchbox._

_"Thanks. I'll eat it later okay?" He reassured her as he put the lunch down, next to the post, and continued his training. __Sakura looked at him annoyed._

_"But it's already lunchtime..." She told him. Sasuke was surprised to hear this._

_Had he really been training that long?_

_"I'll eat it when I'm hungry then." He explained to her. Sakura hated when her boyfriend did this to himself. Training nonstop and never taking a break. __She knew why he trained of course, but sometimes she worried a tad bit too much then she should've._

_"Sasuke..." She addressed him seriously, dropping the usual 'kun' honorific. __Sasuke stopped and turned to her looking into angered jade eyes._

_He wasn't sure why, but whenever she got angry or sad, in his mind her eyes weren't shimmering emerald, but dull jade._

_"Sakura, I told you already; I can't take a day off. Every second I slack could be hours to gain strength." He explained to her sternly. The couple always fought over this._

_"But the more you train, the more your body is pushed to the limit making you more medically weak. If you train too much, Sasuke, without a break every now and then, you'll only put your body in danger." She explained in a stoic tone. Sasuke hated when she did **this**, too._

_She would use that intelligent brain of hers and list medical reasons why you **should **rest when training._

_He started to loathe her new liking of health care._

_"Fine, I'll take a break later; okay?" He agreed stubbornly. Really, he was lying, but anything for her to get off his back. Sakura sighed loudly._

_"You say you will, but never do." She pointed out. Sasuke flinched._

_Oh, she was good._

_Sasuke thought for a moment for a good comeback. The Uchiha-heir smirked._

_"Doesn't matter. It's not as if you can force me to take a break, anyway." He said in a smug tone. Sakura smiled to him._

_"You're right. I really can't, my sweet Sasuke-kun..." She told him lovingly. Sasuke looked at her horrified. _

_He didn't like where this was going._

_"...but since I can't stop you, then you can't stop **me **either..." She continued as she walked toward him. Sasuke backed away from her until his back was to the training post. Sakura's body was only inches from his. This made Sasuke's cheeks redden._

_"...Stop you from what...?" Sasuke dared asked. He saw the mishief in her eyes and was worried._

_"From turning back into my old self, Sasuke-kun. You wouldn't mind if I turned back into that bubbly fangirl...would you?" She asked in a flirtatious tone and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sasuke flinched._

_Oh...she was **very **good._

_Now really, Sasuke would rather not date a bimbo fangirl. He much preferred his sweet, intelligent, and mature Sakura. __He knew there was nothing he could do if she changed her personality, unless he abided by her rules._

_"...Fine. I'll take more breaks." He agreed in a defeated tone. Sakura's eyes went back to glimmering emerald._

_"So you're saying if I come back here tommarrow in the afternoon, you won't be here?" She asked hopefully. Sasuke nodded._

_"I'm glad we reached an agreement, Sasuke." She stated cheerfully. Sasuke's eyes took on a look of annoyance._

_"Agreement my a-" He began until Sakura smiled to him and kissed him on the lips softly._

_Sasuke was a bit shocked, but kissed her back as he wrapped his arms around her waist._

_And the arguement was forgotten by sweet kisses._

Sasuke sighed as he finished the memory. He actually liked when she did that though. Whenever they got in a fight, one of them would apoligize and she would be the first one to deliver that make-up kiss. The two were still new to the whole thought of being a couple. It would take some getting used to.

They might of been intelligent and stragetical on the battlefield, but the two had absolutly no clue on love.

Sure, Sakura would go to either magazines or Ino for advice (mostly the magazines because Ino began to become suspicious) and Sasuke would risk a question to Kakashi (who would then ask about his dream girl and be rebuked by an annoyed 'hmph'), but it was still sort of hard for the two, which led to them to just speaking their minds.

Either way, the two were in love and they never forgot that. They would have their Lover's tiffs, but never dangerous enough to a break-up.

Heck, that never crossed either of their minds anyway.

Sasuke soon tossed the thought of their relationship as he spotted a brown bird circling above him.

Kakashi was calling.

Sasuke scowled. _Damn...I was actually enjoying this relaxation, too._ He cursed his teacher as he got up. Sasuke actually admitted that taking a break was very relaxing and helped him think of things he hadn't thought of in awhile.

"Kakashi...What does he want?" Sasuke wondered glumly.

* * *

Sakura walked through town happily as she held the purple-sashed bento boxes in her arms. 

For Ino-chan, her mother said.

Now, Sakura got annoyed by her mother from time-to-time but she still loved that woman for she was her mother; she couldn't possibly always dislike her sweet mother. And for that love for her parent did Sakura do the task willingly. Not to mention, there was still rebuilding to be done in the village. Sakura suddenly felt a small weight of shame on her shoulders.

_Oh darn...I said I was going to go check Sasuke if he was actually relaxing for once...Oh well...the act I put on should of scared him enough..._ She thought playfully. Sakura smiled as she looked down to the bentos.

"I know. I'll bring some for Sasuke-kun later, too." She said, thinking he would deserve a reward for his cooperation. "Does he like sweets?" She wondered. _Well...he never said he didn't..._ Sakura recalled. Sakura looked straight ahead remembering a certain aspiring ninja.

"And some for Naruto. He'd probably eat anything." She included. Sakura thought back to a talk she had with Sasuke.

_Team seven stood on a roof, rain puddles everywhere from a shower that occurred the other day. Naruto was fussing with his sensei to teach him the chidori as well. Sakura looked to the two with amused emerald eyes as she stood next to Sasuke. She turned to him with her hands clasped behind her back in a simple and cute pose._

_"Sasuke-kun, thanks. You saved us from the Sand again, right?" She congatulated him simply. Sasuke stared ahead with those cold obsidion eyes._

_"No." He denied. Sakura looked at him confused._

_"Naruto saved you." He informed her with a half-lie. **I was too weak to...**He thought in his mind ashamed. Sakura looked to her blond teammate who was trying to immitate the Chidori._

_"Now, now, Sasuke-kun, you don't need to be modest. It's true Naruto's gotten stronger, but he can't-" _

_"It's true." Sasuke stated, cutting her off. Sakura looked to him stunned. Not only was she surprised Naruto had actually saved her, but also because Sasuke was acting so cold._

_In reality, Sasuke was much too ashamed and sad that **he **couldn't of helped his sweet cherry blossom. He didn't want her to know how weak he was...how pathetic he was that he couldn't of saved her from the sand's hold...He didn't want to face her like that, so he overexaggerated Naruto's victory and said he had saved her..._

_Even though Sasuke had also helped by saving her from a plummeting death._

_"He fought with everything he had to save you. He even showed power's he's never shown before." Sasuke stated, saying the truth this time._

_It was true. Naruto had faced death to save his dear friend. Sakura looked to him stunned._

_"He did? For me?" she asked in a whisper. Sakura turned her pink head to her baby blue-eyed friend. Salura's eyes softened and smiled warmly._

Sakura smiled at the memory and looked at the bento before her.

"Okay, I'll bring some for Naruto, too!" She decided happily and continued walking to Ino's house.

* * *

Blue chirping energy blasted a hole in the boulder and the one who used the technique jumped back. 

The smoke cleared as Sasuke looked at the damage he had done. Sasuke glared at nothing in paricular again...just out of anger.

_I..._ He thought _...I couldn't do anything..._ He remembered angerly.

He recalled the fight Naruto went through with Gaara.

He was strong and selfless in the fight...He had victory and he had proved how much he had changed...

While Sasuke just acted as the audience and watched him fight with amazed and stunned eyes. While Sakura suffered and Naruto did everything to save and protect her...

And Sasuke just sat there watching it all...

He was no help to the fight or...to her.

_Naruto's getting stronger and stronger... _Sasuke thought sourly _...Compared to him, I..._

An image of Itachi flashed in his mind and Sasuke left the thought unfinished and summoned another Chidori.

He recalled that look in Sakura's eyes as he convinced her Naruto had saved her.

Her eyes had softened and gleamed...

...it was as if she had fallen in love with him.

Sasuke's heart ached badly. He felt the jealousy and anger knaw at him...

...but there was also a feeling of hurt and rejection in his emotions.

* * *

Sasuke rushed as fast as his legs could take him. 

Itachi...the ninja who had killed his clan...the man who had scarred Sasuke for life...the brother he had once trusted...

...was in Konoha.

And was after Naruto.

_What is he doing here? Why didn't they tell me? What does Itachi want with Naruto? _Thoughts rushed through Sasuke's mind.

Sasuke finally arrived at Naruto's apartment and opened the door.

And Sakura stumbled out, a pack dropping at her feet. Sasuke's midnight eyes widened and Sakura raised her pink-petal head and she looked at him with a mix of confusion and surprise in her emerald eyes.

"Sasuke-kun-" She began.

"Where's Naruto!" He demanded in a rushed tone. Sakura took a second to realize the question. She looked down, confused.

"I-I just got here..." She told him quietly. "I wanted to give Naruto some ohagi-" She began to explain, but Sasuke was already running off in a panic before she could finish. Sakura blinked a few times, confused.

_What's wrong with Sasuke...and why does he need Naruto...? _She wondered as she picked up the ohagi. Sakura had an urge to go after Sasuke and ask him what was wrong...but that look in his eyes...

Sakura knew that look. It was a mix of hurry and panic. If anyone would try to stop him, he'd soon kill them there on the spot if he had to.

Sakura sighed.

_I hope everything's okay..._She thought worried.

* * *

_He hit his forehead lightly, but still enough to leave a red mark. Sasuke looked up to his forehead as it stung. He pouted at his older brother._

_But when he looked to him, Itachi was looking down and seemed to be deep in thought. He stood up._

_"I have no time to help you out today." He stated simply, turning down Sasuke's request of help with his training. Sasuke, feeling confident with himself and a little annoyed of his brother, held his head up and rubbed the mark._

_"You always say, "Forgive me, Sasuke", and hit my forehead. And you don't ever help me out, not just today." He pointed out in irritance. Itachi ignored his seven-year-old brother and walked out the door; not a word spoken. Little Sasuke mearly smiled at his brother, at his idol he so cared for._

_He had asked his father why Itachi did not care for him as much as a regular older brother would for their younger brother. He was only answered with an explantion of how Itachi did not like socialization and how his own father did not understand him completly._

_This still left Sasuke clueless as to who his brother was._

_But Little Sasuke just shrugged it off as any curious child would and left for the academy that morning with determination on his mind and supporting words from the woman he lovingly called Auntie Shizu._

_Sasuke ran home that night under the sweet white pearl and felt a chill go up his spine._

_He didn't know that Itachi had chose him that night to live. He was young and he would be more inflicted by it. He was young meaning he had more time to develop his skills. He was his brother making his revenge all the more deeper and hate-filled._

_The perfect candidate._

_It was when Sasuke ran around the corner was when he finally noticed._

_The lights were out in the Uchiha district...but it was much too early for sleep._

_When he walked further he smelled and saw the blood._

_Dead courpses of his relatives..._

_Dead._

_Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw the gruesome sight._

_"What's going on...?" He wondered and ran forward. Little Sasuke didn't like this..._

_He didn't like this at all._

_Sasuke panicked as he saw Shizu's corpse dead as well. His mind suddenly turned to his mother and father and he rushed to his house feeling unsafe and vulnerable. He opened the door to his house and called out weakly for his mother and father._

_No answer._

_He looked in every room he came across and he still found no mother and father..._

_He recieved cold comfort for all of the empty rooms he found._

_Then he heard a loud 'thump' and decided to look there. He ran hurriedly across his porch toward where the sound had come from. He came to the room and reached out for the door..._

_...but stopped._

_A great feeling of horror and fear overcame Little Sasuke. He didn't know why, but he didn't want to open that door._

_He felt if he did he would never be the same again._

_He also felt a prescence. Someone was in that room._

_The murderer? Perhaps._

_But no matter the fear and uncertainty, Sasuke willed himself to move and open that door._

_He never should of._

_But, regretfully, he did and found his parent's dead courpses ontop of each other. But what scared him the most that night was who stepped into the innocent moonlight._

_It was Itachi, his idol, his family, his brother._

_Sasuke tensed and tried to tell his brother what happened._

_"Who would do this? What happened?" He asked scared. A shuriken flew past his head and landed on the door behind him. A cut appeared on Sasuke's shoulder. His mind clouded with disbelief._

_"Brother, what're you..." He began to ask. Then he realized it as Itachi mearly looked at him with cold Sharingan eyes._

_It was him._

_He was the murderer._

_Itachi used the Mangekyou Sharingan on the innocent little boy and showed him how he had killed every member of their clan._

_"Stop! Brother! Don't show me this!" Sasuke pleaded, his mind going crazy with sorrow and grief. _

_"Why...Why did you do this brother? No...No...Don't, brother...!" He screamed sadly as he showed them every single on of their deaths...and how he had sliced the sword and slautered their parent's._

_Little Sasuke screamed out of anguish, collapsed on his knees, and held his head from the unbearable torture._

_He collapsed on the floor, breathing struggled. He couldn't believe it._

_It hurt much too much to be believable._

_He asked his brother why he would do such a thing._

_"I wanted to see what I was capable of." He stated simply._

_Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. _

_The clan perished and died...fought back with all they had...were slaughtered mercilessly..._

_...because he wanted to test his stength?_

_Sasuke cussed at him angerly and charged for a punch..._

_...only to meet a harsh jab to the gut._

_Sasuke collapsed right there and stared into the faces of his deceased parents...and cried._

_He was scared._

_Frightened at what would happen to him. Scared at what Itachi might do to him._

_He ran out of that room, no destination apparent, but he just **needed **to **leave** that room._

_Away from that cold-blooded monster in the room._

_Away from death._

_He ran and cried as he did. Terrified at what could happen to him. Terrified at what was going on all together._

_"Don't kill me!" He pleaded pathetically and frightened._

_Itachi appeared before him with those same cold obsidion eyes. Sasuke looked at him with fear._

_"Don't kill me..." He whimpered. Itachi did not move and just stared at him._

_"...You are not even worth killing." He stated harshly. Sasuke felt an ache in his heart. _

_And that was how Sasuke's hate and revenge against Itachi began._

* * *

There he was. The man he had sworn to kill years ago. The man who had ruined his life. The man he had once trusted and idolized. The man who had killed those hopes and dreams and betrayed him with no shame. 

Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke stood there, looking at him.

The hate boiled up inside him. The feelings of anger and despise rose.

He hated him.

No, he _loathed _him.

Sharingans activated.

Words of hate spoken.

He charged his chidori, threw back his arm, and charged for the man he detested.

But Itachi caught his arm and the chidori died down.

Naruto, wanting to help Sasuke, gathered his chakra and suddenly became the attention of the Akatsuki members.

Itachi broke Sasuke's wrist cruelly with the only excuse of "You're a nuisance".

Sasuke screamed in anguish as the pain seared and burned on his wrist.

Sasuke gritted his teeth as Kisame began to bring down his sword.

Once again, he was only the audience.

But, Jiraiya came just in time, saving his apprentice.

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears.

A little into the conversation, he heard it true.

They wanted Naruto. They would be defeated if need be by Jiraiya.

Sasuke wouldn't have that.

"Don't interfere..." He rasped as he struggled to stand up. His wrist was still in immense and excruicable pain; but that would not matter.

His pride and hate was the only thing holding him up.

Sasuke stumbled and his voice filled to the brim with a determined tone.

"The one who is going to kill him is me!" He told them and looked up with cold obsidion eyes.

Itachi looked to his little brother with emotionless and annoyed eyes. "I have no interest in you now." He told him sharply. Sasuke flinched.

"Shut up!" He commanded and lunged for a punch. He was soon rebuked by a kick to the stomach sending him flying back into the hallway's wall and slumping over in pain.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out to his rival worried. He rushed over to him.

"Naruto, I told you not to interfere!" He yelled at him irritated. Naruto stopped in his tracks after hearing the intensity and anger in Sasuke's voice.

Sasuke struggled up, leaning on the wall for support.

"I told you...I've lived up until now...for this moment...For this day!" He yelled and summoned those deep crimson Sharingan eyes.

Memories of a sweet pink-pearl haired girl vanished from his mind as it was buried by the hate.

Sasuke screamed as he lunged for his hated brother. Itachi turned to him with those same cold eyes.

This was beginning to annoy him.

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's hand again before he could punch him, as intended, and smacked him across the face sending him flying and slamming against the wall harder. Sasuke's body stung and ached all over. He was in more pain then before.

"Sasuke..." Naruto called out scared for his teammate.

"I'm not done yet..." Sasuke struggled to whisper as the wrist Itachi had broken earlier shook violently. Itachi noticed it.

_He cannot even form seals anymore..._ He noted.

"This is my battle..." Sasuke convinced. Itachi glared at him.

"Very well." Itachi agreed and walked over to his fallen brother.

Jiraiya would've probably stepped in...had not Kisame stopping him.

Sasuke looked up to the figure he loathed. He stood up.

"Bring it on, then!" He yelled, but was his kneed in the stomach cruelly. Sasuke coughed up blood as Itachi beat him without mercy.

_Why..._ He thought helplessly _...The difference between us has not shrunk since then...What is the difference?_ He continued and collapsed on the ground.

_What have I been doing up until now? What have I..._ He thought pathetically and closed his eyes.

He was ashamed and disgusted with himself.

So weak...how could he have thought he had gotten stronger?

How could he had thought he _would've _gotten stronger?

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's collar, picked him up, and slammed him against the wall. Sasuke was forced eye-level with him.

"You are weak." Itachi told his brother coldly. Sasuke coughed and his heart panged.

"Why are you weak? Because you lack..." The Akatsuki member trailed off and leaned closer to Sasuke. "...hatred." He whispered in his ear smugly.

Sasuke felt his heart fill with sorrow and then felt the Mangekyou Sharingan activate.

He was thrust once again into that sick world and found himself in that room.

The room that left him scarred for life when he entered it. He looked down and saw he was seven again.

And Itachi made him watch it all over again for twenty-four hours.

Their deaths...

As he watched them, Sasuke screamed out of terror in the real world. He watched more and more and let out more anguished scream.

His head slumped and he felt all hope and strength drain out of him.

And all went black.

* * *

Sakura rushed inside the hospital after she recieved the news from Ino. 

Sasuke was in the hospital.

She wasn't sure why.

She was afraid, for the last time she saw him he was in a determined panic.

_Sasuke...please be alright..._ She prayed worryingly. Luckily, the nurse let Sakura go in.

And antispectic rushed to greet Sakura's nose again as she walked into the room.

Room 103.

The same room he had confessed his love to her in.

_Do you love me, too?_

The unanswered words rung through Sakura's head softly.

She saw Sasuke, lying in his bed, a cast around his wrist and bandages tied around his ribs...

...at least, she guessed they would be there. Ino had said he had a broken wrist and ribs.

Sakura walked over to where he slept.

The look on his sleeping facade was unbearable.

He seemed to be in immense sadness and grief.

Sakura sat down in a chair that rested beside his bed.

_Oh, Sasuke...What could of done this to you...?_ She asked in a scared tone.

Sakura spent the rest of the day at his side, worrying and fretting.

She was not bored though, for she had left his side for a bit to get some books and scrolls to read from the nearby library.

Sakura finished her fifth book and glanced nervously to the troubled, but sleeping, Sasuke. She sighed and closed the book.

It certaintly wasn't helping for it was a romance telling of how the boy died from disease in his sleep, leaving his lover alone and heart-broken.

_Darn book..._ She cursed _...Now it has me even **more **worried then before..._.

A nurse opened the door and looked to Sakura with apoligetic brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but visiting hours are over." She informed her. Sakura looked to her panicked.

"I-Is it alright if I can at least stay a little longer? Please...I need to!" She pleaded despreratly. The nurse sighed and smiled at her.

"You love him very much don't you?" She asked her playfully with a wink. Sakura's cheeks reddened and the nurse giggled.

"Of course you can." She agreed and closed the door behind her. Sakura looked to the door uncertain and turned back to the sleeping boy.

Her eyes gleamed worry and paronoia.

The nurse never did come back, so Sakura stayed there even with the half-pearl hanging in the sky daintly.

Sakura wringed her hands nervously. _Sasuke..._ She fretted once again.

Sakura yawned loudly and noticed she was sleepy. She glanced to her pained boyfriend and felt her heart ache once again.

_I'll stay here for the night...I'm sure mom won't mind..._ She proposed, knowing she would explain to her mother why she was out so late. Her mother would get angry as usual, but would soon shrug it off as 'Teenage Foolishness'.

Sakura laid her head on the edge of Sasuke's bed.

Sakura never remembered falling asleep. Only the feeling of drifting and falling. The feeling of soft strength on her eyelids. The feeling of warm

pearl-light on her and the comforting diamonds she saw outside the window soothing her.

The feeling before one sleeps.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes to a town at night. She was dreaming. 

She glanced around and looked at the dark houses and the full moon in the sky.

_Where am I...?_ She thought confused. She noticed the Uchiha fan-symbol scattered everywhere. On buildings, on lamps, on doors, everywhere.

_Ah! I know! I must be in the Uchiha district in town! _She realized. _...Or...I would be..._ She corrected herself, remembering the district was cut-off by Anbu for what happened.

The slaughter of the Uchiha family.

_What am I doing here though...? _She wondered cautiously. Sakura walked through the street nervously and smelled something strange. She turned a corner and saw them.

Courpses. Everywhere, scattered and brutally murdered.

Sakura began to scream, but silenced herself. She remembered what her teacher, Kakashi, had told her.

_Sakura, you must know that in dangerous and suspicious situaitons, no matter how graphic or gruesome it is, a kunoichi mustn't ever scream. That only shows the enemy you're afraid and they will use that to their advantage. __A ninja must be strong and couragous, no matter the gender. Understand?_

"Yes." Sakura whispered to herself. _Be strong, Sakura. You have to carry this out like the shinobi you are. _She convinced herself.

Sakura walked through the dead bodies, seeing most of them wear the Uchiha fan-symbols on their backs.

_What happened here...? _She thought. _This couldn't be...**that **night...could it?_

The Haruno girl dared herself to look for life. She came to a large house and opened the door. It was unlocked, a bittersweet comfort, and Sakura ventured in gingerly.

It was dark and deathly silent. Sakura felt vulnerable and frightened.

"Hello! Is anybody in here!" She yelled hoping to grab attention of someone or...something.

"Hello! Anybody!" She yelled after silence met her other question.

Silent once again.

Sakura willed herself to move and walked further inside; not bothering to take off her sandals. She checked every room she came across and found no one. She walked onto the porch.

Feeling lost and frightened at the same time was a strange feeling. A feeling of freedom, but confinement at the same time.

Sakura soon heard sobs and decided to check out the source.

_Someone's crying...but who...? _She thought to herself.

Sakura came to a pair of doors and willed herself once again to open them.

She saw a scene of moonlight spilling and washing through constricting binds of window bar shadows. In the middle of the light laid the bodies of a man and a woman. Sakura hadn't need to suppress a scream for she was stunned instead.

_Those two..._ She commented as she examined their features from where she stood at the doorway ..._the woman...has the same face as Sasuke..._ Sakura's emerald eyes widened.

_No...it couldn't be..._

But, as she heard once before, sons will take more after their mother in looks.

Sakura heard crying and looked down finally spotting a dark lump of sorts.

It was a small boy with black hair, sporting a dark blue long-sleeved shirt, white shorts, and bandages tied around his calves. He was hunched over and shaking.

It seemed he was crying.

"Why...why, brother? Why did you kill them...?" He whimpered. Sakura looked up and spotted a man walk into the pale light.

A man with long, tied-back black hair stood there with cold Sharingan eyes, wearing an Anbu uniform. He stared hard at Sakura. The little boy realized the direction his brother was looking at and looked up with him.

All eyes were on Sakura; and she wasn't sure what to say.

But she sure knew what to _do_.

"Interferance..." Itachi sneered at the kunoichi, making her flinch with fear.

She was in danger. She was unsafe. She wasn't imagining things.

...She was sure as well afraid...

She had to get out of there. She had to go anywhere else but this terrible room...

...and she had to take him with her.

Sakura scooped up the little boy and ran out of the room.

The boy was surprised, but much too frightened to react.

"I'm taking you away from here!" She told him; panic half-hidden in her voice. The boy nodded and held on to Sakura; his arms wrapped around her neck fragile-like.

Itachi did not like the interferance. He was to torture Sasuke for twenty-four hours...

...he had no choice, but to kill her.

And so he chased after her in cold blood.

Sakura ran hurriedly, not sure where she was going, but away from that _monster_ this boy had called "brother".

The little boy buried his head into Sakura's shoulder and whimpered with fear. Sakura looked to the boy sadly.

"Brother killed mother and father...he's going to kill _me _next, isn't he?" He asked with a terrified tone. Sakura thought for a moment.

"No, I won't let him. I'll protect you; okay?" She cooed in his ear motherly-like. The boy turned his head to her and stared at her with big, scared midnight eyes.

"Promise?" He asked her shakily. Sakura mustered a smile at him and nodded.

"Yup. I swear my life on it." She told him cheerfully.

Sakura wasn't sure why, but she felt like she _had _to save this little boy. She _had _to take him away from here and away from that heartless fiend.

The boy leaned against Sakura as she ran.

"...guardian angel?" The boy whispered weakly. Sakura glanced at him confused.

"What?" She asked him.

"Are you...my guardian angel?" He asked innocently. Sakura wasn't sure what to say.

"...Maybe..." She responded. The boy leaned in closer.

"I always knew my guardian angel would be pretty..." He whispered gently. Sakura blushed at the compliment.

"Ah, so, what's your name, little guy?" The intelligent kunoichi asked him attempting to change the subject. The little boy took awhile to answer.

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." He responded. Sakura's emerald eyes widened.

She couldn't believe her ears. This boy was...Sasuke...?

So it _was _that night...

Before Sakura could ponder the subject further, a kunai flew past her shoulder. Her heart beat fast with terror, but she ran faster to a sprint. Her legs ached, but the fear kept her running. Sakura dared herself not to look back at the person who pursued her. The person who's feet were pounding on the ground after her.

For she already knew who was chasing her.

Itachi.

Sakura sped faster and turned a corner, looked around panicked, and went behind a group of trees; knowing the shrubbery wouldn't save her, but only buy her time. Itachi came into view looking for the kunoichi and the little boy. He glanced around with those cold Sharingan eyes as Sakura and Little Sasuke held their breathe. Sakura knew if she was found it was certain death.

Itachi turned his head and stopped dead on the trees which Sakura hid behind. Her breathe caught and her heart pounded panickly.

He walked toward the hiding place and looked behind it. He was looking at Sakura, back-first on the tree, with Little Sasuke held in her arms.

"Found you." He said emotionlessy and grabbed for his katana. Sakura was frozen with terror. She couldn't move.

The sword sliced.

Sakura willed herself to run, but not soon enough as the blade cut her leg. Sakura cringed at the unpleasent stinging in her leg, but sprinted as fast as she could, while the blood streamed. Sasuke clutched onto her tighter and looked behind her head.

His brother was approaching faster with his ninja-like running.

Sakura came to a dead end and turned around. Itachi stood before her with a look of annoyance and anger in his face.

He wasn't happy.

Sakura backed to the wall and looked around paronoid. Escape had abandonded her.

She was stuck with that heartless monster.

Itachi pulled out some shurikens and Sasuke shook.

"He's going to kill both of us..." He whispered. Sakura shook her head slowly.

"No...he won't kill you...because I'll protect you. I'm your guardian angel...remember?" She asked him rhetorically reassuring him.

Itachi threw the barrage of shurikens and she turned her back to him; covering Little Sasuke with her body and bracing herself for the hit. Sakura closed her emerald eyes.

_Sasuke...don't be scared...I'll protect you..._

Sakura heard the ninja stars puncture skin, but felt no plain. Her mind clouded with confusion as strong arms held her.

She looked up with caution and gasped.

A grown-up Sasuke held her, the Sasuke she knew and loved. His arm was before her back, holding most of the shurikens on it that were meant for her death. Sakura couldn't believe her eyes.

"Sasuke..." She tried to whisper, but no words came out. Itachi furrowed his brow.

"Little brother..." He sneered. His plan was falling apart.

It wasn't meant to be this way.

"I'm not afraid of you, Itachi." Sasuke told him in a defiant tone. "You can't scare me with your fake illusions. I don't fear you, I hate you! I will kill you Itachi and I won't let your sick mind destroy me! I'm not afraid of you!" He yelled as the scenery around them disappeared and a flash of immense white light shone everything. Itachi glared at Sakura with cold eyes.

"I won't forget this..." He whispered and disappeared with a flash of light. Sakura felt a shiver go up her spine.

She wouldn't forget that evil look.

Sasuke held Sakura tighter and she turned her attention to him. He looked to her with soft midnight eyes.

"You tried to save me..." He pointed out. Sakura's cheeks reddened.

"I..."

"Thank you." He told her gratefully. Sakura smiled to him warmly.

Sasuke leaned down and kissed her simply, softly, and sweetly.

Sakura's blush deepened and kissed him back. When Sasuke broke apart the light was consuming everything.

Their time was almost up.

"I love you..." He whispered and the light flashed brightly...

...and then darkness.

* * *

Sakura startled awake and felt a cramp in her back. This is what she got for sleeping strangely. 

Sakura looked around the room and wondered what she was doing there. Her mind finally registered all of what happened the day before.

She had decided to spend the night by Sasuke's side. She sat upright and felt something tug at her hand. She looked down and saw Sasuke's hand intertwined with hers.

_When did that happen...?_ She wondered. Sakura remembered back to that dream.

_What a strange dream... But was it really only that? A dream? It felt so real..._ Sakura pondered and felt a stinging pain go up her leg. She looked down and saw a violent red line streak on the back of her calf.

From the katana...

Sakura felt a shiver go up her spine. It really wasn't a dream.

Sakura looked to Sasuke's arm and saw various slashes.

From the shuriken...

It was defiantly _not _a dream. Sakura gulped and let go of Sasuke's hand.

She looked into some drawers and found a first-aid kit. Better to tend to their wounds then worry about that twisted world she was thrust into. Sakura tended to Sasuke's arm and noticed something different.

It wasn't large and obvious, but it was still there...Sakura looked up and down Sasuke's body and knew _something _was different...she just couldn't figure out _what_.

Ah. There it was.

Sakura looked at Sasuke's sleeping facade and...it wasn't as troubled as before...it was..._glad_-looking.

His face still looked a tad bit sad, but he didn't wear that same suffering and pained look. Sakura stared in amazement and smiled.

She continued to bandage up his arm and held his hand as she did.

And he squeezed her hand.

Sakura jumped up in surprise and quickly looked to Sasuke.

But he still slept. Sakura leaned over to him.

"My...guardian angel..." He whispered hoasrly and breathed rythmically and softly once again. Sakura's face reddened and she looked at him stunned.

Sakura kissed him on the forehead and looked to him sincerely.

"Forever, Sasuke-kun..." She whispered lovingly.

But sadly, when Sakura came back, his face looked sad...the gladness died that night as the nightmare came back eventually.

Sasuke, without support and help from his first love, gave up and succumbed to Itachi's illusions and Sakura, tried as she did, was unable to enter that dream world again.

Sakura felt despaired, but she would've been a little bit more calmer if she knew what he had dreamed when she woke up from the visit.

The nightmare temporarily gone, Sasuke had dreamt of lying in a field of sweet daffodils looking up to a star-filled sky with a girl with pink and white wings lying next to him. She wore a simple white sleeveless dress and had pink-rose hair and soft emerald eyes...

She held hands with him and called out the constellations to him. Sasuke felt comfortable and relaxed with her.

He felt as if he was in love with her simple looks and her sweet warmth...

He was in love with her.

With his guardian angel...

Sakura...

So she saves him once again, that young boy...but she still worries.

Will he wake up soon?

And if he does...will he be the same or...different?

What is to become; only little know.

But that story will be read later. The time has escaped us, it seems.

* * *

That's the end of chapter 9! I hope you liked it. :3 

And all thanks go to my sister, Michelle. She partly came up with Sakura's visit to Sasuke's nightmare and I took the idea of saving him as a child from a book called 'Goddess of the Night.' Very good book, and highly reccommended. : )

Well, thank you all for reading! Goodbye and I hope you have a most wonderful day!

-Apple Fairy


	10. I love you

Hajimemashite and Konnichiwa, dearest reader-san! Apple Fairy here! . Thank you for the reviews! The reviews are what keep me living! (not really, but they keep the fanfic living. XD)

Nymphadorena- Love your name, hun! I absolutly adore mythical creatures. And thank you for the compliment.

And thank you for pointing out the praising of Sakura. It's just that she can be such a sweet girl in my eyes and she is rather pretty...

I'm sorry, I'm just a big fan of hers. I'm going to write her angery side more these days, okay?

xweaponxmisteressx-O.O

Can I have your autograph, you last-name forsaken tomboy? XD

But really, thank you for the compliments. : 3

And...since Itachi is one of the reasons that Sasuke left the village...

-throws you a tied up and gagged Itachi-

Do whatever you want with Mr. Evil! XD

Cunning Angel- Thanks for the compliment! Aw...poor hun... He had to go back...because that's how the anime went, making him all angry and stuff...

Sorry, hun. If _I _wrote the anime...

I'd be Masashi Kishimoto and hint SasuSaku left and right. XD

Gosh that'd be awesome...

But he has his sweetheart Sakura by his side. x3 That's a plus.

And look! Stop waiting already! I, like, fletchin' updated! XD

Aya Marie-chan-Thankies for teh compliments! Aw...Sakura carrying a little scared Sasuke...How cute! x3

Yeah, I know it was original, but thank my sister! She brought up the idea: )

-gets hose and sprays you with cookie-dough icecream- Woot cookies! XD

Yeah, I was a like that now...

-points to Sasuke and Sakura-

Apple: Get together! Nao! X0

Sasuke: We're already together, idiot.

Apple: Then stay together, funny-head!

Sasuke: -glares-

XD

How silly...

Ah...SasuSaku...how cute. x3

And if you didn't support it...I'd have to kill you...

Nah, J/K!

Or am I...? -shifts eyes-

Anywho...glad you luv Youtube, hun! Now...look right here!

An update! XD

SasukeandNejicuties-Glad you like it hun! And OMG!

An update! XD

Nymphadorena (again)- Thanks for the compliment, sweetie! Now look here missy! You stop that non-waiting cause I updated, you hear? XD

Sarah Rebecca- Ah...never seen it so I never intended it...

Wait. Does that make Itachi It the Clown? XD

Thanks for the compliment...and look on your screen!

An update! XD

pinkrazor- Well, that's what you get when you sleep next to your boyfriend and he's stuck in some sort of perpetual torture thingy. Like, duh, silly. Everyone knows that. XD

Updated, Updated. x3

Gaararocksyay- Like the penname, hun! Tis so silly. XD

Thanks fot the compliment, too!

kunoichi alchemist-Thanks for the compliment, hun!

Yeah...since Sakura can be so tough sometimes she can even get the potege of Uchiha to do what she wants him to. XD

But then again Sasuke can also be pushy...

That's why they have their lover's tiffs I guess. x3

Hoorah! Good weird! XD

Ah...I loved writing Sasuke's past and him being the hero in the end. He so cool! XD

And now you don't have to non-wait to read! More has come: 3

Snowbird- Yay! I've got a good reason to make him OOC without meaning to. Thank _you_, Snowbird! x3

And he got there through the power of LOVE! XD

Not really. I really don't know myself, but my sister said it'd be really cool if that happened. And it was. :)

Yah...she probably does...Sasuke just needs to stop being an idiot and look in front of him...But remember when he said "I don't want an important friend to die."?

He really _does _care about her. I think the reason he left her behind was because he didn't want to drag her into the dark world he was about to go in.

He was sacrificing his friends and his village for strength. It's not as if he can shrug off the whole Uchiha slaughter thing. I mean, would _you _go on through life happy when your family was killed by a person you trusted?

No, I know I wouldn't. So he had to get stronger before Itachi became un-reachable. But, he didn't want to bring Sakura with him or to face anyone else when he was leaving, so he had no choice, but to knock her out and leave her.

Really, in the anime his eyes looked so sympathetic and sad...of course he felt terrible when he left.

Ah, but that's just my theory in a nutshell. Maybe you could tell your friend that one day?

And look! High in the sky!

Stop looking there!

Because on this screen is an update! XD

Twilight Dragoness-Yay! Let's all give Sakura a pat on the back! x3

Yeah, I've always felt that way, like "If Sasuke had a guardian angel what would they look like?" The only person that came to mind was Sakura and only Sakura. And I finally realized she _is _like his guardian angel, isn't she, what with saving him from the Curse Mark and all...

Aw, thanks for the compliments dear. x3

Silverstar871-Anytime, Silverstar-chan. : )

Yah, I know, poor sweetums! He deserves a big fuzzy hug...from Sakura. x3

Thankies for the compliments: )

sasukeschick-Thank you for the compliments, hun.

Sasukes1fangirl-Updated! Thankies for the compliment! XD

Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe-Ah! They are? O.O

I just realized you're right! They _are_ long! XD

I just lose my pace of time when I write...I guess the consequence of that is really long chapters. O.-;

Well, at least you like it! That's a good thing: 3

And negatory, hun! I'm going with teh anime here and...yeah that _is _soon...T.T

But, that part will get a chapter of it's own. Like I said...that chappy's not comin as soon as you think. So don't worry, hun. : 3

yes- That's good, hun that you like your individuality. Congrats on that: )

Ah...I've fixed that problem, but you see it's when a person whispers somewhat loudly. Okay:3

Ah...had to watch more episodes. Gosh I should of watched them before...

Lee! He is so adorable!

He is a dork. xD

But he's a sweet dork. x3

But that doesn't mean I'm a LeeSaku now...-.-;

Ah...Episode 101! Dear goodness, I LOVED that episode.

Team 7 can be such silly gooses! And Sasuke was also being a silly goose too! How funny! xD

"Damn right, I'm a ninja genius." I love that line of his. XD

And for some reason, I squeeled when it showed Sasuke and Sakura drinking the tea together...like some sort of married couple. x3

Ah, but maybe I am being a fool...-.-;

Oh! In this chappy Sasuke tis a big jerk and gets all sorts of OOC in the end. I'm terrible with this guy. T.T

I'm very sorry about that. Please forgive me. -.-;

But this chapter is very reminiscent of the first chapter, what with the wording and events and such.

Just letting you guys now. : )

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_Memories_

_Story by Apple Fairy_

* * *

_Her heart and mine..._

_So fragile and in love..._

_So innocent and trustable..._

_I love her._

* * *

I never knew. 

I never knew how she _really _felt.

How much she _really _loved me.

I was a fool...

To have hurt her like that.

* * *

"I'm coming in." A voice called out. Sakura turned her pink head. 

The blonde woman walked into the room spotting the simple girl standing up. Sakura looked to the hazelnut-eyed and sunshine-haired lady.

"You are?" She questioned.

_What a pretty woman..._ Sakura commented and awed at the beautiful lady.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! It's alright now, I've brought a really good person. Sasuke will be okay now." Naruto reassured and ran up to his emerald-eyed friend. Sakura stared at him stunned.

"Naruto..." She whispered amazed. She wanted to tell him 'thank you' over and over again, but the words didn't come out. She was much too surprised that Sasuke would finally be saved from that sick fantasy world she had saved him from; only for him to suffer in it again. Tsunade disregarded the two and walked up to the sleeping Uchiha boy. She looked up and spotted two daffodils in a vase.

_These flowers are new...Is she visiting every day? _She pondered the emerald-eyed girl. Sakura turned to Tsunade and smiled.

"I've heard from Gai-sensei. Please save Sasuke-kun." She asked her innocently and bowed. Tsunade smiled.

She was starting to like this girl.

"Sure, leave it to me." She reassurred her and turned to the sleeping boy. Tsunade placed a hand over Sasuke's forehead and green chakra glowed from her hand. Sakura watched the scene intently. It was mystifying and interesting at the same time, whatever this women was doing. Sakura felt her heart beaten and lightened...

One day...she wished to learn this techique, she promised herself.

Sakura felt tears come to her eyes for two reasons:

One, the beautiful techique, which she now guessed was medical justu and...

Two, Sasuke was actually going to awaken...after a worried-filled week, he was actually coming back.

Sakura wiped away the tears and continued to watch.

Tsunade stopped the healing process and Sasuke opened his eyes sleepily. What was he doing here? What had happened?

Sasuke couldn't remember much in his half-asleep state and sat up.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called happily. Sakura couldn't stop herself.

The tears came, no matter how much she fought them back.

Sasuke was awake. He had come back.

"Sasuke-kun!" She gasped and felt the tears stream. Sasuke didn't hear either of them as he still tried to contimplate what had happened.

Sakura couldn't stop herself as she rushed up and hugged him softly and called his name.

He was back...Thank God, he was back...

Sakura held onto Sasuke tighter, feeling if she was to let him go he might fall back into that twisted memory. Sasuke was still too dazed to respond.

She never heard them leave, Sakura didn't as she was much too consumed in her happiness that Sasuke was back.

Sasuke, just sat there in his dazed state.

She never wanted him to leave her again. It pained so much when he was gone.

She was so happy that they had promised forever.

* * *

He was released from the hospital the next day, sent off with a sweet kiss from his loving girlfriend Sakura. Sasuke still felt a bit disturbed and unstable from the illusion, and was a little jumpy from time to time. But other then those rare, but minor side effects, he was still the same Sasuke every one knew and admired. Sasuke was now completly determined to get stronger. 

_I won't let him do that to me again...I'll keep my word and defeat him._ He vowed to himself as he walked to the training grounds. Sasuke had to pass by one of the bridges in Konoha and noticed Lee leaned over the railing looking at the clear riverwater. Sasuke glanced to his crutch.

_They said he couldn't be a shinobi anymore with those injuries... Wouldn't want to be him now..._ He commented non-chalantly. Sasuke had felt a bit sympathy for the energetic ninja. He felt sad for such a strong boy to be put out of commission permantly.

Sasuke began to leave until he heard a certain angel's voice...

"Ah, Lee-san! There you are!" Sakura called out as she approached Lee. Lee turned his head to her and Sasuke did the same from the cover of trees he was walking through.

"Sa-Sakura-san!" Lee exclaimed and looked at her confused.

"Here." She told him happily and handed him a bouquet of white daffodils and yellow daisies. Lee looked around cutely for anyone else she might've been talking to. Seeing as he was the only one there, he pointed to himself and asked "For me?". Sakura nodded simply with a smile on her face. Lee smiled as well.

"Thank you very much!" He told her gratefully. Sasuke felt jealousy rise in his heart.

Lee began to reach out for it, but tripped on his crutch and fell forward into the bouquet as well as Sakura's chest. Sakura, in one quick motion, caught him, put his arm around her shoulder, and let his weight lean on her, a warm smile on her face the whole time. Lee looked to her embarressed. Sasuke looked shocked.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-san!" He flustered.

"It's alright." She reassurred him with a sweet voice. Lee's crutch fell with a resounding clang.

"It seems that Sasuke-kun has been cured. It's all thanks to Tsunade." She began a conversation and leaned Lee on the bridge's railing, handed him the sweet bouquet, and bended down for his crutch.

"With her help, you should be able to get back to your missions." She reassured him gently. Lee flinched, but kept his smile. "Is that so? I'm glad to hear that." He said, sadness lacing his voice minimally. Sakura didn't notice the sadness and continued as she did.

"As I thought, Tsunade-sama is amazing." She complimented remembering that beautiful techique "Lee-san, you should also see Tsunade-sama. She will defiantly cure you right away!" She continued in a persuasive voice and gave Lee his crutch back. Afterwards, she gave him an adorable and cheerful smile. Lee, not sure how to respond, just nodded his head and agreed to do so. Sakura looked to him with soft and gleaming emerald eyes.

Sasuke knew that look...

"But, if there is anything I can do, please let me know." She offered sweetly. Lee's cheeks reddened and he bowed.

"Thank you very much, Sakura-san!" He told her gratefully. Sakura nodded to him and smiled.

"Alright then, later." She farewelled and walked off. Lee looked to her hopefully as she left.

Sasuke leaned against a tree and felt his heart break.

That look in her eyes...

If she had just helped him as she did, he probably would've shrugged it and felt a bit jealous at Lee, but it wasn't only that.

She would always have that soften and gleam in her eye if she was in love. Sasuke recalled that look after he walked her home after the festival date and everytime he would kiss her.

He always felt happy whenever he saw that look, but...

...that was only when _he _had caused it.

This time it wasn't for him.

And that broke his heart terribly, making him feel sad and rejected.

_That doesn't mean anything...right? All she did was help him...that look in her eyes meant nothing!...Right?_ Sasuke contimplated with himself.

_It's not as if she's falling out of love with me...I mean, she **does **love me...doesn't she? _He questioned. _Well, she said before that she didn't...that she only wanted to be friends..._ Sasuke shook his midnight head _...No! She told me she loved me at the festival! Remember? _He reassured himself.

_But maybe she only said that to be nice? And all this time its been a lie?_He guessed. His heart ached badly.

_She held that same look for Naruto too...So..._ Sasuke continued.

_...Does she really love me?_

Sasuke held his head in his hands from all the headache. Sasuke glared at nothing in particular, just out of anger.

_I don't have time for this. I have to train. _He told himself coldly. Sasuke stood up and continued on his way to the training grounds.

He tried to shrug off the thought that Sakura might've never loved him in the first place, but it kept on bothering him.

It only made his heart pain and sting more.

* * *

Sakura reading, as a usual intellect girl would, sighed and closed the book. Her eyes strained for reading so much in a day. 

Sakura got up from her bed she was lying on, yawned, stretched, and looked to the clock on her wall.

It was already six twelve.

She put the book away on a bookcase and began walking down her hallway and out her front door.

She hadn't seen Sasuke since he left the hospital and decided to visit him for a bit.

First to the training grounds to see if he was there (most likely he would be), second to the roof overlooking the Hokage's stone faces (he would usually go there to relax), and third to his apartment to see if he actually felt like staying in it for more then the three hours he probably did, not counting when he slept. Sakura chuckled to herself. She kind of found it amusing how she had made Sasuke so predictable in her mind.

Sakura went to the training grounds and found no one.

Figures, on to the second likely place.

She went to the roof, but no one inhabited there either.

Oh well, all is not lost.

Sakura went to his apartment, knocked, found no response, looked through a window, and saw no one.

Now she was getting worried.

Sakura considered giving up, but went against that, and continued on her search.

She looked throughout the village, asked people if they had seen him, and looked in every store.

She didn't find him.

Sakura, on an impulse, went to go search through the forest skirting the village.

In reality, Sasuke _was_ in the forest, sitting on a tree's branch.

Thoughts of 'Sakura having never loved him' plagued him. It was all he could think about and soon gave up trying to forget it and skipped training for that day.

It was just too much for him to handle.

He sat there wearing his old 'blue shirt and white khakis' outfit with a cold look on his face.

He was angry and sad...

Had it all been a lie this whole time? Had she never really loved him? Was he being tricked like some lovesick fool by her?

Questions like these plagued Sasuke's mind.

He wanted answers.

Now.

Sakura seeing the molten golden sun fall into the horizon's embrace and the lone pearl of night rise slowly, discouraged her. She leaned against a tree and sighed heavily.

"He's like a cat..." She said to herself "...going and hiding as it pleases. Not to mention he's snobby and picky, too...And needs alot of care or else it gets angry..." Sakura began to laugh as she described her boyfriend as a cat.

She imagined if he would have black cat ears, blushed, and burst out laughing once again.

"Maybe I shall call him 'kitty' or 'Fluffy' from now on...Ha ha! My ever so sweet Sasuke-Neko-chan!" She exclaimed and amused herself, laughing the whole while. Sakura bended down and held her stomach as she imagined more of her Neko or 'cat' version of Sasuke.

"I bet he's probably amused by bells! Do cats like tomatoes? Ha ha!" Sakura continued with her self-joke and laughed more.

"I bet I probably like balls of string too." Sasuke called out from above her on his tree branch. Amusement in his midnight eyes from the girl's silliness.

"Yeah! And those little mouse toys, and catnip, and-!" Sakura continued until she finally realized.

That wasn't her voice.

Sakura looked up quickly with a red face; partly from laughing so much and also out of emberrassement. Sasuke looked down to her with amused midnight eyes and smirked to her.

Sakura's emerald eyes widened and her face grew even more red.

Sasuke landed beside her, his hands in his pockets, and a smirk still on his face. Sakura still looked at him stunned and petrified.

Gosh, she felt like an idiot then.

"A cat am I?" He asked playfully. Sakura smacked her hands on her face and turned around.

"Oooh! You weren't supposed to hear that!" She exclaimed emberrassed. Sasuke walked to her closer and put a hand on her right shoulder.

"But I did." He contined to say in that playful tone.

"Ah! I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun! It was just a joke! Really! I-I didn't mean it!" She flustered. Sasuke smiled warmly. He liked it when he made her petrified like this. She was really rather cute. Sasuke bended over and kissed her on the cheek sweetly. Sakura blushed more and jumped a bit.

"Shall I be called 'Fluffy' or 'Muffin'?" He asked, a wide mishevious smirk on his face. Sakura turned her head away from him and began to laugh.

"Ha ha! Why not, 'Mr. Truffles'" Hm? Isn't that a cute name?" She asked him playfully and turned with a large grin on her face. Sasuke felt a chuckle in the back of his throat. He laid his forehead on hers, having removed his headband earlier, and looked to her happily.

"I swear, you can be so weird." He commented. Sakura smirked to him.

"And _you _can be so strange yourself." She retorted playfully and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in for a kiss.

Sasuke waited for her warm lips, but suddenly remembered why he was there in the first place.

She had never truly loved him.

Sasuke tore away from her hold before she could kiss him and looked at her with cold and hardened eyes.

"What are you doing here, Sakura?" He asked emotionlessly; his voice as hard as metal. Sakura felt a bit taken back by Sasuke's sudden change in behavior and took awhile to answer.

"Well?" He asked her impatiently. Sakura snapped back to reality and blinked a few times.

"Oh, I just wanted to see you is all. I mean, I haven't seen you since you left the hospital and I wanted to know if you were doing good..." She explained flusterdly.

"I'm fine." He told her flatly. His eyes turned to hard obsidion. Sakura felt a little worried about what was wrong with him.

"Sasuke-kun...are you okay?" She asked in a fretting tone. Sasuke turned to her, utter hate and disgust in his eyes.

"What would _you _care?" He sneered. Sakura flinched and her emerald eyes widened.

"What are you talking about, Sasuke-kun?" She asked confused and scared. She didn't like how he was acting.

It was scaring her badly.

"I saw you. I saw you with Lee." He explained with the hate bubbling underneath the surface of his calm voice.

"S-So? I gave him some flowers and helped him-" She began explain, but was cut off.

"If you love him, just say it." He said cruelly. Sakura's eyes widened again.

"What! I don't-!"

"Or maybe its Naruto you love? Or someone else..."

"No, Sasuke! It's you that I-!"

"Stop lying, Sakura! You never loved me, did you! Its all been a lie to you! A charade, just so you didn't hurt my feelings!" He yelled at her accusingly. Sakura felt her heart ache.

Did he really think that way about their relationship?

"Sasuke, what would make you think that-!"

"Before...before any of this, you said you only wanted to be friends. At the festival you said you loved me...you were lying weren't you? Because you couldn't possibly hurt my feelings. So you lied...right? That's what all of this has been? A lie?" He continued coldly, no sign of stopping. Sakura felt her heart be crushed more and the clouds above darkened, threatening to spill cold water droplets on them, but neither noticed nor cared.

All that existed in the world at that time, was what was happening.

"Sakura..." Sasuke continued, thunder rumbled above and rain began to fall lightly then moderatly "...I don't think I can do this anymore."

Sakura blinked confusion. "Wh-what?" She asked not believing what she was hearing.

"Sakura, I think we should break up."

And a heart broke.

Sakura felt her bottom lip quiver and the tears spilled. Her heart felt empty and ached painfully.

She felt like dieing just to make the pain stop.

Sasuke stared at her coldly and angerly.

His heart pounded sufferably, but he ignored the pain.

Sakura felt her body shake and she crouched down. The rain making her feel alone and sad.

"...Goodbye, Sakura." He stated coldly and began to walk away.

How could he have said all that to her?

How could he have taken her love and betrayed her just like that?

How could he have accused her so wrongfully without letting her speak?

How could he?

These thoughts rushed through Sakura's mind as she felt that angry side pipe up.

Inner Sakura wouldn't stand for this.

**_Don't let him do that to you! _**She demanded **_Go after him!_**

And Sakura obliged.

She walked over to Sasuke, grabbed his shirt, turned him around, raised her hand and...

...slapped him swiftly across the face.

Sasuke's midnight eyes widened, stunned, and felt his cheek sting.

He was shocked and puzzled; unsure of what to do.

"Fool!" She yelled at him angerly. "How about hearing _my _side of the story, huh!"

Sasuke just stood there, confused, and let her speak.

"I _do _love you, Sasuke-kun! What I said on our date is the _truth_! Thoughts of us only becoming friends hasn't even come across my mind since! I was a fool then! I didn't know my feelings about you then, and said some really stupid and idiotic things, but now I see, Sasuke! I finally see what you mean to me and I finally realized that I loved you! And I still do! I'll always love you, Sasuke! No matter if it hurts me or makes me suffer, if we're torn apart or fated to never see each each other, even if by some chance you begin to hate me, I'll still love you! I promised forever with you and I mean it! I love you, Sasuke!" She confessed as the tears fell from her eyes. Sasuke looked at her stunned.

"Really?" He asked softly, unbelieving of what he heard.

"Yes." She assured him with a sweet whisper, her emerald eyes softening and gleaming, small streams of crystal flowing from them. Sasuke frowned to her.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered. Sakura looked to him confused.

"About what?"

"...You deserve better."

"Why do you say that?" She asked him innocently.

Sasuke looked over the love of his life. Her sweet hair, the color of the most delicate pink-pearl you could imagine, had crystal-like droplets running through it, making it seem jewels were embedded in it. Her deep gorgeous emerald eyes possessed diamond waterfalls falling from them. Her soft peach-toned skin glistened with the rain's unrelenting help.

She looked like some sort of graceful fairy in that forest and in the rain, and he swore transclucent wings were to sprout from her back any second.

She was beautiful.

Sasuke suddenly remembered her question.

"...Because if I can be a _jerk _like that just because I saw you with some other guy...I don't deserve you." He explained, pain in his soft black pearl eyes.

"That's alright. It just shows how much you love me." Sakura said optimstically. Sasuke looked to her sadly

"No! Sakura, you're kind and beautiful and smart and you make me open up and say things I've never been able to say in front of anyone before! When I'm sad or troubled, you're always there to help me! Whenever I feel lonely, you're always there offering me love and care! When I feel unsafe you're always protecting me! And for all of that, I love you, too! But if I can only treat you cruelly like this...You deserve better Sakura! So much more better!" He confessed.

Sasuke was spilling his heart out, every single ounce of it. He wasn't acting like that Sasuke everyone had known and admired. His mind was furious and angry at him, but it's complaints fell on deaf ears as Sasuke's heart allowed all of its secrets to be seen and heard by this girl Sasuke so deeply loved and trusted.

Sakura looked at him for awhile and smiled. She caught his face between her hands so he was to look at her.

"You're right, Sasuke. I probably _do _deserve better..." She explained and Sasuke flinched at her words."...but you don't understand." She continued. He looked to her with confused midnight eyes.

"...I don't want someone I deserve. I want someone I _love_."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked to her surprised. Sakura sent him a much more warmer smile, and brought her face up to his.

And kissed him with loving and gentle lips. It was as if the world stopped, and all there was was the rain on their skin and the taste and feel of their lover's lips.

Sasuke's face went a faint pink and he felt his heart jump.

He fell in love with her all over again.

Sasuke kissed her back with gentle passion and pulled her to him closer, and Sakura ran her fingers through his midnight locks. Sasuke liked the feel of her warm fingertips on his scalp, travelling through his hair as they did, and he let her.

They felt the rain slide down their skin and around their lips.

Kissing in the rain was a new experience for the two.

And they both liked it tremendously.

Oh, how they had loved each other. So much and so greatly.

Sakura felt like just screaming out how much she had loved this boy to the world. She wanted every single person to know how she was feeling!

How wonderful and sweet. So happy and innocennt.

There wasn't enough words to express how she felt.

Sasuke never wanted the moment to end. Just staying there, kissing her lovingly, her fragile body in his arms, and her fingers intertwined in his black tresses.

Dear God, he loved this girl. He loved every single thing about her and he vowed to never change his feelings for her.

The couple, sadly, parted from lack of breathe and panted heavily as consequence.

They both looked at each other with sweet passion.

Oh...how in _love _those two were.

Sakura took her fingers from his hair and pushed herself against him, her arms wrapped around his waist. He pulled her closer and the two embraced.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, too." He confessed and the two stayed like that, soaked to the marrow, but in love.

Conflict comes upon the sweet lovers, but they overcome it and fall even deeper into their sweet blind bliss.

But, the horror comes. He was to hurt her. He was to make her cry.

She was to stop him.

...If only she could of.

But the sands of time all fall. Maybe when the hourglass is larger, you shall hear the tale.

* * *

Well, that's the end of chapter ten! Such love and romance! x3 

It's kinda like a scene out of a romance shojo comic, isn't it? xD

By the way, the next chapter is _not _when he leaves, but goes with the anime, and when he is in the hospital. Start on episode 102 and watch from then on out to understand. : )

And this is the last 'together' filler chapter. The rest is the 'leaves village' arc and then 'apart' fillers during time-skip. : )

That's right. It can _still _be SasuSaku when he leaves. I already have ideas for it. x3

Anyway, thank you for reading! Ciao and I hope you have a most wonderful day!

-Apple Fairy


	11. The last kiss

Hajimemashite and Konnichiwa, dearest reader-san! Apple Fairy here! . Thank you all for the reviews! They all are what encourage me to go on!

Kitsune Kit- XD

I love your Inner KK! Tis so fun! x3

Glad you like it! And yes, the pairing _is _sad, but it can be fluff too. : )

-ties up Sasuke, throws him into a potato bag, and gives it to Naruto- 0;D

Naruto'll take him back...

Ah...I realize it _would _be long, but I'm not going to do the filler episodes, hun. Okay: )

Pale Moonlit Nightsky- Like your name, sweetie! Sounds so mytstical. x3

Glad you like it! And thanks for the compliment, too. :3

I'm sorry if I'll make you cry. I'll cry with you...okay? T.T

sasukeschick-Updated. : )

Lioness Of the Fire-Thanks for the compliments. : )

xweaponsxmistressx-Ah...goes with story, hun, he has to. I'll cry with you, okay? T.T

Itachi: O.o

Thanks for the autograph! x3

You'll be seein' it on eBay! XD

Hoorah sugar! -throws you cinnamon rolls- x3

rmariel-: )

-puts away fishing kit- Glad I did, hun. x3

O.O

I never knew that part would be so popular. I guess it is, though. :3

And I never knew the summary was _that _attractive. It was kinda hard for me to guess what to write. I guess I succeed! XD

But anyway, thanks for the compliment, hun. x3

psalmofsummer-Thanks for the compliments! And look! The waiting ceases! x3

Aya-Marie-chan-She says thank you. : )

Yah! Cookie-dough icecream hoses PWN! XD

Teh ebilness for SasuSaku rocks. Let's go create an army of SasuSaku lovers and smite and convert the NaruSakus! XD

Yeah, he seems the possessive-type, doesn't he? Must be an Uchiha clan thing. x3

Sorry I made him too over-protective...They need some drama! They can't be fluffy _all _the time. x)

Thankies for the compliment!

rain-cry-wolf-Thanks for the compliments! x3

LAWL! PMSing Sasuke! XD

When I read that I seriously ROFL! Literally! O.O

Yeah...he needs to stop being a girl and getting jealous at Lee...x3

Sasuke: Why don't you just go to that stupid whore, you player! I don't need you anyway! -runs off crying and eats from a bin of fat-free vanilla ice-cream-

Sakura: O.O WTF?

XD

PMSing Sasuke tis so fun to write...x3

Cunning Angel-Mmm...they can be such a silly couple if you write it well enough...at least that's what my friend says: D

Sakura: Does Snowflake want some catnip? x3

Sasuke: Drop it, Sakura!

Sakura: Looks like someone didn't get their catnap! Want me to give you a belly-rub? xD

Sasuke: -blushes-...yes.

Sakura: O.O -blushes-

XD

My my, what sillumness...

Yah, Sasuke can be such a moody emotional meanie. XD

But for that, Sakura gave him a smack to teh face! Smack him, girl! Smack some sense into him! XD

Sakura: O.O

Yeah, the whole kissing in the rain was inspired by a commercial for the movie _The Notebook_.

Aww...how he was holding her up and kissing her in the rain all sweetly. x3

I need to watch that movie...: )

Hey! I'm a romantic too: D

Let's go listen to love songs that sound SasuSaku and imagine scenes with them! x3

Like _Goodbye My Lover _by James Blunt. It's a very sweet and innocent song that _so _sounds like them! x3

I highly reccomend listening to it. :3

Yeah...I made them a couple so it's still going to have the same diaolouge and action, but with some additions added...

...You just gotta wait and see, hun. x3

Woot! Weirdness roxors! XD

Because everyone knows when your normal it's _way _boring. xD

Glad you heart the story, sweetie! And...

Do you love it now?

Do you love it now?

Do you love it now?

...I hope you do, cause I just updated! XD

rainingblood666-Nah...there will be fluff...just sad fluff T.T

O.O

You're right! There isn't anymore hints of NaruSaku: D

I know what you mean, hun. I try to imply brother/sisterness between Naruto and Sakura in this fanfic. I want SasuSakus that read this to _see _why Naruto and Sakura are only friends. : )

Ah...if he ran then the whole plot would go bye-bye...O.-;

But he _did _acknowledge her! He didn't go all like "Sakura...annoying as ever..." or sumethin'!

If he did I'd have to smack him...-shifts eyes-

I love the fight scene they all had, too! When she was all charging at him he looked ever so slighty surprised!

He was probably going all like "Ho'shiz! She's, like, tryin to hit me and stuff! That's hot!"

XD

But, seriously, he did look surprised a bit, and probably had a different view on her...

...Like thinking she's strong and stuff!

That would be cool...Sasuke thinking she's strong...

...Darn Yamato! You should of let Sakura fight back! XD

But, you're right. With how strong he's gotten, he should of seen Sakura coming...but did he respond quickly? No.

Cause he still shares some sort of bond with her.

-shifts eyes- ...like **_love_**...x3

Ah, but that's just my thoughts in a nut-shell. :3

That's alright if you don't review, hun. Just as long as you read the story is fine. :3

BewareMySpork- Aw...I your friend? O.O

Otay! You're my friend too! x3

No non-waiting for you! I have teh updated!

That's alright, hun. As long as you read and love the story that's fine with me. :3

-kicks Itachi's lifeless corpse with you-XD

Corpse-kicking is what the cool people do...

...Like corpse-huggling! x3

-huggles Haku's corpse-

We'll miss you Haku...T.T

Oh, and it's good to have you back, Spork. : )

I missed j00...T.T

Sasukes1fangirl-No, hun, I'll still make it SasuSaku even when he leaves. You'll just have to wait and see. : )

Ah...in the current series, he hasn't come back yet, but some say he might while some sourly doubt it.

My fanfic goes with the storyline, so he will not suddenly come back and go like "Sakura, marry me!" or something. -.-;

But don't worry, there will still be teh SasuSaku-ness in here. Okay:3

SasukeandNejicuties-Thanks for the compliment! I hope they were tears of joy. O.O

I updated! x3

Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90-Thankies for the compliment! Updated! x3

kunoichi alchemist- Yah, he's a really sensitive guy...he'll just be all 'Grr'-like in front of the others cause he's Sasuke and he can do whatever he fletchin' feels like! x3

Except leave the village! x0

Yesh...he's also possessive. -.-;

But, like Sakura said, just proves how much he likes her. x3

Yeah, I almost decided to _really _make them break-up for dramatic effect! O.O

But my sister said, Fluff twas better, so they didn't. x3

Hwa...teh perfect couple: SasuSaku! x3

Yay! Now I'm squeelin' like crazy! XD

Sarah Rebecca-I know! How can people _not _love teh Shojo? -rolls eyes and smiles-

Aw...sorry you'll cry! I'll cry with you! T.T

Heh heh...Christmas makes me cry too...and songs...and stories...and dying puppies. T.T

Oh! And Haku! ;.;

Thanks for the compliments: D

pinkrazor-Yay! Teh awesomness! xD

Yay! Someone finally smacked Sasuke! And it was his own girlfriend! xD

Woot! Crazyness pwns. :3

I luff j00 too...x3

Updated!

Twilight Dragoness- Hwa...isn't it nice when we get all mushy and corny sometimes?

It just shows we can be sweethearts once in awhile. x3

Be corny to me all you want, hun! I luff it! x3

Yah. I got alot planned for time-skip. :3

You just have to wait you, Dragoness-who-tis-sweet-and-corny! x3

01sweetxnaii-Thankies for teh compliments! x3

Hm...major OOC-ness is here...sorry for that...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

_Memories_

_Story by Apple Fairy_

* * *

_The last chance..._

_The last kiss..._

_My dearest sweet..._

_My dearest love..._

_I will never forget you._

* * *

The last time... 

Everything was perfect until then.

I should've seen the signs.

I should've seen his anger and depression...

If I did, would he still be here?

* * *

He was going crazy. 

Although, most people would say he was if they knew of his state.

He was going crazy...

...all because of his current train of thought.

The last mission was what troubled him.

Sasuke had received an injury from the last enemy Aoi. He couldn't beat him...

...but Naruto did.

Aoi had more power then even Naruto's Rasengan and couldn't be beaten by the chidori...

...yet Naruto defeated him. Whereis, Sasuke attempted to, but couldn't.

He was getting stronger, Naruto was, as showed during the fight with Gaara and this battle. Sasuke wasn't the audience this time, but he sure as heck might as well been.

He was getting annoyed and angry. He felt himself getting weaker next to his blond-haired teammate who gained strength.

He didn't like that.

What hurt the most, was also he had put _her _in trouble. While he laid unconcious on the brittle bridge, Sakura had attempted to wake him up.

Aoi had cut the ropes on the bridge and the couple fell. He had heard from Sakura herself she had used charkra to hold herself to the vast valleys walls, before they dived into vicious waters.

Sasuke felt angry that he couldn't do anything to save her. To be unable help her and to have only endangered her.

Ever since the kiss in the forest, the couple's relationship had deepened and was stronger. They had fallen in more love with each other.

But, for Sasuke to have felt responsible for her almost-death, he felt unbearably guilty and felt disgusted with himself.

The thought of Naruto gaining strength and the guilt of Sakura's endangerment made Sasuke feel angry and sad.

For now though, he was in the hospital, sat upright and looked out the window.

Sakura was visiting him, although he felt completly oblivious to her presence.

He felt numb.

Sakura set down a vase with a single white rose.

"But thank goodness you don't have any serious injuries, Sasuke-kun. Naruto is relived, too." She said to herself more then to him.

The mention of Naruto's name, brang Sasuke memories of how Naruto had saved them in the mission and of how Aoi had said that the survivor of the Uchiha clan was _weak._

_Weak._

Oh, how Sasuke hated that word.

Especially of how it was an insult to him

And he was right. Sasuke had lost that match and Naruto had triumphed.

He was stronger then him.

"Sasuke-kun, you must be hungry. Is there anything you want to eat? I can go buy something..." Sakura said, but Sasuke felt himself drift away from the world.

He was weak.

Weaker then Naruto.

Weaker then Itachi.

Sasuke didn't like this.

No, he _loathed _the thought of being _weak. _

Sakura looked to Sasuke concerned. His eyes were dull and he looked despaired and troubled.

Something was obviously wrong with him.

"Sasuke?" She called out and leaned to him closer. He still didn't acknowledge her. Sakura's heart ached for seeing him like this.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" She asked again and placed a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke just sat there.

She didn't like seeing him like this. Completly numb to the world, despaired, and lost in thought. It scared her.

Sakura leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. When she parted she looked to him sadly.

"Sasuke, if something's wrong I'll listen. Please, Sasuke, don't do this to yourself." She pleaded with him sadly.

Sasuke heard her voice. He heard her words, but he didn't want to face her. He didn't want her to know how weak he was.

Or how he had almost sent her to her death.

So he only sat there, oblivious to her, locking himself up from the world, and throwing away the key.

* * *

He had woken up later, knowing Sakura had left to get something from the store. He heard her footsteps going down the hallway. A wave of relief washed over him soothingly. 

Maybe he _could _tell her of his problems. She always knew how to cheer him up or how to reassure him. Sasuke wanted her to know now.

He was willing to open up to her.

The love of his life and the girl he so cherished...

He saw her sillouhoute in the door's window...

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" A voice called.

Naruto's voice.

Sasuke flinched and scowled. _Naruto! _He spat in his mind.

The boy who surrpassed him in strength...made him feel weak...made him the audience to his growning strength...

The boy who had earned Sakura's look of love and admiration on the roof.

Jealousy and anger boiled in him. Sasuke grew furious.

He _envied _this boy.

Oh, how he detested this boy.

Sakura walked to the stool she sat in earlier, carrying a bag in her arms.

"They're only apples, but you don't hate them, do you?" She asked him, even though she knew he wouldn't answer. Sakura picked up a red apple from the group she got "See?" She showed him cheerfully. "It looks delicious, doesn't it?"

Sakura looked around for the knife she had earlier. Naruto made a joke of where it might of gone. Sasuke didn't hear neither of them as more memrories of Naruto's strength reeled in his head.

_Sakura-chan...is the person I will protect! _He had yelled when he summoned the Boss Frog.

Sasuke scowled.

_He _was the one who had loved her. The one who had cherished her love and sweetness.

_He _loved that girl with all his heart.

Yet he was too weak to protect her.

He was never strong enough to save her.

But Naruto was.

He felt his strength slip through his fingers...

...and the love of that innocent emerald-eyed girl.

She had told him he was the only one she loved...

...so why was he doubting himself?

He had told her of how Naruto was the one who saved her after the battle with Gaara, and she had looked at him with _that _look.

His insecurity and jealousy of that event never faded. He believed she loved him...

...but she could also fall _out _of love with him.

And love Naruto.

Sasuke's anger deepened. He _resented _that boy.

Sakura peeled an apple as Naruto lay on the floor twitching. It was obvious that he had said something to tick her off.

She glanced up to him nervously and worringly. He looked furious.

Sakura felt a chill go up her back. He had showed that look on that starlit night as well.

That look of hatred.

Sakura told herself not to say anything and pretended to be absorbed in peeling the apple.

_He's just a little angry that he lost is all...nothing big...After awhile, he'll be the same...yeah...Everything will be the same...right? _She reassured herself.

She never knew how wrong she was.

"There, all set. Nice and small." She looked to the cut apple happily. Sakura grabbed it with a needle and held up the apple slice. "Here you go, Sasuke-kun." She said cheerfully. Sasuke glanced at her with mad onyx eyes. Sakura felt a chill of foreboding.

Sasuke smacked away the apple slice and plate. Sakura jumped back a bit. She was confused and shocked at the same time. Naruto woke up at the sudden noise and disturbance.

"Wh-what?" He asked confused and saw the plate and apple scattered.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called out confused. Sasuke glared at Naruto hatefully and Naruto flinched.

_What's up with him? _He wondered. Sakura glanced between the two nervously and frightened. She didn't like the feeling of this moment.

It was scaring her again.

* * *

He had challenged him to a battle, Sasuke did. The two polar opposites were to finally fight. 

The battle that would solve it all.

Despite Sakura's pleas, Sasuke ignored her and walked by her, not even giving her a glance. Sakura's heart panged when he stepped on the apple slice without even a flinch.

It was a bad omen.

She was worried, scared, and nervous.

What had become of the man she loved? She knew he was competitive and easily-angered when his pride was on the line, but now he was acting more frightening then before.

He was acting cold and rutheless.

He was scaring her.

The only other time he had that effect on her was when he was possessed with the curse seal.

Sakura looked down with sadness in her jade eyes.

What was to become from this fight?

* * *

Sakura watched the match with intense fear. 

She watched as Sasuke beat Naruto viciously and wondered what had happened to the boy who promised her forever so sweetly.

She watched as Naruto held back with his teammate, but soon after finding out that this was serious, put all his heart into his punches, kick, and justus; and Sakura wondered what had happened to the boy who made her angry, but still made her smile from time to time.

Who were these people?

These two fierce and rutheless warriors?

This wasn't the team she remembered.

This wasn't the team she loved.

No, it _was _them.

Just ailed by a poison called 'rivalry'.

She watched as fire consumed the hospital rooftop. The fire that came from Sasuke's justu. The fire wasn't large enough to reach Sakura though.

But it still gave her a feeling of hell.

The two charged rasengan and chidori. Sakura felt herself shake.

She wanted them back.

The team she so cared and cherished.

The team, although a bit mismatched, still held a place in her heart.

Her comrades and her teammates.

Her love and her friend.

She wanted them back.

She would get in the way if she had to, as she ran out into the crossfire.

She wanted them back.

She wanted the fighting to stop.

_Stop scaring me...Naruto...Sasuke...we're all friends...so stop destroying it...please..._

_Please stop scaring me..._ She prayed in her mind as she ran. She ran and her legs hurt and her heart panged.

"Stop it!" She screamed. She didn't know what she was doing. All she wanted was the fighting to stop.

She didn't know she was putting her life in danger.

Sasuke and Naruto heard her pleading voice and saw her run toward their cross fire.

But they couldn't stop the techinques once they started.

Sasuke scowled.

_Shit! I can't stop...Sakura!_ He called out.

He didn't want to hurt her. He loved her too much for that.

But that didn't matter if she got inbetween.

Suddenly, a pair of hands both grabbed the boy's wrists and thrust them away from each other.

Kakashi had stopped them.

* * *

_Why? _Kakashi wondered as he taunted his student. Sasuke was acting angry, he could see that. He was calling Sasuke a child and scolding him. 

But Sasuke, ignored him. He didn't need critiscm.

He merely ran off.

Kakashi looked to a troubled and irritated Naruto then to a devastated crying Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei..." she whimpered and continued to cry. She was frightned of what had happened. She was acting like a scared and confused puppy, whining and whimpering for comfort.

Kakashi sighed. _Where's the teamwork now? _He questioned.

Sakura felt herself be swallowed up by grief.

Her friends...

...it's as if the teamwork they all shared...the memories they all created with each other...

...were vanishing.

All of the happiness they once had were for naught.

She cried for her team.

Her lonely tears fell.

Would everything be the same again?

Comforting words from Kakashi helped her brighten...

...but hurtful words from Naruto had then darkened her mood just as quick.

* * *

Tight wire resticted Sasuke against the tree's trunk; Kakashi holding onto it and looking down at him non-chalantly. Sasuke scowled. 

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked in a ticked-off tone. He wasn't in the mood to talk. He just wanted to be left alone.

"If I don't do something like this, you'll try to escape won't you? You aren't the type who sits and listens to lectures." Kakashi informed him. The silver haired-jounin glanced to the Curse Mark.

"Sasuke...forget about revenge." Kakashi commanded. Sasuke glared at him.

"What?" He demanded to know.

"I have seen plenty of guys like you. The ones who speak only of revenge are the worst kind." Kakashi scolded. He only recieved a hateful glare in return. The Copy Ninja never flinched.

"You will hurt yourself more than ever, and you will only cause yourself suffering. Even if you succeed in your revenge, all that will remain is sorrow." He warned. Sasuke wouldn't take this.

He wouldn't be critiszed on his goal.

"Shut up! What do you know! Don't talk to me as if you understand!" He yelled furiously.

"Now now, calm down." Kakashi retorted calmly.

"Well then, what if I killed somebody important to you? Then you'd see what you're saying is wrong." Sasuke replied back in sick humor. Kakashi still didn't flinch.

"Well, that could be, but...unfortunately, there isn't anyone like that for me." He responded. Sasuke glared at him thinking he was lying.

"They've already been killed." Kakashi finished in a cheerful tone. Sasuke's midnight eyes widened and the look of hatred and anger vanished from his eyes. All that was there was shock.

He really wasn't lying.

"I've lived longer then you, and times have been bad. I know the pain of loss." Kakashi continued and Sasuke listened to his teacher intently. Had Kakashi really gone through so much?

"You and I haven't really been fortunate. It's true. It could be worse." Kakashi continued. A bond had seemed to form between the two at that moment he had said they were the same.

No one could really be certain what type of bond it was, but most would probably tell you it would be something like the bond a father and son has.

Sasuke looked to his sensei with confused and curious eyes.

"For me, and for you too...We've found good friends, haven't we?" He reassurred him. Sasuke looked down and thought of his teammates.

That stupid boy with baby-blue eyes, but with a good heart of gold.

His sweet pink-rose haired love with a caring personality and an innocent demeanor...

_These _were his friends. The people who cared about him. The people who loved him.

His second family.

"Because of your losses, you should understand. Chidori is a power that I have given you. It is not to be used against your comrades, nor for revenge.You should understand what that power is meant to be used for." Kakashi lectured and let the wire loosen and return to him.

"Think over what I've said and see if you can accept it." Kakashi finished and soon vanished from his student, letting him think.

Sasuke looked down with remorse and guilt.

What had happened to him? How could he have been so cruel and cold toward them?

How could he have acted so mad toward Naruto?

How could he have treated Sakura with such coldness?

Sakura...

She was probably frightened by what had happened. He had probably scared her.

Oh...what a fool he had been.

He had to apoligize, not only to her, but to both of them.

He felt sorry and guilty for how he had acted. Acting so monsterous...

In such a _sick _way.

Thoughts such as these rushed through Sasuke's head.

He was oblivious to the Four Sound nins that spied on him.

* * *

Sakura leaned on her balcony's edge and looked down to the street. No one inhabited it, but it really didn't matter. 

She was too lost in thought over what had occurred.

She recalled memories of when Sasuke and Naruto would have their petty little fights...a picnic the team had where they all laughed and smiled...the time they came back from a mission to see from a cliff the village at sunset; all of them had eagerness in their eyes...

What had happened to them?

The teamwork and the laughs?

It was falling apart.

Sakura looked ahead with a sour face and went back into her room, but really her heart was aching.

She didn't want this hate to continue.

She wanted the old days back.

She walked out onto the empty road and let herself think. Her heart aching painfully.

She heard footsteps and glanced to her side.

It was Naruto.

"Sakura-chan..." He whispered her name with an empty tone. Sakura turned her head to him, a serious look on her face.

"I need to talk with you. I'll go out on a date with you, so please come." She persuaded him. Naruto looked to her a little shocked, but accepted the date.

Sakura didn't even worry that she was going behind Sasuke's back.

She just wanted someone to turn to.

* * *

Before she was to leave on their date, Sakura had said she wanted some time alone and would meet Naruto at Ichiraku later. Naruto had agreed with her, needing some time to think, too. 

Sakura dashed throughout the village and looked feverishly.

She needed to find him.

Sasuke.

She wanted to say so much to him. She wanted to ask him so many questions as well.

She needed to tell him everything.

Sakura leaned against a tree in the village and panted.

She couldn't find him. She looked as quickly and as much as she could, but she still couldn't find him.

Sakura felt tears come to her eyes. She was sad at how everything was breaking and falling apart so fast.

While she could do nothing.

Sakura buried her face in her hands. She needed _someone _to comfort her.

_Anyone _could do.

Sasuke heard sobbing from where he sat and looked down through the branches.

And there she was.

She looked like a scared and lost child. Sasuke's eyes widened as he witnessed her cry.

"Sakura?" He called out softly. Sakura snapped her head up and looked at him with big, confused, emerald eyes.

The two held each other's gaze for awhile till Sakura hugged herself and looked down.

"S-Sasuke-kun..." She wimpered and continued to cry. Sasuke jumped down and landed in front if her. Sakura merely cried and didn't acknowledge him.

Sasuke pulled her to him and let her cry on his chest.

He wasn't sure why she was acting that way, but he didn't like to see her suffer like that.

When the wailing had reduced to little hiccups, Sakura pulled away from him and looked up to him sadly.

"Thank you..." She muttered. Sasuke looked to her remorsefully and nodded.

"Anytime. Sakura, are you okay?" He asked. Sakura frowned.

"Sasuke-kun! Don't keep secrets from me! Something's troubling you...right? Why won't you tell me?" She demanded with a wet voice. Her sinuses were foul from crying so much and her eyes red. Sasuke looked down.

"Yeah, there is. I'm sorry, Sakura. I'll tell you...I'll tell you everything...okay?" He asked her rhetorically. Sakura nodded and listened to Sasuke's worries of becoming much to weak next to Naruto...and how he felt she could fall out of love with him and love...Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun...how could you think that way? You know I love you and only you. That will never change, remember?" She reassurred him, having recovered from her crying episode. Sasuke nodded and listened intently to her encouraging words of 'You will get stronger, just be patient'.

His heart panged for some reason. He felt a hurting in his heart as if...something was ending.

Sasuke hung his midnight head and pulled her to him closer. Sakura's emerald eyes widened and gleamed confusion.

"Sasuke-kun...are you okay?" She asked him softly. Sasuke blinked and laid his forehead against hers.

"...I don't know." He admitted. Sakura pulled his head down into a kiss. Sasuke's heart jumped in surprise.

Sakura pulled apart and her eyes showed concern and reassurance.

"You know I'll always be here for you." She whispered. Sasuke blinked and felt grief overcome him.

"Sakura..." He called out passiontly. Sasuke leaned down and kissed her with sweet passion. Sakura blushed at his forceful and passionate kiss, but kissed him back in return.

Sakura blushed deeper when she felt Sasuke's hand trace back and down her back and into her pink locks.

He had never gone that far before.

She liked it.

Sakura decided to do the same and ran a fingertip down his spine. Sasuke shivered with pleasure.

He didn't want to let the kiss end. He just wanted to stay like that forever, kissing her passiontly.

He held onto her tightly, too. He felt as if he let her go, he would never be able to hold her again.

Eventually, Sakura broke apart, panting heavily from the longful kiss. She looked at him with surprised and mystified eyes.

"I never knew you could kiss so well..." She complimented him in a playful and flirty tone. Sasuke only looked down to her with sad eyes.

"I love you." He whispered. Sakura's eyes gleamed confusion.

"I love you, too, Sasuke-kun." She reassurred him.

"Sakura...know that whatever I say or do to you, I still love you, okay!" He convinced her panickly.

"A-Alright...I know that, Sasuke-kun, we promised forever, right?" She smiled at him. "Forever." She whispered the vow.

"...Right...Forever..." He whispered tiredly and leaned down onto her shoulder. Sakura looked to him skeptically.

Something was wrong. She could tell.

Sakura looked to him worried when she felt it.

"Sasuke...are you crying?"

* * *

"These place's pork noodles are the best! So eat up, Sakura-chan!" Naruto perssuaded cheerfully. Sakura looked down to her bowl of ramen with sad eyes. 

Why had Sasuke cried?

When she asked him he mearly told her to go.

She pleaded to help him, but he had only said 'I need some time to think'.

Typical, the whole team were thinking alot of the dying friendship they had.

Sakura was lost in thought and only scarcley heard Naruto's attempted cheer-ups.

Even when the store owner teased Naruto that Sakura was his girlfriend, and he looked over to her with hopeful and shy eyes, she did not notice.

She was much too lost in thought.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto called to his friend curiously. Sakura finally snapped back to reality and looked over to him with apoligetic eyes.

"Sorry, Naruto. I was daydreaming a bit. This sure looks delicious! Well, let's eat!" She said in fake happiness and snapped her chopsticks cleanly. Naruto smiled to her, a bit of pink still on his cheeks.

"While we eat, tell me more about Sasuke." He said and gathered some noodles. He looked over to his pink-petal haired friend and noticed the same despairing look had returned at the mention of his name. Naruto tried his best to get back that smiling facade, but failed. Sakura finally spoke.

"Sasuke-kun told me not to tell you this..." She explained and told Naruto of the Curse Mark. The two discussed of the new villian linked to the Curse Mark, Orochimaru, and Naruto ressurred her that Sasuke would never join a guy like that. He was too strong and prideful.

Sakura stared at him for a moment and smiled warmly.

"Yeah!" She agreed with him happily.

...Yet why did her heart ache?

* * *

The gray-haired man threw Sasuke cruelly to the concrete wall. Sasuke's back stung and he slid down. The Four Sound ninja walked up to him. 

"Let's make this clear. Such a weak guy. I just want to kill people like him!" He told him smugly. Sasuke felt anger take over him.

He loathed being called _weak_.

"Go ahead and try it!" Sasuke dared as he allowed the Curse Mark to sprawl over his body. He looked up to their shocked faces with crimson Sharingan eyes.

"You...posses the seal?" Asked the two-headed nin. Sasuke charged for him, but was thrust away just as quickly. He looked up in pain.

The man had a squiggly-like Curse Mark flow over his body.

"That doesn't mean that you're the only one Orochimaru-sama favors." He mocked. Sasuke's eyes widened and stared in disbelief.

"That seal isn't something you should use frivolously. However, it seems that you can't control it well. The more you use it, the deeper the seal will infect your body. You look like you are in the first stage, so it's spreading slowly, however...When the seal consumes your body, you will lose yourself. Forever." He explained as the Curse Mark on Sasuke receeded.

"Rather than the seal granting him power, Orochimaru-sama used it to imprison him. For us, there's no such thing as freedom. In order to gain something, you must willing to give something up. What is your goal?" The girl Sound nin asked in a serious tone. "Spend enough time in this quaint little village, and you will forget all about Uchiha Itachi." She explained. Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise.

"Don't forget about your goal. This village is nothing more to you then the place where you grew up. Just forget about those useless bonds. If you do that, you will be able to gain tremendous power." The gray-haired man perssuded him. Sasuke was listening intently.

"Don't forget your goal!" He yelled a final goodbye and they all jumped back and dissappeared unto the night. Leaves fell from where the once were and Sasuke sat there thinking of their words. Such tempting and convincing words...

The leaves fell and he caught one gingerly.

An image of Itachi flashed in his mind and he crushed the leaf out of anger.

He knew what he had to do.

* * *

"Sakura-chan! I'll walk you home!" Naruto offered kindly. Sakura turned to him. 

"It's alright."

"What? What? Isn't going alone dangerous?" Naruto asked concerned. Sakura looked up to that innocent pearl.

"Since it's so bright, I'll be fine." She reassurred him. Leaves flew by the clear surface and Sakura felt a chill go up her back.

A bad omen.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto called to her. Sakura snapped back to reality and looked to the baby-blue eyed boy.

"Naruto, thank you. But for now, I want to be alone." She explained to him sweetly.

"Oh?"

"Don't worry!"

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed and nodded his head cutely.

Sakura waved bye to him and walked as worry filled her mind.

What was this sense of foreboding?

This sense of great danger?

And why did it concern Sasuke?

* * *

He had packed everything he needed. 

He had decided with a heavy heart.

He looked to a picture of his team and looked over every one of them.

Kakashi...a rather strange guy, but one who treated him like a son.

Naruto...an idiot who always got on his nerves, but still seemed to hold a special feeling of rivalry and friendship in his heart.

Sakura...

What else was their to say, but that he loved her? A gorgeous and beautiful girl who treated him with utter kindness and asked for nothing in return.

He loved everything about her.

And she loved him the same.

His heart ached more, but he shrugged it off and turned the picture frame down.

His second family...

His friends...

His comrades...

They were all, but to be a memory.

Sasuke began to walk out his door till he looked back to his room.

He had gotten prepared for his first date here.

He had comforted her on his bed here.

All but to be memories.

Sasuke looked around and asked himself if he had forgotten anything.

Silver caught a glimpse of his eye.

He walked over to his bedside table and looked down.

A silver oval-shaped locket laid there.

He picked it up and examined its chain and smooth surface.

He remembered now, Sakura had gotten that as a present for him.

_"For luck, Sasuke." She had told him sweetly before the Chunnin matches. Sakura clasped it around his neck and it dangled there. Sasuke looked down to it boredly._

_"I don't need luck." He retorted. Sakura sighed._

_"Fine. Then to prove that I love you. A present from me. How about that?" She asked him sweetly. Sasuke leaned over and kissed her gently._

_"That works." He whispered._

Sasuke opened the simple trinket and inside was a picture of a smiling Sakura. Her hair short and her eyes bright, the background was a sky of clouds.

He guessed she had taken a picture of herself and given it to him to use it.

Sasuke looked to it forlornly.

He closed it and clasped it around his neck; hiding it in his shirt as he did.

Sasuke left his home and didn't question his own actions.

* * *

Sakura walked home with a feeling gnawing at her. 

She felt something bad was to approach.

Something terrible.

She stopped and listened to a voice that kept on calling to her.

_Go..._

Sakura listened intently.

_Go...the road that leads out of the village...Go..._

_Stop him while you can..._

Sakura closed her eyes and decided to go with the voice that was her intuition.

She ran to the place the voice had said to go.

She never knew she was running to her own heart-break.

It is all to end.

But maybe when the clock favors you, you shall hear the tale.

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 11! I hope you enjoyed it! 

Yes, the next chapter _is _when he leaves.

I'm very sorry if you're sad. Please forgive me. T.T

Well, thank you for reading! I hope you have a wonderful day! Ciao!

-Apple Fairy


	12. Memories

Hajimemashite and Konnichiwa, dearest reader-san! Apple Fairy here! . Thanks for the reviews! They all make me go "woot! Ima gonna update!" XD

Sarah Rebecca-Glad you like it!

And I'll cry with j00!

Although..that'd probably mess up your compy more...

Gosh, I suck. XD

pinkrazor-UPDATED

Glade you LOVE it! x3

O.O

I guess in a way that _would _be funny...

I just can't see how. -.-;

Kitsune Kit- Poor hun...Gonna have her sweet little heart broken. T.T

But he leaves in this chappy! And then there's like, after-drama in the next chappy! O.-;

Happiness ain't comin soon enough. Sorry. T.T

I'll cry with you though:0

-hands you a tissue box-

xweaponsxmistressx-

-hands you box of tissues-

Let's cry together when teh chappy ends otay? T.T

Glad I could help j00! In...a really depressing way...O.O;

Yah, I'm going to get filthy stinkin rich of this thing. xD

But first you gotta get famous...GO GET FAMOUS SO I CAN GET RICH OF YOUR AUTOGRAPH! XD

Nah...J/K...xD

Now, let's go get you gun-shot wed to Itachi. XD

Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90-Sorry it's sad! That's just how the mood is in teh anime...I ain't Masashi Kishimoto here...-.-;

But if I was...that'd be sooo fletchin' awesome. xD

But tell you what, hun! I'll cry with you when he leaves! T.T

kanan com- o.O

I'm not sure if you want me to stop writing or to update. xD

I'm sorry he's OOC...it's just that no matter how I write him he always ends up like that...sorry...-.-;

Sorry I made you choke! T.T

Aya Marie-chan-Thankies for teh compliments:3

-tosses a hose to you- Turn it on and go sugah-crazy hun! xD

Aw...they're not all that bad...they just need to know which is the better pairing...-shifts eyes-

Let's go start a SasuSaku cult! xD

Or we could all kill them while they sleep...They better start living like a Gaara. -evil grin-

Hm...Itachi _would _seem possessive...or passive...-shrugs- who's to know?

In all the fanfics he _seems _the type...so you're on to something there Aya. :D

Mmm...we love you, you over-possessive self-concious icecube! xD

Sasuke: o.O WTF?

Aw...they are a shy and awkward couple. Not fluff all teh time...

It's Shounen after all! Not Shojo! XD

Although, if it was that'd awesome! x3

sasukeschick-Thanks for the compliments. Updated!

kunoichi alchemist-Glad you like it! I like that part too...

It's what got me hooked onto SasuSaku, right next to the hugging scene. x3

Ah...tis not _that _hard. It's just a matter of looking through the eyes of the character, knowing what type of person they are and what they've been through and adapting them to the situation and environment. : )

Brain hurt yet? xD

Yah, I was going to make her give him a good-luck charm at the festival, but I thought her getting a panda plush was enough.

So now teh sweet locket is reveled here. x3

I make him so OOC with his tears. xD

But, it's said when you supress emotion and become withdrawn, that when you'r body is _forced _to expess emotion, it's more expressive and serious then when a normal person would show emotion.

For example, when a normal person mourns from a lost one, they usually recover faster then an anti-social person would.

The reason said, because the anti-social person would feel guilty for not knowing that person better and not having enough time with them, _along _with the pain of losing them.

At least, that's what one of my mommy's psycology books said. xD

But I guess it also makes him as cute as a button. x3

...Well...a sobbing anti-social button...o.O

Hey! Not everyone's perfect! xD

Sasuke: Stop making me a wuss!

Apple: You're leaving Sakura in this chapter you know. xD

Sasuke: O.O

-runs into emo corner and sobs-

Wind Kunai-I'm glad that you like it. :3

Cunning Angel- I'll cry with j00! T.T

Well, some stuff will go on that hints SasuSaku during the three years.

Till then there must be, when he leaves, the drama after he leaves, recovering, guilt etc.

Yah. Strong Sakura will roxorz! xD

But yah...when he leaves that's why Sakura gets strong.

Yay! Good karma...? o.O

Ah...don't listen to meh. I makeith no sense! xD

Mmm...they _are _a good couple. Yay! x3

And don't worry about it. Dorks rock more then nerds! XD

Guardian de sangre-Aw...thanks for the support, hun. Means alot to me. - embarassed blush-

And now I have honored your request by bringing you the next chapter.

I sincerly hope you enjoy it. : )

BewareMySpork- Yay! I have a friend that has 'Spork' in their name! xD

Nah, J/K, but thanks for considering me your friend. -embarassed blush and huggles back-

Aw...I'll cry with you Spork-chan...T.T

-kicks Itachi's corpse again-

Let's go play soccer with Itachi's corpse! Sasuke can be on our team! XD

-hugs Haku's corpse harder-

He needs to have a plushie already...Hakuun...we luff you...T.T

Anytime, Spork! x3

Yay! Reunion! x3

Pale Moonlit Nightsky-I'm sorry you're sad now, hun. I'm sorry for making you like this! If there's anything I can do for you to make you happy again; I'll do it! I swear it! T.T

Ah...you see my story goes along with the _actual _Naruto storyline and shows what _could _of happened behind the scenes between the two. Or what _I _think happened.

I can't make up my own storyline, because I've never seen a behind-the-scenes fanfic and I'm dedicated to write one without corrupting it with my own views.

Like, example, I have very bad urges, from time to time, to hint other pairings, but I know that might anger some people so I resist the urge and don't do it.

So, to sum it up, I can't predict if Sasuke and Sakura will end up 'happily ever after' in the original storyline, but I _will _try to make it as happy as I can.

It's not as if I'm going to make him magically return to the village and he proposes to her and they go off and get back together.

No, I shall not do something like that, but I _will _hint SasuSaku, even during time-skip.

I'll try to make it as happy as I can, for your sake and everyone else's, hun, so please be patient and please bear with me till I get to those parts.

If you're still dissapointed and very sad and/or angry, then you do not have to read this fanfic, hun, and I apoligize greatly for dissapointing you.

Please forgive me.

Twilight Dragoness-Oh noes! Teh sadness!

Hide your chicken and livestock! It's coming! xD

nah...J/K...

Ah...I think what you're trying to say, hun, is bittersweet.

Silly goose, it's something that's sad, but you like to read. I think I get it:D

xD You are so silly...

I like j00. :3

velvettears81969- And my friend says I describe stuff too much...

Thankies for teh support, hun! Means a whole bunches to meh! x3

And OMG!11!!one!!eleven!

j00 got more! x3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

_Memories_

_Story by Apple Fairy_

* * *

_Sweet angel..._

_love me so..._

_promise me forever..._

_...and move on when I hurt you..._

* * *

I love her. 

I've always loved her.

And she always loved me.

I'm a fool...

A heart-broken fool...

* * *

Click-clack. 

Click-clack.

His sandals resounded on the street loudly, the only soud there.

He walked in silent solitude, his hands in his pockets and his backpack on his back.

He had decided.

He was leaving.

With a heavy heart, he passed by all of what he knew.

The Academy...The Hokage monument...

All, to only be memories.

The moon was shining. The pearl was full.

Like that night. The night he had told her of the stars.

Sasuke's heart panged.

Sakura.

Only to be a memory.

He hated this. Having to walk through Konoha and remember all the things that had occurred here.

He wanted it to end.

Good.

He was on the road that led to the exit of the village.

It was soon to be over. Sasuke felt relief wash over him.

Until he saw her.

There she stood in her sleeved-red slit dress and tight black shorts.

Her pink-rose hair shimmering under the moon and starlight. Her peach-tone skin glowing heavenly. Her sweet emerald eyes sad. A forlorn look bejeweling her face.

Sasuke's heart panged painfully.

There she stood.

The love of his life.

The girl he promised forever.

The kunoichi that always comforted and protected him, and could make him smile no matter what.

Sakura.

* * *

Why was her intution right? 

He really _was_ here.

Well maybe her intution was wrong.

Maybe he wasn't leaving.

_He might just be out for a walk..._ Sakura told herself. She knew that was a favorite hobby for him.

But she glanced to his backppack and was proven wrong.

Her eyes widened in disbelief and her heart hurt.

Was he really leaving?

Sasuke continued to walk and stopped in front of her.

His heart ached badly and yelled at him to tell her "I'm sorry. I love you."

But he went with his mind, for now.

"What're you doing...wandering around here at night?" He asked in an empty tone. Damn himself.

Why did he have to talk to her?

Sakura held her head low and looked down. Her voice sad and not the sweet song it used to be.

"Because in order to leave the village, you have to take this road." She told him sadly. Sasuke was stunned.

She knew.

He shrugged it off, looked to her unaffected, and walked by her.

"Go home and sleep." He said flatly.

_Yeah...go Sakura...leave, forget me, move on, before I break your heart..._He advised in his mind.

He hated this.

He really did.

He walked past her without a word said. He looking down sadly and she looking down in the same fashion.

He was leaving.

For God knows how long.

A tear streamed down her face.

How could this be happening?

Was what all they went through for naught?

How did all they share lead to this?

He was leaving.

Forever.

She didn't want this.

She didn't want this to happen. She wanted the man she loved and cared for back.

She would try to stop him. Sakura turned to him with the tears still streaming.

"Why? Why won't you tell me anything? Why do you always stay silent?"

_Why are you keeping it locked up, Sasuke? You know I'm here for you. You know I'll help you as much as I can._

"Why won't you say anything to me-" She began.

"Why do I have to tell you anything?" He cut her off harshly. He wanted this to end.

Now.

More tears streamed down her face from his harsh words.

"It's none of your business. Stop concerning yourself about what I do." He stated coldly.

_Sakura...please leave...before I have to hurt you more. _He pleaded in his mind.

He had decided when he had saw her.

He would hurt her. He would break her heart so much she would hate him and forget.

He _wanted _her to move on.

Because he loved her.

Sakura looked down sadly and she smiled a bit.

A sad smile.

"You've...always hated me, huh?" She asked him rhetorically.

_Did _he always hate her? Was she just some plaything all this time?

Did he really love her?

She turned to him with that sad smiling face. Sasuke's heart panged.

_No...Sakura, I've never hated you. I've loved you all this time. I'll always love you..._He corrected in his mind.

God, he wanted to turn to that girl and tell her how much he loved her.

He just wanted to pour his heart out right then and there.

But his mind scolded him.

He fought off the urge and remained silent, taking all the abuse.

"Do you remember...the day we became Genin and when our three-men team were chosen? The day you and I were here alone, you got mad at me, remember?" She asked him.

The two reminisced of the memory.

Of how Sakura used to be so conceited and self-centered as she complained of how having no parents made you selfish.

What a fool she was to say that to him.

How much of a fool she was to think that way.

Sakura regarded the memory in pain and looked up to Sasuke who remained unaffected.

"I don't remember." He protested. Sakura's eyes widened.

_No, Sakura...I **do **remember. I remember everything about you. Everything we've been through. Everytime we've talked and everytime we've touched. I remember, Sakura, because I love you..._He corrected in his mind again.

How he longed to say what he wanted to say.

To tell her everything and hold her.

But, he couldn't, and only remained silent.

Sakura looked down sadly at his response and laughed a little.

"Makes sense. That's something that happened a while back." She convinced herself. Sasuke's heart panged.

_Sakura, please don't stay here...go, before it's too late..._

"But that's the day when everything started...You and I...And also Naruto and Kakashi-sensei." She reminded him.

The memories flooded the couple.

The day they had to get those bells...the training they were put through...Their first high-ranked mission...

The team they loved.

The team they cared for.

Their friends.

Their second family.

So close-knit and so close...

The friendship.

The love.

The care.

Sasuke's heart hurt more and more.

Why was she doing this to him?

It hurt so much to leave these people.

He had to admit; these people were his friends. His loved ones.

His second family.

"The four of us completed a number of missions together...They were tough and alot of work, but...Above all...it was fun!" She continued.

She waited for a response, but saw him just stand there. She took in a breathe of air and continued.

"I know about your clan, but revenge...that won't make anyone happy. No one." She informed him with a soft and sad voice.

_Sasuke...please open your eyes...When you take this path for strength...You will perish..._ She thought forlornly.

"Neither you...nor I." She continued and looked down as the moon was shadowed. Sasuke's heart panged immensly.

_I love you, Sakura! I love you! Please, please move on! Leave, before I hurt you more then I need to! _He pleaded pathetically.

But, sadly, he had no chose, but to hurt her more.

"Just as I thought." He spoke. Sakura looked to him confused. "I'm different from you guys. I walk a different path then you guys. I tried to think that it was my path to do the things we've done up until now. The four of us did things together, but my heart decided on revenge in the end. That's my purpose in life. I can't become like you or Naruto." He stated in a stoic tone.

That was actually all true.

He had decided on revenge alone, before his second family. Sakura looked to Sasuke with despair.

"Are you going to choose to be alone again? On that day, you taught me that solitude is painful!" She yelled.

_Sasuke, open your eyes! See that I'm here for you! You have effected me so much! And I have done the same for you! Please stay! _

"I understand that so well now. I have a family and I have friends..." She continued.

_You have taught me so much...You have been such an impact on me...I have my mother and I have my friends, like Ino and Naruto..._

"...but if you're gone...to me...It'll be the same as being alone!" She admitted as she clutched her pain-filled chest. The tears came more and more as she poured her heart out.

_But they compare nothing to you! You mean so much to me! Your love is what I cherish in this world, Sasuke! I love you, and without you it hurts!_

Sasuke's heart panged.

He felt the same way with her.

_Sakura, without you, I would feel so alone and sad...So empty...I love you...Please! Why won't you leave! I've already broken your heart enough! Why do you still stay?_

But he knew why.

Because she loved him.

"From here on...a new path will open for all of us." He tried to tell her.

"I...! I love you so much!" She confessed with tears in her sweet emerald eyes. Sasuke felt his heart break.

_I know, Sakura...I know..._

"If you stay with me, I'll make sure you won't regret it! Every day will be fun. We'll definitely be happy. I'll do anything for you. So...Please! Stay here! I'll help you with your revenge. I'll do something. So please stay here...with me." She pleaded and offered. She didn't care what she was saying.

Just as long as he'd stay.

"If you can't stay, take me with you." She pleaded. Sasuke felt stunned.

Take her with him to this dark, forbidden world he was to enter? Damage this fragile and innocent girl?

Out of the question.

He just couldn't.

"And...what about us!" She continued to yell. Sasuke felt his heart break more.

Why was she doing this to him? Hurting him with such subjects?

He had no chose, but to break her.

"What about it?" He asked with a bored tone. Sakura knew he was faking.

"We've gone through so much...and you're just going to throw it all away? Just like that? Have you forgotten our love?" She asked him desperatly.

_No, Sakura...how could I ever forget?_

"...And we promised 'forever' remember?" She reminded him.

The memories of all their moments flooded. The laughters and tears...the sweet moments and the petty fights...the kisses and the promises...

All, to just be memories.

"...It was all a lie, Sakura." Sasuke stated with cold harshness. Sakura's eyes gleamed disbelief.

"Wh-What...?" She whispered.

"...I never loved you. You were just something to pass the time. A plaything." He lied. Sakura looked to him stunned.

Sasuke turned to her with a smirk on his face.

"You really _are _annoying." He said in a smug tone. Sakura felt it deep in her chest.

A heart broke.

He began to walk away, his heart hurting, but put on a mask of passivness.

But she wouldn't give up, and ran to him.

"Don't leave! If you do, I'll scream! " She threatened.

But he dissappeared with lightning speed.

Sakura's eyes widened as she felt his presence behind her.

She knew it was him.

His feeling of warmness near her...and his scent of rain...She was never sure why, but to her, Sasuke always seemed to smell like rain.

He was behind her, and time seemed to stop.

All there was was him standing behind her, the warm wind blowing leaves, and the moon illuminating the young lovers.

Her breathe caught and Sasuke parted his lips.

"Sakura..." He said her name with gentleness. Sakura's heart sped as he spoke, hearing his deep, but soft voice close to her.

"...Thank you."

Sakura's eyes widened a bit. Thank you? What did he mean? Her eyes grew soft.

This was the man she loved.

And this was the girl he cherished.

And they were both to only be memories.

Sakura finally realized.

This wasn't a dream.

She wasn't going to wake up from this nightmare, tell Sasuke about it, and hear him comfort her from such horrible events.

No, he was really leaving.

Sakura felt a hit to her neck and slipped into unconciousness slowly.

_Sasuke-kun..._She whispered his name in her mind and collapsed.

That was the last time she would've seen him.

* * *

Sasuke placed her softly and gently on the bench and looked to her sadly. 

He was actually leaving her.

Never to see her again.

He felt his heart break and felt the tears gather, but he forced them away.

He looked over this girl he so loved.

Her pink-pearl hair falling gracefully as she laid there, her eyes streaming tears, and her peach skin glowing dully...

She was beautiful.

She had _always _been beautiful to him.

This was the girl he loved. The girl he cared and cherished.

Sasuke hated this. Every single bit of it.

He didn't want to leave her. He didn't want to leave any of them.

But he had to.

He began to walk away from her lying body.

_This is for the best...Break her heart as much as I could..._ He convinced himself.

But he betrayed himself, stopped, and ran back to her.

He kneeled down and looked to her sleeping facade.

He couldn't fight it. He succumbed to his urge and bended down.

And kissed her with soft and loving lips.

Sasuke kissed her lovingly and wrapped her in his arms softly, so as to not wake her.

He savored it. Every single bit of the moment.

For it was the last he would ever have with her.

_Sakura, I love you! I've always loved you! And I could never stop loving you! You have been the one for me this whole time. The one I can never forget..._

Sasuke parted and looked to her with wet eyes.

"Sakura..." He whispered her name softly. He bended down further so his face was at side with hers.

"...Move on." He whispered in her ear.

_Sakura...hate me...forget me...And go with someone who will treat you better then **I **ever would...Sakura...forget me...and be happy..._

Sasuke felt the tears fall and stood up. He reached into his shirt and pulled out the silver locket.

He would keep it. He would save it and forever protect it.

It would remind him of her.

Forever.

Sasuke ran from her and the tears fell fast.

It hurt.

His heart broke.

He felt his body pain and ache as well as his heart. His mind overflowed with sadness and grief.

He wanted it to end.

Badly.

He stopped at the gates and hugged himself as he cried.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

He remembered his goal. His purpose in life.

He dried the tears and his face turned cold...

...as well as his heart.

He walked forward and met the Four Sound nins.

He was leaving.

But...

...he would never forget her or their love.

He leaves and discards the love he once felt.

But she would see him again, in due time.

But maybe when time is abundant, you will see what happens.

* * *

Well, that's the end of chapter 12. 

Ah...yes, I realize the whole 'You're a plaything' stuff never happend in the actual anime, but I _really _wanted to include that.

Sorry if you're dissapointed. -.-;

And, think it was sad?

Well, grab a tissue! I'm crying with you!

-starts to bawl madly-

Oh! And thank you very much for reading. I hope you have a wonderful day.

-begins to bawl again-

-Apple Fairy


	13. Friendship

Hajimemashite and Konnichiwa, dearest reader-san! Apple Fairy here! . Thanks for the reviews! They make me burst and go 'Hoorah!' xD

**pinkrazor**- I'm...depressed? O.O

People at school keep on calling me emo because I wear lots of black, but they are all completly wrong.

I luff my parents and life and sometimes I'm much too cheerful for my own good. x3

Yah. It'd be awesome if this fanfic's stuff were put into the show. That would ultimately rock for me. xD

-hands you tissue box-

Remember, hun, I'm crying with you. T.T

Updated. : 3

And...I'm a girl. O.O

**Cunning Angel**-Sorry you cried!

-hands you tissues- Remember, I'm crying with you. T.T

Ah...I wish Yamato didn't have to get in the way...

I wonder if I can fit a fight between them in my fanfic...-shifts eyes and grins evilly-

That's a good thing, hun! To have so much pride!

Just shows you've got a lot of self-esteem, confidence, and self-respect. Be proud of your...er...pride! x3

Wonderful trait, sweetie. Just don't get too prideful like a certian someone's ex-boyfriend.

-Glares at Sasuke-

Anyway, glad you like it. I hope you'll be a good fan of mine. x3

**XweaponsXmistressX**-

-hands you box of tissues-

I'm crying with you, hun. T.T

Ah...someone actually called my fanfic beautiful...I love that word! x3

Ha ha...now I feel like a narcississt. xD

Yah, he got to kiss her...before he...

-starts bawling madly with you-

Itachi: What weirdos...

O.O

OH SHWEET! I'm rich! xD

Now I can go and buy a _more _life-threatening shotgun to threaten Itachi with at your wedding. xD

Itachi: As if. A shotgun isn't going to work on me.

Apple: What about one with poison bullets? x )

Itachi: O.O

There's no justice in the world! T.T

And...I wanna be at the wedding! Let me be the shotgun person! xD

-pokes Itachi in the back with poison shotgun-

Anytime, hun and thankies for the compliments! And of course there will be more chapters, silly goose! There will _still _be SasuSaku-ness even with him gone. : )

Bah. It's going with the series. It's gonna take a _long _while to the end. xD

It'll probably go on hiatus though if I reach a stopping point. But like I said that's going to take awhile. :3

**kunoichi alchemist**-Sorry you cried! Remember, I'm crying with you, sweetie. T.T

Ah...yeah, the thoughts were what really protrayed the emotion.

And since I made them a couple in this one, I had to make him still love her. :3

Yay! Drama! xD

OMG! Naruto Soap Opera! xD

That'd be hilarious...

Glad you liked the chappy, hun. : )

**Sasukes1fangirl**-Sorry you cried! I'm crying with you! T.T

Ah...my fanfic is going with the original Naruto storyline, and there hasn't been any hints of him coming back. Team 7 _have _seen him, but that time they were invading Orochimaru's castle and he was an enemy.

I will not make my own predictions of what _could _happen, but during the second season, I will _still _hint SasuSaku, okay?

**Aya-Marie-chan**-

-gives you tissues and water-

Sorry you chocked and cried! I don't want to kill you, hun. O.O

But I'm glad you like it, and now that I'm crying with you, sweetie. T.T

-huggles back-

Cookie Dough Icecream sprinklers? O.O

That'd be awesome...x3

Woot cult! xD

I know a pairing that has a Nazi army, so why can't we have a cult? xD

Gaara is a sweetie and those-who-lack-sleep rock. x3

Hm...Itachi being possesive and passive...

Yeah, it fits him. I wonder if Kishimoto-sensei will hint that soon.

Sasuke tis too cool to _not _be loved. I mean, Sasuke not having rabid fans would be a crime against humanity. xD

xD

Go hug Shikamaru, he'll be too lazy to fight you off. x3

Shounen- it's Japanese for 'boy', hun. Like Shounen manga is manga for boys.

Shojo-it's Japanese for 'girl'. Like Shojo manga is for girls.

An American example is how Barbie is meant for girls and G.I Joe for boys.

Shounen manga is packed with action like how Naruto or Dragon Ball Z is.

Shojo is packed with romance and emotion like how Fruits Basket or Sailor Moon is.

I hope that helped, hun. :3

**Sarah Rebecca**-

-gives you tissues-

I'm crying with you, hun. T.T

Glad you liked it. And...this one might make you cry too! I'm _really _sorry but that's how the anime and manga went! Please forgive me! T.T

**Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90**-Who can't love Yoshi. I mean, everytime I fight with him on Super Smash Bros. Melee, I always win.

Even against Marth. x3

Ah...Yoshi you adorable dinosaur, egg-throwing chibi thing you...How I love thee...xD

Updated.

I'm sorry! Well...it was meant to be sad...but please don't cry!

-throws tissues at you-

Aw...let's go be emo together! xD

That'd be awesome...

It's like "Mom! I can't go to school, because you don't hug me enough and I hate myself and cause Sasuke is a bitch and left Sakura! Can I stay on the computer the whole day?"

xD How silly...

**Lioness of the Fire**-O.O

I'm sorry.

But...are you talking to Sasuke or me? O.O

**rainingblood666**-

-hands you tissue-

I'm crying with you, hun.T.T

**Kistune Kit**-

-hands you the whole box off tissues-

If you want we can go beat him with a baseball bat in his sleep. Would that help, hun? xD

**twilight dragoness**- Anytime, sweetie. :3

Thankies for the compliments!

**sakura 1567**-

-hands you tissues-

I'm crying with you, sweetie! T.T

C'mon, let's go beat him with a golf club. Maybe that'll make us feel better. xD

**Akiko no Hikari**- Thanks for teh compliments! x3

-hands you tissue- I'm crying with you, hun. T.T

Silly hun...the fanfic tis not complete! I still have plans for SasuSaku-ness even during time-skip. So this is going to go on and on and on...

Till I have to wait too long for SasuSaku-ness from Kishimoto-sensei and put it on hiatus. O.O

But that's not going to be for awhile, hun. So don't worry about it. :3

**bunnyandpuppylover**- Aw...I luff your name. Tis so cute. x3

This is after he leaves and then it goes up until Naruto leaves for his training expedition and I'm going to make extra chapters during time-skip that hint SasuSaku. : )

But thankies for teh requests! I'm going to make the funny mask ep into a memory and write that during time-skip. Thank you! x3

Ah yes...I didn't think of writing that as a seperate fanfic. I think I'm going to do that. xD

**BewareMySpork**- Woot! Friendship! x3

-slaps sticker on corpse that says 'This Idea Belongs to Spork and Apple'- X )

Okay...since the guys too lovesick and OOC...

-goes to Uchiha graveyard and performs necromancy-

Let's play with the dead Uchiha members then! xD

-begins playing Itachi-soccer with random Uchiha zombies-

-tosses Haku's two corpse pieces back into grave and buries-

Maybe if we're lucky Zabuza's ghost won't eat our brains...-shifts eyes and is decapitated by Zabuza ghostie-

XD

You are so cruel to Sassy...

I'm going to call him Sassy for awhile cause he is and it's kinda like Kankuro's nickname 'Kanky'. xD

I luff your reviews. They are so fun and random. x3

**Pale Moonlit Nightsky**- Of course, hun. You're a wonderful person and you called me a sweetie pie! x3

But, really, your reviews are one of the many I look forward to reading. :3

**SakuraUchiha-**Sorry I made you cry. T.T

And...of _course _I'm going to update, hun. Remember, I'm making it SasuSaku with the storyline. :3

And, I'm sorry, sweetie, but I can't do that unless Kishimoto-sensei writes it like that.

I'm making it go with the storyline and only witing what I _think _could have happened between them during scenes they never showed (like during the month they trained for the Chunnin exams).

I will _not _be making predictions of my own and only go with how the storyline goes. Okay?

And hun, **no. **I will not give any of my reviewers any special treatment, like you demand for, unless they _earn_ it. The only reason I have that 'Apple's favorite reviewers' in my profile is to let those people know I appreciate them and their support.

So **no, **I will not predicate what will happen and write it, and **no **you shall not receive special treatment or free previews.

-wipes away tear- But I'm still sorry I made you cry! T.T

**baby's breath-** Such a delicate name, sweetie, I love it. x3

Thanks for saying my story rocks! x3 And I'm happy it's on your fave's list. : )

Sorry I made you sad! But I'm crying with you, hun! T.T -hands you a tissue-

And no more waiting for you! I have updated, otay: (

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters

* * *

_Memories_

_Story by Apple Fairy_

* * *

_The healing touch..._

_Can really come from anyone._

_Not only a love..._

_...but from people who care._

* * *

It hurt. 

Really bad, y'know?

But, I'm thankful...

...thankful for the love I receive.

* * *

_Thank you._

The words rang through her mind as she opened her eyes lazily. She startled up.

"Sasuke-kun!" She yelled worringly. She remained confused and stunned as she saw the rising glowing marble.

Then it all came back to her.

He was gone.

Forever.

She had failed.

She couldn't stop him.

And more importantly...she had been a plaything this whole time.

Her heart broke, she shook and cried.

It was over.

Their relationship was crushed.

As well as her fragile heart.

* * *

She ran as fast as she could. 

After reporting to Tsunade and asking her what would happen, she ran to the rescue team before they would leave.

She wanted to go with them. She wanted him back.

Sasuke.

She sprinted when she saw them at the gates.

"Wait!" She yelled and stood there with a despaired look on her face. They all turned to her with confusion in their eyes. A bit of irritance in Neji's pearl eyes.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed surprised.

"I heard the story from Hokage-sama. Sorry, but I can't bring you on this mission." Shikamaru told her flatly. He didn't have time for this.

The more time he wasted the less chance they were to catch up to Sasuke.

"Even you weren't able to convince Sasuke, were you?" The lazy chunnin asked rhetorically. Sakura's heart panged. Naruto's eyes widened.

"All that's left is for us to force him to understand. Sakura, your chance is over." He continued harshly. Sakura felt despair and sorrow wash over her.

His words stung and hurt, but she knew they were true.

She couldn't stop him.

"That means...You and Sasuke..." Naruto asked bewildered. He hadn't heard that it was _Sakura _who had tried to stop him.

That is was _she_ who had last seen him.

"Sakura-san..." Lee whispered in the same surprised tone.

Sakura shook and cried in front of every single one of them. Shame and sadness filling her.

He was gone.

He had broken her heart and she couldn't do anything to stop him while he did.

The tears fell.

How she wanted back the man she loved.

How she wanted him to kiss her again.

How she wanted him to promise her forever again.

But...every single one of those promises had been lies.

He had never loved her, had he?

She was a..._plaything._

She wanted him back so as to try to make him change his mind.

She wanted him back.

"Naruto..." She whimpered "...I beg of you, please bring him...Please bring Sasuke-kun back!" She pleaded. She felt so ashamed and pathetic to be begging like she was.

But she shrugged it off.

For she was in love.

"I couldn't do it...I couldn't stop him...The only thing that could stop Sasuke-kun is...You, Naruto...Only you..." She informed him.

_You can save him, Naruto-kun...You can help him...Achieve were I failed...I couldn't stop him...Because he never did care about me..._

Naruto looked to Sakura with gleaming blue eyes and smiled sadly.

"Sakura-chan likes Sasuke very much." He explained happily as if he had to give a reason why she was acting like this. Sakura looked to him with curious eyes.

"Right now, you're in pain. A pain I know well." He continued. Sakura reminisced of how she thought Naruto used to be selfish and evil. Her heart panged badly.

Oh God...how she was such a fool back then. She opened her eyes to him and finally realized.

He had always been there for her. He had always cared for her.

This loudmouth ninja was her friend.

No, more then a friend.

He was like the brother she never had.

Why had she been so blind? She cared for this guy as if he was her own kin.

She cried more.

_I'm sorry, Naruto...for not caring more..._

She hugged herself and the tears came.

She had a friend.

A brother.

"Naruto...thank you..." She said gratefully.

_Thank you for being there for me, even when I acted like a jerk..._

_Thank you for making me laugh all those times..._

_Thank you for being a most perfect friend._

Naruto grinned to her and gave her a thumbs-up.

"I will definetly bring back Sasuke! That's the promise of a lifetime!" He swore with a happy tone.

Sakura thought of the boy who had always cared for her. Who made her smile and laugh.

She wasn't blind.

She knew he loved her.

She hugged herself tighter and cried more.

She could never return that love.

He could never have her heart.

She watched them walk off with blurry eyes. Her vision wet from the tears.

_Good luck...all of you...be safe..._She prayed.

Lee reassured her. He told her everything would be okay and smiled at her.

He loved her, too.

But he couldn't have her heart, either.

No. No one could have it.

Because, it was all for Sasuke, her first and true love.

* * *

The gray-haired Sound nin handed him the small bottle and informed Sasuke of what the pills inside it would do. 

The pills would increase Sasuke's Curse Mark to 'level two'. The seal would then take over Sasuke's body at a faster rate...but...

...it would kill him instantly.

The Four Sound nin said they would block the side effects and he would gain the strength and only go into a short coma.

Sasuke was uncertian, even with their reassurances.

Could he really trust these people?

Sasuke opened the bottle and caught one of the small pills.

This was life-or-death.

He could trust these people, take the pill, and have his immense strength...

...Or he could be betrayed and die shortly after gaining the strength.

Sasuke looked to it with hardened obsidion eyes.

He thought for awhile.

He could really die here. But he couldn't risk that. Not without having killed _him._

Itachi.

Sasuke decided.

He brought the pill to his mouth and he felt the cold metal of the locket on his chest.

He was leaving it all behind.

He swallowed.

And the deed was done.

Sasuke felt immense pain course through his body.

He had gone through this before, when he had first gotten the Curse Mark.

But Sakura had comforted him then.

No comfort now.

He clutched his chest and felt like he was dying.

It hurt so much.

He felt himself be lifted and placed into the wooden barrel. The lid shut on the barrel and he slipped into unconciousness.

An image of his teammates and love flashed in his mind.

And all went black.

* * *

The sapphire-eyed girl walked up Sakura's stairs with concern on her mind. 

Ino Yamanaka had heard the news from Shikamaru, of how Sakura had tried to stop..._him..._and failed.

She was worried.

That morning she had wished Shikamaru and Chouji good luck and to literrally 'break a leg'.

"Women are so strange..." Shikamaru had said.

"Thanks, Ino. If we bring back Sasuke, you have to treat us to dinner!" Chouji had betted.

Ino had merely rolled her eyes and told him something of 'lose some weight'

But when Shikamaru had told her of all the details...she was stunned.

Was Sakura, her best friend since childhood, okay?

No...she probably wasn't it.

Ino knocked on Sakrura's door.

"Sakura-chan? Are you in there?" She called.

She had asked Sakura's mother how she was doing. All her mother knew was that Sakura never returned home last night and came home with puffy red eyes and a deppressed face. She only ran up to her room and locked her door.

She had tried getting her to come out...but Sakura wouldn't.

Ino was scared for her friend.

She heard sniffling.

"I-Ino...?" The intelligent kunoichi whimpered from within her self-prison.

"Sakura, it's me. Are you okay? You sound like your crying..." Ino asked worringly.

"Leave me alone..." Sakura protested and you could hear sobbing. Ino turned the doorknob, but it refused to give in.

"Sakura, c'mon. I can help you, if you just let me. Don't do this to yourself." The blounde girl pursuaded.

A long pause of silence followed.

"Sakura?"

The door clicked and opened a crack.

There stood Sakura with eyes red and wet from crying, her hair lank and her face pale and sad.

The two friends stood there staring at each other, sapphire looking to emerald and vice-versa.

These two had been friends for awhile now. Ever since children.

Ino had supported her and Sakura had done the same.

Ino had kept Sakura going...giving her courage and will power...

Sakura had given Ino happiness and tenderness that she had never possessed before...

And it all ended with a boy.

But it all mended with that boy's leave.

Sakura began to cry again.

"Ino..." She whimpered and placed her head on Ino's shoulder. She burst out sobbing.

Ino wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"Shh, shh...there, there...it's alright...let it all out, Sakura...Just let it all out..." She cooed and Sakura continued to cry.

Ino's shoulder was getting wet...but she didn't care.

Because these two shared an unbreakable friendship.

* * *

"You promise to keep it a secret?" Sakura asked her with a wet voice. Ino nodded. 

The two girls sat on Sakura's bed with her door closed. Sakura wanted to pour her heart out to her. Tell her of how much it hurt.

But for that...she would have to tell her the secret.

"Promise you won't be mad?" She asked her. Ino nodded again. Sakura sniffed.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. No matter what you tell me, we'll still be friends...okay?" Ino reassured. Sakura looked down to her feet.

"Alright..."

"So...what's the secret?"

Sakura gulped.

"Well...you see, Sasuke-kun and me were...ah..._close_..." She uttered with her eyes avoiding Ino's gaze. Ino cocked an eyebrow.

"How..._close_?" She urged her. Sakura's face reddened.

"We were...a couple." She said finally. A long pause followed and Ino's eyes had enlarged as well as her mouth gaping a little.

She was, to say the least, stunned.

"How long?" Ino asked softly after the awkward and uncomfortable pause.

"Ever since the Chunnin exam." She whispred in response. Ino felt her heart be stabbed with a cold dagger.

She couldn't believe this.

But she shrugged it off.

A boy wouldn't make her hurt her own friend...again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"Because...I never wanted to hurt you...I knew you liked him, but...but...!" She defended with sadness. Sakura hugged herself and shook.

"I...I really did love him...So much..." She whimpered. Ino wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Suddenly, she wasn't angry at her.

It was as if she understood.

"Oh, Sakura..." She comforted motherly-like. Sakura shook.

"We...We promised we'd be together forever...That he'd always love me, but...he said...he said..." She confessed. She wanted to let out all her sad feelings she had kept locked up.

Ino held her closer and the tears came silently.

"...He said he never loved me...that I was just a..._plaything_..." She continued. Ino looked to her friend sadly.

She had gone through so much? No wonder she was acting the way she was.

"He never loved me, Ino...He never loved me..." She continued and cried. Her heart ached painfully and cruelly.

Ino held her more gently with both arms and Sakura cried upon her chest like a frightened child.

She was broken.

And her friend would help fix her.

"B-But..." she blubbered. Ino looked to her confused.

"What is it, Sakura?"

"...I still love him...even though it hurts..." She breathed and broke out into hysterical tears.

Ino's heart panged.

The blounde kunoichi held her closer and laid her chin ontop of her pink head.

_Sasuke-kun...how could you...?_ She thought in disgust.

She had known Sakura for years. She knew she was kind, sweet, and intelligent, if not a bit short-tempered.

She wondered how a person could hurt her so.

Who would have the heart to do something like this to this innocent girl?

_You heartless bastard...I can never forgive you!_ Ino cursed Sasuke in her mind.

Her crush for him died. She regarded him in hate.

While Sakura still loved him.

_...I never loved you. You were just something to pass the time. A plaything._

His harsh words still rung in her head loudly.

And they hurt.

Dear God, how they hurt.

But while Sakura cried, she never recalled the words that he had told her earlier that countered them.

_Sakura...know that whatever I say or do to you, I still love you, okay?_

And that was the pure truth.

* * *

Menacing purple smoke rose from where the barrel had exploded. 

It drifted away and Naruto looked to it stunned.

Sasuke had been in that barrel, right?

He had fought and left his team members to fight others for him to be here.

Chouji, Neji, Shikamaru...he didn't even know if Kiba survived that fall, but if he had he was left with that two-headed Sukon...

He had been fighting, Kimimaru, the bone-wielding ninja, until the barrel had exploded.

And now the purple smoke was completly dissperessed and Naruto looked to the standing figure horrified.

There stood a person.

But, he was sure that couldn't be Sasuke.

Sure, he was wearing his clothes and was where Sasuke was meant to be...but...

This _thing _had grey skin and spiked-up light grey hair...

That couldn't be Sasuke...

Could it?

Slowly the grey hair turned black and grew down and the monster's grey skin turned back to milky-pale as it resided as a Curse Mark.

And there stood Sasuke.

_What...What was that...? _Naruto thought stunned. Sasuke was back-first to Naruto, so he couldn't see the expression on his face as he looked to his hands.

"Sasuke...?" Naruto called out stunned. The blound haired shinobi slowly smiled and began to laugh. He put his hands on his hips and smiled happily.

"Sasuke! What the hell are you doing with these guys? C'mon! Let's head back!" He called to his teammate jokingly.

But his happiness met silence.

Sasuke shook and chuckled in a sick tone.

"Sasuke...?" Naruto called worringly.

The memories flooded the kyuubi boy.

All of what he went through with this guy. All of what happened between them.

Their fights...and their moments...

The bond they had shared.

This guy was his teammate.

His comrade.

His rival.

His friend.

"Hey...let's go back." Naruto offered in a weak tone. An image of his sweet pink-haired friend hanging her head sadly flashed in his mind.

"Everyone's worried about you." He reminded him with a shaky voice. Sasuke only smiled viciously.

He laughed wickedly and twistedly, like some sort of madman.

Naruto looked to Sasuke frightened.

_What's wrong with him! _He asked stunned.

"Sasuke!" He yelled in anger. The Uchiha-heir's attitude was ticking him off.

_Sasuke-kun...Please bring Sasuke-kun back! _

The words Sakura had pleaded came back to him.

"Do you hear me, dammit!" Naruto continued. A wind flew by them bringing a leaf next to Sasuke.

He crushed it without any guilt and ran off into the forest.

A bad omen.

"Wait, Sasuke!" Naruto commanded. Until Kimimaru came behind him, about to strike him.

"It's useless. Die." He told him coldly. Naruto's heart beated wildly. He couldn't move with the fear freezing him.

The sword of bone sliced.

Yet, Lee deflected him; saving Naruto just in time.

* * *

The subtle setting sun let out and washed the village with its warm orange light. 

Ino sat on Sakura's bed, Sakura's head on her lap.

She had cried herself to sleep.

Ino looked down to her pained and heart-broken friend sadly as she stroked some pink strands off her face.

_Poor girl..._She thought sympatheticlly. Ino looked out of her window with a determined and hopeful look in her sapphire eyes.

_Shikamaru...Chouji...Kiba...Neji...and especially, you, Naruto..._ She thought to herself.

_...Bring, Sasuke-kun back. So he can heal Sakura-chan's heart..._She prayed and closed her eyes.

After that day, Ino had never told anyone about Sakura's relationship with Sasuke and their friendship grew stronger from then on out.

So Sakura is healed, but only partially, and Naruto goes after his cruel rival.

Will Sasuke be returned to them so as to heal the broken girl?

Only the next tale will tell.

But when time is cut as short as now, you cannot hear it. Perhaps when you are blessed with more time.

* * *

That's the end of Ch. 13: D 

And, no, I am **not **hinting Yuri (lesbians) here. Is it so wrong of me to like the Ino and Sakura friendship?

Anyway, just thought I'd clear that up. :3

Thank you for reading! I hope you have a wonderful day! Ciao!

-Apple Fairy


	14. A fairy's kiss

Hajimemashite and Konnichiwa, dearest reader-san! Apple Fairy here! . Thank you all for your selfless reviews! They all make me do some sort of 'I luff SasuSaku' dance! XD

**Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90**- Aww...you really should, hun! It's a cute and wonderful friendship. And, if you listen closely to their match in the Chunnin exams, you'll know that Sakura didn't only rival with Ino over a guy, but also because she wanted to be just like her too. Carefree and perfect.

I love their friendship. That's why Ino was trusted with the truth. :3

Yay! Now you can say 'Yoshi is my homie'! xD

Hmm...they need to make shirts like that...I'd defiently buy the 'Link is my boy' shirt! xD

Yah...someday...

-goes off and sends in millions of fan letters pleading Kishimoto to make the pairing canon-

**Aureamonster**-

-gives you tissues-

Sorry you cried. T.T

But thanks for the compliments!

**Pale Moonlit Nightsky- **

x3

Thank you for the compliment! It made me squeel...-emberrassed blush-

And they were budget drawings too..._sigh_...Oh, Photoshop, how I long for you...T.T

Yah. They got girl power and Ino tis now a Sasuke-hater. XD

Oh my, how wonderful...x3

**XweaponsXmistressX**-Hey! Look on the brightside!

Sasuke's got an enemy now, and her name is Ino. xD

-cheers and throws rose petals- OH! How I love that word! Beautiful! It makes me feel so warm and fuzzy...x3

Yeah! You say it girl! We gotta dry our tears and go kick his dumb ass!

-picks up pitchfork and torch-

Who's with me! x0

Because he's a hot baka, silly...:3

And when I say gunshot-wedding, it means I'm forcing Itachi to marry you by threatening him with a shotgun during the ceremony...xD

Ah...You have a boyfriend? Well congrats, hun, I hope you two have a beautiful relationship ahead of you. : )

And that's why we all love poligamy, hun! It's where you can have more then one spouse! xD

Or we could just call Itachi your love slave. Whatever works for you. :3

-bangs Itachi over the head with shotgun-

Stop giving your wife funny looks! x0

Itachi: I really hate fangirls...

And...I can be at the wedding?

-goes all teary-eyed-

Ah...I want to be a flower girl, too! x3

Itachi: No, you can't. You're already the shotgun-wacko.

-hits him over head again-

Apple can be whatever she wants, weasel boy! So shut up 'fore I shoot j00!

Itachi: I demand a lawyer...T.T

Ha ha...I already find your boyfriend funny. Wish I could meet you both, but I'm permanently glued to my laptop. :3

And my _beautiful _(sighs) story tis updated.

Oh, how I love that word. -hums happily and throws more rose petals-

I'm glad that you like my penname, weapons-chan! I just adore apples and love fairytales so it stuck. x3

Tis it not lovely or what:3

**pinkrazor**- OMG, UPDATED! x3

**Sarah Rebecca-**

-gives you whole bunches of tissues-

Sorry you cried! Hard to cheer it up when he just left. T.T

And thank you for the compliments toward the pictures! I can't believe people love my budget drawings...I need Photoshop...-.-;

O.O

-hugs you-

Oh thank god! The world isn't full of weirdos that think everytime people say they like a person it means they want to get into their pants!

I mean, seriously, what happened to the days when love was loving your family and friends without having to be all steamy and icky!

_Sigh..._I, being the pure and innocent romantic that I am, lament over the fact that love can longer mean _care_, but has to mean _sex_...

I can only be happy for the fact that some people allow others to be friends without saying they're lesbians or gays...

(not that I'm saying I'm against that, only the fact that friends have to be _in _love these days. Know why I hate NaruSasu now?)

-pats you on the head-

I hope you keep that pure and innocent view, hun. And for the fact you have one makes me happy.

Thank you. : )

**Kitsune Kit**- xD

'Sakura needs that for when he comes back!'

Oh my oh my...well, he _does _need it to revive a clan...

Apple: -points to Sakura- Go heal Sasuke's manhood! You're a medic nin after all...

Sakura: -blushes- Stop making me blush! x0

Inner Sakura: **_Do it! Touch him! Heal him!_**

Sakura: You stay out of this!

XD

My my what silliness...

**bunnyandpuppylover**-

-hands you supersize box of tissues-

Yay! Bittersweet stories seem to be what I'm doing these days...O.O

And I kept it up and updated:3

**Silverstar871**-

-huggles you- Silverstar-chan! I missed you so much! I was worried you had stopped reading it for good...T.T

Ah...for chapter ten, I _almost _made them break up! O.O

But my sister said that would be very bad...so I didn't. : )

I know hun...but in my fanfic, remember, he never _wanted _to leave them. But he had to before Itachi became unreachable...

So let's go beat up Itachi, okay? He's the one who started all this. xD

Ha ha...'wittle'...that was so cute. x3

Ah! What _did _happen to Sasuke? You can either go watch the eps (127 to some episodes where it shows it) or you can read my fanfic. Please go watch the eps hun...it has more emotion there...I'd reccomend YouTube. :3

Thanks for the compliments, Star-chan!

Ha ha...Apple-chan and Star-chan...I feel like a hippie now...xD

**Twilight Dragoness-**

-hugs you-

Yay! _Finally _another person understands! They're just friends! What's wrong with liking your friends? Does liking your friends mean you want to get into their pants now? Gosh!

Sorry, end of rant. XD

Glad you saw that, hun. I really like the Ino and Sakura friendship, so I guessed Ino would be a really good person to go to after a break-up. :3

And now Sasuke made an enemy! Her name is Ino!xD

There's something funny about that, but I'm not sure why...

**kunoichi alchemist-** Yah, he's and adorable baby-blue eyed dork that we all love. :3

And Ino had to be told! Does that make her dense?:0

I not sure. Oh well. :3

Mmhm. They're good friends, if not a bit competitive. I love their friendship. It's so cute and sweet.

Yah, when I saw freak Sasuke I was all like:

O.O "You left Sakura to look like **_that_**!"

xD

Thanks for the compliments! My favorite chibis to draw were when they were all dancing and Sasuke didn't want to dance, so he just pouted with a pucker face. x3

**Cunning Angel-**O.O

But if you did that, then who would revive the Uchiha clan? Itachi? T.T

Yah...Shikamaru... .

-hits Shikamaru over the head-

Shika-Ow! What the heck was that for?

Apple: For hurting a girl's feelings! Stop being so damn passive and at least offer comfort or sumethin! x0

Shika: How troublesome...

Ino: You helped make Sakura-chan like that? Oh no, Ino's gonna open up a can of whoop-ass on your-

Shika: O.O -runs off-

Ino: GET BACK HERE YOU!-chases after-

xD

And, hun, they haven't even done time-skip in the anime. They're only doing filler episodes and they aren't showing any sign of stoppin. T.T

So, no, they have showed no indication of Sasuke coming back to the village in the anime or manga. And, no, hun, he hasn't died in manga or anime either. So don't worry, hun. Sasuke's okay!

...He's just with Orochimaru and stuff...-.-;

Aw...sorry you're upset now! I know you said it wasn't my fault, but I'm still sorry. T.T

Ha ha...Sasuke tis stupid now...xD

I'm glad that you love it when I update! I'm going to update sooner from now on, okay: )

Love that pride, hun! It's a most lovely thing to possess!

But don't you go joining weird snakey people to gain strength, okay? xD

I agree with you! SasuSaku roxors! xD

**sakura 1567**-O.O

That is so cruel to Sassy...xD

Ah...sorry, hun, but I'm going with the storyline and in the manga or anime Sasuke _hasn't _come back yet. So I will not do that unless it's said in the storyline, okay: )

But, I _am _doing SasuSaku-ness during time-skip, so don't worry. They'll still have their moments even with him gone. : )

-hands you bulk package of tissues- I'm sorry! I'm crying with you, okay? T.T

**baby's breath**- Sorry it's sad, but he just left, y'know? It can't be all sunshine when he just left. T.T

And I know! When I watched that scene I instantly thought 'Were they a couple?'

And that's how I got my whole idea of them being a couple in my fanfic. x3

Thank you for waiting for this update: 3

And of course I like your penname! It's so delicate and cute. : )

Mmm...you'll just have to wait and see how the SasuSaku-ness will happen. : )

Ah...I love your politeness, by the way!

**Aya-Marie-chan**-In the nose, out the mouth, hun...xD

Actually, that really makes you breather better. My doctor told me that since I've got asthma and all.

xD

Yeah! Let's go frame the NaruSakus! XD

Yah, it's called the 'Pink Nazis'. It's for the Cloris pairing from FF7. :3

Aw, sweetie! You should take a nap when you get home from school! It will help, so don't worry!

I have the same problem, I'll be all sleepy in Algebra and say 'I'm taking a nap when I get home' but then I get home and instantly get on my laptop. xD

I'm terrible at planning, so I hope you'll be better off then I was. :3

XD It's like the world would end if Sasuke didn't have fans!

Oh my, how terrible would that be: D

Have fun being a SasuSaku missionary now! xD

**Your Bubbly Nightmare- **You were wished good luck, hun: )

And don't worry. It would only be annoying if you didn't comment meaningfully. So it's okay. :3

Ah...don't worry, I luff mushy and fluffy romance stuff too! You're not alone!

xD

That's fine. Keep your pie, sweetie. But thanks for the muffin:3

-munches on muffin and smiles-

And cease your begging! I have updated, dear!

**BOO!**-Sorry, hun, that you don't want them to be a couple! But that's how the fanfic goes...fluff y'know...I'm sorry that I dissapointed you, but I just can't change it now. It's too late.

-hands you tissues-

I'm very sorry you cried, hun, and I deeply apoligize for making you cry. If you do not like this fanfic, you don't have to read it anymore.

I'm very sorry.

And, hun **no, **I am going with the storyline here and in the story Kishimoto-sensei hasn't written or hinted of Sasuke's return so I shall not write it. I apologize, but that's how I _choose _to write it and that's how I _will _write it. Alright?

**BewareMySpork-** Yay! Zombie-hugging!

But no hug for Sassy's daddy! He didn't love his sons enough so no love for him! 0

-Zombie daddy glares at me-

xD

Yay! I'm a filthy whore! XD

You get shot alot...D: Spork is 50 cent or sumethin...

Narry's nickname sounds like Navi, Link's fairy's name. xD

And...Neji shall be Ni-Ni! He is Ni-Ni and we love our Ni-Ni!

And Kakashi...is Spanish poop. xD

Kakashi: Dx Damn kids...

Sakura can just be Saku-chan cause I love her too much...

Thank you. It's a vicious cycle with my jokes. If you want me to stop I will. : )

**kiki steelangel-** I think about that all the time, hun. It'd be awesome if this was actually put in the anime, but alas, I dream. -hands you tissues- Sorry you cried! Remember, I was probably crying with you. T.T

Thanks for the compliments to my budget art! Ah...everybody seemed to love my chibis. x3

**zyn-wolf-**-.-;

Hi Lauren.

**Yami-Tsukiyomi-**Thanks for the compliments, dear! They mean alot to me. x3

**daydreamer22057-**-loves j00-x3

Of course you're on there, hun! You have spunk and inspire me to write more. : )

Ah, I'm going to have to go change your name then...O.o;;;-goes to do so-

**Author's note- It has come to my attention that some people would like me to write Sasuke's return to the village. I can't do that though, because my story goes with the plotline and Kishimoto-sensei has not written or hinted of Sasuke's return, so I shall not write that. **

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Naruto

* * *

_Memories_

_Story by Apple Fairy_

* * *

_So sweet..._

_So innocent..._

_First kisses..._

_My first love..._

* * *

Whe he was leaving, I wonder if he remembered any of the old memories. 

I mean, I still do.

To me, he was never a crush.

He was my first love.

And he always will be, forever and ever.

* * *

"Sasuke!" 

His voice resounded in an echoe. Sasuke only stood there.

He had to go; before his emotions caught up to him. He began to walk away.

"Are you going to run away from me?" Naruto asked with provocking tone. Sasuke stopped and turned. Naruto's eyes widened as he witnessed this horror before him.

The left side of Sasuke's face was partially covered with the menacing scrawls of the Curse Mark and his left eye had black surrounding a murky yellow cornea, his pupil pure black.

"Hey. Clumsy idiot." Sasuke adressed him as if everything was fine. Naruto stood there gaping at him.

The two only stood there, with their gazes locked.

Teammates.

Comrades.

Rivals.

Friends.

This is what they were to each other. They both shared a bond that was trusting and mistrusting at the same time.

And they both knew it.

"It's you this time?" Sasuke said breaking the silence. Naruto glared at him as _her _crying facade came into mind.

_I couldn't do it...I couldn't stop Sasuke-kun. I'm sure of it... The only thing that can stop Sasuke-kun is...The only one who can save him, is you, Naruto. Naruto, my only wish...Sasuke-kun...Bring back, Sasuke-kun!_

Sakura's pleading and despairing words came back to him. He glared at the midnight-haired boy.

This was who she loved. This was the one she longed for.

Yet, he didn't seem to give a care.

"I've already told Sakura, but..." Sasuke continued "...don't concern yourself with me anymore." He commanded.

_I told her to leave me to be happy...I'm telling you because I envy you._

_Don't care for me...any of you..._ Sasuke told them soundlessly.

He hated this...

...and loved it at the same time.

He was leaving his friends, his teammates, his second family...

And he was gaining immense strength while doing so.

He couldn't decide if he should enjoy his new powers and disgard these feelings or disgard the powers and tell them sorry...

He looked to his heart for answers, but it seemed to remain quiet.

It was much too disgusted with his behavior to help.

So he had no choice, but to listen with his strict and cruel mind.

Naruto looked to him with disbelieving blue eyes and an angry face. Sasuke placed his hands on his hips in a pompous manner.

"What's with that face?" He asked smugly and laughed evilly. Naruto looked to him stunned and sweat trickled down his face from chasing Sasuke for so long.

He recalled everything he had shared with him.

From when Team Seven had started to when they all fought Gaara.

Friends...

...he had called him and Sakura his _friends._

So...if they _were _his _friends _as he said...

...why was he leaving them?

Naruto's fist clenched aggresivly.

"Why...Why? Sasuke...Why did you become like this!" He asked with a yell. His voice echoed around the waterfall from where he stood on a giant statue. Sasuke standing on a giant statue oppisite of him.

The Uchiha-heir only stood there. He wasn't expecting to be asked that.

But he answered him anyway, choosing to break off all bonds with those close to him.

Even his.

Even hers.

"What does it matter to you, what I become? I have my own path to follow. No matter who it is, no one has the right to tell me what to do." He explained to the kyuubi boy coldly. Naruto glared at him.

His attitude was ticking him off bad.

"I'll keep it simple. I am not going to associate with Konoha anymore. Go home." He said tursely.

_I'll never see any of them again...I'll forget them..._

_Kakashi...forget me...please don't care for me like the parents I never kept..._

_Naruto...stop caring for me...don't be that idiot I rival and care for anymore..._

_Sakura..._

_...**hate **me...move on...be with someone who will treat you better and love you more then I ever could..._

_All of you...my family..._

_**Forget and hate me.**_

Naruto looked to Sasuke stunned.

Who had sacrificed themselves for him to get this far?

Chouji...a true friend with a heart of gold...

Neji...a genius with a soft spot for those he cares for...

Kiba...a wild guy who you could trust...

Shikamaru...a lazy but kind man...

Lee...a true good guy who would do anything for those who he loved...

All of these warriors, true and trust-worthy...sacrificed themselves...so willingly...who risked their lives...

For Naruto to be disregarded and mocked like this?

"Everyone... Everyone...risked their lives for you...to come after you!" Naruto yelled at him. Sasuke looked at him passivly. He shrugged.

"Well, good for them." He responded emotionlessly. He turned and began to walk away.

He didn't want to deal with this.

Naruto wouldn't stand for it.

It was one thing for him to be mocked...

...but he wouldn't stand it when his _friends _were being abused.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks as he saw a shadow fall before him. He looked up.

Naruto had leapt and had a determined and furious look in his baby blue eyes.

"How could you think of us that way!" He yelled in anger.

Naruto tackled him and Sasuke's body skidded across the ground roughly. Naruto aimed his arm for a punch and hesitated.

Comrades.

Teammates.

Rivals.

Friends.

Naruto punched Sasuke hard and silence grew.

The words were exchanged.

Sasuke was going even if he was to be a tool.

As long as he achieved his goal was what mattered.

Naruto wouldn't stand for his selfishness.

But Sasuke wouldn't let him get in his way.

He picked Naruto up with vicious and unmerciful strength, punched him hard enough that Naruto coughed up blood, and sent him flying into the river.

Memories brought up.

Thoughts of evil and despair...

The fight began.

Comrades.

Teammates.

Rivals.

Friends.

These were what they were to each other.

He would wake him.

Wake him from the evil sick trance he had fallen to.

* * *

_In his agressive and rutheless fighting, Sasuke looked back to **why **he was leaving them..._

_For **why**, he could never remain in the future and for him to only live in the past...alone..._

The birds chirped lightly as Itachi carried his younger brother, Sasuke, on his back. Getting too over-excitited and over-doing it on training, Sasuke had twisted his ankle.

Oh boy...what a bother little brothers were.

"Brother...I'll walk." Sasuke protested not wanting to be carried. Itachi looked to the little boy with a slight smirk.

"Don't push yourself." He corrected him. Sasuke grunted and lifted his head to see something with amazed midnight eyes.

"What wrong?" Itachi asked.

"This is where Father works, right?" Sasuke asked like any curious child would. He motioned to a building that had a crest on it that was a blue shuriken with a red-and-white fan in the middle. Little blue dots decorated the spaces between the shuriken's points.

"Yeah, it's the Konoha Military Police Headquaters." The elder brother confirmed and stopped in front of it as he gazed upon it with his little brother.

"I've been wondering about this for awhile, but...why is the Uchiha clan's crest on the Military Police's emblem?" Little Sasuke asked.

"You noticed?"

"Of course!"

"Simply put, the ones who established the police force were the Uchiha clan's ancestors. And that's why our family crest is on the symbol. Since long ago, the Uchiha clan has been responsible for enforcing and protecting the village's public order. The Uchiha crest also serves as a symbol for our clan's pride. Now, the clan has become smaller, but most of us work here, contributing to maintaining public order." Itachi explained. He looked to Little Sasuke with a cheerful gleam in his eyes.

"The only shinobi who can enforce the laws...are superior ones." He told him in a bright and confident tone. Sasuke looked at him amazed.

"Wow, Father is amazing!" He exclaimed in innocent childish admiration. Itachi began to walk again towards their house.

"Brother, are you going to join, too?" Sasuke asked as he looked back to the building.

"Maybe..." He answered passivley.

"You should!"

Itachi looked to Little Sasuke boredly. Sasuke was smiling and had an excitited and bright look in his eyes.

"When I grow up, I'm going to join the police force too! And Father will come to my Enterance Ceremony tommorrow. It's my first step towards my dream!" He told him with eagerness. Sasuke enjoyed his dream. He couldn't wait to help protect the village.

"Yeah..." Itachi responded with passiveness once again.

The two siblings arrived at the gate to the Uchiha district in town. A figure stepped out leaning against a wall with his arms crossed.

The man had shoulder-length brown hair, a rough face, and an annoyed look in his black eyes. He wore the typical jounin outfit with his own touches.

"You're late. What were you doing?" He asked tursley.

"Father..." Sasuke whispered silently.

"I have something to tell you. Hurry and come." He ordered his two sons.

* * *

Itachi and Sasuke sat Japanese style in their house's meeting room. Their heads bowed slightly. Their father sat cross-legged with his arms intertwined before his chest. 

"As expected of my child. To come this far after only half a year becoming a chuunin..." He complimented Itachi. The teenager only looked to his father with annoyance.

"For tommorow's special mission, I've decided to come along." He continued with a confident and proud look on his tan rugged face. Little Sasuke's head shot up.

_Tommorow? _He wondered. Tommorow was supposed to be when he would be admitted into the Academy.

Would his father not be there?

"If you succeed on this mission, your enlistment into ANBU will be official. You understand, right?" He threatened as his Sharingan eyes gleamed command. Itachi stared at him with passive hate.

"There's no need to worry about it. More importantly..." Itachi trailed off and glanced to Sasuke with supportivness. Sasuke blushed with a bit of emberrassment and looked to his father shyly.

"Um...Father...Tommorow's my..." He began to say.

"Tommorow's mission...is not only important for you, but for the Uchiha clan as well." He cut him off with superiority. Sasuke felt his heart pang and looked downcast with despair. He could never stand up to Father.

Itachi noticed this and looked back to his father.

"Looks like I'm dropping tommorow's mission then." Itachi protested.

"Have you lost your mind! You know how important tommorow is!" The elder man scolded. Itachi did not flinch at his furious tone.

"Tommorow, I'll be attending Sasuke's Enterance Ceremony at the Academy." He told him. The two males in the room looked to Itachi surprised.

"It's required for a relative to attend the ceremony. Father, you've received the notice, right?" The long-haired boy informed him with a small smirk. The brown-haired man glared at his eldest son and stood up.

"I understand. I'll go to the Academy." He agreed in a defeated tone.

They all left it at that.

Sasuke thought to himself of how unreachable his brother was.

So strong...so smart...so..._perfect_.

And what was he?

A nuisance. Mediocre. Just..._flawful._

When he had gone to the Ceremony the next day, his father didn't even seem to care to be there. And when one of Itachi's old teachers came and told Sasuke he was to be strong like Itachi one day, Sasuke had blushed a bit shyly and cutely, but the compliment was soon shot down by his father.

"Become an excellent shinobi like your brother." His father had commanded him. Little Sasuke had only looked down and said 'Okay'

And in the classroom during Break Time, he left to avoid the whispers said behind his back and went to train.

He threw another shuriken at the target, feeling tired and dissapointed in himself.

Was he ever to live up to his Father's and everyone else's expectations?

Sometimes, he wished someone would like him just for _him._

Not because he was Itachi's brother or an Uchiha...but just for him.

Sasuke.

He never knew...that when he was training that day, a young girl was watching him and admiring his strength.

She could only wonder this strong and handsome boy's name...

This young emerald-eyed girl did.

* * *

The kunai bounced off the target with a resounding clang. The young midnight-eyed boy panted from training so long. 

He wanted to be just like him. His brother.

He recalled what Itachi had done two days ago. He had jumped up so gracefully and used his skills to hit all the targets with one try.

So perfect was how he did it.

So _imperfect _Sasuke was attempting to.

Sasuke scowled as he picked up the failed kunai. He began to try again until he saw a flash of pink. He snapped his head to the direction.

Silence.

_Maybe it's my imagination..._ He thought to himself and attempted to do the techinque again.

He failed. And from over-exhaustion...

...he also fainted.

Sasuke felt his lungs hurt after having breathed so much. He heard footsteps run near to him, but he was much too tired to look to them.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked panicked. The possesor of the voice ran to his side and he looked up.

Sunlight streamed through the thick canopy of trees and the figure was illuminated by its golden rays.

It was a girl.

Her pink-rose hair fell in front of her with gracefulness, her peach-toned skin shadowed beautifully, and her emerald eyes full of worry.

She looked like some delicate glowing fairy.

Sasuke blushed deep from this girl's looks and his heart pounded fast.

Some would say it was Love-At-First-Sight, but no one can really say what he had felt that day when he looked at this girl.

"You..." He whispered with shyness in his voice. Sasuke felt himself drift into unconciousness.

_Who...is this fairy? _He thought tiredly and went unconcious. The pink-haired girl fretted.

"Hey! Hey! Wake up!" She urged and shook his body. Sasuke didn't budge.

She had no choice, but to try to take him to safety.

The little girl picked up Sasuke with struggled attempts. He was just so heavy!

"Uhn!" She grunted and finally got him off the ground.

Partially.

His legs still dragged behind her, but his body was leaned against her. The girl blushed and her face grimaced.

She was much too weak, obviously to carry him, but carried him, she still did.

She walked and finally realized.

She had no complete idea where this guy lived.

The emerald-eyed girl panicked again; She finally decided to just take him to her house.

She walked and walked and sweat streamed down her face.

Footsteps.

She lifted her head as a shadow cast before her.

There stood a tall boy with long black hair tied up and cold obsidion eyes. Her breathe caught and her heart pounded.

"Who're you?" He asked plainly.

"I-I-I..." She stuttered. She was much too afraid to say anything.

"What're you doing with my brother?" He asked her. Sakura looked to Little Sasuke and back to the towering man.

"Th-This is your b-brother?" She stuttered. He only nodded.

"H-He fainted. Um...and he won't wake up..." She explained. Itachi blinked to the girl.

He reached behind her and picked up Sasuke's limp body. The girl jumped and flinched under his touch but felt Sasuke's weight be taken off her shoulders. She felt like she was floating with the heaviness having been removed.

"I'll take him then." He informed her and placed Sasuke on his back. She nodded fastly. Itachi looked down to her before he left.

He smiled to her and patted her pink head softly.

"Thank you for helping him." He told her gently and began to walk away. The emerald-eyed girl blushed.

Who was that boy? She still didn't know his name.

But...she sure admired his strength and looks.

* * *

"Geez, you need to rest on your day off from the Academy." His mother chided her young son playfully as she tended his wounds. 

"Ouch." Sasuke complained and jumped a little from the rubbing alchohol placed on his wounds. It burned.

"There's no need to overdo it." She continued with her soft motherly voice. Sasuke looked downcast.

"Brother...he graduated from the Academy in only a year." He stated in a sad tone.

"The times have changed then. And, he is special." She reasoned. Sasuke thought back to when he had heard his father overpraising Itachi.

_As expected from my child. _

Sasuke longed to hear those words be directed at him.

"Mother." Sasuke called out weakly.

"Hm?"

"...Does father love me?"

"Sweet Sasuke...of course he does."

"But he loves Itachi more, right?" He asked in despair.

"He loves you both equally. You should know that."

"I know, but..."

"By the way, Sasuke."

"Yes mother?"

"Itachi said you were saved by a...girl." She commented with mishief in her voice.

"I was?"

"Mhmm. So...is she your girlfriend now?" She asked with a wink. Sasuke blushed and widened his midnight eyes.

"M-Mother! It's not like that! She wasn't even a girl!" He protested. The woman's eyes gleamed confusion.

"Then what was she?"

"A fairy!" He proclaimed with intensity.

"A...fairy?"

"Mhmm. She was beautiful and graceful...she _had _to be a fairy." He stated his case. His mother chuckled.

"Whatever you say, Sasuke. Now I'm done here. Go rest your body." She told him gently.

* * *

He threw another shuriken to the target. 

Missed again.

He thought back to what had happened that day at the Academy.

They had received their Report Cards and it had said Sasuke was getting the top marks in all his classes.

He felt pride overwhelm him. What would Father think?

He would surely approve of him...right?

But when he had showed him, he had only said to keep it up so as to be like Itachi.

Sasuke didn't want him to say that, but to congadulate _him. _

Sasuke sighed as he picked up his shuriken again. He glanced to a tree after gathering them all.

"I know you're there." He called out. A small gasp was heard.

Little Sasuke knew who it was.

The fairy girl.

Sasuke walked over to the tree and looked behind it.

There stood a young girl with big round emerald eyes and short shimmering pink-rose hair that covered her face. She was back-first to the tree and looked at him stunned and embarressed, her face a charming cherry.

"A-Ah..." She whimpered. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

"Why are you watching me, fairy girl?" He asked. The pink-haired girl blushed deeper.

"M-My name's not 'fairy girl' and I-I wasn't watching you!" She protested with shyness.

"Then what're you doing here?"

"I-I was going to t-train..."

Sasuke blinked. Maybe he was wrong this whole time?

No, he wasn't. He knew how fairies loved to be trickful and and she would most probably steal his soul!

But...she was just so beautiful...He didn't have the heart to mistrust her...

"Okay." He said passively and walked away. He had to train.

To gain father's acceptance.

"U-Um...I can help you..." She told him softly. Sasuke turned to her with wide midnight eyes.

"Really?"

"Mhmm. I'm really good with shuriken and kunai, so if you want I can help teach you..." She offered.

Sasuke blushed a bit but nodded.

Fairies, after all, could be helpful and kind, too.

* * *

"No, no, no! You've got it all wrong!" She exclaimed and ran to him. She knew what kunai techinque he was attempting. She had studied it in a book once. 

But...this boy was getting the structure all wrong.

Sasuke snapped his head to her with irratance in his eyes as he landed on the ground.

"What now?" He asked impatiently.

"Here." She commanded and took some kunais from the ground. She held three of them within the gaps of her fingers and held them as Sasuke had.

"You're supposed to led them _slide _out of your fingers, not force them out. You have to do this with grace!" She scolded him and threw the kunais the way she had instructed. The daggers hit three targets perfectly. Little Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Wow...fairies really _are_ powerful..." He exclaimed in awe. The pink-haired girl looked to him with uncertainty.

"I'm telling you, I'm not a fairy! So stop saying that..." She protested with a hint of pink.

"But you're pretty and graceful! You _are _a fairy!" He protected his opinion. The emerald-eyed girl blushed as did Sasuke.

He didn't mean to say that so loudly...

"A-Ah..." She uttered emberrassed. She gulped and backed away.

"I-I just remembered. I-I-I have t-to go home..." She lied and began to edge away from there.

"W-Wait!" Little Sasuke called out. She turned her head to him.

"Promise you'll be here tommorow?" He asked with innocence in his eyes and crimson on his cheeks. She nodded.

"O-Okay." She agreed and ran off.

Sasuke gulped and felt his face redden.

He then remembered, he didn't even ask what her name was.

* * *

She had come just as said. That made Little Sasuke happy. 

He didn't know why.

Either way, it didn't matter as he threw another shuriken to the target using the tidbits of advice and tips she had given him.

"Say..." She asked as she sat against a tree trunk and watched him train. "...why do you train so much anyway?"

Sasuke continued to throw the shuriken.

"Because..." he began "...I want to be stronger then my older brother. So my father will recognize me."

The little girl blinked her big emerald eyes. She remembered the guy that had taken Sasuke from her when he had fainted. He _did_ seem strong.

"Doesn't your father love you?" She asked. Sasuke's heart panged.

"Of course, but...One day I want him to tell me congratulations or some sort of compliment, y'know?" He informed her and continued to train. She blinked and nodded her head.

"Makes sense..."

Little Sasuke stopped for awhile and looked to her with an emberrassed blush.

"Wh-What?" She asked as she caught him staring. Sasuke only shook his head and smiled shyly.

"Nothing." He lied and continued to train. He couldn't tell her...

That when she was around, he seemed to feel more confident.

Oh well.

It must be a fairy thing.

* * *

Sasuke sat on the porch of his house with his elder brother; the report card that had said Sasuke was the smartest in his class between them. 

"Father always talks about you." Sasuke said simply and sadly.

"Am I that bad?" Itachi asked rhetorically with a sad smile. Little Sasuke looked to him stunned.

"Whatever, it's alright. Shinobi are hated by others, so it's no surprise." Itachi continued passively.

"Tha-That way..." Sasuke protested but stopped. He knew he was true. His midnight eyes looked downcast.

_It's just as he said. In truth, I...about my brother..._ He realized. He felt the same jealousy towards his own blood.

Itachi smiled at him cheerfully.

"This is what happens when you are skilled. Power causes you to become isolated and arrogant. In the beginning, you only aim for what you dream of. It's just that we're unique siblings. I'm the barrier you must overcome, so you and I will continue to exist together." He explained. Sasuke listened to his older brother intently and with interest. Itachi looked to him joyfully.

"Even if you hate me, that's what being a big brother is." He continued and a sound interrupted his speech.

The sound of their front door opening.

"Is Itachi here!" A voice yelled in irritated tone. "We need to speak with you! Come out!"

Three Uchiha clan members stood in the door way with angry looks on their faces.

"What is it? With everyone here..." The long-haired shinobi asked confused.

"Two were absent from last night's meeting. Why didn't you come?" The brown-haired man asked. Sasuke peeked from the corner at the scene in front of him. His eyes sheened fright.

_Just as I thought, he really didn't go to the meeting father mentioned. _Little Sasuke commented as he recalled a fight he heard his father and Itachi got into one night over the subject.

"Ever since you joined ANBU you have had several missions. I understand that. Your father has told us that too. He watches out for you, but...We don't plan to give you any special treatment." He continued sternly. Itachi closed his eyes and nodded.

"I understand. I'll be more careful now. Please leave." He requested politely.

"You're right. But before that, there's something else we want to ask you..." The wrinkle-faced member began. Itachi opened his eyes in silent surprise.

"It's about the suicidal drowning in the Nakano river last night. That of Uchiha Shisui."

Itachi flinched. _Suicide? _Sasuke wondered. He didn't hear anything about that.

"The other one who was absent last night was Shisui. Honestly, it was believed that you thought of Shisui like an older brother." The brown-haired one contiuned.

"Is that so? I have not seen him at all recently. It's unfortunate." Itachi commented emotionlessly. The tension thickened in the room.

"So we, the police force, decided to investigate this more thoroughly." The man continued.

"Investigate?" Itachi questioned. A gray-haired member reached into his sash and pulled out a note, handing it to Itachi as he did.

"This is Shisui's suicide note. We identified the handwriting. There's no doubt that it really is his writing." He explained.

"If it really is a murder, what are you investigating?" Itachi asked.

"If one can use Sharingan then it would be easy to copy any handwriting." The brown-haired one sneered. Itachi read the letter silently. Sasuke ached to read it himself, but stayed where he was.

"He was one of the most skilled Uchiha..." The gray-haired one explained. "...and was feared as 'Shisui of the Mirage'. He was a man who could take on any mission for the clan. It's hard to think he would do this kind of thing and kill himself."

"You shouldn't judge others by their appearance and you preconceptions." Itachi protested.

"For now, we'll leave that note with you. Take that to ANBU and request that they investigate it as well." They ordered.

"Understood." Itachi agreed. The group began to leave until the gray-haired one stopped.

"I hope there'll be other clues." He spoke.

"We have different ways than ANBU too. If you try to hide anything we'll know right away." The brown-haired one commented smugly.

That did it.

Itachi glared at him and clenched his fist.

"How about being more direct? You're suspicious of me, right?" He asked angerly. All of them glared at him with red Sharingan eyes and Itachi did the same. The tension and mood turned foul. "Listen up, Itachi! If you try to betray the clan, you won't get off easy!"

Itachi wouldn't stand for it and he could surpress his anger no longer. He charged forth and knocked all three of them back unto the street. Sasuke's mouth gaped open as he witnessed the violent scene.

"It's just as I said earlier. You shouldn't judge others by their appearances and your preconceptions. You thought that I would be patient. The clan...The clan...All of you, without measuring your own capacity had no idea of mine. And, now, you lie here defeated." Itachi spoke in a sick and evil tone. Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing.

_This side of my brother...is something I've never seen before._

"Shisui...had been watching over you recently. Just half a year after joining ANBU, your actions and words became strange. What in the world are you thinking?" One of the men uttered. Itachi only narrowed his Sharingan eyes.

"You focus on your group, and you focus on your clan, and you focus on your name. These kind of things should be done away with, as it retstrains us and our capabilities. Also, things we have not seen yet and things we do not know yet...It is foolish to fear them." He continued ruthelessly.

"Stop it, Itachi!" A commanding voice boomed. Itachi snapped his head and looked into the angry eyes his father.

"What in the world are you saying? Itachi, you have been a bit strange lately."

"There's nothing strange...I'm carrying out my duty. That's all." The ANBU explained passively and avoided the Clan leader's gaze.

"Then why didn't you come to the meeting last night?"

"To reach the height..."

"What're you talking about?"

Itachi merely grabbed a kunai from his pack and threw it at one of the Uchiha fan symbols on the wall that surrounded the Uchiha district.

A bad omen.

"My capacity...I've lost all hope for this pathetic clan." He told his father sternly. Sasuke's eyes widened and recalled the Itachi that had reassurred him when he thought himself too weak...who had cheered him up when times were bad...who had helped him try gain father's attention...

This wasn't him. This wasn't the older brother who cared and joked with him. No, this couldn't possibly be him.

He was much too evil.

"You forget of what is most important to because you're not letting go of a lesser thing, the clan. There is no room for change if rules and regulations, expectations and wishes, prevent it from happening." He continued.

"Such arrogance! Enough! If you keep spouting nonsense, we'll have you arrested! Well, what're you going to do?" The gray-haired member shouted.

"We can't allow this any more! Captain! Please issue an order for an arrest!" One of them ordered. Sasuke's heart stopped.

He didn't want his brother taken away.

"Brother! Enough, stop!" He called desperatly. He wanted his older brother back. He wanted this _demon _that had possessed him to leave.

Itachi snapped awake as if he was asleep. He looked downcast, fell to his knees, and bowed deeply.

"The one who killed Shisui wan't me. For all I have said, I am most sorry. Please forgive my rudeness." He begged. His father paused for awhile and closed his eyes.

"Recently, he's been worked to death by ANBU and is tired." He explained apoligeticaly.

"Captain!"

"ANBU is a unit under the direct control of Hokage-sama. Even we, the police force, can't arrest someone without a warrant. Also, about Itachi...I will take responsibility of watching over him. Please!" He begged the three.

"I understand."

Itachi was safe.

The clan leader walked back into his house and passed by his frightened youngest son. Sasuke continued to look to Itachi with worry.

Itachi glanced back to the man and his Sharingan eyes went a strange shape...none that the small boy had seen before.

This frightened and worried Little Sasuke to no end.

* * *

Fire blew hottly above the lake's surface, but died away just as quickly. 

Sasuke panted and formed the seals again.

His father had taken him out that morning to teach him the fireball justu. He said it was a basic Uchiha justu that, when mastered, you could finally call yourself a clan member.

But when his father first saw Sasuke do it, he only produced a small short-lived flame. His father was dissapointed, said "Just as I thought, you aren't like Itachi...", and walked back home leaving Sasuke on the port alone and ashamed.

He was finally noticed by his father that morning! He was so overjoyed, but his happiness was dashed when he had failed.

He would try. He would try to master the justu so as to live to his father's expectations.

Little Sasuke blew another miserable flame. His heart panged.

Something was wrong. Whenever he usually trained he would feel excited, but now...

...he felt so empty. Like something was missing.

The he realized it.

Fairy girl.

* * *

She cried silently and hugged her legs. 

Maybe he was late? No, that couldn't be it.

He had abandonded her.

Was she too annoying? Was she too...ugly?

She hated this forehead. This huge and hideous forehead of hers.

She buried her face in her lap and cried some more.

Why was she crying anyway? He was just a boy...

A boy, that when she helped him, smiled at her and thanked her shyly. Sometimes the two would talk as well and laugh over silly things. The boy who had called her 'fairy girl'.

...She really liked him.

She cried and cried.

Maybe he hated her. Yeah, that was it. He hated her.

She kinda hated herself too. So weak she was.

She never stood up for herself. Not when those mean kids picked on her or never piped up in class. She didn't have friends.

All because she was Forehead Girl and Billboard Brow.

She felt so pathetic. So stupid.

Maybe she would stay like this forever...

"Fairy Girl!"

The emerald-eyed girl shot her head up and saw a boy run to her.

The boy she admired.

Sasuke ran up to her and stopped with widened black eyes. She was confused.

Didn't he hate her?

"Wh-What're you...doing here?" She blubberred between hics and sobs. Little Sasuke looked to her sadly. He kneeled and looked into her face guiltly.

"I'm sorry..." He apoligized and bowed his head. The girl dried her tears and nodded.

"It's okay..."

Sasuke stood up and blushed shyly.

"I-I'm training somewhere else...and something different...a justu..." He explained.

"You don't need me anymore?" She asked frightened. She didn't have a clue how to train with justus. She was much too young.

"No..." He whispered.

"But I don't know how I can help you..."

"Can...you still watch me?" He asked embarressed. She didn't need an explantion why as she blushed profusely.

"Okay."

She stood up, sniffled, and walked beside him. He glanced to her nervously and quickly took hold of her hand. He didn't know why he did.

He just knew he _had _to.

She snapped her head up with a stunned face. He looked away and only squeezed her hand.

The pink-haired girl looked down and smiled. He smiled as well.

The two walked in blind and giddy happiness.

* * *

He formed the seals and blew once again. She watched Sasuke intently on the hill connected to the port with her head in her hands and her elbows on her knees. 

She was intrigued that he could do such a justu at his age.

"Hey...do you need help?" She asked. She had read alot on chakra control; Maybe that could help? He stopped, looked to her, and shook his head.

"No...I...I want to do this on my own, okay?" He explained and formed the seals again. She smiled.

He was a really courageous boy.

"Then...why am I here?" She asked skeptically. The Uchiha boy stopped once again and looked down.

"Because...um...I don't know...When you're around...I feel really strong..." He explained and blushed profusely. She did the same.

"Maybe it's a fairy thing..." He mumbled and began to train once again. She sighed.

"But..I'm not a fairy..." She whispered. She wasn't pretty. She wasn't perfect.

She still didn't understand why she was 'Fairy Girl'.

"I wish you wouldn't call me fairy girl..."

"But you _are _a fairy."

"Then can I call you Chicken head?" She asked playfully. Sasuke snapped his head to her annoyed.

"N-No! I do _not _have a Chicken head!" He protested. She smiled and giggled.

"But your hair is shaped so funny!"

"N-No it's not! Stop saying that!" He denied and held his hands over his midnight locks.

Darn fairies and their teasing...

She burst out laughing and fell back. Sasuke felt irritated at her.

He was an Uchiha! He wouldn't stand for this mockery!

"Then that makes you a Billboard Brow!" He yelled without thinking.

The girl froze and stopped laughing.

All the teasing came back to her. The laughing and sneering.

They had even thrown dirt on her once. God, how much she cried then.

She looked up to the sky and her vision blurred.

She began to cry.

Little Sasuke blinked his eyes.

Was she okay?

"H-Hey..." He called out and began to walk to her. She sat upright and looked to him despairingly. His breathe caught as he saw her cry.

She felt betrayed. Maybe he was another bully like the other kids. Maybe he wasn't a friend she could have.

She lowered her head and sobbed hysterically. Sasuke didn't know what to do. He rushed to her and leaned down.

"H-Hey, don't cry! I-I'm sorry!" He apoligized hurringly. She didn't stop. He was probably lying anyway.

Sasuke was confused. He did the first thing that jumped into his mind.

He kissed her softly on the forehead.

She widened her tear-streamed eyes and blushed madly. He pulled apart quickly.

"You're supposed to kiss a wound to make it better..." He whispered as an explenation. Of course he didn't believe in that. He was much too mature and level-headed to. But it was the only thing he could think of at the moment. She blinked a few times.

She stopped crying.

"Th-Thank you..." She whispered. Sasuke cleared his throat as he had seen his father do so many times before.

"J-Just for the record...my name's Sasuke." He told her. She looked to him surprised.

Sasuke...she liked it.

"What's your last name?" The little girl asked.

"I can't tell you that. They say that Fairies can steal your soul if they know your last name!" He exclaimed. Sakura smiled at him and giggled.

"You are so weird..." She commented and smiled at him warmly. Sasuke coudn't help but blushed.

She was just so cute...

"I-I should get back to training!" He excused and turned.

She smiled and touched her forehead.

Sasuke...she really liked this guy...

* * *

He trained nonstop for the next few days. 

He would train till the late night, at which she had to go home in case her mother worried, and he trained in the rain, too.

He would master the justu.

No matter what.

He walked to the port again one morning.

His mother stopped him.

"Sasuke! Wait a minute." His mother called out softly. He stopped and turned his head to her.

"What?" He asked puzzled as she walked to him. He looked to his mother cutely as she bended down to his height.

She began to rub ointment around his mouth and he flinched from the stinging. Burn marks were around his mouth from using the fireball justu too much.

She smiled and giggled at him from his reaction.

"What is this?" He asked. It hurt and stung. He began to walk away when she finished. The black-haired boy wanted to go and train.

"Ah, don't move." She told him sweetly and placed bandages over the ointment.

"There, all done." She anounced when she finished. Little Sasuke looked to his mother with seriousness. He turned his head away forlornly.

"Mother..."

"Hm?"

"No, nothing."

"Alright."

Sasuke began to walk away. The beautiful black-haired woman stared at her smallest son with happiness and her soft eyes filled with motherly worry.

She hoped her son wouldn't push himself too far.

She, like any other mother, wished her son only safety and happiness.

* * *

The crickets chirped as he blew once again, and the stars twinkled above. 

His father wanted him to be strong. Be like Itachi.

His heart panged.

Why couldn't he be loved for _himself? _As _Sasuke, _not _Uchiha _Sasuke or Itachi's little brother.

He sighed and looked behind himself.

Fairy girl hadn't come that day either.

Was she bored of watching him?

He felt sad and despaired as he thought back to his previous train of thought. Would anyone love him just for who he was? Not for who he was related to...

...but just for _him._

He breathed heavily. The burns hurt.

He had to train, though, so that maybe father would see who he was.

Perhaps it was all a far-fetched dream, though. An unrealistic fantasy.

He felt like crying but held back the tears. He was an Uchiha. He couldn't cry.

But Sasuke stopped training anyway and looked down sadly.

Footsteps.

He ignored them. Maybe it was some villager out for a stroll.

But...they sounded so light...

"Sasuke!"

He turned his head slowly and saw a girl with pink-pearl hair; tied back with a red ribbon. Her emerald eyes bright, as they no longer hid behind shaggy bangs.

He blushed.

"Fairy...girl...?" He whispered astonished. She had such a prettier face behind all that hair...

"I-I'm sorry...it's just that I met this girl named Ino and we talked yesterday and today she gave me this ribbon and I met her friends and-!" She explained in a hurried panic.

"You're hair..." He mumbled. She stopped.

"Wh-What? D-Do I look f-funny...?" She asked worringly. Little Sasuke shook his head.

"N-No...it's just...you look really pretty without all your hair in your face..." He mumbled shyly. She blushed and looked down.

"Th-Thank you..."

A long awkward pause followed.

"S-Sasuke..." She called out after a few uncomfortable moments grew.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Are you okay? I mean, you looked all sad when I ran here..."

"Yeah, I'm-!" He began to protest, but stopped.

What's the use of lying?

"...not fine." He finished.

"Why?"

He blinked and sat down with his legs dangling on the edge. She walked over and sat by him.

"I...don't think anyone loves me for who I am." He confessed. She looked to him sadly and listened intently.

"They don't see the real me. They only see me as my older brother's sibling and my clan's member..."

"I think you're strong..."

"Only cause of what I am right?"

"What do you mean?"

"My clan..." He trailed off. She knew he was an Uchiha...right?

"Is your family all that big?" She asked questioningly. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

The Uchiha clan was famous in Konoha. Everybody knew who they were.

Didn't she?

"Don't you know what I am?" He asked confused. She shook her head.

"You're not in my Academy class and I've only seen you when you train...and you didn't tell me your last name..."

"You don't know I'm an Uchiha!" He exclaimed. Her emerald eyes widened.

"Y-You are?" She questioned with a stunned tone. She couldn't believe it. She had been talking to an Uchiha all this time!

"You seriously didn't know? What about the clan's crest on my back?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I never noticed. I'm sorry..." She apoligized. His mouth gaped open and he looked at her stunned. She had hung out with him all this time...with no complete clue of who he was.

"So...you really like me for _me_..." He breathed amazed. She nodded.

"Of course, Sasuke." She reassured him. Little Sasuke's heart beat madly and he felt his face grow hot. His heart skipped and he felt like jumping for joy. This girl liked him for _him_!

This girl...she was so kind and cute...he couldn't help but...like her as well.

Sasuke gulped and looked down.

"Uh...um...H-Hey...I-I-I was wondering..." He stuttered emberrassed. She looked to him confused.

"What is it?" She asked cutely. He glanced to her and then back down. She looked so delicate under the moonlight...

"C-Can..."

He didn't know what was wrong with himself.

"I-Is it alright if..."

He had no complete idea of this warm feeling in his heart.

"I-Is it a-alright i-if I can..."

But others would say he had fallen in love.

"Is it alright if I can kiss you?" He finally asked her daringly. Her eyes widened and her face grew cherry as did his.

"Wh-What...? Why...?" She asked mortified. Sasuke looked down nervously.

"I-I don't really know..." He answered. The red-ribboned girl looked down and fiddled with her hands.

"U-Um..." She struggled to say. Sasuke looked to her with hopeful eyes.

What could she say? She had just met this boy weeks ago...

Yet her stomach filled with butterflies when she was around him. Her heart lifted.

Whatever the feeling was, she was sure it was good.

"O-Okay..." She answered and looked to him. Sasuke gulped.

She closed her eyes and he leaned in with a shaking body.

And his lips touched hers softly.

The Uchiha boy's heart sped quickly and his face grew more warm.

She blushed deeply and suddenly felt shy.

He drew away fastly and looked to her nervously as she did the same.

They only stared at each other amazed at what had occurred.

Their first kisses... had gone to each other.

Sasuke, feeling brave, leaned in and kissed her again. The fairy girl wasn't the least bit surprised and kissed him back.

He parted and his eyes were innocent and shy.

"Why did you kiss me again?" She asked softly. Sasuke looked down.

"Because...I really like you..." He uttered. She blushed and looked down as well.

An awkward silence fell.

"I should get going..." She stated after a while. Sasuke nodded fastly.

She stood up as did he. He had to get back to training.

"S-See ya..." He farewelled and turned back to the lake. His eyes widened at what she had did next.

She leaned and kissed him on the cheek.

He stared at her with amazed eyes. She looked down with a blush and smile on her face. Her hands were clasped behind her back.

"Good luck." She whispered, turned, and began run.

He looked to her till she was gone from sight. He placed a hand on his cheek and smiled shyly. Little Sasuke turned back to the matter at hand and formed the seals.

That night, he fully mastered the Fireball justu.

* * *

His Father had approved of him and respected him now. He was getting stronger. He had fallen in love. 

Things were looking bright for Little Sasuke.

He threw another shuriken.

Shuriken pratice was running late, but he didn't care. He felt like he _could _catch up to Itachi now.

He smiled.

He would reach his goal. He would join the Konoha Police Force and help protect his village.

Heck, he would probably marry a nice woman too when he grew up...

...like Fairy Girl.

Sasuke blushed timidly.

He hadn't seen her after that night. He went back to the port, but she was nowhere to be found.

That's alright. Maybe he would bump into her one day in the village.

That would be wonderful.

Nothing could ruin his day. Sure, the suspicion of the strange Sharingan eyes Sasuke had seen Itachi with bothered him, but he shrugged it off.

Things were looking bright.

He ran home with eagerness that night and felt a chill run up his spine.

A bad omen.

He stopped and noticed something.

Why were the lights in the Uchiha district out? It was much too early to sleep...

And...why was there a smell of blood in the air?

* * *

He woke up sweating and panting. 

_A dream...? _He wondered.

Was what had all happened a dream? The clan having been slaughtered by his older brother...Itachi admitting to killing Shisui for the Mangekyou Sharingan eyes...The harsh words he spoke to him...

Could it have all been a dream?

He began to sit up and felt a stinging pain in his shoulder. He lifted up his shirt-sleeve to see the cause of it.

Bandages wrapped around his shoulder. His eyes widened in fear.

From the shuriken Itachi had thrown at him...

He walked out of his hospital room and heard some nurses talking.

"Yes. That's right. He was the only one spared."

"He had an older brother, right?"

"His whereabouts are unknown."

"It's hard to imagine the illustrious clan, Uchiha, would fall."

Sasuke walked silently behind their backs. He wanted to see. He needed to see.

He _must _see.

Was it all really gone? His clan and his family. He had to see with his own eyes.

He ran outside to the Uchiha district. The clouds were gray and threatened to spill rain, but he didn't care.

He wanted to see.

He arrived panting. Police tape barriered him from the inside. He ignored this and went through anyway.

"Hey, Sasuke-chan. What have you come to buy today?" His Auntie Shizu greeted him in front of her shop. He smiled.

Maybe it was all just a horrible nightmare?

His vision blurred. The shop was destroyed and his Auntie and Uncle gone.

It was only a hallucination.

He looked around.

Silence. Dead, cold, unforgiving silence.

They were all gone. They were all dead. His family, his relatives, his clan...

...Gone.

Rain fell.

He walked slowly, disbelieving what was happening, and felt cold and soaked.

Mentally and Physically.

He recalled an old conversation he had with his Auntie Shizu.

It was about Itachi. "He's the pride of this clan, that child is." She had said.

The person they were so fond and proud of killed them all though.

Every single one of them.

He walked into his house. Memories flooded back of his sweet mother and his stubborn father.

He wanted them to come out and tell him it had been a bad nightmare.

That everything was fine.

They couldn't, though, and they never would.

For they were gone as well.

He heard a noise in the kitchen and ran.

"Mother!' He yelled. Was it that kind and gentle woman who loved him dearly? The sweet and innocent lady who cared for him?

A hissing meow came from a black cat on the windowsill when he opened the door.

It was not mother.

Because, mother was gone.

_You're brother is your brother. You are you. _She had told him softly one time.

Did you know brother was a murderer, mother? Or did you still love him then, like the caring and forgiving women you have been?

He walked into the room they were killed in. No, he had _dared _himself into that horrid room.

The blood stains were there. The bodies gone, but chalk lines had showed where they were.

They were really gone. They were really dead.

Forever and to never come back.

He fell to his knees and cried.

They were gone. All of them. His family...the ones he loved dearly...

...Gone.

* * *

He dangled his legs on the port and looked unto the water. He reminisced of his parents. 

He missed them.

He wanted them to come and for mother to say "Sasuke, of course we're not dead." and for father to only smile at him with that stubborn smile.

But they wouldn't.

For they were dead.

He felt so depressed and empty...

Sasuke threw a pebble into the pond and saw the waves form as his reflection became blurred.

He widened his eyes as a visage of Itachi came into view.

He killed them. Killed them all to...test his strength.

Hate rose in Sasuke. He hated this man. No, he _loathed _him.

Sasuke stood up and jumped unto the water.

He would kill him. He would kill his brother so as to avenge his family.

No matter what.

* * *

He forgot of the first kiss he shared with her. He forgot the love he felt. 

But she never did.

Sadly, influence from Ino and the need to be popular turned the emerald-eyed girl selfish.

But, she truelly did love him. She still did and she still does.

For she was Fairy Girl.

For she was Sakura.

Now, she waits for him. For the man she once loved even as a child. The small boy who had nicknamed her Fairy Girl.

The man she will always and forever love.

A past is remembered. Sad yet happy, a bittersweet childhood.

Can Naruto really fufill his promise? Will he save Sasuke?

The clock has betrayed us. You may hear the epic tale later.

* * *

That's the end of Ch.15! Thank you for reading :3 

Ah...the whole Itachi pet younger Sakura on the head thing was my sister's idea. Go thank her for it.: D

Mmm...I made fluff for you guys! Ah yes...young love, how sweet. x3

Hm...I mostly wrote this chapter as proof that SasuSaku could happen even _if _his family was never killed.

Just stopping Anti-SasuSaku opinions before they even start. xD

Well, anyway, thank you for reading! I hope you have a most wonderful day! Ciao!

-Apple Fairy


	15. Forever and Always my Friend

Hajimemashite and Konnichiwa, dearest reader-san! Apple Fairy here! . Thank you for al the reviews! They make me sing that goes a little like this...

SASUKE LOVES SAKURA! BUT HE WON'T ADMIT IT! CAUSE HE'S OBLIVIOUS! XD

**Crimson Blossom-**Thank you for the constuctive critiscm, hun! I took your advice and changed them up a bit. Gosh, I made such mistakes on my first chapters. -.-;

Glad you liked the story. : )

**bad cookie- **Thank you for the compliments.

Yay! I am totally awesome! xD

**Cunning Angel-**I made you have mood swings with just one chapter! Hooray: D

I sent you a PM on the rumors you heard. I hope that helped.

Ah...thankies for the compliments! And, lookie! This would be an update: 3

**Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90**-Link is one hot heroic burrito if I do have to say so myself. xD

Yay! I'm glad someone commented on the nickname he gave her. I was afraid that was a tad bit too silly...O.O;;;

And to her he was Chicken head. Everything works out! xD

**xweaponsxmistressx-**-hands you tissues- x3

Silly goose! Who else would it have been? Ino? xD

W00T! Chibi luff! x3

-holds up chainsaw- Yay! Sasuke mauling! xD

Ah well...just think of it as they love you too much, is all. Let's just hope you two won't be all Romeo and Juliet. :o

Does Sean hate him cause he is a love slave of you? O.O;

Cause that'd be hilarious! xD Like some sort of freaked-up love triangle...O.o;;

Aw...first kissy...or maybe Sasuke has a really crappy memory? Nah, I'll just go with the Itachi thing so I can pistol-whip him. xD

-hits Itachi upside the head- I can pwn j00 now! xD

Itachi: You people suck...TwT

Apple: Darn skippy. xD

And your boyfriend reads my fanfics with you? O.o;;;

How sweet! That's so nice of him reading romance fics with his girlfriend...x3

Or maybe I'm just being a romantic again. I need a life...DX

And tell Sean thank you for calling me koolio! He officially roxors now. 8D

...and so does weapon-chan...-shifts eyes and smiles evilly-

-goes all teary-eyed- R-Really? Y-You mean it...? I can be flowergirl?

Oh joyous day! I'm a flowergirl with a shotgun! My prayers have been answered: D

Aw...oh well. Compy it'll have to be. Doesn't matter, I love it too much myself. xD

-faints happily from the extreme compliment of 'beautifullest'- . Thank you...

And thanks for the compliment of lovely! I love all compliments relating to beauty and delicateness and I'm seriously such a fletchin' narcissist...xD

-helps kick Itachi- Yay! Bishi abuse! xD

-eats apple cheerfully- Oh...how I adore and love apples. x3 Thank you! TwT

**Aya Marie-chan- **Thankies for the compliments! And let's hope that is true...cause I've already made it happen fan-wise. x3

Hm...I need to listen to that song. Thanks for the reccomendation: )

Aw...hun, just watch some corny fairy-tale movies! That's what made me into the fluff-writer I am today and they still do. xD

**Lioness of the Fire-** Yay! The cuteness and fluff is brought back! x3 -hugs Saku-chan- Poor hun...T.T

**BewareMySpork-**

-gets brain-eatin by Uchiha zombie- X.x;;;

W00t! Let's go be filthy whores together! xD

O.x;;;-hands you a dollar- xD

True ironicness considering this is a SasuSaku not a Naruanyone.xD

Ah! Well, you see if we give Kakashi a nickname it would be Kaka and caca in Spanish means poop. So he is Spanish Poop! xD

No, he is Sassy. And Sassy loves Saku-chan forever and always even if he denies it. x3

Sasuke: I want a new name dammit! x0

Apple: Su-Su? OO

Sasuke:-glares-

Otay. These will go on for awhile then. :3

But don't forget to review the actual chappy okay? oo;;

**baby's breathe-** Gah! I can never get that word right! Dx

Thanks for pointing that out. :3

Mhmm...he was so sweet when I watched the anime I just _had _to write him like that. x3

I kept on squeeing when I wrote their smooch. Ah...young love, it's cute and hectic, no?

Yeah, let's keep our finger's cross so I can write that: D

And my sister says your welcome:3

**daydreamer22057**-I can't help but squee when I think of that image...

-hugs chibi Sasuke- J00 are shooo keyoot! x3

Little Sasuke: Oo;;;

Apple: Don't grow up to be yourself, otay?

Little Sasuke: You scare me...

Thankies for teh compliment: D

**Blue Bubble-chan- **Thankies for teh compliments! W00t! Tow muffins! x3 Aw...teh Chibi luff! How cute, no?

My sister says thank you! And...Itachi petted Sakura, not Sasuke, silly goose. oo;;;

**Mymphadorena-**Yay! Fluff in the middle of all the angst! Yay! xD

Thankies for teh compliments! Now stop waiting eagerly! The next chapter tis here:D

**Pale Moonlit Nightsky-**Sorry I made your face hurt! I should put up a warning label saying: WARNING! THE FLUFFINESS OF THIS CHAPTER MIGHT CAUSE OVER GIDDINESS AND SQUEEING! xD

Yah, I thought my readers deserved some fluff in all the angst, so I wrote that chapter. People seemed to like it, so I guess it worked. : )

And...thank you very much for your compliment. Apart of your life? Wow...I didn't think my fanfics would be so...impacting.

It makes me very happy to hear that. Thank you. I will forever write my fanfics...

...until I grow up and get a job and be all 'Grr to the world' and stuff. xD

I'm only a freshmen in high school, so don't worry! Not happening in a while till I graduate college. :3

Thank you, Moonlit-chan. Your support and love are always in my heart. :3

**cats-with-guns 0.o-** I like your new name, sweetie! It's so darn random and hilarious! xD

Yah, we can only hope Kishimoto-sensei will write that..._sigh..._

And Naruto tis a silly fool. It will take him a while cause he has pretty blue eyes! (Don't ask what his eyes have to do with anything...O.O)

Your review is so weird. I like it! xD

-is happy it's on your favorites- x3

**konohaangel-**-hands you tissues- Sorry you cried. Glad I made you happy:D

Well...I _am _writing SasuSaku during time-skip so you'll have to wait and see, hun! ;D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_Memories_

_Story by Apple Fairy_

* * *

_You are my friend..._

_You are my family..._

_You, I always will and shall, care for._

_Forever and Always._

* * *

It was obvious from the first day. 

We were rivals and friends...

We would always fight.

And we forever will.

* * *

He hung his silver-head low. 

What was Tsunade thinking? Sending of a Chunnin and a pack of Gennin for a rescue mission...

Would they _really _be able to save him? He doubted it.

Yet, he had no choice, but to accept it.

Kakashi would help them though.

He began to walk out of her office.

"Hey, hey. Your mission has already been selected." She protested and held up a piece of paper saying 'S-rank' along with some information.

"I'll finish my business and come back right away. Don't worry." The jounnin reassured and closed the door behind him.

"Sheesh." Tsunade complained and sighed.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei!" A gentle voice called. Kakashi lifted his head to the caller. 

It was his female student, Sakura.

Sakura, having recovered a bit from her broken heart, appeared better then what she was a day earlier. She had regained her color and her eyes weren't as red and wet as they used to be.

She still didn't smile though.

"Kakashi-sensei, it's already been two days since...Sasuke left the village." She informed him. It hurt to say his name and she couldn't bring herself to say that '-kun' suffix again, as she had done before so lovingly.

She just couldn't.

"But Naruto and the rest who are pursuing him haven't come back...and Lee-san too!" She continued. Kakashi unflinched to her sadened words.

"Yeah, I know roughly what's going on." He assured her and began to walk again.

"I...trust Naruto. I trust him, but if anything were to happen between those two..." She fretted. Kakashi stopped her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to him confused. He had a cheerful look on his face and a happy tone in his voice.

"Sakura, don't worry about it. Leave the rest to me."

Kakashi began to walk off and Sakura only stared at his back.

What did he mean? Was Kakashi-sensei planning something?

She ran after him.

Kakashi arrived at the Village gates, summoned his dogs, and told them all to look for Sasuke and Naruto's scents. He dismissed them all as they went to do as their master had said. Kakashi sensed another person's prescence and knew who it was before he even glanced to them.

Sakura stood there with a sad and forlorn look on her face. Kakashi's heart panged.

_Well, after those two fought each other before her own eyes, I guess it's useless to tell her to not worry..._Kakashi reasoned.

Kakashi recalled back to how he had to stop Naruto and Sasuke's rasengan and chidori so Sakura would not be killed...How he lectured Sasuke and told him how he was lonely then, but had friends now...Like how he was.

What _was _Sasuke to Kakashi? A student? Yes. A comrade? Of course.

A person who he had seen the person he once was in?

Undeniable.

He saw that arrogant and lonely boy in Sasuke. The one who failed to save a friend's life...or to love a Father properly...

The one who was a genius, but a most lonely genius.

He didn't want Sasuke to be him. To be a lost soul who let a loved one be killed.

He wouldn't want history to repeat itself.

So he tried to let him realize what he had before he would give it away.

Had he succeeded?

No, in fact he failed.

Kakashi felt the guilt wash over him.

Sasuke was gone as well as the team friendship they had.

It all fell apart and he only stood by and saw it happen.

Maybe...if he could've tried harder...

No.

That was then, this was now.

He would do what he could **now.**

He heared a dog howl and jumped off.

Sakura ran out to where Kakashi had once stood. Would everything be alright?

Apart of her said Naruto would come back with Sasuke. Maybe Sasuke would feel guilty and look away as he had always done to her when he was sorry.

Maybe he would be stubborn and have that irritated gleam in his eye she had learned to recognize.

Or maybe, he wouldn't come back at all.

"Kakashi-sensei..." She whispered.

_Please be alright. Please be safe. Please help them if you can. _

_Please bring him back. It hurts so much without him..._ She prayed in her mind.

She could only wish, as the others went unto the fray.

* * *

The rivals ran up the gigantic statue's edge with their arms adjusted for a punch to the other. 

A resounding boom was heard.

They had caught each other's fists in a deadlock.

"I said it earlier..." Sasuke began to say. "...You were waiting for this moment, weren't you? Now, there's no Kakashi or Sakura. There's nobody to stop us like last time." He continued in a mad tone.

He was convinced now.

Why should he care for them?

He would have his power. He would have his strength so as to kill Itachi. The only obstacles...

...that naive teacher...that idiotic 'friend'...that...

...foolish girl...

...Were out of his way now.

All there was to do, was to defeat _him. _The one who seemed to have gotten stronger.

He ignored the locket he still wore.

"You-!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke ignored this, reached behind him, and took out a kunai from his pack.

"This time..." Sasuke began and fell back "...it'll be the true conclusion of our fight! I will defeat you!" He yelled and threw the kunai at Naruto.

Naruto, although, reacted just in time and threw a shuriken at the oncoming kunai. The shuriken and kunai hitted each other and bounced off with a clang.

But the weapon was but a decoy, as Sasuke ran back up and kicked Naruto upwards. Sasuke somer-saulted onto a cliff, kept himself there with chakra and charged the Lightning Blade.

Naruto fell back onto the river, held himself on it's surface with chakra and scowled at Sasuke.

_You damn moron! _He cussed in his mind.

"And I...I'm going to beat you senseless and take you back with me even if I have to drag you!" Naruto swore and summoned a shadow clone.

Sasuke free-fell into the river's waters and Naruto began to form a Rasengan with the help of his shadow clone.

Rasengan formed.

Sasuke charged with Chidori as well did Naruto.

Time seemed to slow as the two charged to each other ruthelessly.

Comrades.

Teammates.

Rivals.

Friends.

Rasengan and Chidori collided.

Naruto thought back to his beloved team.

How the hell did it all end up like this?

* * *

Hey, Sasuke? Did I ever tell you? 

I mean, when I was a kid...I was always alone. 'Cause I was the 'Boy who held the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox'.

No one loved me. No one cared for me. I never knew why...

...but I do now. It was because they were afraid.

I was the container. I did no wrong. Yet they all still held grudges against Kyuubi and had no one else to blame.

So, who else, but for the person who held the demon in himself?

It hurt. Badly, y'know?

Being alone...I grew to hate the villagers sometimes. All I wanted was their attention, luckily their love, too. Yet, they only laughed and sneered at me.

If I didn't have Iruka-sensei, I might've become alone and twisted like Gaara.

I'm grateful I didn't.

Anyway, I guess I _sorta _had friends. Me and Kiba and Shikamaru and Chouji...we were all 'partners in crime', I guess.

I was so happy when I played with them...skipped class and goofed off.

But when the day had ended, they all left for home with their parents.

That's when reality set in. I was really alone.

Alone.

I would walk home in soltitude and wonder...'Am I the only one?'

Then I'd see you, sitting alone looking out onto that same lake.

I'd feel so happy.

'I'm not alone. He's just like me.' That's what I'd think.

But, we were too different to be friends.

You were always so strong...So admired...

While I was the feared and hated loser.

I was just so jealous...

You had become my self-proclaimed rival. I would beat you one day.

...Yet, I was always and forever a loser to the world. Even when we became Team 7, we were still too different in strength.

I really admire you.

Your strong and brave...I wish I was like that.

You really don't see what you have, Sasuke.

You've finally acknowledged me. You want to fight me...

...but you want to kill me as well.

Even if neither of us admit it, we're...friends, right?

We're comrades and teammates...Rivals...and...

...even friends.

So, even if my blood's spilling into the river from the Chidori you hit me with...

...and even if I feel like kyuubi's chakra is taking over...

...You're still my friend.

Forever and always.

* * *

Clumsy idiot. 

You've always been stupid, haven't you?

I still don't get it. Why are you still trying to save me?

I have to do this. He killed my whole family, Naruto. How can I _not _go this far for strength?

He took them away...my stubborn father...my caring mother...

They're all gone. Forever.

How can I _not _go this far...after all that...

I can never get over it. These ghosts still haunt me. They'll never silence till he's defeated.

Sure, maybe a sane person wouldn't go this far...but...

I saw my family die before my own eyes at the age of six. I'm not even fully _sane _anymore.

You don't know the deeper feeling of loneliness.

When the people you love are gone and you are lonely then...it hurts more because you miss them.

I miss them, sometimes. That, I'm not afraid to admit.

That's why I have to go this far.

Why don't you understand?

Clumsy idiot.

Fine. You leave me no choice.

I'll break our bonds.

I'll forget you. You shall too.

Maybe, just maybe, then I won't be so guilty.

I'll break our ties.

You just watch.

* * *

We have always been in one long battle haven't we? 

From when I was a kid, I made you my rival...

Since our team first began, I always scoffed at you...

Our first dangerous mission, you called me a 'Scaredy Cat'...

On the first time I was actually scared and helpless, you called me a 'Scaredy Cat' as well...

For the Chunnin Preliminaries, you told me you wanted to fight me...

During the Chunnin matches, you admitted you wanted to fight me too...

When we all fought Gaara, you said you wanted to never see any of your friends die...

When you summoned the Boss Toad, you showed me your true strength saying you wanted to protect Sakura...

On the hospital roof we fought.

Now we fight again, right Sasuke?

Yeah, I've gone full-strength having used the Curse Seal...

I've gotten strong, too with Kyuubi's help...

Chidori.

Rasengan.

We'll end this.

We'll have been comrades...

We'll be old teammates...

We are rivals now...

We'll forever be friends...

Now, we fight as kindered spirits.

* * *

Sasuke walked in silence as the rain poured relentlessly. 

He thought back to his stubborn father...

His sweet mother...

Itachi...

He took it all. He had told him, he too, could get the Mangenkyou Sharingan like him.

Under one condition though.

He had to kill his closest friend.

Sasuke wouldn't do it.

He wouldn't be Itachi's puppet.

Sure, he had won the match with Naruto, leaving the blue-eyed boy unconciouss...

...but he surely wouldn't _kill _him.

Sasuke continued to walk.

He was leaving them, once and for all.

Naruto...a dear friend...

Kakashi...a wonderful teacher...

Sakura...

...the girl he would remember forever. The girl who he would miss dearly...

The girl he loved, forever and always.

Sasuke disappeared into the trees.

Gone. Gone forever.

Naruto has failed, but has realized the friendship he holds with Sasuke.

Yet...the aftermath will come. How will the young girl react, knowing that he is gone...

...Forever?

Sadly, the minutes and seconds have died. When they come back, you will know the answer.

* * *

That's the end of chapter 16! I hope you enjoyed it:3 

Yes, I realize it's short, but I _really _wanted to make the aftermath thing a seperate chapter. So I made the fight seperate:D

Mostly a Sasuke and Naruto friendship one...I'm sorry for that too...-.-;

Well, anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you have a most wonderful day! Ciao!

-Apple Fairy


	16. I will always love you

Hajimemashite and Konnichiwa, dearest reader-san! Apple Fairy here! . Thanks for teh reviews! They make me think 'Take _that_you dang SasuOros! xD'

**Aya-Marie-chan-** -hugs j00 tightly- Aw, hun! I'm so sorry you lost a loved one! I've lost my grandma and I know how it feels. Just know that they probably miss you too. Okay? I' so sorry, hun...I don't normally cry myself (cause I'm in highschool now), but at least it felt good to have a good cry, right? Strange how life works that way...D:

But, seriously, hun, watching those silly Disney movies make me smile. Just last month, I watched Thumbelina and I couldn't stop squeeing. x3

Anyway, always know you can come to me if you have anymore problems, okay?

**konohaangel-**The next chappy came! xD Ah...you'll just have to wait till I write that, okay:3

**Kitsune Kit- -**hands you tissues and cries with j00- T.T

**Xweaponsxmistressx-** -thows a brick at Sasuke's head- w00t! xD

Ha ha...teh secret of Sean's hatred for Itachums! The world may never know. :3

Ah...sorry Sean, about the whole Romeo thing...I'm just such a lovesick fletchin romantic I tend to do that...xD

Aw...no love-triangle! D:

Oh well. Small loss. x3

Ah...well, does he at least like the story? Or do you force him to read it with you and he resents it with an immense passion? xD

As long as he reads and enjoys it is fine with me, weapons-chan. :3

And...I want lots of lace and frills on my dress. Because it's prettier that way. x3 (Wait, if Itachi is to only be your love slave then why am I still flower girl? xD)

Yesh. They have been answered so nicely. :3

-dies happily from all the lovely compliments- XwX

Itachi doesn't like being kicked? Okay...

...Let's throw bricks at his head then! x3

Itachi: O.o;;; Aw dammit...

And of course he's not doing the right thing! But then again, he's not right in the head as I had written...he _did _see his parents die at the age of 8...O.O;;

Well, let's pray for the future...and the next manga update. D:

**cats-with-guns 0.o-** Oh noes! Don't explode! D:

Yeah..I can't wait for that either. I want to write Sai badly for some reason...xD

THAT'S ALRIGHT IF YOU CUSS, DAMMIT! xD

Not like I have any clean mouth myself. :D

**Goddess of Horses-**Ah...that would take too long. I wouldn't want to do filler chapters...

But thanks for the suggestion, hun! ...I might do an extra chapter for that...-shifts eyes and smiles- Aw...thankies for the compliments! x3

**Sarah-Rebecca-**Yeah, you're right. :3 Oh gosh...tah sadness...D; I should do some fluff soon...

Updated:D

**BewareMySpork-** You received a dollar so you can buy sporks people can beware. :D

Aw...I still luff Narry. I love his dimwittedness and his pretty blue eyes. He ish teh cute! x3

It's just...Sassy got the girl in this one. D:

Better luck next time Narry! xD

And we still love Spanish Poop! x3

Kakashi: D;

Aw...Sassy and Saku-chan forever and ever. :3

Sasuke: But I dumped her...

Apple: Stop ruining my fluff j00! Else I'll throw a brick at your head! Dx

Sasuke: O.o;;

**Blue Bubble-chan- **Thanks for the compliment. :3

**fair charity-** Thanks. I was wondering how people would respond to Naruto's and Sasuke's point of views...

And was that you who commented on my Gaian profile? x3

**Pale Moonlit Nightsky-** Aw...thankies for your compliments, hun. x3

I'll call you a computer hippie. :3 Ha ha...I do the same thing. I'll finish my homework and be all like 'MUST WRITE! DX'

xD

Maybe I can bring my laptop to Neverland? O.O;

But seriously, hun, I'll probably go on haitus at the most. Naruto doesn't seem to be ending soon...

In fact, I'll probably still be writing when I'm old and cranky and demanding my prunes! xD

Or...until even in college. Maybe. -shrugs-

But you're right! Let's not think of that right now! No more rain for us! x3

You're compliments to me made me smile like a fool. Thanks, hun. You're a sweetie yourself. : )

(By the by, 'Moonlit-chan' sounds lovely when you say it outloud too.) :3

hugs cookies happily x3

**sweetaroo94-** Here's the next chapter:3

Ah...he's just trying to make her hate him so she can move on...Or maybe he tis ebil. The world may never know. xD

Ah...well, you see my fanfic goes with the storyline and I will write what I _think _goes behind the scenes. They have not written or hinted Sasuke's return, so I shall not write that, hun. Sorry, but that's how the fanfic goes. D;

**baby's breathe-** Yeah. They made me sad, too. This darn bitter friendship...

Yeah! Sakura's gonna be strong soon! At least that's good:D

**kunoichi alchemist-** They were cute, weren't they? x3 Some people said he was just so under pressure, he just snapped...O.O;

**Twilight Dragoness-** -goes all teary-eyed- Someone else...who appreciates friendship...-hugs j00 tightly-

I'm not alone in the world! TwT

Thanks for the compliment to my signature! It looks good, but it kinda gets hard what to put next. D;

Now stop waiting! I've updated:D

**kunoichi alchemist-** My mommy's phsicology books say it's healthy to fight a compainion. It shows how strong their bond is...

...does trying to hit each other brutally count? xD

I was wondering what people thought of that. Thanks for the compliment. :3

**pinkrazor-** I haven't decided yet if he should. He probably won't...O.O;

Sasuke's memory is crap. xD

Updated!

**Silverstar871-** I absolutly luff you reviews. x3

Yeah, it took three weeks to tell me I had reviews. Dx

That's alright, hun. As long as you read and like it is fine with me. :3

Yeah! Let's go kick Itachi's boots! Let's go see how he'll like _those _Apples? (And Star! xD)

W00t! We are teh SasuSaku-loving hippies! x3

_to ch16_- -hands you tissues- Aw...yeah, I was so sad to write all that. Genius? I never thought of it that way...

Aw! Poor Naruto! I still luff him though...I love his pretty blue eyes. x3

Thanks for the compliments! Ah...the best POVs, neh? Never thought it was that good...

**sweet girl-** This is the next chapter. :3

And, hun, I'm sorry, but I'm unpredictable to even myself, so I'd never set dates. I only work on the chapter as much as I can, and try to get it lovely and ready for you to read. Okay:3

**Disclaimer-** Apple does not own Naruto.

* * *

_Memories_

_Story by Apple Fairy_

* * *

_Forever my sweet._

_Forever my love._

_Please break this forever._

_For it might hurt you..._

* * *

She...she always loved me. I always loved her. 

I told her to move on.

Maybe...if she did...this wouldn't of happened...

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" 

Sakura raised her head from where she stood. She was leaning on one of the bridges in Konoha.

Ino ran toward her.

"Ino?" She called out confused. Ino stopped and panted a little.

What did Ino want to say?

"They're back." She breathed. Sakura felt her heart stop.

"Wh-wha-?"

"They're back, Sakura! All of them!" Ino explained hurriedly. Sakura's eyes widened.

Was what she heard right?

"I-Is Sasuke back with them!" The intelligent girl asked panicked. Ino frowned at her.

"I don't know what you see in the guy..." She mumbled angerly. Sakura sighed. During the days, Ino had announced a full hate toward Sasuke till the day he died.

"Ino-!"

"I don't know okay?" She finally said. Sakura smiled slowly.

Would he be back? The man she had so loved? The boy who promised her 'forever'?

Was Sasuke back?

Sakura blinked away happy tears.

She wanted to see for herself.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sakura announced and ran toward the hospital.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! Slow down!" Ino protested and ran with her.

* * *

She ran happily to his room. 

Naruto Uzumaki's.

Was he back? Was Naruto okay?

She wanted so badly to know.

The door was cracked open a bit. Was someone already here?

She heard voices and decided to listen before entering. Was that Sasuke's name she heard being spoken?

Sakura's emerald eyes widened.

Oh no.

* * *

_Forever_

Forever is such a simple word. A simple-three syllable word.

It means 'For a long period of time' or 'Eternity'.

Would two months count as 'forever'?

Two months of love, devotion, and sweetness?

Two months of joy and endless bliss?

We were a couple for that long. Yet...it went by so fast...

Sasuke-kun? Do you think you can hear me?

Or, are you faking not hearing me, like in the hospital when you told me your true feelings? Maybe you admit it like when you opened up yourself to me on that starry night.

Do you remember when you kissed my hand so noble-like after I 'saved you from the darkness'? Remember when you asked me on our first date with that emberassed blush and I said yes just as shyly?

We must've been so nervous preparing for that date.

When we got there, you won me that panda, and you got really jealous when Naruto asked me out. It was kinda cute.

Maybe you remember when I was being harrassed and you protected me? I swore to you I'd beat you one day. I still might.

There was also that time when we got to the haunted house...you seem devastaded by something there...but I helped you recover just as quickly.

You told me why you loved me...and then you asked how I felt.

A kiss was how you knew.

I got to tell you my true feelings.

I got to tell you 'I love you'.

Then, we became a couple. You promised me forever not too shortly afterwards.

Next, I protected _you _during the Chunnin exams. You held me when I was sad...I'm still thankful for that.

Afterwards, you got injured by Itachi and went unconciouss...I was so worried. I saved you from that sick fantasy, too.

You called me your 'Guardian Angel'.

After you had awoken, you questioned our love...but I reassurred you and our bond grew stronger.

Then our team began to falter. But, you reassured me that all would be fine.

But it wasn't.

That night, you left. I was only a _plaything_ to you.

I still love you.

I'll always love you.

When I was dreaming I heard a voice whisper 'Move on'.

But I won't.

I'll always wait for you, Sasuke-kun. I'll wait for you here. I'll wait till you come back...

...and if you take too long, I'll come for you.

I might even have to find you. That's fine. I'll even fight you if I have to.

I said I'd beat you in a fair match one day.

I will.

Sasuke-kun...you're my comrade...my friend...my eternal love.

You've made me smile and I feel so happy near you.

Did I ever do the same for you? I hope so.

So...Sasuke-kun...I won't give up on you. I won't stop loving you.

My heart hurts now. It pains and aches and stings.

That's fine, though.

I'll live through this and become an apprentice to a most powerful teacher...

So...even when I've learned you're not coming back...that the mission failed...that's fine.

I'll wait or look...

Because, I forever and always love you, Sasuke.

* * *

You never know how precious something is, until you throw it away. Well...I _always _knew it was precious. Even before it... 

...was tossed aside so heartlessly.

She...she would listen to my problems and she would reassure me. She knew the _true _me.

I would always appear so smug and cold on the outside, but inside...my real feelings were locked up.

Until, I met her.

I could spill my heart out..._she's _the one who knew my true self. After we became a couple, I finally realized it.

Before any of this, I was so desperatly lonely.

Yet, with her...I feel so happy.

We were a good pair. We made each other laugh and we always had the same views on certian things...

...We were not only lovers, but close friends.

She was the companion I'd have been looking for. My lovely partner in life.

The girl I would spend 'forever' with.

Yet, 'forever' has been destroyed. Our unbreakable bond has been...broken.

Now, to the girl I could spill my heart out to...the woman I could show my sensitive side to...

...I ask you to move on.

Go, Sakura. Go and move on and forget me or hate me. Be with someone who will treat you better.

Someone who was kinder to you then I was.

Naruto...he's a good candidate. He's a good guy and he's always loved you. Lee...he said he'd 'protect you with his life' remember? He'll treat you good.

Sakura...whoever you go with, just _please _move on and be happy.

This is my last request...my last wish...to you, my dearest friend...my wonderful Angel...my beautiful partner in life...

...Move on.

Forget me.

Hate me.

Don't love me...

...even if I still do.

I'll look at your picture in this silver locket, as I do now, and miss you...but...

...Don't miss _me_.

Sakura...

...I love you.

* * *

His fake fur is still as fuzzy as it was the day I got him. 

Do you know what I hold in my hands, Sasuke-kun?

It's that silly cute panda you got me on our first date.

I'm gripping it so tightly, as if I expect this thing to bring you back...Proves how much I miss you.

I hold it tightly and cry. I still love you. I'll never move on.

Even if it pains and hurts, I'll keep this panda. It'll remind me of you.

Sasuke...

...I love you.

So, Sasuke was failed to have been brought back. He is gone.

For now.

What shall Sakura go through now that her partner in life and her bittersweet love is gone? Will she keep her promise of 'Never moving on'?

But, the minutes have ran off, it seems. When they come back, you shall know.

* * *

Ah...another short chappy! Dx 

I have failed all of you...I apoligize deeply...I will commit sepukku! D:

...Or accept your flames. I apoligize, heavily, dears. It's just...I have had no other ideas for this chappy. Maybe, I shall make it a closing to the original manga, and proceed a jump into the three-year events. Yeah...lets go with that...-.-;

Ah...no, I will not do the episodes where they go into Orochimaru's abandoned castle. It...just doesn't have enough potential to me. But if anyone else knows where the 'fillers' have oodles of SasuSaku potential...please tell me, and I shall write a chappy on it. I...haven't seen all the fillers. (Shame on me...) so I wouldn't know. D:

Anyway, thank you for reading this pathetic chappy! I hope you will have a nice day. Ciao:3

-Apple Fairy


	17. The Right to Know

Hajimemashite and Konnichiwa, dearest reader-san! Apple Fairy here! . Thank you for all your reviews. They make me feel very happy and giddy inside.x3

**bunnyandpuppylover-** -hands you tissues- Thankies for the compliments!

**SarahRebecca-** Sorry j00 are sad! D;

If I jumped three-years, I wouldn't be in high school anymore. xD

Ah...took your advice, hun! Thank you!

**sakura li 19-** Thanks for all your compliments! And...you decide if it was going to be those pairings. xD

**Nymphadorena**-Sorry! Really sorry! I should of put that in! D;

You see, the reason, in my opinion, he left was because he had to get strong before Itachi became unreachable. So, he had no choice but to leave, even if it hurt him to. Revenge, was always first and foremost on Sasuke's mind no matter what. It will always be that way as well because of everything he went through.

Hope that helped! I'm sorry...I should of written that as well...T.T

**Psychotic Female of Many Names- **Thanks, hun! I just...felt like I could've done better...O.o;;;

Ah...did, hun! Reviews were left there. :3

**Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90-** -cries with you and tosses you a lot of tissues- Updated! T.T

**Goddess of Horses-** Thanks for the compliments! I just felt...like you guys deserved something longer...T.T

**kazahana moon-** -hands you tissues- Sorry I made your chest hurt! I didn't mean to make it that sad...D;

Yay! Uchiha bashing! xD

Don't hurt Sasuke too much though...We have to have Sakura heal him! x3

**baby's breathe-** I saw that one! I think Sasuke left early because he was too embarassed to see Sakura...x3

Nah, just kidding. xD

He really left because he's gotten more grumpy since he left...O.O;

Although...I don't know how I can write that into this with fluff. D:

Thankies for the suggestion though. Much apprecitaed:3

**XweaponsXmistressX- **Thanks for the compliments! Ah...if he did, that'd just make him more sad D;

He only wants the best for her...even if he's doing it in a completely horrible way...Dx

You'll have to wait for teh time-skip. I've got _lots _planned for Sakura when Sasuke tis gone. xD

And I wanna write that too...I wanna write Sai for some reason...O.O;

No! Don't call 911! Go get Sakura to heal him cause she tis a Medic-nin! x3

Ah...sorry Sean. This story is too chock-filled with teh fluff and teh romance...no room for blood. Guys and their violence...O.O

But did you like the Itachi-bashing in chapter 6? Y'know when he was singing 'Barbie Girl' using a fish? xD

And he's not freaking me out. He's making me laugh. x3

-hits bleeper madly- The swearing! D:

Don't listen to him weapons-chan! He's a nutcase that killed his family!

Itachi: Now wait a second-!

Apple: -gets out poison shotgun- Silence, biotch:D

Itachi: O.o;;;

Aw...really? A pretty red dress with white flowers and frills and lace? I'm squeeing at the thought! x3

Yay! An Itachi-bashing party! My _other _dreams have come true!

Itachi: Your dreams scare the crap outta me...

Yah. I would be hyper too if I had the house to myself. But then again I've got two older siblings, so it probably wouldn't be any different. D:

-throws soap at Sean- No more weirdness! xD

Yay! Free abuse! xD

Silly Itachums...don't you know being awesome gets you Yaoi-obssessed fangirls that pair you up with your little brother:3

Itachi: Dx You all suck...

W00t! A fancy massacre! I love the name! xD

But...no inviting Sasuke! He's being mean and st00f...

Sasuke: But I wanted to kill Itachi before all of you! Dx

Apple: Well, now Sakura is eternally single cause of you. Maybe if you come back to the village then _maybe _we'll invite you too.

Sasuke: -mumbles under breathe-

I'll bring my poison shotgun! And my brick bazooca and awesome writer's bashing powers! xD

xD

Funny cause I was just re-reading my 'Fairy Girl' chapter before reading this. W00t! I got five apples and Sakura-in-a-bottle! x3

**GhostofYou-** Ah...thanks for the compliments. Means a lot to me. x3

Well, I do to. But, he chose revenge before happiness and he's trying to do what's best for her...even if he's doing a terrible job at it. Dx

Updated! x3

**yes-** Aw...thanks, hun! But...I'm a girl. O.O;

**kunoichi alchemist-**My chapters are short these days...I've gotta break this cycle already. D; Yeah, it's nice to remember somethings though. When I was writing it, I was wondering if people even remembered the first chapter or even the third one. It's been so long...Maybe the first readers remember? Aw well...who is to know?

I..._think _this chapter is long. O.O;

**Aya Marie-chan-** Anytime, hun. Know I'm always here to help if you've got problems, okay? Just drop me an e-mail. : )

Yay! High school woosies! xD

xD

You were all complimenting the chapter and then you started yelling at Sasuke. Silly goose...x3

Ah! I love that compliment 'beautiful'! I love the word so much and I am such a narcissus for loving it! xD

Thank you soooo much for using that compliment:3

**fair charity-** x3

I knew it. NOW GIVE MEH YOUR KIKI!!!111!!!

xD

How was my n00b impression: D

Aw. Glad you love it. x3

**pinkrazor-**Updated as soon as I could. D:

No. She does remember, but I bet she didn't feel the need to bring it up or to remind him.

I really want to write that she reminded him, but it's too late. He is gone. D;

**Assassin of the Night-**xD When I saw your pename I immediatly thought 'Ninjas of the Night'!

It's a really random AMV on Youtube. I luff it. :3

That's alright, hun, if you don't review. As long as you read the story.

So please don't skip chapters. T.T

Updated as soon as possible, hun. And sorry for my cycle of short chappies...I need to stop that...D;

Yeah, I can't wait either. I want to write a fight between Sasuke and her. She needs to kick his booty. xD

And don't worry about it, sweetie. Go look at my old chapters. I couldn't spell worth crap. That's what I get for writing with a program that doesn't have spell-check. :3

**Sasukes1fangirl**-Actually, that happened awhile back in the series...You go to Youtube and watch the subtitled Naruto episodes if you haven't read to time-skip hun! It's not illegal!

**Twilight Dragoness-** -runs with you holding up a net-

Yay! Time-chasing! xD

Aw...thanks for the compliments. Those darn quick minutes. x3

**Kitsune Kit-** Wut? O.O;

**Keiana-** Thanks for the compliments. Yeah, I hope so too...That way, I won't have to put it on hiatus soon...

Yamato! Why couldn't you let Sakura face off against Sasuke? D;

**Pale Moonlit Nightsky-** Um...I think they would say something like...'Free all the viruses!' or 'No Norton!' xD

Yay! I make people smile...and with sad chappies I make people cry...

Let's just say I make people emotional. XD

-huggles back-

Aw...and j00 are too...x3

Aw...j00 can bash him. I'll throw bricks at his head and you beat him with a hammer. Then we can get Sakura to heal him! x3

Sasuke: O.o;

Yah, with the cellphones gettin' smaller these days, I wouldn't be surprised with what happens to the compies. xD

Yay! A deadly vicious cycle of re-reading! xD

Aw...I luff violent Moonlit-chan...she makes me smile. :3

Yay! Let's go be lost boy...girls together! x3

I wonder how you would get it there...

Peter Pan: C'mon Apple!

Apple (me): Shut up! I'm waiting for Moonlit!

Peter Pan: Just get Tink to make the computer fly!

Apple: Splendid idea: D

And then you would have a flying computer. Isn't that wonderful:3

**Silverstar871-** I think I could've done better though...D:

Yah. That darn chicken head needs to come back...NAO-ish. xD

Sakura's eternally single cause of him too. Poor lass...

-points to Sasuke- You suck. D:

I've never been in love (can you tell?) and now I'm afraid what would happen if my heart breaks...

Oh noes. D;

SasuSaku-loving hippies pwn j00! xD

You made it sound like we're famous...How delightful! x3

**cat-with-guns 0.o-** Ah! Now don't die from laughing! D:

(Yesh, you spelled calmed right. :3)

Yeah, you can call me that. I'm being called Apple-chan, Apple Fairy-chan, and st00f, so Fairy-chan would be good too. :3

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you too! Thankies for putting me on your favorites author list, cat-chan!

**Bubbly Nightmare-** B-But...I could've written it better...

Yay! Apple dessert! I LUFF apples! x3

Thankies for the compliments, by the by. :3

**onyx eyed kitten-** That's alright if you don't review, hun! So long as you read it, it's fine. :3

And of course she's going to kick booty. I'm going to try to fit a fight between them. Hey! Sign me up to! xD

Yah. I wish the girls in Naruto would get more strength...It seems the most poweful of them is Tsunade and Temari...but what about the others? .

I'm drawing the next few. Don't expect them too soon though...-.-;

Sorry. D;

**01sweetpxnaii-**I missed j00! T.T

But it's alright if you don't review, hun. Just as long as you read the fanfic. Okay:3

**Dark-Neko-Princess-**I hurried and updated, dear. And thanks for going out of your way and doing that...if you find any PM me okay?

I like your pename by the way! Makes me want to draw a piccy...

**daydreamer220757-**It made you cry? Sorry...But thanks for the compliments!:3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

* * *

_Memories_

_Story by Apple Fairy_

* * *

_I miss you._

_Without you it hurts._

_I still think of you sometimes._

_If you were still here, would you be the same way? Thinking of me?_

* * *

I guess...it took me awhile to recover. 

To stop crying and to smile.

It kinda hurt though...to tell them.

But they had the right to know.

* * *

She held him in a tight hug. His cheeks reddened slightly as he hugged her back. 

She cared for him so much, this emerald-eyed girl did.

"You take care of yourself, okay? Eat your vegetables, not just ramen."

"Yes, Sakura-chan."

"Write when you can. Not just to me either, but Kakashi-sensei and Shikamaru and Kiba and everyone else."

"Okay."

"I'm gonna miss you, Naruto." She told him gently. Naruto pulled away from the hug and grinned at her.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Sakura-chan. And everyone else here too! I promise when I come back, I'll be way stronger!" He vowed confidently. Sakura smiled at him warmly.

"I know you will...Naruto-niisan." The pink-pearl haired girl told him sweetly. Naruto's baby-blue eyes widened a bit and he blushed a little. He smiled at her nervously.

"Thank you...Sakura-chan." He told her back. The two knew of their relationship. He would desire her love, but she would only give him her sibling-like care.

That was fine with him though. So long as he could care for the girl.

"Naruto..." Sakura whispered.

"Hm?" He asked as he looked to her with innocent curiosity.

"...When you come back, there's something I must tell you. I'll wait, okay?" She told him with a courageous tone. Naruto blinked for awhile, confused, and nodded his head.

"Okay..."

Jiraiya yelled for Naruto. The blounde-haired gennin's eyes became sad.

"Well, bye Sakura-chan! When I come back you gotta treat me for ramen, okay!" He farewelled and ran off with a wave. Sakura waved back and sighed.

The three-man team was only one for now, it seemed.

"Saaaakura-chaan!" A voice called out with a gossipy-tone. Sakura turned her head to spot Ino hiding behind a pole slyly.

She grinned a Chesire cat grin.

"I saw aaaalll of that!" She proclaimed. Sakura remained unaffected.

"So?"

"So! What are you going to tell Naruto when he comes back?" She asked. Sakura's eyes softened.

"I'm going to tell him about Sasuke and me." She said in quiet sadness. Ino's eyes enlarged and they grew sad.

"Sakura..."

"He has a right to know. I'm going to tell Kakashi-sensei, too."

Ino sighed and crossed her bare arms across her chest. Sakura noticed she stopped wearing those arm warmers she would wear to imitate Sasuke.

Maybe it was because she disliked him now.

"Sakura...Are you sure about this?" The fashionable kunoichi asked. The intelligent girl nodded her head.

"Yes."

"...Well, it's your decision, Sakura. I can't stop you. But, just know, I'm very against you still loving Sasuke." She told her sternly. Sakura nodded sadly.

"...I know. But, I won't stop loving him."

"Why not? He's hurt you so much!"

Sakura shrugged and smiled a care-free smile.

"That's just the way my heart goes, Ino-chan."

* * *

"You two were a couple weren't you?" 

Sakura's eyes widened and she snapped her head to him.

"Kakashi-sensei...how did...?" She whispered. Sakura was standing with Kakashi at the memorial stone he would visit. She hadn't even spoke before he announced what he knew.

"Pakkun told me. He...noticed how much Sasuke seemed to care for you during the fight with the Sand. Am I right, Sakura?" He informed her. Sakura looked down.

"...Yes." She confirmed his guess true.

"For how long?"

"...Two months..."

"Did you two love each other very much?"

Silence met his question.

"...I loved him."

"Did he love you, though?"

"...I thought he did...but he said...he never did when he left..." Sakura whispered. It hurt to say these things. Her heart ached, but she ignored it.

He had a right to know.

"Sakura...do you still love him?"

Tears came to her eyes.

"...More than I need to, Kakashi-sensei. More than I need to..."

The silver-haired jounnin looked to his female student sadly.

"Sakura...I know this might be a bit rude to ask but...how _far _did you two go?" He asked nervously.

Sakura blushed a bit.

"Just kissing and hugging...We only went on a few dates...We tried to keep it a secret..." She said shyly.

"Ah...so you _were_ the dream girl..."

"Huh?" Sakura asked and looked at him in a confused way.

"Well...he always talked of a girl he loved...but he would never say who." He said with a happy glint in his eye. The emerald-eyed girl had a stunned look on her face.

Had he truly loved her then?

Little did she know, Kakashi had only heard him talk of the one he loved once and the rest of the time he picked fun at the Uchiha boy.

It still cheered her up though.

Sakura smiled warmly and clapsed her hands at her back.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei."

"Anytime, Sakura."

They left it at that.

* * *

"Mother." 

"Hm? What is it, Sakura?"

"...I need to tell you something."

The woman looked to her daughter worringly and nodded her head.

"Alright."

Sakura's mother was washing the dishes. She turned off the water faucet, wiped her hands clean on a towel, and motioned to the kitchen table. Sakura understood and sat in one of the chairs; her mother sitting oppisite of her.

"What is it, Sakura?" She asked. Sakura glanced up to her. Her mother had slightly reddish brown hair, sweet almond eyes, and a lovable smile. She also noted how her mother was a bit gorgeous if you looked long enough.

She then remembered why she was there, blushed a bit, and looked down.

"M-Mom...you know how Sasuke is...was...on my team?"

"Yes."

"A-And...you know how I liked him and all...?"

"Yes."

"...W-Well..." She stalled and fiddled with her hands. The Haruno woman looked to her daughter concerned.

"Sakura, did he touch you?" She asked sternly. Sakura's face turned crimson and she looked up to her mother embarassedly.

"M-Mother! For God's sake, no! He didn't do anything to me!" She protested completely mortified.

"Sakura, you don't have to hide it. We can tell the police corps and-!"

"Mother! He didn't touch me already! Stop jumping to conclusions!" She scolded her. _As if Sasuke would have the guts..._

"Then what is it? Did he hurt you?"

"No! He-!" Sakura exclaimed then stopped. She realized, he did.

He hurt her heart.

"...W-Well...we...were close..." She explained as she looked down again. Her mother raised an eyebrow.

"You don't mean..."

"We were boyfriend and girlfriend..."

An awkward silence fell.

Sakura's mother's eyes were widened and she had a slightly stern look on her face.

"For how long?" She asked after a few seconds.

"Two months..." The pink-pearl haired girl answered nervously.

"Why did you keep it a secret?"

"I-I..."

"Sakura."

"Because...I never wanted to hurt Ino-chan and he said he wanted to protect me from Itachi, so...we both kept it a secret."

The chesnut-eyed woman just stared at her. Her eyes became sad.

"Sakura...you loved him very much didn't you?"

Tears brimmed Sakura's eyes and she nodded her head.

"Yes..."

"But he didn't love you back, did he?"

Sakura frowned and she felt the tears push their way from her lower eyelid. Her heart became despaired.

"I-I-I...don't think so..." She whimpered. Her mother stood up, moved next to her, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura..."

"We...We promised we would stay together forever, mom. He acted like he loved me...I truly do think he loved me, but-!" Sakura confessed. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hands.

"Oh, Sakura..." Her mother cooed as she wrapped her arms around her daughter. Sakura sniffled and she felt her heart lighten at her mother's warmth.

Right now, she couldn't be anymore grateful then she was now for this kind woman.

"Momma..." she whispered. She felt like a child for saying that. It just came out so suddenly!

It didn't matter though. She couldn't be more vulnerable then she was now.

* * *

They both sat on that dull peach couch. Sakura leaned against her mother as the sweet woman tussled Sakura's pink locks. 

Sakura had calmed down and they both just sat like that. In peacful solitude, they soaked up the moment.

"Sakura." Her mother addressed her gently.

"Hm?"

"You know...I was once in love like you."

"With father?"

"No. I used to love someone...but when I realized, he was already gone."

The intelligent girl looked to her mother stunned and with curiosity.

"Did he break your heart, too?" She whispered. Sakura didn't know why she did. She just felt that she had to. The Haruno woman shook her head lightly.

"No. At least...he didn't mean to." She explained with sad chestnut eyes. The pink-petal haired girl's face turned confused.

"What do you mean?"

"...He died."

Emerald eyes widened in shock.

"He was a kind boy. He was sweet and silly...funny and nice...His name was Obito. Obito Uchiha." The reddish-brown-haired woman explained softly.

"So you..." Sakura began.

"Yes. I was in love with an Uchiha too." She smiled at her.

Sakura cuddled up to her mother more. She never knew any of this...

"Your sensei, Kakashi was on the same squad as I. Of Obito and me."

"I thought you became a medic nin though..."

"Yes. I worked at the hospital though, and that's how I met your father."

Sakura closed her eyes. She always heard of how her mother and father met millions of times before.

He came in as an injured ninja. He was unconciouss and the first thing he saw when he woke up was the nurse treating him; Her mother.

The first thing he said to her was: "There is an angel caring for me...I must be dead."

Her mother blushed at his compliment. They became friends and soon fell in love.

He proposed to her on the seventeenth month of dating.

She had said yes.

Sakura loved hearing that story. She would always dream of someone calling _her _an 'angel', as a child.

"But...mother?"

"Yes?"

"Do you still love Obito-san?"

Her mother looked off into the air.

"...I'll think about him sometimes. I always miss him too. But..." She whispered. Sakura listened to her intently.

"...If he was still alive, I think I would be married to him."

Sakura opened her eyes. She looked up to her mom.

"Mother..."

"Don't get me wrong, Sakura. I still love your father very much." She smiled at her.

"I know." She grinned back.

Rin's eyes softened as she grabbed her daughter's hand. Sakura squeezed Rin's hand.

It seemed, everything was going to be alright.

So, Sakura stops her tears and an old teammate is remembered.

Everything will be safe.

Hopefully.

The time is up for us though. When it starts again, maybe you can know.

* * *

Not much of a SasuSaku chapter...and it hints ObiRin only a smidge... 

I'm so sorry! You all probably hate me for making Rin Sakura's mommy! I'm deeply sorry!

-stabs self repeatedly-

I know...it's highly impossible for Rin to be her mother. You can give me all the reasons, but it doesn't matter, huns, I already know them. So don't bother, okay? Sorry...

Ah...anyway thank you very much for reading. I hope you have a wonderful day!

Oh! And Happy Holidays, sweeties!

-Apple Fairy


	18. Blessings

Hajimemashite and Konnichiwa, dearest reader-san! Apple Fairy here! . Thank you all for the reviews! I was sick when I was reading them and they all healed me! (Not really...but they _did _make my mood better. x3)

**Aya Marie-chan-** Aw...but I'm thankful for my education!

...I just don't like the hours. xD

You're such a whatever-the-heck-spazzo. xD

Ooh! Can I be a spazzo too? It sounds fun: D

-throws rose petals in the air-

Oh! That word! I love love love that word! x3

Ah...beautiful...

(I swear, I feel like a narcissist. xD)

Thank you. I felt very risky putting that idea out there...OwO;

**Sarah Rebecca-**Yeah...you can't have love when the guy just left, broke your heart, an is some lots of miles away...xD

Glad you liked it!

**Akiko no Hikari-** Aw...sorry you're sad now...Darn Sasuke leaving Sakura to cry...And of course I'll update, hun! I'll update even if I'm dying!

Although...I'd rather not die in the first place. xD

**Nymphadorena-**Oh noes! Asplosion! xD

Aw...thanks. I felt very unsafe when I posted it. I worried if people would start hating me. D;

Oh! The answer to the review? It was this:

the only thing i find weird is how sasuke appears to love sakura so much and still leaves her. you emphasize alot on the love and the reluctance to leave, but hardly anything on the WHY he leaves if it causes him so much pain. from that point of veiw, him leaving just seems spur-of-the momment, so i'm left wondering WHY sasuke left if if didn't want to?

That was it, dear. I was apoligizing because I forgot it. I should really re-do it...

Ha ha...It's fine if you want more. It just shows how much you appreciate my fanfic. :3

Thank you. And thanks for teh compliments in the other review...I luff j00 too Nymph!

Sorry I spelled your name wrong. OwO;

**Guardian de Sangre-** Sorry. I just feel the need to do that for my readers...-.-.

Th-Thank you for the compliments. Yes, I do actually have a good memory. Whenever I'm reading while my dad's doing the bills and saying them outloud he'll suddenly ask:

"How much was the water bill?" or something like that and I'll say how much it was. xD

My family luffs my memory skills. : 3

Ah...the short paragraphs...I was wondering if anybody was paying attention to those. Thank you. x3

Oh? Good imagination? I never thought of it like that...

**Pale Moonlit Nightsky-**Oh my gosh! I rock on the same level as Kishimoto-sensei? -is happy- : D

Watch the anime first, hun. There's a whole lot of coolness in it. (Besides, mine does SasuSaku. The anime does everyone...like Hinata! I luff Hinata...and Rock Lee...Yay, boy with green spandex! x3)

Although, I sometimes wish my stuff could go into the anime...the fluff in the anime...I want that! xD

No spoilers to me, hun. Right now since they're only showing fillers, I'm reading the manga. They have all the translated manga chapters at Naruto Manga Returns. I highly reccomend it. x3

Yah...it's like a curse to love Uchiha's though...your heart gets broken. xD

Sakura: Sasuke left

Rin: Obito died.

Mikoto (Sasuke's mom): Her husband died...and so did she. O.O;

The Uchiha Love Curse! xD

And if Sasuke and Sakura were related then...she wouldn't have pink pretty hair! (Although like that really matters. xD)

It'd put a whole new meaning to Uchihacest though. And I doubt Sakura would be alive then...O.O;

Holy mother of weasels! That'd put a whole big twist on the show altogether! So...I guess it's good Obito died...in a bittersweet way...D:

xD

Aw...I luff your creepy ritual. I want a cult or something now...x3

Nah, just kidding. Although thanks for saying it's wonderful!

Yay! I got an apple, a cookie, and a rabid fan chase! You need to meet me at a con or something and do that. And when people go like, 'Why you doing that?' you can say 'Cause I LIKE her fanfic!'

That would rock. : 3

Yeah, I don't think you're a rabid fan...just a 'heavily dedicated follower'. xD

Aw...but I don't want the insane-ness to go away...D;

Ha ha...Poor Sasuke won't be able to keep that awesome cockatoo doo anymore! xD

Like some sort of sick vicious cycle of healing and bashing...-shifts eyes-

Sakura (while healing unconsious Sasuke's head): You guys are lunatics! Dx

Inner Sakura: **Do it! Then I can keep on healing his hot bod!**

Sakura: You stay out of this!

xD Virtual rainbows...

-Goes off to bash Sasuke with you-

Yay! You have a violent evil computer! Sell it on eBay and see how much it goes! xD

Yesh. I got lots of prezzies...like my fluffy singing Eyore doll: D

And my birthday was on the 27th...

**GhostofYou-**Wow. I used to think that was possible...I never knew I was the first one. I feel honored for some reason. xD

Thankies for teh compliments. :3

**xweaponsXmistressX-** Sakura's daddy has pink hair:D

xD I want to draw that...-shifts eyes and grins evilly-

I can't wait for time-skip either...in the anime and being able to write it:D

I want to write Sai for some reason...O.O

That's fine if it can't be long. I didn't write much cause of Xmas shopping myself...D:

Aw...and it's ever so fun with Itachums and Sean...Oh well. Tell Sean I missed him not contributing to the review. :3

-jumps around wondering what the present is-

Oh boy! I hope it's a Sasuke returning to the village. xD

(Clever way of getting me to update quicker by the way. :3)

**Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90-** I know it's completly impossible. But it's a nice thought right? xD

Updated. :3

**ZodiacCat3-** Maybe your computer needs fixing if that happens...O.O

Aw...thankies for luffing my story. x3

Wonderful! I have a recrutied brick-thrower:D

Aw...but it's better when you freak out your loved ones. xD

Nah. J/K.

-hands you a flashlight- The darkness of a room is no fun, sweetie. D:

**baby's breathe-** Yay! I have wonderful timing! x3

Yesh. It all fits. :3

I read the story and left reviews hun. :D

**cat-with-guns 0.o-**D;

You just admitted it was a piece of crap...T.T

Yay! Hugs and cookies! x3

-gets dizzy from spinning- .

Aw! I'm sorry I brought up bad memories, hun! -hugs j00-

I know how it feels. My granny is dead too.

**The Assasin of the Night-**Yay! Now we can laze around the house. xD

Updated. Sorry, hun, but stuff is going to happen between the years. Don't worry, it will hint SasuSaku...-shifts eyes-

Changed that misshap. Thanks for pointing it out: )

**Dark Overlord Bunny of Evil**- I love your name. xD

Actually that was a guess, hun. But that would rock right:3

-hands you a whole lot of tissues- O.O;

**kazahanamoon-**No. It's not true. Just a guess I had. xD

You can injure him! Then Sakura-chan can heal him! Everybody wins! x3

Sasuke: I don't.

You brought this upon yourself! You hush! D:

**kunoichi alchemist-** Thank you. Yeah..we've only heard her voice. O.O

Kakashi seems like the caring type...he's just stern sometimes.

Thank you for the compliments.

**Dark-Neko-Princess-** You can just go on youtube or tell me the episode number, hun. That would suffice. :3

That's gotta be alot fillers though, right? D: You are so selfless...T.T

Oh! Um...we don't know if Kakashi liked Rin, so I have no clue. Thanks for asking though!

Updated.

**Kitsune Kit-** It never said Rin died! D;

-runs with her armed with a flame-thrower-

Yay! Itachi-bashing! xD

**pinkrazor-** Yes, but not now, hun. I'm going to do events in the in-between time that hint SasuSaku. :3

Thanks for the compliment!

**Silverstar871-** Yesh, that made sense. I was wondering...cause they seem so similar they had to be related somehow...

Ah...I think I could've done better...D:

Yah. I'd prefer later too. xD

Yes, we ARE awesome. x3

**Twilight Dragoness-** Yep. Things are better that way. :3

A pink-haired ninja! That would be awesome! xD

**Lioness of the Fire-** Thank you. x3

**kattylin-** Ah...it never said that, so I wouldn't know...O.O;;

Aw...sorry you cried. I never mean to hurt people, this darn story...

Ah...a good writer? Hm...I want to be an engineer...but I guess if that doesn't work, I'll be that then. :3

What song were you listening? O.O

**sweetaroo95-** Ah...This fanfic is going with the series, hun, and I won't make my own predictions of what happens.

-squeals at the compliment of beautiful-

**fuu-unk-** I like your name and I have no clue why. xD

Yesh! Fluff pwns! x3

(As does SasuSaku...)

**keiana-** Ah well...I wish I could write that, but I have a strict code of logic...T.T

Thank you for the compliment! Update! x3

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Naruto

* * *

_Memories_

_Story by Apple Fairy_

* * *

_A blessing._

_So pure and so sweet..._

_So kind and so loving..._

_A comfort given to lovers. _

* * *

I'm really grateful for how far she went for me.

She tried to help me in her own little ways...

Why didn't I see that devotion earlier?

* * *

Click-clack.

Click-clack.

Click-clack.

Her sandals climbed the steps one by one.

The lilies and the full bag filled her arms.

Click-clack.

Click-clack.

Her pink hair flew lightly with the passing wind. Her mind solemn.

Her eyes sad.

Sakura Haruno felt her legs grow weary. The shrine and graveyard were on such a high mountain...

She walked though, never taking a rest. Never even considering one...

Click-clack.

Click-clack.

* * *

She breathed a sigh of relief. She had finally come to the top!

But her journey wasn't over yet. She continued to walk behind the shrine to the graveyard with its many grave markers.

Sakura looked over the see of gray and white. The sea of rememberance and stone.

A most large, solemn, and silent sea.

The pink-haired girl felt her heart grow heavy with sorrow. So much grave markers...

The Haruno girl shrugged it off and walked through the heart-wrenching maze. She had a particular place to visit...

Sakura stopped in front of two grave stones. Side by side and gray and dirty from the passing time. She stared for awhile and finally set down the flowers and the sack. Opening the bag as she did and taking out a wash-cloth. She ran to a nearby faucet, wetted the cloth, and ran back to the graves. She rubbed the towel on one of the grave markers and cleaned it of it's grime. Her emerald eyes grew sad once again.

_Her mind wandered to a far-off memory..._

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!"

The Uchiha boy snapped his head to his doorway. There stood Sakura, his girlfriend, her hand on the doorknob and the door opened. She had opened the door herself.

He blinked for awhile and looked to her passively.

"What're you doing here?" He asked. He didn't wonder how she had opened his front door. He had already given her a key in case of emergency.

Sakura smiled at him.

"I was wondering if we could take a walk. Y'know, like a date." She informed him cheerfully. His midnight eyes took on a look of disinterest.

"Not today." He told her flatly and continued to rummage under his kitchen sink. Sakura pouted.

"Why not?" She asked and walked in, closing the door behind her as she did. He didn't respond as he looked for something.

He pulled out a wash cloth and walked by her into the hallway. Sakura felt irritance grow for him.

"Sasuke! Don't ignore me!" She scolded him and followed him.

She found him looking in some drawers in a table in the hallway. He still did not acknowledge her presence. She walked beside him.

"What're you looking for?" She pestered. He simply ignored her and finally pulled out a small long plastic bag. It was full of purple incense. She looked at it with confusion.

"Sasuke, wha-?"

Sasuke ignored her and walked past her. She snapped her head to where he was headed.

Now, she was just annoyed.

"Sasuke!" She yelled and stomped after him. He was found packing some items into a sack. He still wouldn't acknowledge his love's prescence.

"Sasuke, why are you ignoring me! I tried to calmly get your attention and then you just be rude about it! You should consider other people's feelings you know! I mean, how do you think I feel when you just brush past me as if I don't exist, huh? Well, Sa-" Sakura scolded him. Sasuke glanced to her with calm annoyance and put a finger on her closed lips. Sakura blushed at the sudden contact.

"There's something I want to show you." He told her quietly and removed his finger. Sakura blinked for awhile, but nodded.

"O-Okay...What is it?" She asked. Sasuke stared at her for awhile and turned, taking the bag with him.

"You'll see." He told her bluntly and walked toward his door. Sakura followed and closed the door behind them, locking it as she did, and following Sasuke to wherever their destination was.

* * *

Sasuke stopped. Sakura, mind still clouded with curiosity, looked around. They were still on one of the streets of Konoha.

The two had been walking for awhile, neither speaking or daring to speak. The emerald-eyed girl longed to hold his hand, but couldn't. Too many people.

Apparenlty, though, the two walking together was guessed by being on the same team. Nothing else.

Sasuke turned to Sakura with that same solemn look in his eyes. He had it since having left his apartment.

"I have to make a small detour. Can you hold this for me?" He asked and held up the bag. Sakura nodded dumbly and took it from him. The Uchiha boy walked into a shop they were standing next to.

Sakura, with her curiosity getting the best of her, checked to see what shop it was.

Her eyes widened as she read the title.

Yamanaka Flower shop.

Her eyes and mind clouded with stunned confusion. She quickly looked into one of it's windows.

Ino's eyes brightened as she saw her dream boy enter the shop.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun! What brings you here to my lovely shop?" She asked him with a cheerful voice. She batted her eyelashes flirtaciously at him. Sasuke glanced to her.

"Hn." He merely uttered and looked around the many ailes of flowers. Ino squealed and left her post as cash register. She quickly trailed him like some sort of lovesick puppy.

"So, Sasuke-kun, what are you looking for today? How about a rose? Y'know, they _are _the most beautiful and romantic flower known to man..." She explained giddly as he looked over the plants of beauty. He glanced to her boredly.

"I always thought daffodils were better." He told her curtly and continued his search. Ino's mouth gaped open. Sakura began chuckling.

For some reason, she found the experience funny.

"A-Ah...Ha ha ha...Y-You're funny, Sasuke-kun! I bet you got that from Sakura-chan, h-huh? Her and her weird imagination!" Ino attempted a bounce-back.

"I would think of it as creativity." He retorted. Ino looked at him stunned. Sakura laughed some more.

No, she was not laughing at her best friend's pain, but Sasuke's interaction with a fangirl.

"S-So...you like intelligent girl's is that it, Sasuke-kun? Those with long hair, too!" She interviewed and intentionally shook her head to show off her grown-hair. She had let it grow out of it's bun and it now reached the bottom of her neck. Sasuke glanced to her with annoyance.

"Actually...long hair would get in the way of missions and training, in my opinion. Short hair's better." He concured as he grabbed some flowers. Ino began to protest but her mouth failed her and all that came out were little puffs of air. Sakura covered her mouth to hide the laugh.

This was just too amusing.

"A-Ah-!" Ino began to say.

"I'm ready to buy." Sasuke announced. Ino snapped out of her stunned tranced.

"O-Oh, right..." She agreed and walked back to the cash register. She ringed up the flowers and tied it up in a neat bouquet.

"There you go!" The sunshine-haired girl announced gleefully and held out the bouquet. Sasuke merely took it from her and paid the money.

Ino grinned a Chesire cat grin at him.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! Did our hands touch when you got that bouquet? That was on purpose wasn't it, you sly dog, you!" She exclamied giddly. Sasuke glared at her.

"Hn." He uttered and left the store. Ino sighed dreamily and her cheeks reddened madly.

"Aw...he's so shy! That bashful boy!" She squealed.

Sasuke walked out of the store with the bouquet of lilies finding Sakura laughing cheerfully. When she stopped she looked to him amused.

"That was too funny." She explained. Sasuke glared at her.

"I have no clue why you're friends with that girl." He admitted in a disgusted tone. Sakura smiled at him.

"You were so cruel to her though..." She responded and handed him the bag back. He handed to bouquet to her. Sakura guessed he didn't want to be caught carrying a bunch of lilies.

"It's true though. Short hair _is _better. Besides, girls with short hair tend to be cute." He told her slyly and continued to walk. Sakura's cheeks went red after indicating the hidden compliment.

"H-Hey! Wait for me!" She called to him and ran to catch up to him.

* * *

Her legs tired.

It seemed like the couple had been climbing the steps for an eternity.

"Sasuke, where are we going?" She asked him. Sasuke was already ahead of her with his fast walking. Sakura struggled to catch up.

"You'll see." He told her without even looking back to his love. Sakura gave him a look of confused annoyance, but shrugged it off.

They finally reached the top of the hill. Sakura panted from the long trek. She was already out of breath. Sasuke, on the contrary, was fine.

He waited for Sakura to catch the air that had escaped her. When she appeared fine, he continued to walk out to the graveyard. A chill ran up Sakura's spine, but she followed after him, nonetheless.

They passed by the sea of gravemarkers. Sakura's eyes flitted among each one with sad curiosity. Sasuke merely looked straight ahead. He stopped in front of two graves, standing next to each other. Sakura stopped with him and looked at the names engraved.

Fugaku Uchiha.

Mikoto Uchiha.

Sakura's eyes widened and her breathe stopped. These were Uchiha members, yes, but why was Sasuke...?

Sasuke reached into the bag and pulled out the wash-clothe from before. He wetted it at a nearby faucet and began cleaning the one that read 'Fugaku'.

"Sasuke, who-?" The intelligent girl began to ask.

"These were my parents." He cut her off. Sakura gasped. It then hit her.

Today was the day the Uchiha clan was killed.

"Sasuke..." She whispered. He ignored her and continued to clean the gravestone. Sakura looked down.

"Sh-Should I help...?" She asked nervously. Sasuke shook his head.

"No. I have to do this on my own." He told her. So, she waited for him to finish cleaning the graves of their grime and dust, light the insence, and place the offerings. He looked to her with solemn eyes.

"Sakura...the flowers." He ordered. Sakura hesitated and nodded, handing them to him. He placed them infront of the two graves.

He just stared at them after that. Sakura was unsure whether to stand next to him, offer consolence, or to just stand there. She chose the first option.

The jade-eyed girl stood next to the Uchiha heir, neither talking and nor wanting to.

The air was much too sorrowful for that.

He clasped his hands together in prayer and she did the same.

Silence erupted loudly. The wind being the only interruption.

"Hi there, Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha." Sakura piped up. Sasuke snapped his head to her in confusion. Her eyes still remained closed and her hands still held in prayer.

"I'm not sure if you know about me, but I'm Sakura Haruno. You see, I'm on your son's team and..." She continued and blushed. "...I'm also his girlfriend." She finished shyly. A wind blew by harshly. Sasuke shielded himself from the angry act of nature, but Sakura did not flinch. The wind died down a bit and Sakura smiled.

"I'm pretty sure you were surprised about that, right? That's alright I don't blame you." She reassured. The wind died and Sakura continued.

"Anyway, enough about me. Your son, Sasuke, he...he's getting stronger. He even learned a new techinque! It's called the chidori. It's really amazing." Sakura explained. Sasuke stared at her, but he didn't dare stop her.

"He's gotten a friend, too, although, I bet he won't admit it. His name is Naruto Uzumaki." She grinned. Sasuke glared at her, and turned his head away.

"Hmph." He grunted. The pink-rose haired girl ignored this and continued her one-person conversation.

"Anyway, he's also gotten close to Kakashi-sensei. Kakashi-sensei's a bit...strange, but he does seem to care about Sasuke. I think he's going to be okay." She reassured. A warm wind blew by.

"Sasuke...Sasuke's gotten more friends. He may be a bit insecure at times, but he's not lonely anymore. He's still a bit anti-social and stubborn, but I think he's going to be just fine."

The midnight-haired boy looked at Sakura with soft eyes. He smiled a bit at her, but remained silent all the same. A violent wind flew by her again. Sakura remained unaffected and she opened her eyes; hands still clasped in prayer.

"I know, I know. You're still shocked Sasuke has a girlfriend. I know. To the Uchihas I'm probably unworthy, right?" She asked. The wind blew coldly as an approval. Sasuke half-guessed this was his father's doing.

"Don't worry. It's not as if I only love him for his looks or title. No, that's not it at all. I..." She trailed of as her cheeks reddened. "...I love him, because he's smart and self-confident. He's really kind and gentle if you get him to open up. I...I don't think he's self-centered. He's...just sad. He's cold because of what he's been through and if you see the true him, you see he's just as sensitive as the rest of us. All he needs is some love and care." Sakura paused and a warm smile graced her face.

"...and I want to provide it. I'm going to love Sasuke, no matter what." She finished in a gentle tone. Sasuke stared at her amazed as his cheeks grew crimson.

A warm gentle wind blew by. It circled around Sakura moving her dress and her pink locks. Her eyes widened in shock.

_I trust you, girl. Take care of him._

A chill went up Sasuke's back. Was that...father's voice he just heard?

The wind died down and Sakura turned to the stunned boy with a half-smile.

"I think they like me." She whispered shyly. Sasuke smiled to her.

"I wouldn't blame them." He whispered back. She smiled and walked over to him.

"Ready to go?" He asked. Sakura nodded and he took hold of her hand.

The two walked back with the blessing still on their minds.

* * *

He laid his head on her shoulder. Sakura smiled and cuddled closer to him.

The two sat on the roof of his old house. Sasuke had said he wanted to visit it and asked Sakura to come with him; Which she agreed unreluctantly.

It was nighttime and the two just sat there, staring at the full pearl.

"Sasuke-kun." The pink-petal haired kunoichi called out softly.

"Hm?"

"Why did you show me your parent's graves?"

Sasuke paused for awhile and took hold of Sakura's hand.

"Because...I wanted you to know." He said simply.

"...How were your parents like?" Sakura asked.

"My father...was a very strict and stubborn man. He...He was hard to please." The midnight-haired boy explained abit sadly.

"But you trained non-stop to please him as a child, right?" She hinted. Sasuke glanced to her confused.

"How did you know that?" He asked skeptically. Sakura smiled sadly.

"...I guess you don't remember Fairy Girl, huh?" Sakura asked silently. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

"Who?"

"Forget it." She advised him. Sasuke began to protest, but shrugged off the matter. Sakura's heart panged a little, but she let go the subject as well. It didn't matter anyway.

"How about your mother?" She asked again. Sasuke's eyes softened and saddened.

"She was a kind and selfless woman. She always loved me and she was beautiful. She was highly admired in the Uchiha clan." He explained gently.

"Do you miss her?"

"...Yes. I miss her...almost everyday..."

Silence fell upon them like a thick veil.

"Sasuke..." She whispered his name.

"Hm?"

"...I'm sorry this happened to you."

"Don't worry about it."

"Hey, I just realised..."

"Hm?"

"I just met your parents..."

"Yeah."

"...Wanna meet mine?" Sakura grinned. Sasuke looked to her with amusement.

"I'd rather not."

"Why?"

"I'm afraid your dad has pink hair." He told her smugly. Sakura looked at him stunned.

"N-no he doesn't!" She protested playfully.

"How can I be so sure?" He asked in the same fashion. Sakura punched him jokingly.

"I swear you are so vain." She laughed. Sasuke smirked and kissed her on the cheek. Sakura's face turned a light cherry.

"Thanks for coming with me today." He whispered. Sakura smiled warmly.

"Anytime."

They left it at that as they continued to just enjoy each other's company.

* * *

_Sakura's heart becomes saddened as she finished the rememberence..._

She lit the insence and placed the offerings. She kneeled, clasped her hands in prayer, and became silent. She spoke of her message to them in her prayer.

_It's good to see you again, Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha. It's Sakura._

A warm gentle wind blew by her. She guessed by now their spirits had approved of her.

_Sasuke...your son's gone. He...left the village. To join...Orochimaru._

An angry and outraged wind thrust by her. Sakura remained unaffected by this.

_He said it was for strength. He's going as far as to betray the village for the strength to kill Itachi. I tried to stop him but...I failed. I'm very sorry._

The wind did not blow this time for some reason. The intelligent kunoichi pondered this, but shrugged it off.

_I'm going to get him back. I'm going to save him from this dangerous path. I'll do my best. So please...be patient._

The wind circled by her again. Sakura felt very comforted by this one; unlike the first zephyr.

_You're a sweet girl...we trust you, Sakura-chan._

Sakura's eyes widened. This time it was a femine voice that spoke...

Sakura shrugged it off and stood up. She smiled.

The Haruno girl would visit their graves in his place. She would pay her respects and keep their ghosts up to date.

She would do it until he could come back and apoligize to them.

So a blessing is given, reassurances to the dead, and a bittersweet memory recalled.

Will Sakura remain loyal to her dissapeared love?

That is a tale for another time. We'll see when you can know.

* * *

That's the end of it! Thank you for reading!

This chapter is kinda spooky in my opinion. Yes, Sasuke's parents are ghosts. I think they would be if they were betrayed by their son so violently. O.O

Anyway, sorry for the writing. It's been kinda bad these days...(I wonder why...)

Oh! Happy New Year, by the way: )

Well, thank you for reading! Ciao!

-Apple Fairy


	19. A Midnight Visit

Hajimemashite and Konnichiwa, dearest reader-san! Apple Fairy here! . They make Itachi's life shorten each day! (I wish...xD)

Ah...I'm going to take Shinkutsuki's advice (thanks, dear!) and e-mail you guys my response. Sorry, but Shinkutsuki was right! The review replies took long. I printed out one of my chapters and the replies took up **four pages. **O.O

Those that remained anonymous, however, will get a reply here. :3

Kazahanamoon- D:

Let's just throw bricks at Sasuke's head and let Sakura heal him okay? If we killed him, we'd probably be massacerred by fangirls. xD

**Keiana-** Sasuke's a soccer ball! xD

Thanks for the compliments! Sorry I took so long. D;

**Anime/drawing freak!- **First off, you're name is awesome:D

Thanks for teh compliments! Ah, I wish I could see your art. I love seeing other people's art! x3

I LIKE _APPLE _PIE!

How was my logo? Your's is awesome by the way. x3

**sweet girl-** Hun! Don't ever send in reviews like that okay? It's spams up my reviews and it's considered very rude! D:

I know how much you care, but this is too much! I'm very appreciative of it, but be patient and look at other fanfics okay? I swear there are ones better than mine. (I mean it D:)

**Hannah-** 50 million times! O.O

You get a reward for that one sweetie! xD

-hands you dedicated fan award-

Congrats! -shakes hand-

Thank you for the compliments. And let me tell you something too...

(I think Sasuke is awesome! xD)

**ashy-** Yeah, Sasuke's a heartbreaker. Hell, he's even broken his own heart! xD

Thanks for the luck. :3

**Thingy-** Thanks for teh luff. :3

**forever...haay-** Sometimes I wish my stuff existed in the anime too, hun. Oh well, that's why we have fanfiction, right: )

-hands you tissues- Sorry for making you cry! And for the blindness. (I'v had people saying I cause them happiness and tears, but never blindness. You're the first. xD)

Thanks for the compliments. :3

A NOTE ABOUT KABUTO:

In this chapter, Kabuto actually is what you guys would call 'Out-of-character'. But actually he is sort of like that.

After the chapter preliminaries, it showed a scene with Orochimaru and Kabuto talking about Sasuke. It showed Kabuto being opposed to Sasuke's imprisonment. He had a choice to either kill Orochimaru or kill Sasuke to save him. He had chosen the easiest and tried to killed Sasuke.

It shows a little of his resent to being a part of the Sound village.

So it is not entirely OOC of how he acts. :3

A REASON FOR LATENESS:

Ah, why I took so long to update?

Well, first I took a long time off because of schoolwork.

Second, my laptop crashed. (Totally horrible D: )

Third, I gave up the internet for Lent (a Catholic holiday where you give up something till Easter as a way to show your gratitude for Jesus dieing for our sins) . T.T

Well, that's all I can tell you, huns. Although, I think I'm just being a selfish good-for-nothing, giving excuses. D;

Sorry.

**RANDOM NOTE:**

Everyone is wearing their time-skip outfits, even if barely a year has passed. O.O

And let me apoligize before hand for this chapter. It's very...emotional. -.-;

I'm very ashamed of it...D;

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

_Memories_

_Story by Apple Fairy_

* * *

_Let the darkness be my witness..._

_...and let the light be my judge..._

_As I give in to the most beautiful sin of all..._

* * *

I'll never forget that night. 

It was a most wonderful one. Yet, it was bittersweet, just as well.

I wish I could've stayed that night and never returned to that hell.

But I couldn't.

* * *

"Sakura, you're late." Tsunade scolded her. Sakura bowed to the Hokage. 

"I-I'm sorry, Tsunade-sama." The pink-petal-haired girl apoligized. Tsunade sighed heavily.

"It's fine. Just don't do it again." She said tiredly. Tsunade motioned to a table that had an injured rabbit laying upon it.

"Heal the mammal of it's wounds." She instructed. Sakura nodded.

"Simple enough."

"_Without _using 30 percent of your chakra." The female Hokage added. Sakura gulped and nodded.

Training with Tsunade wasn't as simple as it seemed. Yet she would do it, if needed.

She didn't want to be protected anymore.

Sakura placed her hands above the rabbit, and green chackra flowed from it.

She smiled.

At least she could use the beautiful techinque now.

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" 

Sakura turned her head to the caller. Ino ran to her, carrying a bouquet of roses in her arms.

The pink-haired girl blinked for awhile, confused and curious when her friend arrived.

"Ino-chan, who're those roses-?"

"There for you." Ino told her. Sakura's face took on a look of more confusion and her cheeks pinked.

"F-For me? From wh-who though?" She asked a bit flustered. Ino sighed.

"Supposedly a secret admirer." She told her boredly.

"Lee?" Sakura guessed. Lee, she could admit, was strange, but she did admire his courage and humbleness. Yet, her feelings were only friendly.

Only that.

Ino shook her sunshine head.

"Nope." She admitted. Sakura tilted her head slightly.

"Then who?"

"I don't know. Our shops gotten tons of bouquet deliveries to Sakura Haruno. You've gotten pretty popular, Sakura-chan." Ino grinned. Sakura blinked dumbly.

"M-Me...? But why-?"

"Think about it, Sakura-chan! You're a talented medic-nin, apprentice of _the _Hokage, and you've gotten really pretty these days." Ino informed her passivley. Sakura knew Ino was jealous.

She shrugged it off though. She was smart enough to know not to anger her.

"I'm not _that _pretty..." Sakura protested timidly.

"Well, apparently, you are. So take these..." Ino handed her the roses. "...and stop denying it." Ino finished curtly. Sakura looked to her in a pleading way.

"But, Ino...I don't want secret admirers..." The jade-eyed girl whined. Ino grinned her Chesire cat grin.

"What's wrong with that, Sakura-chan? Maybe you can go out with one of them on a date. Y'know, give them a try. Maybe you'll fall in love with-"

"Ino, I can't." Sakura cut her off sternly. Ino looked to her sadly.

"Sakura, do you still love Sasuke...?" Ino whispered. It was like his name was taboo by now. Sakura's eyes went downcast and she nodded.

"Yes."

"Sakura-chan, you have to move on..."

"I'm not going to."

Ino pouted at her.

"You really love him, don't you?" She questioned her. Sakura looked to her with soft eyes.

"Yes." She confirmed true. Ino sighed.

"Sasuke's damn fault to not see this ultimate devotion." The sapphire-eyed girl mumbled. Sakura smiled.

"I've got to be going Ino." She told her softly. Ino nodded.

"Okay, by the way, what're you doing here? Shouldn't you be training with Hokage-sama?" She asked.

"I'm headed to the hospital. She said to read the medical books there."

"Alright. See you later!" Ino farewelled. Sakura waved as her childhood friend walked off.

Sakura walked to the hospital. A chill ran up her back.

Sakura looked around her.

_I feel like something big is going to happen..._ She thought to herself.

* * *

Sasuke fell on his back, a sword pointed at his neck. His breathing ragged as sweat beaded his face. 

Orochimaru stood on the other end of that sword.

"That will be all for today, Sasuke-kun." The sannin informed him as he removed the blade from his apprentice's neck. Sasuke sat up, a look of anger on his face.

He lost.

"Dammit." He cussed silently."I can still fight!" Sasuke yelled defiantly. Orochimaru looked to him boredly.

"I said that will be all for today. Don't protest." He told Sasuke cruelly. He glared in rutheless bloodthirst. Sasuke felt a shiver run down his back.

He would never get used to those evil serpent-like eyes.

Orochimaru turned and began to walk out of the training room.

"Kabuto, heal Sasuke's wounds." He ordered to the medic-nin who stood at the doorway. Kabuto nodded as the black-haired man left the room.

"Godammit!" Sasuke cussed again as he punched the ground. Blood gushed from a cut in his arm. Sasuke winced.

"Hey! Calm down! Don't make my job any harder then it is!" Kabuto scolded mildly and ran to him. Sasuke glared at him but snapped his head from the silver-haired teen.

"Hmph." He responded. Kabuto looked to him sympathetically and sighed. He bended down and began to heal his arm.

"I hate him. He always treats me like some sort of kid." Sasuke complained. Kabuto glanced up to him.

"Well, you are just fourteen and he's been around since the Great War. It's to be expected." He told him. Sasuke glared at him again.

"He thinks I'm immature though!" Sasuke whined. Kabuto finished healing Sasuke's arm.

"Turn around and take off your shirt." He ordered. Sasuke did so. A long red line oozed blood across his back. Orochimaru's sword had slashed him previously. Kabuto put his hand before it and green chakra flowed to it. Sasuke winced.

"It stings." He complained.

"Well, you asked for it."

Sasuke didn't protest that. He had asked for the snake-like sannin to fight with his sword. He wanted to test his own strength.

That didn't work.

"...We both asked for it actually..." Kabuto mumbled. The Uchiha-heir looked to him confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Kabuto's eyes looked off to the distance.

"We should of never stood out. We're too strong and smart for our own good. Maybe if we were just normal...we wouldn't be here." The dark-eyed teen explained sadly. Sasuke's eyes softened.

Kabuto was a tad bit morbid and his tastes were just flat out strange, but that didn't mean he wasn't human. Even he dreamt of freedom.

He was a person who would listen to Sasuke's complaints, and the boy was grateful for that.

At least he had someone to confide to in this foreign and unloving place.

"Turn around." Kabuto ordered again. Sasuke did so, his chest showing and his kimono shirt around his waist. He had bruises and cuts littering his abdomen. Kabuto's green chakra continued to heal him of the burdens.

Sasuke lost himself to deep thought as he did so.

"Hey, what's this?" Kabuto piped up. Sasuke looked down to him, having been pulled from the train of thought.

His eyes widen in shock.

The medic nin held a silver locket in his hands, it had fallen out of Sasuke's loose sleeve.

"I-It's nothing!" Sasuke yelled.

Kabuto ignored him though and opened it. His dark eyes widen and he looked up to Sasuke.

"Isn't this-?"

"I said it was nothing!" Sasuke cut off Kabuto's question and snatched the opened locket from his hands.

Silence engulfed the two as Kabuto looked to Sasuke in shocked disbelief and Sasuke glared at him in return.

Worry filled Sasuke's mind.

_Why the hell am I still wearing this damn thing! I knew it would be discovered...Dammit! _He cussed in his mind.

Kabuto's facade grew passive and he continued to heal Sasuke; acting as if nothing had happened.

Sasuke continued to stay silent; unsure of what else to do.

"What're you doing with that?" Kabuto broke the silence. Sasuke didn't answer him.

"Why do you have a picture of that Haruno kunoichi?" Kabuto asked again with a cold voice.

Sasuke still refused to answer him.

"Sasuke, answer me." He commanded.

Still no response.

"Not going to talk, hm?"

Silence.

"Then I guess it wouldn't hurt if I got Orochimaru to make you talk..."

Sasuke's eyes widened in fear.

"Don't!" He ordered. Kabuto looked to him with a serious gleam in his eyes.

"Then tell me."

"You're just going to report it to him aren't you?" Sasuke fired back.

Silence met the two again. An uncomfortable air settled.

"Sasuke...just tell me." Kabuto ordered in a sad but stern tone.

"I don't trust you."

"...You love her don't you?"

Sasuke's cheeks reddened.

"No."

"Don't lie. You were a couple back in Konoha, right?"

Sasuke's look of stubborn anger melted to shock.

"How did-?"

"I'm a spy. I was ordered to research you, from Orochimaru-sama. I happened to see you two be...well intimate." He explained. The Uchiha heir cocked an eyebrow at him.

"When?"

"I don't know. You were promising her 'forever' or something." The medic nin shrugged. His look turned serious. "So you admit you love her."

Sasuke hesitated for awhile. What choice did he have? He could only tell him.

"...Yes." The boy admitted. Kabuto's eyes widened in shock. He sighed heavily.

"It's not as if she knows."

"Hm?" Kabuto questioned Sasuke's random speech.

"I...she was the last one who saw me before I left. I...I broke her heart then."

"Why?"

"Because I'll only hurt her." Sasuke responded with a tender voice. Kabuto looked to him with sympathy.

"You're trying to get her to move on, huh?" He questioned. Sasuke nodded his head in response.

The two became silent again as Kabuto continued to heal Sasuke.

"Alright, I'm done." The medic nin responded.

"Hn." Sasuke responded as he slid his shirt back on, slipped the locket back in his sleeve, and began to get up. He just wanted to rest now. No more speaking of the past, for him.

He walked out of the room till Kabuto called him.

"Sasuke."

"Hm?"

"Ah...well, I was thinking..."

"What is it?"

"I have a spy mission to go on."

"So?"

"To Konoha."

Sasuke grew silent.

"...Why are you telling _me _that?" He asked after awhile.

"Well, since I found out you still love that Haruno girl...I mean it wouldn't be a bad idea..."

"Get to the point."

"I can take you with me to see her." Kabuto offered gently.

Sasuke grew silent again.

"I don't want to see her." He announced sternly.

"You can at least check up on her..." Kabuto offered.

"No."

"...Sasuke...I'm leaving around noon. Today. I'm leaving the chance open." Kabuto persisted.

Sasuke flinched, but acted as if he didn't hear him and left the room.

His mind told him good riddance, and his heart screamed at him to go.

For once, he was torn between the two.

* * *

She ran her peach fingers through her hair with frustration. The pink-petal haired girl let the open book fall onto the table. 

"Ughh!" She whined. Sakura closed her eyes and massagged her temple.

She had been reading for at least two hours by now. Her eyes were strained and her mind tired.

Sakura sat in the waiting room of the hospital. Books piled around her.

The emerald-eyed girl decided to take a break.

_Maybe I should get something to drink..._She wondered and sat up. The intelligent kunoichi snapped her head to the hospital entrance.

She heard some hurried voices.

"...as much doctors as you can!" A voice grew. The door burst open as some medic nins carried some injured shinobis inside on strechers. Sakura hurried to one of them.

"What happened?" She asked hurriedly. The medic nin looked to her.

"A mission gone terribly bad. There are alot of injured ninjas..." He explained.

"How can I help?" Sakura demanded. The medic nin looked at her amazed.

"...Come with us. There are alot of people to heal."

"Right."

Follow them she did; Sakura willed herself to help.

She was, after all, a Konoha ninja, willing to help her comrades.

* * *

Kabuto dusted off the ANBU mask he had aquired a year ago. This would be his disguise. 

He sighed.

The medic-nin wondered if Sasuke would really take his offer. He didn't seem to really like the thought of it...

"But he needs that girl..." He whispered. Sasuke needed her love. He needed her care.

She was his only life-line out of this hell-hole.

Kabuto stood up and began walking to the exit of the omnious castle.

Oh, well. Maybe leaving like this, was for the better.

Why give him the benefit of the doubt?

Kabuto lifted his head as he saw a person, back-turned near the enterance. The silver-haired medic-nin ran to see the person.

They turned their head to him.

"...You took long." He complained. Kabuto cocked an eyebrow at him. He began to open his mouth for a come-back, but closed it thinking better. He merely walked by him as they followed silently.

Kabuto glanced back to the Uchiha-prodigy.

"What?" Sasuke asked bitterly. Kabuto shook his head and continued to look ahead.

Maybe, he had a chance after all.

* * *

Her legs staggered underneath her. She hugged herself. 

"Ah! Sakura-san!" Shizune called out and eased the young girl up. Sakura's face looked tired.

"I-I'm fine, Shizune..." She assured the black-haired nin breathlessly. Shizune cast her a worried look.

"Sakura, maybe you should rest. I'm sure we can heal the remaining ninjas..." The jounnin offered. Sakura shook her head.

"No, I'm fine." She defended, raised herself, squared her shoulders, and looked ahead confidently. Sakura, not waiting for a protest from Shizune, ran to another injured ninja. Shizune's eyes gleamed worry as she shook her head.

"That girl is stubborn..." She whispered.

* * *

Sasuke sat upon a tree-branch, looking into a window. His cheeks reddened. 

She was still as beautiful as ever.

He was concealed by the leaves as he looked into the hospital. There had been a mission accident, apperently, and there were alot of wounded shinobis. The hospital was hectic and _she _was helping. Kabuto had told him, he was to steal some hospital records, so it all worked out for him. He didn't care what Sasuke did, as long as it didn't get him into trouble. Sasuke had chosen to look upon the love he had given up so long ago.

He felt his heart beaten lightly and his stomach flutter. His cheeks warmed and his throat dried. He gulped.

He hadn't felt so funny and warm in a long while. This feeling of sweet softness and foolish bliss...

This feeling of love.

He had noticed her strength. She healed ninja after another. He smirked.

So she had kept her festival night promise...

Sasuke leaned against the tree and hugged himself. Maybe he could just stay there. He felt like he could just watch her forever...

...So, he watched over her; Like some sort of secret guardian angel.

* * *

The pearl rose. It's soft blue moonbeams washed and bathed the quiet village. In the middle of the silent street, a girl stumbled. 

Sakura staggered. She smiled. Sure she had depleted herself of most of her chakra, but at least all the ninjas were fine, although a bit shaken up.

Sakura felt her chest pain and her mind cloud. She was so tired...

_I'm almost home...C'mon, Sakura...just a bit more, and then you can sleep all you want. Just keep going...Just a little bit more..._ She motivated herself. The emerald-eyed girl felt her eyes close, but she shook her head.

Then she just couldn't take it anymore.

She began to fall as her body rushed to meet the ground.

Yet, something caught her softly. Sakura slowly closed her eyes._Who are you...? You smell like rain..._ She thought, before drifting into warm and sweet comfort known simply as sleep.

* * *

His eyes gleamed with confused worry. 

_I didn't think she had worked so hard..._ He commented as he looked down to the fallen girl he had caught.

She had felt so light in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke smiled. A little bit of that frail girl remained. Sasuke shook his head. _No time to dwell on the past. I have to get her home._ Sasuke told himself, and began walking to Sakura's house, carrying her bridal-style.

In time, Sasuke arrived at her house, and jumped upon the balcony. The landing had shaken Sakura abit, but the Uchiha-heir did not seem to notice.

Even when Sakura woke up.

* * *

Her eyes opened a bit. 

Rain...who is this person that smells like rain...You remind me of him with that smell...

Sakura's eyes adjusted to the figure that carried her. Her heart lept.

Sasuke! What was he doing here? Why was he carrying her?

The emerald-eyed girl calmed herself. _Don't make a scene...Just act like you're still asleep..._she told herself, and closed her eyes again._It doesn't matter..._she continued_...I'm probably just dreaming this...Yeah, this is all just a foolish dream...I mean, what would Sasuke be doing here anyway?_ She convinced herself. Her heart panged_. But can I smell something that is only a dream?_

She heard him open her balcony doors and walk into her room. Sakura suppressed a smile._He's taking me home? So he was the one that caught me...How sweet of him. she joked._ Sakura felt her body be placed on her bed gently. The arms that held her slipped away noiselessly. The kunoichi noticed he did not leave immediatly.

_Why is he still here?_

After a long pause, Sakura received her answer. She nearly jumped up in surprise when she felt it.

It was his warm breathe on her as he kissed her forehead sweetly.

Sakura's mind jolted in confusion. _Sasuke..._she could only think of his name.

She heard his footsteps then. He was leaving.

She didn't want him to.

No! It's been too long, Sasuke. Please don't leave me again! Please...Sasuke!

Before she knew, Sakura jolted awake and reached out for the raven-haired boy. She grabbed his sleeve.

Sasuke froze. Time might've been frozen too.

It seemed like it to the two lovers.

Sasuke acted on impulse, tore off her grip, ran to the balcony doors, and closed the curtains, shrouding the room in darkness.

Silence.

"Please don't go." Sakura whispered. Sasuke remained silent. Had she seen him? No, she probably only saw the back of his head, not his face. Now with the darkness as his mask, she probably wouldn't be able to either. _For now, I am safe_. He convinced himself.

Although, he battled with himself. His mind told him to run out of there, to not resurface old feelings. Sasuke had almost went with the cruel mind.

Until he heard a small voice.

Stay with her.

He felt his heart warm. The heart now offered him it's foolish advice again.

He decided to follow it, as he had done so many times long ago.

"Why?" He whispered. Sakura was caught off guard with his response.

"Huh?"

"Why should I stay, Sakura?"

She felt her legs go weak as she heard that deep and gentle voice speak her name again. It had been much too long for her.

Sakura stood up and walked toward him, a bit tipsy because of the lack of chackra, but she walked toward him nonetheless.

The Uchiha-heir tensed as he felt her arms encircle him. Sakura buried her face into his back.

He smelled of rain just as she remembered.

"Because I'm lonely." was her simple answer. Sasuke felt his cheeks redden.

It had been awhile since someone made his face heat. Since _she _made his face color.

Sasuke placed his hand on hers.

"Do you want me to love you?"

"Yes."

That was all that he needed.

Sasuke broke her hold off him and turned around. He placed his arms upon her shoulders and leaned down.

He kissed her.

Sakura's eyes widened and her heart pounded eagerly. How long had it been since his lips touched hers?

It had been much too long.

The way he kissed her so shyly and he held her shoulders gently reminded her of their first kiss under the fireworks.

Yes, it had been much, much too long.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed him back gently. Sasuke felt his heart beat rapidly.

He fell in love all over again with this sweet, neglected girl.

Sasuke quickly slid his arms around her waist and let his body press against her.

They just stood there, kissing each other letting themselves plunge into the passion they hadn't felt for so long.

Sasuke pulled away from her sweet lips. The two longed to look in the other's eyes as they recovered and realized what they did.

The moment broke as Sakura fell against his chest.

"S-Sakura...?" Sasuke asked with raw concern. Sakura clutched tightly to Sasuke's shirt.

"I-I'm sorry...I'm still a bit weak from this afternoon..." she mumbled. Sakura jolted as she felt Sasuke pick her up with little effort. He carried her bridal-style and placed her on her bed. A little sliver of moonlight escaped through a crack in the curtains, so the room wasn't completly dark.

However, Sasuke made sure to never let his face be illuminated by the light.

"Please don't go." Sakura whispered as she lied upon the sheets. Sasuke paused for awhile, unsure of what to say.

"I wouldn't dare to." he replied sweetly. He bended down, kissing her passionatly. Sakura felt her soul jump for joy.

The midnight-eyed teen climbed onto the bed, lying on top of her when he had parted from the kiss. Sakura blushed madly.

"I-I-!" she flustered.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to try anything." he reassurred her playfully. For some reason, Sakura believed him. The boy leaned down and kissed her again, his body lying on hers softly. Sakura couldn't believe what was happening as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

It might as well been a dream she never wanted to wake up from.

* * *

So then, the night of gentle and resurfaced love began. 

He kissed her gently and some times lustfully. There were sometimes when she would whimper with pleasure and feel her body melt under his touch.

"Sakura..." Sasuke whispered.

"Hm?"

"Open your mouth."

"Alright." she obeyed breathelessly. Sakura did so and felt her love kiss her while she did. Sakura gasped as she felt it.

He was kissing her with tongue.

She pulled away with shyness. Silence erupted.

"...You don't want me to do that?" he asked guiltly. Sakura's cheeks reddened and she turned her head away.

"No...I do...I'm just..." she reassurred and trailed off at the end of her sentence.

"You're just what?"

"Shy." she finished silently. Sakura felt mortified at her confession. Then she heard a chuckle.

It wasn't a smug one, nor was it sarcastic. He had laughed a genuine chuckle.

"I swear, you are so cute sometimes." he teased playfully. Sakura felt herself smile. Sasuke leaned down again and picked up from where he left off. Sakura let him kiss her with his tongue this time, his massaging hers passionatly. The pink-rose haired girl's heart lifted blissfully.

He parted and leaned his forehead against hers. They both panted from the lack of air.

"I love you." Sakura whispered. Sasuke felt a chill run up his spine and his spirits lift.

"I love you, as well." he confessed without thinking, without even needing to.

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. He loved her? Didn't he say he never loved her and that she was just a plaything? Was it a lie?

"You love me? Is it the truth?" she asked him with a bittersweet tone. She sounded as if she was on the verge of tears.

"Yes." he confirmed true. His mind yelled at him for letting his secret known. _It doesn't matter ,_he thought, _She doesn't know it's me. I'm still safe._

Then he heard her cry.

His mind clouded with concern. "Sakura, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Sakura sniffled and calmed down a bit.

"I'm crying, because I'm happy." she admitted sweetly as she felt the tears run down her cheeks, and into her hair. The emerald-eyed girl couldn't believe any of this.

He loved her! All this time he had loved her! She smiled. This was what she needed. Her sweet Sasuke back.

Her love wasn't unrequited.

He wasn't an unforgivable fiend.

They were together now.

Sakura knew if she was to die now, that would be quite alright with her.

Sasuke smiled a bit, leaned down, and licked a tear off her cheek. Sakura stiffened.

"With you, I'm happy." he whispered poeticlly. Sakura pulled him down and held his head next to hers; Him sliding his arms underneath her body.

They laid there holding onto each other with blind bliss.

Sasuke turned his head to hers. He longed to see her, but the darkness wouldn't allowed him to.

It's for your own good.

Sasuke scowled as he heard his mind's smug reason. He ignored it, even if it was right.

The midnight-haired teen leaned over and kissed Sakura's neck roughly. Her heart thumped madly.

She whimpered with pleasure as Sasuke pulled away.

"I love you." he whispered again. Sakura felt so helpless under his touch and words. She had gotten so used to being stronger, she had forgotten how Sasuke used to make her feel so fragile, yet so safe.

He began to kiss her again, with tongue and on the neck, as well as with gentleness.

Sasuke never wanted the moment to stop. He wanted to remain there in his gentle passion.

His mind reminded him of his goal. He was going to get stronger, right?

_Let me enjoy this while I can. It feels much too good._ He begged as Sakura ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him on the neck sweetly.

Suit yourself, the mind replied, let _Itachi _get past you.

Sasuke tensed.

_I have to get stronger now. Before Itachi gets out of reach..._ he told himself_. I have to leave, before my feelings get the best of me_

Yet, he didn't when Sakura kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you...with all my heart." she whispered in his ear. Sasuke blushed and dashed his past train of thought._I have all lifetime to get stronger. For now, all I want is her love._ He told himself and kissed her again, lovingly.

* * *

_Sasuke..._she whispered in her mind. Sakura felt helpless and giddy under his touch. She blushed and felt her heart lift and soar.Sakura was blind in her love. 

Which, was probably what caused it all to end.

Sasuke parted from another gentle kiss. Sakura smiled.

"I love you, _Sasuke-kun._" she whispered in her blind, giddy love trance. Sasuke smiled; Him in the same trance.

"I love you, too, Sakura." he whispered back. Then his mind clicked.

She had called him by his name.

She knew it was him.

The pink-pearl haired girl noticed something was wrong. "Sasuke, are you ok-?" she began to say, then caught herself.

She was saying his name.

I have to get out of here...

Sasuke got off the bed and ran toward the balcony doors._I have to get out of here! Goddammit, I can't believe how stupid I am! I should of never stayed. I should of never given her false hope. Now look what I've done! She knew it was me the whole damned time! Now, how is she to move on? What have I done? What the hell have I done!_ Sasuke scolded himself as he stepped out into the balcony, the full moon lighting him, as if he was the main character in a play with the spotlight upon him.

"Sasuke!"

They boy snapped his head to the voice.

Sakura stood there her eyes big and frightened, her cheeks red and hair slightly tussled.

The lovers stared at each other. Neither speaking, nor wanting to.

"Please don't go." She whimpered, tears gathering at her eyes. Sasuke's heart panged. He just couldn't bring himself to act so cruelly as he had done that night.

Sakura began to walk toward Sasuke slowly, as if he was some sort of deer that if approached too quickly, it would run off. She stood in front of him, her eyes desperate and sad. She didn't want her love to go. There were so many things she wanted to ask him.

_Do you really love me...?_ She asked soundlessly

"Sakura..." he whispered silently. He had to go. He knew that.

Yet, he couldn't tear himself away from those beautiful emerald eyes.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura in his arms and kissed her lightly. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise, yet she still kissed him back.

They stayed there, just like that.

The midnight-haired teen pulled away sadly and still held her in his arms.

"I love you." he admitted in a sorrowful voice. Sakura's cheeks turned cherry, and she began to smile.

Until she felt a hit in the back of her neck.

"Move on." his voice whispered.

And all went black.

* * *

He ran down the streets of Konoha silently. He was almost there now. He could leave it all behind. 

Yet, he knew he could never forget what he did with that girl._I'm such a godamned fool,_ he told himself_, I should of just left her. Now look at what hell I've released._

Sasuke felt so ashamed yet so happy. It had been so long since he kissed those sweet lips...but it was supposed to have stayed that way.

I have to forget this ever happened. Forget about her. I have to forget if I want to be strong.

His heart begged him to stop. _You love her! Don't ever forget that! _it yelled. Sasuke clamped his hands over his ears.

_Stop it! I know that! I know! But I have to let her move on! I have to make her forget me! And in order for that to happen I have to forget her, too!_ He yelled back as he stood in front of the gates leaving Konoha.

His heart remained silent.

Suit yourself.

He never heard from it again.

Sasuke felt his body shake and let his hands fall to his side. _I love her. I do...Oh god, how I love that girl. But it can't happen. It could never happen. I have to make sure of that._

"Sasuke!" a voice stage-whispered. Sasuke snapped his head to the caller.

It was Kabuto. He knew it even if he wore that Anbu mask.

"Are you ready to leave?" he asked silently. Sasuke paused and looked off to the distance.

"Yeah." he whispered hoarsly, and walked away from the village. Kabuto walked alongside him, wanting to ask how his visit went, but decided against it quickly after seeing his forlorn expression.

Things were always better that way.

* * *

Sakura felt the sun open her eyes. She mumbled and rised from her bed, something falling from her stomach as she did. She jolted. 

Then her mind registered everything. The fall, the kisses, the confession...

...it all came back to her. Sakura looked madly around for him.

Her shoulders slumped when she realized it. He was gone, with no help of stopping him from her again. The medic-nin's head fell and she began to cry.

Then her eyes flitted to what had dropped from her stomach. Her cheeks grew red.

It was her panda plush; The one he had won for her on their first date. Sakura picked it up gingerly and hugged it.

His last words came back to her.

I love you. Move on.

The pink-rose haired girl smiled sweetly. _Are you trying to get me to move on, Sasuke? I know how you think. You want me to be happier with someone else. _Sakura guessed. She closed her eyes. _Yes, that's it, right, Sasuke? Don't worry. I'm still in love with you. _She opened her eyes which now took on a sad gleam. _I just want you here with me. So I'll try all I can to get you back, my dear Sasuke._

Sakura sighed, took off her sandals, and walked to her body-length mirror. The intelligent girl examined herself in it, and squinted her eyes for a better look.

"Yup," she mumbled, touching her neck, " I got hickeys." she finished as she examined the bruises. She sighed heavily. _I didn't realise how much he's grown up. _she thought slyly and threw herself on her bed, still feeling the effects of yesterday's hospital-panic.

_I'll just call in sick today._ Sakura decided_, Besides, god knows what Ino would do if she saw the hickeys._

So she left it at that, hugged her panda doll, and reviewed all of what happened that night; Happy to know he still loved her.

* * *

"Sasuke." 

"Hm?"

"What's on your neck?"

Sasuke quickly brought his hand to his neck. He felt some pain as he touched some certain areas. _Bruises..._he concluded, and blushed slightly after figuring out what they were.

"They're nothing." Sasuke mumbled. Kabuto blinked for awhile, cocking an eyebrow at the boy.

"Are you sure? Cause I saw plenty..."

Sasuke felt the heat rise to his cheeks again, calming his body as he did. "Shut up, Kabuto." He snapped.

Kabuto grinned a malicious grin.

"Sasuke, tell me, where did you get those _hickeys _from?", the medic-nin asked slyly.

That did it.

Sasuke spun around a landed a kick into Kabuto's stomach. The breathe left the silver-haired teen, from lack of being able to see it coming.

The Uchiha-heir scowled at the medic-nin as he coughed violently. Kabuto felt a chill rise up his back.

"I said, 'Shut _up, _Kabuto'. It's none of your goddamn buisness what I did. So leave me the hell alone." he ordered him with a cold voice. Sasuke turned around and began to leave. Kabuto stood back up and walked behind Sasuke, a worried gleam in his eyes.

_Well, I know whatever happened wasn't a good thing. It's obvious he doesn't want to talk about. I'll just leave him alone._ He concluded. Kabuto rubbed his aching stomach. _God! I didn't know he's gotten so strong though! A bit touchy are we?_

Sasuke's cheeks flared as he covered his neck in vain. He knew they were there. The worst part was he had nothing to cover it up with.

Sasuke felt angry at that fact and took his anger out on Kabuto when he tried to ask what happened that night.

Yet, he knew it deep inside him.

He could never fully regret that passion-filled night. He decided, it was the most beautiful sin he has and ever will commit.

So a night of resurfaced love is done. The girl has found out his plan.

But will he truly try to forget her?

Ah, that tale is for another day. You will have to wait for that day.

* * *

Thank you for reading again! It's been awhile, hasn't it:3 

Um...how far they went...This will probably be the only time I write it like this.

Yes, it's a horrible chapter isn't it? Sorry about that. Flame me all you want, huns! D;

Yes, now I have fulfilled some of your wishes of Sasuke coming back to the village...except he left again. D:

Oh well, we can't have everything, right: )

By the way, the isnpiration for Sasuke carrying Sakura home in the middle of the night actually came from the song 'Here without You' by Three Doors Down (thanks for the name of the artist Cherry Blossoms016!)

Well, thank you, once again, for reading this chappy, sweeties! I hope you have an absolutely wonderful day! Ciao!

-Apple Fairy


	20. The truth about Team 7

Hajimemashite and Konnichiwa, dearest reader-san! Apple Fairy here! . Thanks for the reviews! They all make me smile and giggle with happiness! x3

**forever**...**haaayy!!!!-** Thanks for the compliment, hun. Yeah...I would be a little happier if it was true.

Oh well. At least writing's fun: )

-hands you pounds of tissues-

Sorry for all that crying! Sorry for making your eyes hurt! Gosh I'm horrible...D:

Um, but...glad you liked it anyway. :-)

**pinkcrayon- **First off, hun, I love your name. x3

Thank you for the compliments! I hope you continued reading!

**Ceri-** Thanks for the compliment, hun! Of course I'll keep on writing. I'll be writing even if I'm on my deathbed!

(Although, I'd rather not die, anyway. xD)

**kazahan moon-** Good luck with those fangirls! xD

I told you not to kill him...Hey, wait. What would happen if Sasuke really _does _kill Itachi? Then wouldn't fangirls chase after him? O.O;

Wow, that would suck. xD

Yah, Kabu-kun's a good guy.

But he's evil, too.

Basically, he's an enigma. D:

**Anime/Drawing Freak**- I'd love to see the video on Youtube:D

What's it called? And I don't have a MySpace, so I don't know if I should still visit yours...D:

And the reason I was ashamed of the chappy...was because of how passionate it was. T.T

I'm just too sensitive. Don't worry about me. : )

Was the reason Lent or schoolwork? (By the way, I'm out of school, so I've got more time on my hands. x3)

Of course you can call me that, dear. I don't mind.

(Funny thing is, I'm the youngest child in my family. xD)

Yeah, a lot of people seem to like my name. I adore apples, and love fairy tales, so it stuck. x3

I'll call you ADF (Anime/Drawing Freak). I could call you Khris-chan too, if you want me to. :3

(LOL. I'm a poet and didn't know it. :D)

I luff you, too, hun!

(Silly goose...of course I know in a sisterly way. It'd be weird if you loved me from one review reply. xD)

**Manga Fanatic-** UPDATED as soon as could. :3

Thanks for the compliments, hun. And of course I'm up to date. I wouldn't be writing this if I wasn't. xD

For proof that I am: Suigestu's fang-filled mouth makes me smile. x3

D:

Yeah...I don't know why it makes me smile...it just does. -.-;

**Pale Moonlit Nightsky- **O.O

-tackleglomps- ZOMG, I haven't seen you in, like, ever! x3

Yeah, I know about the whole schoolwork thing. At least it's summer now. :3

I hope you didn't lose your account. You had such a pretty name...D:

Yeah, I was embarrassed and ashamed of writing such a passionate chapter (you know I like writing fluff...)

But then again, I'm just overly sensitive. Don't worry about me. x3

You mean there's a modern-day pink haired girl?! That's awesome. :D

I've never actually thought of it that way...-gazes off into distance-

I remember writing on the walls when I was 2. Does that count for anything? xD

LOL, Finding Nemo reference...x3

O.O

ZOMG, I have a song. You've really outdone yourself this time, Moonlit-chan. xD

(That's totally going in my profile.)

Nah, it's okay that it's short. I don't mind. The fact you reading it is good enough for me. :-)

Thank you, once again, Moonlit.

**Naomi McKay- **Aww...but Kabuto is morbid. D:

Nah...I'm a fluff writer. It took me a lot of courage to write all this passion. D;

But I will, however, update, hun. :3

**Jess-** I've added another chapter, but hun, you've got to remember I'm going with the series here. Unless Kishimoto-sensei writes it, I will not do it. Just trust in Kishimoto-sensei, okay, dear:3

And please be patient. There are other fanfics out there, after all.

**Extra note on this chappy- **This chapter is basically here to show the daily activities of Sasuke and Sakura's relationship (back then). It might bore you...sorry if it will. D;

There is a song here too. **'Truly Madly Deeply' **by Savage Garden. Go to a website named Lyrics. (dot com after that of course.) If you go on look under their name, and look for the song title they'll let you listen to the song free, as well as let you see the lyrics. (How nifty:3)

I suggest listening to the song, when it's written in the chapter, to fully enjoy the experience of the chapter.

But I'm not forcing you to, huns. I'm just saying it'd be more exciting if you did.

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_Memories_

_Story by Apple Fairy_

* * *

_ My eyes have seen many things..._

_My hands have touched various things..._

_I have survived a lot of things..._

_I succeed at various tasks..._

_...Don't hold me back now._

* * *

I'm a fool. 

I should've seen what was there in front of me, before I threw it away so carelessly.

I should've cherished it more.

But if I did, would I be here, as I am now?

* * *

Click. 

The screen went black. He stared at it with a sad eye.

Kakashi leaned back on the couch. He sighed loudly.

_He should see this..._ Kakashi concluded and put his hands on his face in stress.

A creak was heard and the jounin turned his head to the door.

There stood Sakura, a surprised look on her face.

"Oh! Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing here?" She asked lightly. Kakashi blinked and turned away from her.

"Just reminiscing." He answered tiredly. The silver-haired man grabbed the remote and pressed 'Eject'. The VCR hummed and released an unlabeled video tape. Kakashi grabbed it and began to head out the door. Sakura blinked in confusion.

"Where are you going, Kakashi-sensei...?" She asked. Kakashi looked down to her. Her eyes were innocent. The jounin smiled under his mask.

"Don't worry about it. Oh, and Sakura...don't you think you should spend your free days in another way than coming here?" Kakashi asked, changing the subject.

"But if I don't take care of this place, then who will, huh?"

Kakashi didn't answer and merely walked away.

"Suit yourself. I bet cleaning _his _house is what all the kids are doing these days anyway." He replied playfully as he walked out of Sasuke's old apartment. Sakura had said something mocking back at Kakashi but he didn't hear her.

He had to give this video to him. It was his last chance.

* * *

The ground crunched under his feet. Kakashi glanced up. 

Ah, just the person he was looking for.

Ahead of him came a man in glasses looking over some reports. He hadn't noticed Kakashi walking toward him. He looked up for a moment and his eyes widened.

Kabuto stared at Kakashi in fear, but soon wiped it off his face, now changing his look to a calm one. He walked by him without a worry.

Kakashi couldn't hurt him here. He was in territory of the Sound village, and any attack he tried would be a declaration of war. He knew the jounin was too smart for that.

So he was safe.

"Wait." Kakashi ordered him as he stood side by side with him. A chill ran up his back. _He won't try anything..._ Kabuto reminded himself uneasily, _...that would be foolish...He knows better than that...right?_

"Don't worry. I'm not going to decapitate you or anything. I'm only here because I just finished a mission and have no choice, but to cross the Sound village for my way back." Kakashi informed him as if he had read his mind. Kabuto relaxed a bit.

"Really? What was the mission?" He asked, curiosity getting the better of him. Kakashi glared at him.

"I mean you no harm, but I'm not stupid Kabuto." He snapped at him. Kabuto suppressed a smile. He loved pushing Kakashi's buttons.

Kabuto shrugged. "Whatever. Well, see ya around." He began to walk away.

"Wait."

Kabuto did so and turned to him. Kakashi had a video tape in his hand. What was he getting at?

"Could you do something for me?" He asked.

"No." Kabuto told him flatly.

Kakashi sighed an old man sigh. Kabuto almost laughed.

"Then...could you do something for Sasuke?"

Kabuto was taken off guard. He hadn't expected him to ask that.

Ever since their one-day visit to Konoha, Sasuke had changed a little. He acted more unfeeling than before. He didn't even have his little temper tantrums anymore. It hurt to see him like this. He thought he had given Sasuke another chance out of this hell.

Instead, apparently, he had thrown him into another one.

Oops.

Was he given another chance to help him be saved? Maybe.

Strange that the angel coming with the miracle would be Kakashi with a video tape.

Kabuto shrugged it off. Beggars can't be choosers, he supposed.

"What is it?" He asked. Kakashi held up the video tape.

"Give this to Sasuke. Make sure he watches it. That's all I ask."

"And if I refuse?"

"I never said you had to do it."

But Kakashi _did _want him to take it to him, though. This was his last chance. He was lucky enough as it is for Kabuto to be there. He was hoping to see him on his trip through the Sound country.

He had, thank god.

Now, all that remained was for Kabuto to deliver the video. Then, his plan would be complete.

Hopefully.

"...Fine." Kabuto responded after taking his sweet time answering. Kakashi calmed down and the medic-nin took the video from him.

"Thank you, Kabuto." Kakashi said gratefully. Kabuto glanced to him.

"Never mention it."

He walked away, video tape in hand.

Yes, Kakashi knew the risks. Kabuto might never deliver that video. He might destroy it or keep it from Sasuke forever. The silver-haired man sighed.

It was out of his reach, though. He had done all he could. He could only hope for the best.

It was _his _last chance anyway.

* * *

"A video?" 

"Yeah." Kabuto confirmed and held up the topic of conversation. "Just watch it, okay? That's all I ask." He ended with his fake cheerfulness he had long ago mastered. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why should I? And where did you get it? What's on that thing anyway?" The Uchiha-heir asked with annoyed curiosity. Kabuto merely walked past him and put the video tape on top of his VCR. Sasuke's room had its own television and VCR. He was given special treatment.

Kabuto envied him, but not so much as why he got it.

"Because I said so. Where I got it is none of your business. You'll find out if you watch it." Kabuto replied to all of his answers. The truth was, Kabuto had no idea himself what was on it.

He hoped it was something good and not something like 'Make-Out Paradise' the movie. Kabuto shuddered. Sasuke would surely kill him if it was that.

Sasuke paused. "But I want to train." He argued. The silver-haired teen glanced to him with boredom.

"You know that Orochimaru-sama is out on business. There's no one to train you."  
"I could train by myself."

"No. You have to watch this." He replied. Kabuto finally remembered. He was older than Sasuke. He felt good to boss Sasuke around with help of his age. It made him feel superior.

Still, as always, Kabuto had a most weird complex.

Sasuke scowled as Kabuto began to leave the room.

"And where are _you _going anyway?" The midnight-haired boy spat. Kabuto looked to him with a playful glint in his eyes.

"Training." He told him smugly and closed the door behind him. Sasuke would've probably yelled something, but didn't. His mind said he would look like a fool.

These days, after his midnight visit to Sakura, he followed his mind, his logical reasoning, faithfully. His heart, his emotional reasoning, stayed silent.

That was fine with Sasuke.

He told himself to forget her. To move on, so she could as well. He decided to lock up his feelings and focus on the matter at hand. No more needless thoughts of 'love that could've been' for him.

It was just what he needed to do at the start.

He glared at the video tape, not daring to approach it. What was Kabuto plotting?

_Just ignore it, and go train. You have to get stronger. _His mind commanded. Sasuke began to do so, till a small, weak, and hurt voice piped up.

_Please, Sasuke, watch it..._ the voice pleaded. It sounded wounded and sad.

He soon realized this was his heart, so battered from neglect and abuse. He took pity on it and grabbed the video tape.

_Go train. _His mind hissed. Sasuke scowled.

_Oh, shut up. It's not going to hurt if I watch one stupid tape. _He snapped back. His mind retreated, not used to such harsh rebellion.

Sasuke felt his heart swell. He was sure it was proud of him, but decided not to dwell on it and slid the tape into the VCR.

He sat down on his bed, which was parallel to the TV, grabbed the remote, and pressed play. He leaned over, putting his forearms on his knees, and watched, unsure what was coming.

* * *

First, was static. Sasuke was about to press eject, thinking it was some stupid joke from Kabuto, until a scene popped on. 

The vision was a bedroom turned on its side. Like some sort of funhouse. The picture was a little fuzzy.

It was a home video, done by a cheap video recorder. A hand-held one, Sasuke guessed.

Suddenly the bedroom sprang to life and turned back upside up. Just as everything should be. A person looked into the lense. Sasuke recognized them immediately.

It was that blond-haired, baby-blue eyed boy, Naruto Uzumaki.

A chill ran up Sasuke's spine. _What is this? _

Naruto peered at the camera some more and looked around the room. Sasuke noticed it was a complete mess, but Naruto seemed oblivious to it, as if he had grown some sort of immunity to it. Naruto looked back to the camera and widened his eyes.

"Oh! It's on, isn't it?" He asked himself. The angle soon turned back to the lopsided room and clicked off. Sasuke scowled.

_Idiot..._He commentated. It seemed like Naruto to leave such a stupid scene, one he had caused, on a video.

Another scene came on. The first thing Sasuke noticed was the sound of sandals crushing on the ground. The scene was a road, surrounded by trees. The angle shook a bit, as it would throughout the movie, but that was always the quality of a home video.

"And now for the awesome Sunny, Sunny adventure of Naruto Uzumaki!" A voice boomed. Sasuke almost jumped. It was so loud...

The camera focused on a face. The same face Sasuke had seen in the beginning.

"Hey there! This is Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage, here! For the next three days, I'm going to record all of my adventures!" Naruto informed the viewer with enthusiasm.

"Hey, idiot. Your loud voice is hurting my ears. Stop freaking out about a vacation, will you?" A deep voice taunted and ordered. The voice sounded so foreign, yet somehow familiar to Sasuke. The camera turned to the voice's owner. Then, he understood.

There stood a black-haired boy, arms crossed, wearing a deep blue shirt, white shorts, and bandages tied around his calves. He looked to Naruto boredly.

It was Sasuke.

It felt strange seeing his younger self. It was like he saw a different person. Not anything like himself.

The midnight-haired boy shrugged it off, though, and continued to watch.

"Hey, who's calling who the idiot, huh? You're just jealous that this story isn't about you, you teme." Naruto retorted. He aimed the camera at his face.

"That's Sasuke Uchiha. He's my rival, but he isn't good at anything." Naruto whispered. Sasuke guessed the kyubi boy was explaining all the people that were going to be in the video, in his own little way.

He didn't much care for Naruto's explanation of him. He had gotten used them over the years, so much that he didn't even care anymore.

"Sasuke-kun, don't be so mean. Naruto-kun's just having fun." A sweet voice scolded lightly. Sasuke felt his heart lift. He knew this voice. With its sweet high and low notes, he could notice it anywhere. The camera shifted and viewed the figure as she walked.

It was Sakura, hair short and smile big. Sasuke felt a weakness in his legs and a chill through his chest. She was so beautiful back then...

"Thank you, Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned at her. Sakura smiled.

"Anytime, Naruto. Just be quieter, okay?" She asked politely. Sasuke knew this was the time when Sakura was learning to be nicer to Naruto, instead of yelling at him needlessly. He remembered he had told her not to bother when she informed him of it. Sakura only smiled and said she _would _bother.

"Okay, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled cheerfully, obviously already forgetting her request. The camera turned back to Naruto, his cheeks red and his eyes love-struck.

"That's Sakura Haruno. She's the girl I like a whole lot. I bet she likes me too, she's just too shy." He whispered with a giddy voice. He sounded like a smitten schoolgirl.

_Dream on. _The Uchiha-heir commented sourly. 'Like a whole lot'? He sounded like a ten-year-old. He felt a jealous feeling gnaw at him, but shrugged it off.

"Sasuke, Sakura's right. Don't forget that we're a team." A deeper voice pointed out. The camera turned to the voice's owner.

There stood a man with silver hair, a mask, an eye covered, and a book in his hand. It was his old teacher, Kakashi. Sasuke felt a little pang in his heart, but ignored it.

This man used to be like a father to him, but that was then and this is now.

The camera turned back to Naruto's face, momentarily.

"That's Kakashi-sensei. He's really strong and stuff, but he always reads these weird pervy novels." Naruto whispered with a smile. Sasuke had no comment to this. The camera turned away from the baby-blue eyed boy and back to Kakashi.

"Yeah, Sasuke! Kakashi-sensei's right. You should be nicer to me." Naruto taunted and turned the camera to the midnight-eyed boy. The younger Sasuke seemed un-effected by all the scolding and merely continued to walk, hands in his pockets.

"I could say the same thing about you, dropout." Sasuke retorted emotionlessly. The camera shook for awhile, and the scene began to go to the ground.

"Wh-What was that!" Sasuke could hear Naruto yell. The camera stopped mid-way, and began rising back up. Someone had caught the falling camera.

"Actually, Naruto, Sasuke's right, too. I want you to improve your attitude towards Sasuke as well." Kakashi said in his tired voice. The Uchiha-heir bet he was making that "What-will-I-do-with-you-kids?" expression.

"H-Hey! Not you, too, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto whined. The camera angle went back into focus. It was aimed at Sakura's face. She looked it over with her emerald eyes for awhile and aimed it at Naruto, who was looking at Kakashi with an 'Aw,-come-on!' expression.

"Naruto! Don't drop the camera like that! You'll break it!" Sakura yelled in an annoyed voice. Naruto flinched and turned to look at Sakura.

"B-But, Sakura-chan-!" The kyubi boy began to plead.

"Forget it, Naruto. Let's just make this trip worthwhile, okay?" She asked softly. Naruto hung his head.

"Okay..." He muttered. He looked like a whipped dog. Sakura turned the camera back to her. Sasuke felt his heart pound to see her face so beautiful and bright.

"Anyway, let's start asking everyone what they're expecting from this trip!" She announced cheerfully. Sakura cleared her throat.

"I, myself, am expecting a lot of fun, excitement, and lots of laughs. I hope we get to make a lot of memories with each other!" She announced cheerfully. Sasuke suppressed a smile. How was it that her cheerful voice always got him to smile?

The scene turned away from the pink-haired girl's face to Naruto, done with sulking, and watching Sakura. He jumped a little when the camera turned to him.

"What do you expect from this vacation, Naruto?" Sakura asked him with a happy tone. Naruto grinned and looped his arms behind his head.

"I expect a lot of adventure! And-!" He trailed off skipping towards Sakura, "-I also look forward to a first kiss with you, Sakura-chan!" He ended with a voice thick with love. The scene began shaking as it soon focused on the ground.

"N-Naruto! Get away, you idiot!" Sasuke heard Sakura yell. The camera came back up for awhile. It showed Sasuke, his eyes holding a jealous gleam.

He remembered how he felt then. He suppressed the urge to run over to them, tear Naruto off her, and tell him to back off. Sakura was his girlfriend by now. He knew he was supposed to keep their relationship a secret then.

So he chose not to act out of character.

But he _did _choose to 'protect a teammate', as he called it.

The scene went back to static for awhile. Sasuke waited for it to clear up, patiently.

The camera turned back on, it now focused on Sasuke's face. He turned his head.

"You didn't break it, you dope." He taunted in a monotone voice. The camera turned to Naruto, his face full of bruises, thanks to Sakura, and his glare directed at Sasuke.

"I know that..." He muttered. The camera turned to Sakura, her arms crossed and her glare full of poison and directed at the ground.

"You okay?" The camera's holder asked gently. Sakura turned her head to him, the hate vanishing, now replaced with a look of shyness.

"Yeah." She whispered with a meek smile, her cheeks turning pink. Sasuke remembered he had returned that smile.

Sakura looked to the ground again, embarrassed. She held out her hand.

"Can I have it back now?" She asked timidly. The camera turned and shook a bit, the scene now on Sasuke a smile disappearing from his face.

"So, since you're here..." Sakura spoke, her voice becoming more cheerful. "...tell me, Sasuke-kun, what do you expect from this vacation?"

Sasuke stared at the camera and looked ahead. It looked like he was thinking.

"...I guess...Just to have fun..." He said with a hollow voice.

"Sasuke, you're incapable of having fun." Naruto taunted with a grin. Sasuke snapped his head to him.

"Well, you're incapable of growing a brain, Naruto." He called back. The older Sasuke almost smiled.

"What! I graduated from the Academy, y'know!" The blond-haired boy called back.

"How long did that take you again?"

"Oh, would both of you shut up!" Sakura yelled. The two boys snapped their heads to their female teammate, eyes wide and faces shocked.

"What?" The kunoichi asked with uncertainty.

"N-Nothing, Sakura-chan..." The kyubi boy trailed off.

"Actually, " Kakashi piped up, closing his book, the camera now turning to him, "...Sakura's right. We're almost there anyway. Sakura turn off the camera, okay?" He finished, asking politely.

"Okay." She agreed. The camera shot down to the ground, focusing on Sakura's feet. Then everything went to static.

Sasuke felt a pang in his heart.

He knew what the video tape was.

It was the tape of when team 7 went on a tropical vacation together. They had won it back during the 'Konoha Sports Festival', credit due to Naruto.

Kakashi decided they should go on it as soon as possible, and they all decided on a seaside hotel. Naruto claimed it would be 'a wonderful paradise'.

So they all agreed to go, Sakura saying they should tape it, so as to keep it as a memory. Everyone in the team got a copy of the tape, but Sasuke decided not to take it with him when he left the village.

Too much emotional luggage.

But how did Kabuto get this? He wouldn't dare go to Konoha when Orochimaru was away, right?

The Uchiha-heir grabbed for the remote, so as to turn it off. He knew if he continued to watch, it would hurt him.

_Please, Sasuke...watch it...for them..._ His weak heart pleaded. Sasuke stopped. Should he watch it?

The static disappeared and the video resumed. Sasuke placed his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands, and continued to watch.

* * *

The scene was a small living room. The main color was white. White couch, white carpet, white lamps, you name it. It looked clean and refreshing, the typical hotel room. A pair of large glass doors stood at the far right of the room. A hallway on the right wall led out of the living room. Sasuke remembered that's where their rooms were. 

"Wow! It's so elegant!" Sakura called out. She ran out into the middle of the room and looked around herself with amazed eyes. Naruto ran onto the couch and plopped right onto it.

"Hey, hey, Sakura-chan! Try the couch! It's really comfy!" Naruto called. Sakura turned her head to him and sat down on the couch. She smiled.

"It is! This is wonderful!" She squealed. Sasuke walked next to them, his eyebrow raised.

"You guys are acting like a bunch of kids." He told them flatly. The older Sasuke remembered that they were hurting his ears with all their yells.

A mischievous grin spread on Sakura's face and she grabbed one of Sasuke's hands. His eyes widened.

"C'mon, Sasuke-kun! Sit with us!" She cheered and pulled the midnight-haired boy toward them. Sasuke tried to break off her hold.

"S-Sakura!"

Naruto grinned and grabbed Sasuke's arm along with Sakura.

"Yeah, Sasuke! Don't be such a sour-puss!" He joined in. The kyubi boy, with the help of the kunoichi, pulled the Uchiha-heir. Sasuke lost his footing and fell into their laps, his head on Sakura's. The two trouble-makers laughed happily.

"Alright, you two. Stop picking on Sasuke." Kakashi scolded them playfully. The camera shook a bit and moved closer to them. Sasuke finally realized that it was Kakashi who was holding the camera.

Naruto grinned to the camera. "Okay, fine. Besides, it was fun enough seeing the look on Sasuke's face." He jeered lightly and stood up, sliding off Sasuke's legs. Sasuke flipped over, his hair tussled and his eyes annoyed.

"I won't forget this, Naruto." He threatened with a snarl. Sakura smiled at him and brushed his hair out of his face. Sasuke looked up to her, his cheeks turning red. She giggled at him.

"Don't forget, Sasuke-kun. I helped, too." She grinned. Sasuke looked to her boredly.

"Women aren't allowed to participate in revenge." He told her flatly. Sakura glared at him.

"Oh my god, sexist!" She scolded and pushed him off her lap. Sasuke fell with a thud. The older Sasuke remembered that he wasn't _trying _to be sexist. He had just wanted to hear her laugh again.

_Yeah, and __**that **__went well. _He noted sarcastically.

"Ha ha! Sasuke got scolded!" Naruto pointed out. The midnight-eyed boy glared at him as he got back up.

"You..." He began.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto-kun! Look at this view!" Sakura called from the glass doors. The camera rushed over to the voice. A great brightness overtook the entire screen, soon adjusting to the immense light.

The view was the giant, sparkling blue sea, a clean, pure beach bordering it. Underneath them was a tropical forest, palm trees and everything.

The camera turned to the three kids, Naruto and Sakura wide-eyed. Sasuke just stood there, looking bored.

The older Uchiha-heir realized that they were on a balcony.

"It's beautiful..." The pink-pearl haired girl whispered. Naruto turned to the camera, his eyes excited.

"Kakashi-sensei, Kakashi-sensei! Can we go to the beach, now?" The baby-blue eyed boy asked hyperly.

"Hmm...Well, I don't see why not." The jounin approved. Naruto grinned with excitement, Sakura already running to her luggage.

"Yeah! Thanks, Kakashi-sensei! You're the greatest!" The kyubi boy cheered, running back inside as well. The camera angle went to Sasuke, still looking at the scenery.

"Well? Aren't you going, too?" The silver-haired man asked. Sasuke glanced to his teacher.

"Hn." He responded and walked back into the room. The camera aimed at Kakashi's face. If you looked closely enough, you would notice he was smiling underneath. The camera aimed at the ground, and then static.

* * *

The static disappeared, sounds of seagulls and ocean waves not too far away. The scene was one of a beach, sand clean and sea sparkling. Other people were on the beach as well. The camera focused on Kakashi, now in a pair of deep green swim trunks, his mask and headband still on. He held a beach towel and umbrella in his right hand, his book in the left as he walked toward the beach, looking for a good spot. 

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei." The camera's holder called. It was Naruto. The jounin glanced to him.

"Hm?"

"Shouldn't you take your mask off? I mean, doesn't it make you hot and stuff?" He asked skeptically.

"No, I'm good."

"You're weird, Kakashi-sensei."

"As are you." Kakashi retorted.

"H-Hey-!"

A crunch of sand was heard behind him, and the camera snapped to the person. It was Sasuke, a pair of sunglasses on his head, as he wore deep blue swim trunks, a small Uchiha fan symbol on one of the lower corners.

"What are you yelling about now, dope?" He asked flatly.

"Hey, where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, ignoring his rival's insult. Sasuke shrugged, nonchalantly.

"She's coming." He muttered. He didn't sound so sure of himself.

"Guys! Wait for me!" A female voice called. The camera focused behind Sasuke, to the voice's owner.

There ran Sakura, her hair tied up in a green scrunchie. She wore a revealing pink bikini, with a plunging neckline. The camera slid down slowly, then lifted back up. It was now focused on Naruto and Sasuke, their eyes wide and cheeks red. The pink-pearl haired girl stood in front of them with a confused face.

"Hey, what's wrong with you guys?" She asked innocently. The orange-trunks clad boy shook his head slowly, dumbfounded, and Sasuke slid his shades in front of his eyes.

"N-Nothing..." Sasuke muttered. The emerald-eyed girl raised and eyebrow at them, but shrugged.

"Well, whatever. Let's go!" She cheered, grabbed both of their hands, and dragged them toward the sea. Sakura looked behind her.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei! Are you coming?" She asked. The camera lowered a little.

"No. I've got to set up this stuff."

"How about after that?"

"Then I've got some reading to do." He told her light-heartedly.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're so weird!" Naruto called back with a grin.

"Is that the stove calling the kettle black?"

Kakashi didn't receive his answer, as he turned the camera toward him. Then, static once again.

* * *

The obsidian-eyed boy didn't have to wait long this time. The scene switched back on, aimed at the sand. The first thing you heard were stifled giggles. 

"Naruto, I don't think we should..." Sakura cautioned with a stifled laugh. Her hands were over her mouth as the camera focused on her. She was wet, a towel around her neck, standing under the shade of their umbrella. The camera turned to Naruto crouched down with a small sand shovel. He placed a finger over his lips, signaling her to be quiet. Sakura grinned underneath her hand mask, her face turning red.

"Now, should we make him a mermaid, or a macho man?" He asked quietly. Sakura attempted to stifle more laughs that tried to escape and show her happiness.

The camera moved over to a sleeping Kakashi, his hands clasped above his stomach, and his book over his face. The silver-haired man was peacefully oblivious to what the kyubi boy was plotting.

"C'mon, Sakura-chan. Choose!" Naruto stage-whispered the camera backing out to show the both of them. Sakura held one hand over her stomach, trying her best not to laugh.

"M-Mermaid..." She whispered, some of her giggles escaping. Naruto grinned at her.

"One Kakashi-sensei mermaid coming up!" He cheered with a soft voice and began to shovel some sand. Sakura dashed from there, and when she determined she was a safe distance away, began laughing hysterically. Sasuke let himself grin at this.

The camera turned back to Naruto, Sakura's laughs still audible.

"Y'know, Kakashi is going to kill you when he wakes up." Sasuke scolded. He was the one holding the camera. Naruto turned his head to him.

"Not if he doesn't know it was me. Wanna help?" He asked with a grin.

"Not on my dead body."

"Suit yourself. More fun for me." He giggled and went back to shoveling. Naruto stopped for awhile and slowly picked up the 'Make-Out Violence' book off his sensei's face.

"Here," The blond-haired boy called out and tossed the book to Sasuke, the camera shaking a bit as he caught it. ", you can read this." Naruto finished.

"I don't want to read this weird stuff." The Uchiha-heir argued with a whisper. Sasuke remembered he was really battling with himself to read it or not.

"I want to read it, Sasuke-kun." Sakura offered, her face red, but her fit of giggles gone.

"Fine." He responded, holding out the book to her. The intelligent-kunoichi smiled and took the book gratefully. She was like a child receiving candy.

Sakura flipped open to the first page, plopped herself on the ground, and began to read. The angle came level with the ground, showing all of them now, as a pair of feet dashed across the screen. Sasuke came into view and sat next to Sakura leaning over and reading the book with her.

"I knew you couldn't resist, Sasuke." Naruto jeered. Sasuke glanced to him, his cheeks becoming pink.

"Shut up, dropout." He retorted and went back to reading.

A few seconds later, a giant red blush covered Sakura's face. Sasuke's eyes widened a little.

"Oh my..." She whispered. Naruto looked up to them.

"What, What? What is it?" The kyubi boy asked impatiently, almost done with the chest, now working on a fish tail. Sasuke noticed that Naruto sure had some artistic talent when it came to his pranks.

The emerald-eyed girl looked up to him, flustered.

"Y-You'd have to read it for yourself." She explained, mortified.

"Let me see then." He asked eagerly. Sasuke looked at him with irritated eyes.

"You finish up with that." The midnight-haired boy told him flatly. Naruto glared at him.

"Let's switch places, Sasuke!" Naruto stage-whispered.

"Not on my dead body."

Naruto scowled at him, and worked faster. Typical, he wouldn't ask his precious _Sakura-chan _to help.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan!" Naruto called with a grin. The cherry-blossom-haired girl turned her head. She immediately clamped a hand over her mouth, her cheeks puffing up from the laughter.

Kakashi the mermaid was complete, a full voluptuous body and everything. Sakura handed the book to Sasuke, ran out to a far place, and began laughing again. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but began reading again. The blue-eyed boy ran over to him.

"Okay, Okay, let me read!" Naruto pleaded. Sasuke glared at him.

"Don't be so eager." He scolded him and opened the book so he could read with him. Naruto's eyes widened. He whistled.

Sakura ran back to them, her face red and her smile still there.

"Naruto-kun, you're a genius." She whispered and sat in the middle of them. The sunshine-haired boy grinned at her.

"Glad to be of service."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and went back to reading. Sakura grabbed it from his hands allowing all of them to read.

The teammates all widened their eyes.

"He reads _this _during our missions?" Naruto asked, stunned. Sakura placed a hand over her mouth. Sasuke slid his sunglasses over his eyes again, a blush on his face.

"Hrmm..." A deep voice groaned. The three ninjas snapped their heads to their awakening sensei.

"Oh...why do I feel so heavy...?" He asked groggily. Kakashi looked down at his sand mermaid body and his eye widened. He snapped his head to his students, noticing his book in their hands.

"Hey!" The jounin exclaimed. They all scrambled up, Sakura still holding onto the book unconsciously.

"Run for it!" Naruto yelled and began to run, his teammates running after him. Their teacher got up, dusting sand off him, and ran after them. Kakashi kicked over the camera, showing a clear horizon of sand. You could easily see the running students.

"Sakura-chan, the book! He wants the book!"

"Take it, Naruto!"

"No! Give it to Sasuke!

"I'm not taking the thing!"

"Get back here, all of you!"

Sasuke ran toward the camera, him in the lead since he was the fastest, the rest following after him. The Uchiha-heir tripped over the camera changing its angle, and falling with a thud. Sakura tripped after him, landing on him as well, Naruto following in suit.

They made some sort of Team 7 sandwich.

Kakashi stopped in front of them, an evil gleam in his eye.

"I've got you now..." He sneered with an evil-villain voice.

All of them screamed, Naruto squirming, accidentally kicking the camera. Then, static once again.

The midnight-haired teen tried to hold back his laughter, telling himself that it wasn't _that _funny, but to no avail.

Sasuke Uchiha, after so many months of bottled-up emotions, began to laugh.

He laughed until his cheeks hurt, and tears came to his eyes. So many memories, so much happiness...

...It had been awhile since he could remember these fun memories of Team 7. The obsidian-eyed teen had kept them locked up for too long.

Sasuke felt warm inside and he felt his heart swell. It was like him leaving the village had never happened, and that he was merely watching a video tape of a few months ago, able to see those people if he just walked out his door.

Then reality set in.

He wasn't near those people. He had thrown them away, along with all the wonderful memories that could've been.

He felt his heart pang. His smile slowly turned into a frown.

God, how reality hurt.

* * *

Sasuke watched the rest of day one with a bittersweet feeling. 

He watched as the team received their punishment of 'lights-out by ten', played volleyball; Sakura hugging Sasuke each time they scored a point, Sakura collecting seashells; Naruto videotaping her and making her laugh with his comments, and at the end of the day Team 7 heading back to the hotel; Naruto being carried by Kakashi after falling asleep.

It made Sasuke feel softly nostalgic.

He closed his eyes, as he remembered the parts the video camera never caught; His lone moments with Sakura.

* * *

_His mind drifted to a far-off memory..._

Sasuke raised his head as he heard a knocking on his door. He slipped on a tank top, still in his swim trunks, and opened the door.

There stood Sakura, a smile on her face, wearing a pair of denim short shorts, her bikini top still on.

The midnight-haired boy raised his eyebrow.

"Sakura? What-?"

"Ta-da!" She cheered and held out her hand. She was grasping a seashell bracelet. "I made it for you, Sasuke-kun!" She explained happily.

The emerald-eyed girl grabbed his hand and slipped it on. She smiled an accomplished smile.

"Do you like it?" Sakura asked innocently. Sasuke looked past her. No one in the hallway.

Good.

He grabbed her hand, pulled her in, and closed the door behind her. Sasuke immediately kissed her on the forehead.

"Thanks." He whispered sweetly. The intelligent kunoichi blushed madly.

"S-Sasuke! What if someone gets suspicious...?" Sakura asked with uncertainty. The midnight-haired boy smiled at her.

"Don't worry."

"But-!"

"How long did it take you to make this?" Sasuke asked, changing the subject. The Haruno girl smiled and picked up his wrist, admiring her craftsmanship.

"About two hours. Do you think it's good? I mean, I was really hoping to get a conch shell..."

"I don't think that's possible around here."

"What about the souvenir shop?"

"Those might as well be clay."

"Can't you trust anyone?" Sakura asked with a coy smile.

"I'm a ninja. What do you think?" He responded matter-of-factly.

"What about your teammates?"

"I wouldn't trust Naruto with my grocery shopping, much less my life."

Sakura laughed.

So the couple continued to talk of the day, and the scenery, as they both looked out Sasuke's window, feeling the wind as they leaned out. Sasuke grabbed a hibiscus from a nearby plant, placed it behind Sakura's right ear, and kissed her softly. She smiled at him shyly when they parted.

"I have to go, Sasuke." She whispered. The Uchiha-heir felt his heart drop. He wanted to spend more time with her.

"Alright."

Sakura kissed him one more time, before she opened the door.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hm?"

"Tomorrow night...want to go on a walk with me?" She asked sweetly. Sasuke felt his heart soar and he nodded.

"I'd like that." He confirmed. Sakura opened the door and waved before she left. Sasuke smiled at her. The door closed with a soft click.

The midnight-eyed boy looked down to the seashell bracelet on his wrist. He kissed it.

Tomorrow night...it was a date.

* * *

_His mind returned to the present..._

Sasuke felt his heart pang. Such gentle love those two used to have...

The static disappeared, adjusting on a bedroom. Under the crisp blue sheets, laid Sasuke, asleep. A few stifled giggles were in the background. The camera turned to Naruto, dressed in an orange T-shirt, and black khakis. He turned to the camera, putting his finger to his lips, signaling 'shh' once again. The kyubi boy crept to the bed.

"On the count of 'three', Sakura-chan." He whispered.

"Mm-hm." She mumbled, trying to hold back her giggles.

"One."

"Two."

"THREE!" Naruto finished, and cannon-balled on the bed.

"What the-!" Sasuke exclaimed, jolting awake. He flailed around till he realized his predicament. He glared at Naruto, who was sitting on his stomach.

"Naruto, you twit, get off me." He ordered. By now, Sakura was giggling merrily. Only Naruto's antics could make Sakura laugh so.

"Good morning, Sasuke!" The trouble-maker greeted. The Uchiha genius pushed Naruto off him, on to the floor with a thud. Suddenly, the door clicked open, the camera going to it, Kakashi's head peaking through.

"Sakura, Naruto, have you woken up Sasuke yet?" He asked with an absent-minded tone. Sasuke looked straight at the camera with a glare. The older Uchiha-heir remembered that Sakura looked back with fear, her giggling stopping immediately.

"Yeah, I'm awake." He muttered. Kakashi turned to him.

"Good. Now get dressed, we've decided to go sight-seeing." His teacher advised him cheerfully, and closed the door behind him. The kyubi boy jumped up from the floor, ran towards the camera, reached down, and made it move. Sasuke guessed he had grabbed Sakura's hand.

"C'mon, Sakura-chan! Before Sasuke decides to eat us for breakfast!" He commentated. The screen went to static once again.

* * *

The first thing you heard was the rustles of the leaves. The screen focused on a tropical forest. The students of Team 7 were walking ahead, whoever taping them behind them. 

"Wow! You don't see these kinds of trees in Konoha!" Naruto exclaimed turning his head this way and that, like a hyperactive squirrel. Sakura twirled around, wearing a pink tank top, denim short shorts, and the red hibiscus in her hair.

"Look! What a beautiful bird!" She pointed to the treetops. The camera turned to where she was pointing. There stood a bright orange bird, ignoring the human attention. The camera went back to the students, all looking to it.

"This place is wonderful..." Naruto whispered.

"C'mon, guys. Sakura, didn't you say you wanted to go to..." Kakashi's voice trailed off. Sakura turned to the camera with a grin.

"...Hibiscus cliff! Yeah, to see the scenery. C'mon! It's only a little ways up ahead." She hurried and began to run forward, the trees getting less dense. Naruto followed after her.

The camera turned to Sasuke, a bored look on his face.

"Well?" Kakashi asked. The Uchiha heir glanced to the camera, wearing a black tank top, the Uchiha symbol on the back, his sunglasses on his head, and a pair of denim khakis.

"Well, what?"

"How do you like this place?"

"It's okay..."

"Sasuke, you should be more grateful for all of this."

"Hn."

Sasuke ran after Sakura, leaving the camera and Kakashi alone. The silver-haired jounin took his sweet time getting up to the cliff. Brightness overtook the screen, until it adjusted.

The scenery was beautiful, a full view of the coastline, and the forests bordering it. Around the cliff, hibiscuses surrounded them, hence the name, Sasuke guessed. The camera turned to his students. All of them awe-struck.

"It's gorgeous..." Sakura whispered. She inched closer to the edge.

"Sakura, don't!" Kakashi yelled.

Too late.

Sakura slipped, and began falling, the hibiscus floating off her ear. Her scream echoed through Sasuke's ears. Naruto reached out for her, Sasuke who was a ways off, running to her aid.

The camera shook, and aimed at the ground.

After a few screams and yells, and a sound of scuffling, the angle aimed back up.

The kyubi boy held onto Sakura, his hand still grasping hers. She had her face buried in to his chest, her body shaking.

"Shh, shh...Sakura-chan, you're alright now." Naruto cooed.

"I don't want to die. I don't want to die..." She was mumbling, obviously scared of the fall.

"Is she alright?" Kakashi asked. Naruto looked up to him.

"She's a bit shaken up...and I think her ankle got injured." He said with a sad tone.

"We're taking her to a doctor. Naruto carry her." The silver-haired jounin ordered. His voice had changed, sounding like the ex-ANBU he was. The sunshine-haired boy nodded.

"No!" Sakura objected. Naruto turned to her shocked. Tears were streaming out of her eyes. She looked down.

"Sasuke-kun..." She mumbled.

"You want Sasuke to carry you?" Kakashi guessed. The pink-pearl haired girl nodded her head. The camera turned to Sasuke. He had a stunned look on his face.

"You heard her, Sasuke." The jounin ordered. The midnight-haired boy turned his head to him with confused eyes. He nodded his head slowly, awakening from his shock.

"Got it." He okayed with a stern voice.

When Sakura climbed onto his back, you could finally see the blood oozing from her right ankle. It was scary for Sasuke to see it in the middle of this fun-filled trip. To see this girl who was giggling from her teammate's actions, suddenly look so frightened and traumatized in such a small amount of time.

Reality really _did _hurt.

The angle turned to the ground again, the screen turning to static. Sasuke closed his eyes as he filled in what the video camera never saw.

* * *

_His mind drifted to a far-off memory..._

He could feel her breathe on the nape of his neck. He felt her shivering.

It wasn't cold. He knew that she was scared. Sasuke could still hear her mumbling.

"Sakura." He whispered. She squeezed her arms around him tighter. He turned is head so that his lips brushed her ear.

"It's alright. I'm here." He whispered reassuringly. The pink-rose haired girl sniffed and looked to him.

"I don't want to die, Sasuke-kun..." She whimpered. It pained him to see her like this.

"Don't worry. You're not going to if I'm around." He reassured her. Sakura buried her face into his shoulder, and began crying again.

The Uchiha-heir leaned over and kissed her on the head, rubbing his cheek against hers afterwards.

"Shh, shh...you're safe now. You're safe now, Sakura..." He cooed. This was all he could do. Reassure her while Naruto was the one that saved her.

How he wished he could've been that person to save her from a plummeting death.

"I love you..." She whispered with a wet voice. Sasuke kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you, as well." He whispered so silently that only she was to hear him.

Sakura buried her head into his shoulder again, calming down a bit.

When the team had finally arrived at the doctor, he had told her that she could still walk, but not too much to put stress on it. After that, the team decided they had enough sight-seeing for the day. Sakura kept on apologizing for ruining the day, but Naruto reassured her that she had no sort of thing. The team decided to watch some movies, Naruto voting on horror movies. He had said that the first blood-curdling scream was what always drew his attention. The most memorial and traditional part of a good horror flick. They all obliged with his choice.

After the first movie, Sakura claimed she had enough for the day, her face slightly green, and said she would go on a walk.

"Sakura, you need someone to go with you." Kakashi reminded that at the start of the vacation, none of them are to ever venture out alone. It was much too dangerous, he had said. Sakura smiled.

"Sasuke-kun, want to go on a walk with me?" She asked sweetly, turning down Naruto before he even got the words out. Sasuke glanced to her, his cheeks pink. He stood up and walked across the screen, the oblivious female already opening the doors to the mysterious phantom shrine.

"Sure." He accepted, opening the door. Sakura's eyes softened and gleamed as she walked ahead, limping a little. Sasuke closed the door behind them.

"H-Hey!" The kyubi boy objected. A scream erupted from the TV, attracting Naruto's attention. It seemed the oblivious female had found a cellar full of dead bodies.

* * *

The two held hands, her still limping behind, him walking with her patiently. 

"Do you feel better now?" The midnight-haired boy asked. She nodded her head.

"I'm feeling better now. It was...just so scary, Sasuke. I could feel the ground fall underneath my legs, and knew I was going to die. I literally saw my life flash before my eyes. It...was just frightening." She confessed.

"I've gone through that before."

"Really?" Sakura asked, her eyes widening. "When?"

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at her.

"You don't remember? When Haku 'killed' me." He explained. Her face became shocked.

"Were you scared, too?" The intelligent kunoichi asked cautiously. He avoided her gaze.

"Hn."

"You don't want to talk about it?"

Silence. Sakura squeezed his hand. She smiled a reassuring smile.

"Okay."

Sasuke almost smiled. He loved when she knew to keep her space, unlike that pestering bimbo she was before.

"Actually..." The Uchiha-heir spoke. The pink-pearl haired girl looked to him with curiosity.

"...I was actually disappointed."

"Why?"

Sasuke closed his eyes. He also liked how he was able to spill his heart out to her with no regrets.

"...Because I didn't kill _him _yet. I promised I wouldn't die unless I killed Itachi."

Silence engulfed him until Sakura squeezed his hand.

"You should be more careful then, Sasuke-kun. Don't make your loved ones worry."

Sasuke felt his heart swell. _Don't worry. I won't ever make you worry. _He reassured her in his mind. Sasuke felt his toes touch sand and looked up.

They had reached the beach, alighted by moonlight. The world had been painted subtle and blue, by the full moon. Sakura closed her eyes, and smiled.

"It sounds beautiful, doesn't it?" The emerald-eyed girl asked silently.

"What does?"

"The waves. They're the sounds of nature, Sasuke-kun."

The coupled walked forward, sitting down in the sand as they did.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hm?"

"What did you see when you saw your life flash before your eyes?"

Sasuke thought for awhile.

"Fangirls." He said with a straight face. Sakura burst out in laughter.

"S-Seriously?" She asked trying to retain her demeanor.

"Seriously. I saw myself as a child training, and there were fangirls. I saw myself graduating from the Academy, and there were fangirls. I saw myself walking down the street on Valentine's day, and there were _a lot _of fangirls." He explained with a small smirk.

"How'd you know it was Valentine's day?"

"The fangirls were carrying chocolate meant for me." He shrugged. Sakura began laughing again.

"Well, we know who Mr. Popular is." The intelligent kunoichi commentated slyly. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

"What is with you girls and Valentine's day, anyway?" He asked. "I swear, if I ate all the chocolate I get from that day alone, I'd die of a heart attack."

Sakura smiled.

"Because, Sasuke-kun, girls put all their hearts into the holiday of love! The make chocolates with all their feelings, knowing somehow their feelings will be received!" She explained hyperly. Sasuke rolled his eyes at her.

"They might as well be training then giving me something I'd never eat."

"You don't like sweets?"

"Despise them."

"But what about their feelings, Sasuke-kun? Don't they matter any to you?"

"You're my girlfriend. You should be bothered that I receive so much chocolate then telling me to appreciate it." He informed her. The pink-pearl haired girl's eyes widened.

"Sasuke-kun, say that again."

"Say what? That you should be bothered?" He guessed skeptically. He didn't like where this was going...

"No! Before that!" Sakura urged him. Her eyes sparkled with eagerness.

"You're my girlfriend...?" The Uchiha prodigy guessed again. Sakura smiled happily.

"Again!"

"What?"

"Say it again!"

"You're my girlfriend..."

Sakura hugged herself and squealed. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sakura, what the hell-?"

"Sorry...It's just that you've never said that to me." She explained shyly, her cheeks getting red. It felt so final to her. She was Sasuke's girlfriend. The guy she's loved for years...the one she's admired for his confidence for so long...was her boyfriend.

She felt so giddy inside. This was love, she was sure of it.

"You're so weird..." Sasuke responded to that, turning his gaze from her. It felt weird to say it, that she was his girlfriend. Sure he'd never say it to her, for prideful reasons, but it wasn't _that _big of a deal...was it?

Oh hell, for whatever reason it was probably just a girl thing.

Sakura looked up to him meekly.

"Can you say it again?" She asked softly. The midnight-haired boy scowled. He didn't want to...

"You're my girlfriend." He mumbled. Sasuke suddenly felt a heavy weight on him. He turned his head, and saw Sakura, her arms around him and her head laid against his shoulder. He felt a chill run up his spine.

"I love you." She whispered. The Uchiha-heir paused and put his arm around her, laying his head on hers. Maybe, he could understand, just a little.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, dance with me." 

The midnight-eyed boy turned to her, stunned.

"What?"

Sakura stood up, breaking off Sasuke's hold. She looked down to him shyly.

"Dance with me." She repeated. Sasuke stood up, dusting sand off him as he did.

"What's gotten into you?" He asked with curiosity, not rudeness. It struck him as odd that she would request something so out of the bluely. Sakura looked out to the sea, the full moon reflected on it.

"The moment feels right." She explained as if that was a logical enough reason. Sakura turned back to him. "Dance with me, Sasuke." She asked again, softly. Sasuke crossed his arms.

"No."

"Why not?" She asked disappointed.

"Because it's silly."

"You can't dance?"

"No! I just don't want to."

Sakura smiled.

"There's not much too it, Sasuke-kun." She explained and placed her hands on his hips. "You just gotta move your hips!" She ended cheerfully. Sasuke felt his face flare and stepped away from her.

"S-Sakura!" He exclaimed mortified. She grinned at him. The Uchiha-heir felt annoyed with her and began to walk off.

"Sasuke!"

_Don't look back..._ He told himself. He felt a soft press against his back.

Sakura was holding him from behind.

"I'm sorry..." She apologized. Sasuke felt his heart swell.

Suddenly, he wasn't mad at her anymore.

"Dance with me?" She asked innocently. He sighed.

"Alright."

* * *

He held her hand in his, his other on her waist, her other on his shoulder. 

"I've never danced before." The midnight-haired boy confessed. The Haruno girl smiled.

"Just follow my lead." She instructed.

When Sasuke finally got the hang of it, Sakura thought of a fun idea.

"We have to dance with music." She pointed out.

"We don't have any."

"We could sing."

"No way."

"Why not? You can't sing either?"

"No. I just don't want to sing."

"C'mon, Sasuke! I'll be singing with you!"

"No."

Sakura puffed her cheeks. Sasuke suppressed a smile. She looked like an angry puffer fish.

"Fine then. Suit yourself, I'll just sing without you." The jade-eyed girl huffed. The two got back into dance positions.

"Just this one song, Sasuke, and I'll be happy." She whispered. Sasuke nodded.

Sakura laid her head against his chest, took a deep breath, and began.

_I'll be your dream_

_I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need_

As Sasuke swayed with her he recognized the song. It was called 'Truly, Madly, Deeply'. His mother used to sing it all the time. He knew the lyrics by heart.

He could sing it with her if he wanted to.

Sasuke decided he would and sang the next verse.

_I'll love you more with every breath_

_Truly Madly Deeply Do_

_I will be strong, I will be faithful_

_Coz I'm counting on_

_A new beginning_

_A reason for living_

_A deeper meaning, Yeah_

Sakura looked up to him stunned. He merely smiled a small smile. Sakura sang the chorus, feeling her heart swell.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I wanna lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

As they danced, Sakura questioned what she loved most about Sasuke.

His confidence.

Yes, that's what attracted her to him, that festival night. He had what she never knew when she was a child. He inspired her to get stronger and to believe in herself more.

Not to mention, how good it felt to be around him. That, could only be explained by love and nothing else.

She closed her eyes and heard his voice sing, thanking the heavens above for letting her meet such a guy.

_And when the stars are shining_

_Brightly in the velvet sky_

_I'll make a wish send it to heaven_

_Then make you want to cry_

It was a beautiful song. She was a beautiful girl.

Basically, in Sasuke's mind, the moment itself was beautiful.

Sasuke loved her. He loved how down-to-earth, and care-free she was. He loved how she always would listen to his problems.

He loved everything about her.

She was his guardian angel, his sweet love, his...partner in life.

Yes, Sasuke wanted to always be with her. Heck, he wouldn't mind marrying her even!

_Don't get too giddy with the moment. _His heart warned him, _Just enjoy the feeling now. _

Sasuke agreed to do so, and let Sakura's soft voice sing.

_The tears of joy for all the_

_Pleasure in the certainty_

_That we're surrounded_

_By the comfort and protection of_

_The highest powers_

_In lonely hours_

_The tears devour you_

Sakura felt good to bring up this dance. She knew the moment was right. You just had to go with what felt right in love, she guessed.

It felt perfect to dance with Sasuke, swaying with the song, their voices being the only sound. She never wanted the moment to end.

She smiled as she heard his voice sing the chorus, wondering if he was singing to her.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I wanna lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

The midnight-eyed boy never regretted caving in to this choice. Sure, it had bruised his pride a little, but it still felt so right. To be with her, and only her, under the full moon. Which reminded him, hadn't it been a full moon when he told her of his prayers? And on their first date?

Sasuke almost chuckled. It was as if when the full moon shone, their feelings did too.

He shrugged off the theory. It might be just him.

_Oh can you see it, baby?_

_You don't have to close your eyes_

_Coz it's standing right before you_

_All that you need will surely come_

As the emerald-eyed girl sang, she decided she sang to him. Did he know that she would be his everything? Did he know that she would be there for him when he's sad? Did he know that if he waited patiently enough, his goals would be achieved, and she would be there by his side the whole time?

Or, maybe, just maybe, he already knew.

_I'll be your dream_

_I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need_

In the last three verses they sang together, voices in sync, hearts beating sweetly.

_I'll love you more with every breath_

_Truly Madly Deeply Do_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I wanna lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I wanna live like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

They finished the song, stopped dancing, but still held each other.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah?"

The pink-pearl haired girl blushed as she looked down.

"Were you singing to me?" She asked shyly. Sasuke widened his midnight eyes and blushed.

"I..."

Sakura looked up to him with innocent eyes.

"...Yes." He confirmed, awkwardly. Sakura smiled, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him softly. He blushed madly being caught off guard so much. He wrapped his arms around her waist after awhile, and they stayed there, soaking up the moment slowly. When they parted, they smiled at each other shyly.

"I love you." Sakura whispered.

"I love you, as well. Truly, Madly, and Deeply." Sasuke responded playfully. Sakura giggled at this.

"Let's go back. The others will wonder where we are." He informed her. Sakura felt her heart fall. She didn't want to be brought back to reality just yet. It felt much too good with him.

But he was right, as always.

"Okay." She agreed, let go, and began to walk. The Haruno girl felt a sharp pain run up her ankle. She crouched in pain. Sasuke immediately put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura, are you okay?" He asked worryingly. Sakura nodded with a grimace.

"I'm alright. It's just my ankle..." She explained. Sasuke crouched down. She looked to him confused.

"Get on my back." He ordered her. Sakura began to argue, but thought better. It was hard to win in an argument with Sasuke.

So the pink-rose haired girl climbed on his back. He began to carry her back to the hotel. She felt her heart swell.

_He's such a gentleman. _She joked.

Sakura started to rubbed her cheek against his neck, nuzzling him, giddy with love. Sasuke blushed madly.

"Sakura, stop."

"Why?"

"Because it's embarrassing." He explained awkwardly. The emerald-eyed girl smiled sweetly. She kissed him on the shoulder and laid her head down on it.

"Fine. Suit yourself." She replied with playful curtness. Sasuke felt himself blush when he soon regretted making her stop. The Haruno girl opened one eye, a mischievous glint on it.

"...Fine...you can do it...just until we get close to the hotel." He caved in. Sakura suppressed a smile. She knew Sasuke too well, and began snuggling him again. The Uchiha-heir felt somehow tricked, but shrugged it off. Her nuzzling made him feel too good to worry about that.

Sasuke turned his head to her, and she looked to him. He leaned over and kissed her sweetly. When they parted, she smiled at him meekly.

"Forever." She whispered. Sasuke nodded.

"Forever."

* * *

Naruto turned his head as he heard the knocking. What was it now? The guy in the movie was just receiving a mysterious letter from that girl he accidentally drowned last summer. 

"Hey, dropout, open the door." Sasuke's muffled voice called from the other side. The kyubi boy scowled, grabbed the remote, and pressed 'Pause'. By now, he was watching the videos alone, Kakashi turning in early. Naruto wished that it could be just him and Sakura...her holding him in fear...His cheeks became red with the thought...

"Naruto, you idiot. Hurry up." Sasuke interrupted. The blue-eyed boy huffed and got up from the couch.

On the other side of the door, Sakura looked to Sasuke worryingly.

"Sasuke-kun, you don't have to bother Naruto-kun like that. I mean, you have the key right?" Sasuke glanced to her boredly.

"But I don't want to drop you." He whispered. Sakura smiled and inched to his face for a kiss on the cheek.

The door opened and she froze.

Naruto stood there his eyes widened.

_Shoot! Did he find out? _The Haruno girl fretted.

"Sakura-chan! Are you okay?" The blond boy asked worryingly. Sakura almost breathed a sigh of relief.

"She's fine. Her ankle just started hurting." Sasuke answered for her and walked by him. Naruto trailed after him.

"Are you going to be okay, Sakura-chan? Do you need some ice or something?"

Sakura smiled and looked back to him.

"It's okay, Naruto-kun. I think I'll just go to bed." She reassured him sweetly. She felt touched by his worry.

Sasuke felt jealous at him.

_I said she's fine, so back off._ He told his rival off in his mind and scowled.

Naruto sighed when they walked into the hallway. He grabbed the remote and pressed 'Eject', just as the guy saw that drowned girl staring at him from the waters. Sakura was right, it _was_ getting late.

Besides, he had a special plan for the team tomorrow.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, I think I can walk now." Sakura reminded him when they arrived at her door. Sasuke nodded and allowed her to get off. She paused in front off her door. The pink-pearl haired girl wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, him wrapping his arms around her waist. 

When Sakura parted she smiled at him.

"Thank you for a wonderful night."

"Anytime." He replied back. She broke off her hold, opened her door, and looked down shyly.

"Goodnight, Sasuke-kun."

"Sweet dreams, Sakura."

She smiled at him, and closed the door with a soft click.

Sakura felt her heart soar, and wanted to twirl around the room for all the sweet bliss she felt.

...Alas, she didn't, because of her ankle, so she merely collapsed upon her bed, hugged herself, and sang quietly.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I wanna lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

Sasuke smiled as he heard her voice sing softly, and walked back to his room, happy for such a girl.

* * *

_His mind returned to the present..._

The static disappeared from the screen. Sasuke shot his eyes open, feeling his heart ache badly.

Oh, what he'd do to have her sweet kisses back...

The scene was a white table, some counter tops behind it. The midnight-haired teen guessed it was the kitchen. The enormous amount of food on the table looked pricy and delicious.

_Room service. _Sasuke summarized. The camera turned to Naruto, his mouth watering, his sleeping cap still on.

"It looks delicious!" He exclaimed. The kyubi boy grabbed a chair, sat down, grabbed a pair of chopsticks, and clapped his hands together.

"Itadikimasu!" He cheered, snapped the chopsticks, and began serving himself.

"Wait." The camera's holder ordered. It was Kakashi. The blond-haired boy snapped his head to him.

"What? What is it now?" He asked annoyed.

"You have to wait for the others first."

"But-!"

"Don't whine so early in the morning." A voice commanded. The angle turned to it, and there stood Sasuke, hair tussled and eyes tired. It seemed like Sasuke Uchiha wasn't a morning person.

"But I'm hungry, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto begged, ignoring his rival's complaint.

"Sasuke, where's Sakura? Did you eat her?" Kakashi asked, his tone becoming playful at the end. Sasuke shot him a glare and sat down at the table, his chin in his hands.

"She's brushing her teeth." He answered tiredly, closing his eyes.

"Hey! Hey, Kakashi-sensei, can I eat now?" Naruto asked loudly. Sasuke's brow furrowed.

"Please shut up." He commanded. The kyubi snapped his head to his rival.

"Hey, don't be mean, Sasuke-bastard!" He scolded loudly again. The older Uchiha-heir wondered if Naruto did that intentionally.

Sasuke put his hands over his ears, his eyes becoming irritated.

"God, I just woke up, you idiot! Can't you be quiet-?!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

The camera turned to the voice's owner. There stood Sakura still in her pajamas.

"What?" He asked a small tint of shame in his voice as he removed his hands from his ears. She placed her hand on her hips.

"Be nicer to your teammates! Naruto didn't do anything." She scolded him. Sasuke glared at her, but soon turned his gaze down.

"Hn."

"Oooh...Sasuke got in trouble...!" Naruto taunted. Sakura shot him a look and he soon shut up.

"...So can we eat now, Kakashi-sensei?" The kyubi boy asked meekly. Kakashi sighed an old man sigh.

"Yes." Naruto's face brightened and he began to eat cheerfully. The others following suite, but not so eagerly, the camera laying on top of the table.

"By the way, Naruto..." Kakashi asked, not touching his food, merely reading his book, "...didn't you say you had something to tell us? That's why the camera is on, y'know."

The blond-haired boy looked up confused. He finished chewing, swallowed, and grinned.

"Yeah! I did!" He remembered happily. You could notice Sasuke next to him rolling his eyes.

"Well?", Sakura asked, "What is it?"

"Drum roll!" He cheered and began tapping his chopsticks against the table. After three seconds he stopped, and grinned a Cheshire cat grin.

"A treasure hunt!"

The room went silent.

"...What?" Sasuke asked with an 'are-you-serious?" look on his face. The kyubi boy turned to his rival.

"A treasure hunt." He repeated.

"Naruto, explain." Sakura ordered, her voice thick with anger. She looked like she was about to throw her rice bowl at his head any second. The blue-eyed boy smiled at her.

"I heard it from pervy sage! He said that there's buried treasure here!" He explained, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a folded piece of paper, "See? He even gave me a map!"

"Naruto, let me see that map." Kakashi asked. Naruto gave it to his teacher's out-stretched hand. He unfolded it, and scanned the paper.

"Well? Is Naruto gypped yet?" Sasuke asked tiredly. Naruto snapped his head to him.

"Hey! What kind of question is that?"

"A rhetorical one."

"Why you-!"

"It's real." Kakashi piped up. The two rivals turned their heads to him, Sasuke with stunned eyes, Naruto with excited eyes.

"Really?" They asked in unison. The jounin glanced up to them.

"Yup. It's a genuine map."

Sakura grabbed the map from her teacher and scanned it.

"He's right. The directions aren't fake and it's pretty accurate." She confirmed. The sunshine-haired boy jumped from his chair.

"Oh, yes! I'm gonna be rich! Imagine how much ramen I could buy with this treasure! Maybe it's full of gold, or maybe diamonds!" He cheered and listed off what could've been the treasure. Sasuke snatched the map from her and scanned it with disbelieving eyes. His eyes widened, his face shocked when he realized that Naruto was _right _for once. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck.

"See, Sasuke! It isn't a fake! Now I'm gonna be rich! Isn't that wonderful?" He asked hyperly. Sasuke hung his head.

"Yeah...wonderful." He grumbled with a defeated voice. Sakura put a hand over her mouth and began to giggle.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to go on this hunt. I mean, it _is _our last day here." Kakashi okayed. Naruto grinned, and let go of Sasuke.

"Really, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes."

"Woo-hoo!" He cheered, and danced around the room. Sakura turned her pink-pearl head to Kakashi.

"But, Kakashi-sensei you said we could try out this hotel's hot springs." She pointed out. The silver-haired man turned his head to her.

"True. We can do that before we go treasure-hunting then."

"What? B-But the treasure hunt, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto whined. Sakura shot him a look.

"Consider your teammate's needs, Naruto!" She yelled at him. The kyubi boy cringed and hung his head.

"O-Okay..." He caved in. Sakura smiled.

"Okay! I'm going to go get my bath stuff!" She cheered, got out of her chair, and ran out of the camera's view. Sasuke stood up, and walked out of the room, his head still hung low. You swear you could've heard him mutter "Impossible, the dropout's right."

Kakashi's hand outstretched to the camera. The screen turned static. Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair as he recalled the memory.

* * *

_His mind drifted to a far-off memory..._

Steam rushed into his face. Sasuke blinked for awhile till his eyes adjusted to the giant pool. A wall of bamboo stood to his right. The women's bath was on the other side.

Sasuke noticed that he was the only one in there.

_Well, it __**is **__the morning...people usually use the bath during night. _He hypothesized and dipped into the warm water. The Uchiha prodigy felt his muscles un-tense.

He leaned against the stone-bordered edge, and sighed. He had to admit, it was really relaxing.

Sasuke heard the door on the other side open. He guessed Sakura had entered the women's bath.

He had an out-going urge to call out to her, but suppressed it. He couldn't take his chances and look like a fool. Besides, he didn't know if she was the only one in there, or if it was her at all.

He smirked and closed his eyes.

_Dear god, what has love done to me? _He asked himself jokingly. He heard the water splash with the person's entering.

"Ahh..." A sigh sounded. Sasuke noticed it as Sakura's.

He seriously wanted to call out to her, just to get her to make that surprised look on her face, even if he couldn't see it. He bit his lower lip.

_Don't do it..._ He told himself. He opened his mouth, then closed it. _Don't._

The midnight-haired boy rolled his eyes. _Oh, screw it._

Sasuke smiled and began to call her name, but the door to the men's bath opened. He quickly closed his mouth, and stopped smiling.

Naruto quickly got into the bath, his arms crossed and his face a scowl. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at him. Should he even ask? Oh, why should he care?

_Just ask. _His heart told him. The heart not only helped in love, but friendship as well.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked. Naruto glanced to him with anger, and pouted.

"The treasure hunt..." He mumbled.

"Still stuck on that?"

"Yes! I mean, I could be rich, but instead I have to soak in a bath!" He whined.

"Naruto! Be patient! We _are _going, but we're going to do what _I _want first!" A voice from the other side yelled. It was Sakura.

"S-Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, a worried look on his face.

"Yes?"

"U-Um...this is a really nice bath, don't you think?" The kyubi boy asked, trying to regain some honor with the girl.

"Yup! It's really relaxing! See, Naruto-kun, this isn't a waste of time!" She convinced him with a cheery voice. The blue-eyed boy smiled, a shade of pink covering his cheeks. He looked back to Sasuke. The Uchiha prodigy cocked an eyebrow at his rival.

"She called me 'kun'!" He whispered to him excitedly. Sasuke rolled his eyes at him. It irked him a little, but he shrugged it off.

Naruto couldn't stand a chance winning a heart that was already his.

The door to the men's bath opened again, and in walked Kakashi, a towel on his face, and his headband still on. He dipped into the waters and crossed his arms. Sasuke ignored him.

"Hey! Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out excitedly.

"What?" She asked from the other side. The kyubi boy grinned his cheeks reddening.

"This bath would be better if I got to take it with you!" He cheered. Sasuke snapped his head to him, a look of kill in his eyes.

_What did you just say?! If you're wondering, that's __**my **__girlfriend you're talking to. So if you ever talk like that to her again, I'll kill you! _Sasuke told his rival off in his mind. He seriously wanted to tell that to him. No, he couldn't. Is it alright to punch a guy in the throat if he acts crude to the woman you love?

Sasuke calmed himself. _He's just messing around...Don't let it get to you._

The Uchiha prodigy ran his fingers through his hair. _Besides, Sakura's going to chew his ear out right now. She wouldn't take that kind of crap._

He almost smiled at himself for getting to know her so well.

"You know what would make my bath better, Naruto?" Sakura asked, ignoring Naruto's antics. Naruto cocked an eyebrow.

"What's that?"

The pink-pearl haired giggled. Sasuke became confused by her actions.

"If I could take my bath with Sasuke-kun!"

And Sasuke blushed. Not just a small one either, but one red enough you could identify it in the steam. Sasuke snapped his head to Naruto and Kakashi.

Yup. They were staring at him, wide-eyed.

"Sasuke, are you...blushing?" The blond-haired boy asked with amazement. Sasuke brought his hand to his face.

"N-No...!" He denied. Bathe with Sakura? No! Out of the question!

"Sasuke, you're blushing." Kakashi stated. Sasuke glared at him.

"No, I'm not. It's...It's just really hot in here." He denied again. Sasuke thought it over. An image of him and Sakura bathing together came into his mind. She, pressed against him, reaching for a kiss...

...and then he got a nosebleed.

Sasuke's eyes widened, as he brought his hand up to his nose. Too late, the other two had seen.

"Sasuke...you just had a nosebleed...didn't you?" Kakashi pointed out. The midnight-haired boy glanced to the door out of there.

"...I'm done here." He announced, rising from the bath, and leaving the place. He could hear Naruto's laughs on the other side of the door.

"Oh my god! Did you see that? He totally had a perverted thought, right there! I swear!" He pointed out. Sasuke scowled as he walked to the changing area, only wearing a towel. _Naruto won't let me hear the end of this..._ He thought sourly.

So after Sasuke got dressed, and returned to his room, waiting for the others, and trying to calm his mind down from the images that caused nosebleeds, a knock was heard at his door. The Uchiha prodigy turned his head to it, sitting on his bed, his head in his hands.

"Who is it?" He asked with an irritated voice. Dear God, if it was Naruto...

"It's Sakura. Can I come in?"

Sasuke felt his heart jump.

"Y-Yes..."

The door clicked open, and there stood Sakura wearing a red shirt with slightly puffy sleeves, and short denim shorts. Her hair was tied up in a red scrunchie. She smiled and closed the door behind her.

"Are you okay?" The pink-pearl haired girl asked sweetly. Sasuke turned his head away from her, his back to her.

"...What do you think?" He asked in a grumpy tone. _She's probably angry at me for thinking of her that way...God, I feel like a jerk. _He scolded himself. Sakura walked over to him, placing a hand on his back.

"Do you still feel hot? If the bath was too much for you, Sasuke, you could've told me..." She reassured sweetly. Sasuke looked up to her with a confused gleam in his eyes.

_Huh?_

"Wh-What do you mean...?"

Sakura blinked for awhile. "The heat was too much for you right? That's why you got a nosebleed, isn't it?" She explained.

_She...She thinks I got a nosebleed because of the temperature? Not because of that image?_

Sasuke almost breathed a sigh of relief.

_Thank God...she doesn't know. _

However, Sasuke's heart would have none of that.

_Tell her. She has a right to know. _It ordered him. Sasuke looked down and glared at nothing in particular, just out of anger.

_No. You want her to hate me?_

_The worst part in a relationship is lying, Sasuke._

_I'm not lying. I'm just hiding the truth._

_Sasuke!_

_Fine! I'll tell her, but if she breaks up with me, all the blame's on you._

"S-Sakura..." He called out weakly.

"Yeah?"

"...I...I didn't get a nosebleed because of the heat."

"Really? Then how did-?"

"You know when you suggested you would like to bathe with me?"

"Yeah..." She responded. After three seconds, her eyes widened and her cheeks grew red. Sakura was a smart girl, she could figure it out quick without him telling her.

"Oh my god..." She whispered and covered her mouth with one of her hands. Sasuke averted his gaze and looked away from her, a blush flavoring his cheeks. Where was a hole to crawl into when you needed one?

"...I'm sorry..." He whispered. He looked like a scolded dog. Sasuke prepared himself for the worst.

A lecture? He could handle it. A slap? He'd survive.

A breakup?

He wasn't so sure if he could live through that.

Then, the thing Sasuke least likely thought he'd receive, happened.

She laughed.

The midnight-eyed boy looked to her as if she was crazy.

"Sakura...?" He called out confused. The emerald-eyed girl stopped and smiled at him, her hand returning to her side.

"I didn't think it was possible." She told him, still trying to suppress fits of giggles.

"What do you mean?"

She grinned a Cheshire cat grin.

"I didn't think it was possible that the great 'Sasuke of the prestigious Uchiha clan' could have such thoughts..." She told him mischievously. The Uchiha prodigy felt his cheeks heat more. He looked away from her.

"Oh, shut up..." He mumbled. He would've preferred the slap better than the teasing. Sakura sat next to him.

"So? Was I taunting you with a 'come hither' look only wearing a towel? Or was I begging for you to scrub my back, wearing nothing at all?" She asked playfully. Sasuke put his hands on his face, and laid down on the bed with a thud.

"I don't want those images in my head!" He whined jokingly. He suppressed a chuckle. God, how did this girl make him act so? Was it love? Or that care-free charm of hers?

Sakura smiled and fell back with him. The two laid next to each other, his arms falling to his sides.

"I'm surprised you're not mad." He spoke after a few minutes of comfortable silence. The intelligent kunoichi turned her head to him.

"You're a guy. It was going to happen sooner or later." She told him bluntly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What it sounds like."

Sasuke felt angry with her, but gave up. He would be going into a decided battle if he argued with her.

Besides, she had one nasty temper if you provoked her.

"So you're not going to break up with me?" He asked silently. He wanted to make sure.

"Of course not, Sasuke-kun. I love you." She whispered. Sasuke glanced to her and felt his cheeks heat. She smiled.

"I love that expression of yours."

"What expression?"

"The 'I'm-so-in-love-with-this-girl-but-I-won't-tell-her-because-I've-got-a-lot-of-pride' expression." She shrugged. Sasuke laughed.

"You name my expressions?" He asked and looked at her as if she was crazy. She pulled an innocent face at him.

"I name Ino's, too." She added sweetly. The midnight-eyed boy chuckled.

"Oh really? What have you named my expressions then?" He dared to ask. Sakura looked ahead, deep in thought.

"Well, when you get angry I call it the 'Get-outta-my-way-or-I'll-snap-your-neck', when you look annoyed that's called 'Naruto-shut-up-now', when you look stubborn it's named 'I'm-going-to-be-difficult-about-this-so-you-better-give-up-now'..." She listed. Sasuke fought back a grin.

"You are so weird." He shook his head.

"I'd like to call it 'creative'." Sakura replied proudly. Sasuke rolled his eyes at her response.

"This is the 'Stop-wasting-my-time-I've-got-training-to-do' expression." She noted.

"Oh, would you stop."

"I could go on forever, Sasuke."

The Uchiha prodigy glanced to her.

"What's the name of the expression of when I'm sad?" He asked silently. Sakura smiled a sad smile.

"That one doesn't have a name. It's more of a signal for me to hurry up and comfort you." She whispered sweetly. Sasuke blinked for awhile. He reached over and grabbed her hand. She squeezed his hand back.

He looked away from her, a blush flavoring his cheeks again.

"Say it." Sakura ordered him playfully. Sasuke closed his eyes, a smile on his face.

"I love you." He whispered. Sakura reached over and kissed him on the cheek as he opened his eyes.

"This is the 'Why-didn't-I-fall-in-love-sooner?' expression."

"Shut up, Sakura." Sasuke told her lightly and kissed her, his hand on her cheek. When he parted, the two looked at each other with immense love.

Then, there was a knocking at the door.

The two sat up in shock, looking at the door horrified.

"Sasuke! Are you ready yet? We have to go on the treasure hunt!" Naruto called from the other side. Sasuke scowled. _I'll kill him..._He thought sourly.

"I'm almost ready." He yelled back.

"By the way, have you seen Sakura-chan? I can't find her."

The two lovers looked to each other with uncertainty.

"No, I haven't."

"You sure?"

"Yes." The midnight-haired boy replied through gritted teeth.

"Well, okay."

Sasuke waited until he heard the footsteps leave down the hallway. Why hadn't he noticed his chakra level when he arrived?

Maybe he was too into the moment.

The emerald-eyed girl looked to him meekly. "Guess I have to go." She whispered.

"Yeah." He responded sadly. Time was too short, he sweared...

Sakura stood up and Sasuke stood up with her. She began to walk off, until Sasuke caught her hand. She snapped her head to him.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He pulled her toward him, closing her into a hug. Sakura widened her eyes.

"I love you." He whispered. The pink-pearl haired girl smiled warmly. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head into his chest.

"I love you, as well."

After a few minutes, Sasuke finally let her go. She smiled at him.

"See you soon, Sasuke." She cheered and walked toward the door. Before she turned the doorknob, Sasuke called out her name. She turned her pink head to him.

"Forever." He told her. Sakura nodded.

"Forever."

Then she left. Again on that day, Sasuke asked himself what 'love' had done to him.

* * *

_His mind returned to the present..._

The screen clicked on showing the students of Team 7 looking at the map together.

"Apparently, " Sakura began, " we're supposed to start at the beach."

Naruto nodded and began walking towards the shore, the others following. Naruto hummed happily as he walked. He was obviously eager to get his treasure.

"Stop." Sasuke commanded the map in one hand, a compass in the other. His teammates stopped and spun around, the team already on the shore.

"What is it, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked lightly. The Uchiha-heir took his sweet time answering as he looked to the compass and to the map, squinting his eyes now and then.

"This is the starting point." He explained. Naruto grinned.

"Yeah! We're one step closer!" He exclaimed. Sasuke looked up to them.

"We're supposed to walk northeast until we reach a line of palm trees." He continued, ignoring Naruto's cheer.

"Okay then! Let's go team!" The kyubi boy ordered and began to run. Sasuke glared at him.

"You're headed north_west, _you dropout!" He yelled to his rival. Sakura covered her mouth and giggled.

So the search went on as it did, the team following the map's directions and a conversation between Naruto and Sakura on what the treasure could be, and what they could possibly buy with the treasure. Sakura would attempt to get Sasuke to join in, but he proved much to difficult and she eventually gave up.

Then, the map proved to be a real puzzle.

"Strange." The camera's holder noted. It was Kakashi.

"What is?" Naruto asked. The camera shifted down a little, showing a nice view of the forest ground.

"The map. There's something wrong with it." He explained in his passive voice.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, his voice laced with worry.

"Look, " He began, some paper shuffling being heard. " it splits. The map says to go two ways here."

"Why?" Sakura asked puzzled. The sound of snatched paper was heard.

"It seems to be fine. They both lead to the "treasure" anyway." Sasuke's voice reassured.

"So which one do we take?" Naruto asked.

"We could split up." Sakura suggested.

"That's a wonderful idea, Sakura. Alright, Sasuke and I will take one path, and you and Naruto will take the other. Understand?" Kakashi commanded.

"Wait, why can't Sakura go with me?" Sasuke blurted out fastly, his voice sounding a bit offended. There was a pause, the camera still angled at the forest floor.

"...Sasuke, do you _want _to go with Sakura?" Kakashi asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"...No."

"Then why ask? Is there a _reason _you want to go with her?" Kakashi continued to ask; He put too much emphasis on that 'reason'.

"...I'm just saying is that she'd be more safer with me than Naruto. I mean, she _does _have an injured ankle..." He mumbled. The older Uchiha-heir raised an eyebrow.

_Nice save, Romeo..._He mocked his younger self.

"H-Hey! What's that mean, Sasuke-teme?!" Naruto yelled.

"What do you think, dobe?" Sasuke asked smugly, his flustered excuses gone.

"I'll be fine." Sakura's voice piped up. A moment of silence past.

"What?" Naruto asked dumbly.

"I'll be fine traveling with Naruto, Kakashi-sensei. Okay, Sasuke-kun?" She asked sweetly. The older Uchiha prodigy remembered he felt hurt, but decided to agree. He might've been hinting that they were more then teammates anyway if he went with her.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"Then it's decided. You and Naruto take this path, and me and Sasuke will take the other." Kakashi ordered.

"Okay." They all replied in unison.

"Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto called.

"Hm?"

"Can me and Sakura-chan have the camera?"

"I don't see why not."

"Yay!"

The angle viewed up, a worm's eye view of Kakashi's face.

"Oops..." The jounin uttered a slight surprised look in his eye.

"What is it?" Sakura asked innocently.

"I left the camera on."

"Kakashi-sensei, you're so old!" Naruto taunted lightly. Kakashi ignored him, and the scene turned to static.

* * *

The static disappeared and a scene of Sakura looking at a map came into view. 

"Apparently, we're supposed to look for a large rock with a 'U' carved on it." She spoke and looked to the camera.

"Right! Rock named 'U'. Got it!" Naruto okayed. He was the one holding the camera. Sakura began limping ahead, turning her head this way and that looking for the boulder. The camera moved as well, following her, the crunch of leaves being the dominant sound.

"Don't you think it was nice of Sasuke-kun to give us the map?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"You kidding me? He was all smug saying 'I've already memorized our route, you guys can keep the map.' I bet he was just trying to look cool...He's probably already forgotten it..." Naruto protested with an irritated voice. Sakura frowned at him.

"Why do you hate Sasuke-kun so much?" She asked with a bothered tone.

"Why do _you _like him so much?" Naruto shot back. Sakura's emerald eyes widened a bit and her cheeks became red. She averted her gaze.

"U-Um...Oh look! It's the boulder!" She exclaimed changing the subject. She ran out of the view of the camera. The angle chased after her, shaking rapidly. It stopped at a stone's wide edge, a 'U' was roughly carved on it.

"N-Now let's see what we're supposed to look for next...W-We're supposed to go west until we reach a crescent-shaped dune. Well, c'mon Naruto, let's go." She announced hurriedly, and began walking, a blush still on her face.

"Sakura-chan...that's east." Naruto told her. Sakura stopped and turned toward him.

"O-Oh...sorry about that." She laughed nervously and walked a different way. The camera followed her.

"Sakura-chan, you never answered my question." Naruto pointed out curtly. The camera view was now right next to her, showing her face in profile. She was looking down, shyly, a blush flavoring her face, quickly glancing every now and then to the camera.

"What do you mean...?" She asked rhetorically.

"You know what I mean. C'mon, tell me...", Naruto began, his voice becoming playful, "...what is it that you like so much about Sasuke-bastard?"

Sakura gulped.

"P-Promise you won't tell him?" She whispered, now turning her head to him, a shy look on her face.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Naruto confirmed. The older Sasuke suppressed a smile. It would be totally pointless if he kept it a secret if he was video-taping it.

"So what is it? Is it 'cause he's from a prestigious clan? Or is it 'cause he's 'good-looking'?" Naruto guessed. Sakura shook her head.

"It's nothing like that." She denied.

"But I thought that's what all you fangirls liked about him." Naruto said confusedly. Sakura glared at him.

"What? Now I'm some lousy fangirl?!" She asked angrily. The camera shook.

"N-No! I-I-I was just, um, uh-!"

Sakura raised her hand and it quickly disappeared from the screen, a harsh thud was heard, and the camera now showed a sideways view of the forest ground.

"O-Ow..." Naruto grunted weakly. Sasuke suppressed a laugh. Sakura, always with her short temper...

The camera got up slowly, now showing Sakura with her hands on her hips, a look of anger on her face.

"That hurt Sakura-chan..." Naruto whined. The pink-pearl haired girl crossed her arms.

"You deserved it." She told him curtly, and began walking ahead. The view followed her.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry I called you a fangirl." Naruto apologized. Sakura glanced to him.

"Apology accepted." She replied curtly.

"So what's the _real _reason you like Sasuke-bastard?" Naruto asked again. Sakura's face got pink and she smiled.

"He's...He's very inspiring. He's confident, and courageous..." She listed shyly.

"So? I'm confident, too." Naruto pointed out in an annoyed tone. Sakura glanced to him with soft eyes. Sasuke noticed she had that look in her eyes when she was in love. It made his heart swell.

"He's very gentle, too. And sweet." She added softly.

"What Sasuke are you talking about? I've never seen him be 'sweet'."

Sakura shook her head.

"If...If you saw the real him you'd understand."

"But I don't. I still don't see why you like him."

"It's love, Naruto. Only the person with the feelings can truly understand." She told him sweetly.

A moment of silence filled the air. Sasuke felt his heart ache. He craved for her touch and love now.

"...Sakura-chan, I-"

"Look! It's the dune!" She exclaimed excitedly, cutting off Naruto. The camera turned to a dune, in, yes, a crescent-shape.

"Now let's see...What else are we to look for..." Sakura wondered as she checked the map. She hummed happily. It made Sasuke smile.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto called out.

"Okay! We're supposed to go look for a group of stones in the formation of an 'X', due north. That's where the treasure is supposed to be. C'mon, Naruto, we're almost done!" She cheered.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto called out once again. She looked to him.

"Hm? What is it?" She asked with a smile.

"...Nothing. Never mind. Let's go get that treasure!" He cheered with her. She grinned.

"That's the spirit!" She replied, and walked ahead. Naruto turned the camera toward him. His face looked tired.

"Geez...now that she's got her precious 'Sasuke-kun' on her mind, she's all happy and giddy. Gosh, that guy annoys me..." He complained. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

_Same here, Naruto..._ He thought bitterly. The camera turned ahead, and chased after the emerald-eyed girl. Sasuke picked up the remote and pressed 'Pause'. He brought his knees to his chest, laid his chin upon it, and closed his eyes.

* * *

_His mind drifted to a far-off memory..._

"To the northeast...we're supposed to go to an opening with...two hibiscus bushes on the...right, and one palm tree on the left." Sasuke recalled, opened his eyes, and looked to Kakashi. The jounin nodded his head to his student.

"Okay. Shall we go?" He asked lightly.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, and began walking to their destination.

"Sasuke." Kakashi called. The midnight-haired boy snapped his head to him.

"What?" He asked. Sasuke wasn't prepared to start up a conversation with his sensei. He was too worried of leaving Sakura with Naruto.

_Who knows what that idiot will do. Sakura could probably protect herself, but with that injured ankle..._ He reminded himself nervously. _I mean, _he continued, _what was Kakashi thinking anyway?_

Sasuke's mind came back to the moment at time. He would ask his teacher that later.

"Why did you want to go with Sakura so badly?" Kakashi asked, curiosity lacing his voice. Sasuke looked away from him.

"It's not that I want to go with her; It's just that I think she would be safer with me."

It was Sasuke's fake excuse. He was going to stay by it.

"Sasuke, is Sakura..." Kakashi trailed off.

" 'Is Sakura...' what?" Sasuke pressed. Was Kakashi smiling under his mask, or was that just him?

"Is Sakura...the dream girl? The one you went on a date with?" Kakashi asked mischievously. Sasuke froze.

Oh, this guy was smart.

"No." Sasuke denied. How'd he find out? Was it because of how over-protective he was being of Sakura? Was it because of their date last night? Was it because he was wearing the seashell bracelet Sakura made him?

Sasuke shooed away all those reasons. It didn't matter. What _did _matter, however, was that he knew...

...or, he _thought _he knew.

"Really? I thought it was her...I mean, she's the most possible candidate..." Kakashi flustered. Sasuke began to smirk.

"Then who is it?"

The smirk left Sasuke's face, now replaced with a frown. Man, was this guy persistent.

"That's none of your business." The Uchiha-heir told him flatly. Here, he thought his sensei had gotten over that...

"Is it Hinata?" Kakashi asked, not willing to give up.

"No."

_Hell, I don't think I've ever even talked to her..._Sasuke commentated with an 'are-you-serious?' tone.

"Is it Tenten?"

"No."

_Sure, she's powerful, but so what? She's much too headstrong..._Sasuke thought wearily.

"Is it Ino?"

"Hell no."

_Are you kidding me? She's loud, rude, and annoying. _Sasuke complained with an irritated tone.

"Is it Temari?"

"No."

_She tried to kill me once. And she's way too overbearing..._Sasuke commentated sourly.

"Then who is it? I can't think of any other girls who isn't a fan of yours..." Kakashi wondered. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

_I'm pretty sure Ino's a fangirl... _He corrected his teacher.

"I told you it doesn't concern you. So leave the topic alone." Sasuke told him flatly. He noticed the hibiscus bushes and the palm tree. He closed his eyes and tried to remember where to go next. What was it again? To the east was supposed to be...two coconut trees intertwined. That's right. That was where they were headed.

Sasuke looked around him, walked to the east, and ignored Kakashi.

"...Can you at least tell me how she's like?" The jounin asked gently. Sasuke suppressed a sigh.

"Then will you leave me alone?" He asked in an irritated tone.

"Yes." Kakashi agreed in a cheery tone. Sasuke looked at him with a raised eyebrow. _It wouldn't hurt...I mean, if I just describe her personality..._

"She's...very sweet. She has a bit of a short temper, as well as a stubborn streak, but she's the kindest girl I know. She's very smart and practical. She...she makes me smile, as well." He explained quietly. Sasuke cursed himself over and over. _That is as much as Kakashi is getting out of me. I swear, getting me to say such weird things..._He cursed love again; Knowing he could never truly hate the beautiful emotion.

"...Are you still with her?" Kakashi pressed.

"Hn."

"She rejected you, didn't she?"

"No." Sasuke blurted out without thinking. He cursed himself once again. He knew what Kakashi would say now...

"Then...you _are _still with her." Kakashi concluded with a playful tone. Sasuke responded with silence.

"Sasuke...is she your girlfriend?" The silver-haired nin asked again. Sasuke stayed silent. He decided he would stay silent, ignoring Kakashi's inquiries.

_I won't slip up again. _He assured himself.

"Let's assume she is." Kakashi continued. Sasuke scowled, but still looked around for the landmark.

"My guess is she has...beautiful brown eyes?"

"They're green." Sasuke blurted out again. He unconsciously brought his hand to his mouth. Sasuke cussed over and over in his mind.

"Ah, so we have a lead." Kakashi said slyly. Sasuke suppressed the urge to punch him, knowing very well his teacher would block it.

"Look, we're supposed to look for a pair of intertwined trees. Be alert." He snapped.

"Isn't that it over there?" Kakashi pointed out. Sasuke snapped his head in the direction he was pointing. There were a pair of trees, planted closely, intertwined and reaching high. Sasuke walked over to it and looked up.

"...It has to be coconut trees." He added. Kakashi knocked on one of the trunks. Something quickly hit Kakashi in the head.

"Ah!" He exclaimed, a coconut landing on the ground next to him. Sasuke suppressed a smirk.

"Well, I think I've clarified that." Kakashi commentated rubbing his head.

"Are you sure you're a jounin?" Sasuke asked smugly. Kakashi glanced to him, and kicked the other trunk. A coconut hit Sasuke on the head.

"Ow!" He exclaimed. Sasuke looked to the item that attacked him, and quickly snapped his head to Kakashi, glaring at him with irritated eyes. Kakashi had a bright look in his eye.

"Now, what's next?" He asked not jokingly, but friendly. Sasuke suddenly felt uneasy. Why though? It was just Kakashi, poking fun at him and asking questions about his private life...

Oh, that's why. It's because he was acting like the caring father Sasuke never had.

Sasuke shooed away this train of thought, and closed his eyes.

"We're to go...north. There should be a formation of rocks in the shape of an 'X'. That's where the treasure is." He retold his teacher, opening his eyes as he did. Kakashi nodded.

"Then let's go." He ordered in that ex-Anbu voice, looked to the sun, and headed in a direction. Sasuke followed quietly.

He felt a little sad that Kakashi had gotten serious, but shook it off.

He had a father. A father to avenge. He told himself over and over that no one could properly take his parent's places.

He was fine with the originals...it's just that they were taken from him.

He would get revenge for that.

Sasuke looked to Kakashi's back.

_He's only my sensei. He is only meant to train me and make me stronger. He will never take the place of father... _Sasuke told himself.

_But father is gone, Sasuke. Someone has to take his place. Teach you life's lessons and be that source of unrequired care. Kakashi has done that for you; Remember when he told you what love was, or when he helped you prepare for your first date? He's in your life for a reason. _His heart told him softly. Sasuke shifted his gaze down.

_He's in your life to give you strength and nothing more. Don't forget your goal, Sasuke! _His mind yelled at him. Sasuke sighed heavily.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Kakashi asked worryingly. Sasuke shot his head up and looked at Kakashi, who stopped walking and was turned to him.

He had a look of concern in his eye. Sasuke smiled a small smile.

"...Yeah." He whispered. Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"That's good."

Sasuke felt a funny feeling. Was this the feeling you have after receiving paternal love?

Maybe. Or maybe, he was just thinking too much into it.

* * *

_His mind returned to the present..._

Yes, that was a long time ago. Kakashi was like a father. Naruto? His brother. That funny and rivaling brother he _should _of had.

Sakura? The girl next door he would fall in love with.

_That _was how his life was meant to be. With new people filling in the roles, his life would've still been able to go on.

He wouldn't of been lonely.

_But that's the past. _He reminded himself, opened his eyes, picked up the remote, pressed 'Fast Forward' until it showed the team together at last, pressed 'Play', and continued to watch.

The scene was fixed on the ground where a small group of stones formed an 'X' shape.

"So, this is where the treasure is?" Sakura asked. She was holding the camera. Naruto walked into the scene, carrying a shovel in his hand.

"It's a good thing I brought that scroll with the tools sealed in, isn't it, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto grinned. Kakashi walked toward him, his book in his hand.

"Even though I was the one who had to seal them for you? I still remember that day when you came to me, carrying two shovels and a scroll asking for my help..." Kakashi responded in fake absent-mindedness. Naruto frowned.

"Hey! At least I came prepared..." He muttered.

"Hey, dropout, quit talking and hurry up." Sasuke ordered flatly. The camera turned to him, his shovel already in the ground.

"Patience is a virtue, Sasuke-bastard." Naruto shot back. Sasuke glared at him.

"And silence is golden, Naruto-idiot." Sasuke snarled. The two glared at each other in utter dislike.

"Naruto, Sasuke." Kakashi called, walking toward the camera, and then walking to the side, off-screen. A plop was heard and the camera turned to him. He was sitting on the ground, next to Sakura. The camera turned to the two rivals who looked up to Kakashi.

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Whoever digs up the treasure first...may have it." He told them boredly. Their eyes widened, and Naruto grinned widely. He began digging at a rapid pace.

"Oh yeah! Talk about motivation!" Naruto cheered. Sasuke looked up to him, scowled, and began digging again.

The camera turned to Kakashi.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura called out lightly.

"Hm?" He responded, not looking up from his book.

"What do you suppose is in the treasure?" She asked, curiosity lacing her voice. Kakashi turned his head to her.

"Well...I'd have to say that...what you guys will find...will probably disappoint you." He concluded, and shrugged.

"Why do you say that?" She asked skeptically.

"You'll see."

He left it at that.

So a few minutes passed, when finally a loud 'thunk' was heard. The two rivals froze, and looked up to each other with widened eyes.

They had dug themselves a fairly decent hole that came up to their hips.

"I think that's the treasure." Naruto whispered. Sasuke gave him an 'are-you-serious?' look.

"As if I didn't already know that." He retorted. Naruto glared at him and opened his mouth for a come back.

"Sasuke, Naruto, what're you waiting for? Hurry up and bring up the treasure." Kakashi called out before Naruto could say anything. The blond boy closed his mouth and snapped his head to Kakashi.

"Okay." He agreed. The two finally unearthed the treasure, and heaved it out of the hole. It was your typical treasure chest; Old and worn from age, and seeming to scream 'Open me!'.

The camera quickly rushed to the chest. Some footsteps were heard behind. Sasuke guessed it was Kakashi taking his sweet time to get there.

"It has a lock." Sakura pointed out. Naruto crouched down next to the chest, took the lock in his hand, and looked it over. He smiled.

"It looks breakable. Sasuke-bastard, hand me that shovel." Naruto asked. The camera turned to Sasuke with a look of irritance on his face. He reached down, and handed the shovel to his rival.

"There's a word called 'please', Naruto." He snapped.

"Yeah, yeah..." Naruto mumbled. He raised the metal part of the shovel, struck the lock, struck it a second time, and the lock finally gave way and broke. Naruto grinned.

"Now! To open the treasure!" He cheered. The team gathered around him and the chest, eager to see the reward for their work.

A sound of stressed metal was heard as Naruto opened the lid. Inside sat piles upon piles of golden coins. Naruto's eyes widened and his mouth turned into an opened mouthed smile. He began laughing.

"Oh yes! Oh yes! I'm rich! Who knows how much ramen I could buy with this!" He cheered, and began jumping up and down. Sakura put down the camera, tilted upwards (a full view of the team), and ran her hands through the coins. She smiled giddily.

"There's so much...Oh my god..." She whispered excitedly. Sasuke just stood there with widened eyes, an impressed look on his face. Suddenly his face became skeptical, he crouched down, and examined the chest's side.

"Hey..." He spoke. Sakura looked up to him, a look of pure ecstasy on her face.

"What? What is it, Sasuke-kun?" She asked breathlessly, still a bit excited. He glanced up to her.

"This has my clan's symbol on it." He told her flatly. Sakura soon wiped the look of glee on her face, and replaced it with confusion.

"Really?" She asked skeptically.

"Really. Just look for yourself." He reassured her, and turned the chest for her to see. Sakura looked at the side, and looked stunned.

"You're...You're right." She confirmed true. Sakura looked up to the now dancing Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto! Look here!" She called. Naruto stopped his dancing and looked to his teammate.

"What? What is it?" He asked happily. Sakura motioned to the right side of the chest.

"This has the Uchiha clan's crest on it." She told him. Naruto furrowed his brow.

"No way. Let me see." He denied, ran over to them, crouched down, and looked. He raised his head, his back to the camera.

"I-It does! But what's that supposed to mean?" He asked worryingly.

"It means...this belongs to my clan." Sasuke told him boredly, and leaned back, his hands supporting him. Naruto turned his head to him.

"So?" He asked impatiently. Sakura sat down, her legs to her sides.

"It means, the treasure is all Sasuke-kun's since he's the last of his clan." She informed him with disappointment. The kyubi boy snapped his head to Sakura, a look of dread on his face.

"You've got to be kidding me." He denied weakly. Sakura closed her eyes and sighed.

"No...I'm not. That means none of us gets the treasure...it's all his." She explained in a half-whining tone. Naruto snapped his head to Sasuke.

"Not unless he shares it...right, Sasuke?" He reassured in a shaky attempt of a friendly tone. Sasuke glanced to him.

"You're not getting any, if that's what you think." He told him smugly. Naruto glared at him.

"H-Hey! That's mean! I mean, who was it that brought the treasure map?! If it wasn't for me-!" Naruto argued. Sasuke ignored him and looked directly at Sakura.

"I'll give you some if you want, Sakura." He offered gently, his eyes softening. Sakura widened her eyes at Sasuke and smiled meekly. A red tint colored her cheeks.

"U-Um...th-that's sweet of you, S-Sasuke-kun..." She complimented and placed her gaze at the ground. She shyly brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, and glanced up to him every now and then. Naruto soon stopped his yelling and looked between the two rapidly. He soon rested his gaze on Sasuke, albeit an angry one.

"Hey! Now you're getting all sweet on Sakura-chan?! How dare you!" Naruto pointed out in an offended tone. Sasuke's eyes became hard again and he glared at Naruto.

"No. I'm just giving her some of the treasure. You don't get any because you're too loud." He retorted. Naruto raised an eyebrow at Sasuke.

"Hey, Sakura-chan gets loud, too..." He excused. Sakura snapped her head up a look of kill in her eyes.

"Naruto! How dare you! I should smack you upside the head for that!" She threatened, raising a fist for a hit. Naruto scooted away from her scaredly.

"S-Sakura-chan, I-I-I didn't mean it like that...I just...um..." The blond haired boy excused in a frightened tone. Sakura fulfilled her threat, and whacked Naruto on the cheek. Naruto fell down with a thud.

"Ow..." He groaned. Sakura crossed her arms and legs.

"Hmph. Serves you right." She said in a snob-like voice. Kakashi walked over to the treasure chest and retrieved one of it's coins. He looked it over and closed his eye.

"It looks like this is no one's treasure." He spoke tiredly. His three students turned their heads to him.

"Wh-What do you mean, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, worry in his voice. Kakashi sighed, reopened his eye, took the coin in between both of his hands, and snapped it in half. Sakura and Naruto gasped in unison.

"It's fake. It looks like this is made out of...copper. Not worth much, unless you want to melt the metal and make weapons out of it, but then again copper weapons are very lousy in battle. In other words, Sasuke you own a chest full of decoys." Kakashi explained in a dry voice. Sasuke looked to the treasure chest, and back to Kakashi.

"How did you know this?" He asked fiercely, a little annoyed at the new revelation. Kakashi tossed the broken coin pieces into the chest, reached into his back pocket, and took out the map. He opened it, scanned it's contents, and pointed to one of the locations.

"Here. You see the stone carved with a 'U'? That stands for 'Uchiha'. And the way it splits? That's meant to confuse the enemy, and make them give up." Kakashi pointed out.

"So? Why would my clan send people on a wild goose chase?" Sasuke pestered. Kakashi glanced to him.

"I've heard of this during the Great Ninja wars. There was supposedly a weapons storehouse for the Uchiha's around here, and to lead the enemy off, they buried a fake treasure here. The time it would take to find it...and the split path...was probably very efficient. I heard they sold these maps to anyone who was interested. I didn't think one would be around for so long..." Kakashi explained in an indifferent tone. Sakura raised her eyebrows.

"That's clever." She complimented. Kakashi shrugged his shoulders, and threw the map into the treasure chest.

"Well, that was a fruitless quest. It's getting dark. Let's go back to the hotel and pack." He instructed and began walking off. Naruto sat up, and reached for the camera.

"Jeez." You could hear him say before the screen turned to static.

Sasuke fast-forwarded through the static, knowing the next scene to come.

* * *

The static disappeared. It showed the backs of Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke, all with their luggage, heading back to Konoha. 

"Despite that lousy treasure hunt, this was actually kind of fun, wasn't it, Sasuke-bastard?" Naruto asked cheerfully. Sasuke turned his head to him, a glint of embarrassment in his eyes.

"I guess. I would be happier knowing I was training these last few days." He commentated in an irritated tone. Naruto sighed a sarcastic sigh.

"Jeez, Sasuke...are you never content with what you get?" The blond boy asked tiredly. Sasuke turned his head away from his rival.

"Hmph." He replied. The older Sasuke stared on with hardened eyes.

_My friend..._

"Naruto's right. This was actually great relaxation. Remember, Sasuke, a great warrior must always rest when he needs to." Kakashi added. Sasuke glared at the TV screen.

_My teacher..._

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura called out sweetly. He turned back to look at her; She was holding the camera.

"Hm?" He questioned.

"...I think you enjoyed the trip. You just don't want to admit it...right?" She asked playfully. Sasuke's cheeks pinkened and he turned his head away.

The older Uchiha-heir frowned at the video.

_My love..._

The camera turned to Sakura, a smile on her face, her eyes softly nostalgic.

"I...want to put some last words before we end this day." She whispered. Sasuke watched patiently.

"This...this team is named Team seven. Our leader is Kakashi Hatake. The teammates are Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and, me, Sakura Haruno. We are assigned to carry out missions for our village. We are loyal Konoha ninjas." She explained matter-of-factly. Sakura gulped, and looked down shyly.

"But, in actuality, we are more then that." She added. Sakura looked back into the camera with soft eyes.

"We're comrades, and we're friends. We are all a part of a puzzle. If one of us were to go missing...then we'd never be complete. We might as well fall a part if one of us leaves. But...I know we'll be with each other for a long time." She spoke sweetly. Sasuke felt a pang in his heart, but ignored it.

"We...effect each other greatly. We are all responsible for walking into each other's lives, and leaving a great impact. We are all capable of helping each other, and we do, in our own little ways. We all..." Sakura stopped, and thought of a good word to use. She bit her lip as she thought, and finally opened her mouth.

"We all care for each other. We're like...second family. Yeah...that's what we're like. A...A second family to each other." She smiled.

"We're team seven. We consist of...", She trailed off, pointing the camera at each person when their name was called, "...Kakashi Hatake, our wise and kind teacher. Naruto Uzumaki, our funny and good-hearted jokester. Sasuke Uchiha, our intellectual and confident genius, and..." Sakura trailed off and pointed the camera to herself. "...me. Sakura Haruno, our sensitive and sweet backbone." She explained playfully, probably not believing her words describing herself. Sakura's eyes became teary.

"We're team seven. We're family...and I know...it will always be that way." She finished with a wet voice, on the verge of tears. The emerald-eyed girl ran out to the front of the team, all of them stopping in shock as Sakura positioned herself on the middle of them. Sakura held out the camera so that it showed all of her teammates. She smiled sweetly.

Then static.

She had used up the last few minutes of film to explain her thoughts on team seven and show them all, in one last group shot.

Sasuke picked up the remote and rewinded it to Sakura's last words.

"We're team seven. We're family...and I know...it will always be that way."

He paused it on the last group shot of team seven.

Her words rang through his mind.

_...and I know...it will always be that way._

Sasuke glared at the TV. He grabbed for a kunai from his pack and shot it at the VCR. The VCR fizzed violently after being hit, and the screen gave away to static.

Sasuke sat up and walked out of the room, ignoring the video's cries of pain.

He had training to do.

So, he has moved on.

He finally forces away the feelings of loneliness and want.

But what of her? Will she do the same?

Only time will tell. He, however, chooses to stay silent. When he speaks again, you shall know.

* * *

That's the end of chappy 21. Thanks for reading, huns:3 

Yeah...Sasuke has moved on. He still loves her, but he will now ignore those feelings of love. (How terrible...)

And the dance was actually inspired by my own parents. I saw them dancing to this song once at a cousin's wedding, and I just thought it was beautiful! x3

Although, it might've made Sasuke terribly OOC...Sorry...T.T

And this was my first time writing Naruto (for a whole duration of story). I hope I didn't make him too OOC...

The whole thing where Kakashi chased Team 7 on the beach...I just wanted to put in comedy. xD

Anyway, hope you liked it, huns! I hope you have a wonderful day! Ciao!

-Apple Fairy


	21. Moving on

Hajimemashite and Konnichiwa, dearest reader-san! Apple Fairy here! .

Thank you for all the reviews! They make Kishimoto-sensei consider SasuSaku more! (No, really. xD)

**Anime/Drawing freak!-** Thanks for the compliments, hun. :3

Yeah, Team 7 has such a close-bond. They have such sad teammates (Sasuke's and Naruto's loneliness, Sakura's weak emotional state, Kakakshi's guilt...) that it's good they've found each other. They're like each other's second family. : )

Can't wait to read your stories, hun! Hope you get internet soon! I would recommend Firefox, but you have to have internet to get that. xD

Well, you don't have to not wait anymore. I updated:D

**Person who did not leave their name xD-** Thanks for the compliments. You don't have to wait anymore; I updated:3

Yeah, it did. Poor VCR...let us hold a funeral in its honor. u.u

Don't worry. There are days I'm hyper too. xD

It is awesome, is it not:D

**MusicLuva- **Thanks for the compliments! Ha ha...

'Hey what're you laughing about?'

'Sasuke just got a nosebleed!'

'O.O Have fun with that...'

Teh hilarious. xD

Updated! Sorry it wasn't soon...) :

**sweet cherry blossom girl**- Aww...you have such a cute name. x3

Hun, you can make an account on and put a chapter alert on my story. You don't have to check everyday. O.o

Nah, hun, can't bring him back. I'm going with the original storyline, here, and putting in my own input. If Kishimoto-sensei doesn't write it, then I won't. :/

And besides, I already made him come back to the village. Remember Ch. 20? He came back. Then left again. :D

**Keiana-** Yeah, Sasuke needs to stop being such a mule about it. d:

He lurves her, he's just ignoring his feelings, the meanie. xD

Thanks for the compliments! I updated, but not as soon as I should've. D:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

* * *

_Memories_

_Story by Apple Fairy_

* * *

_ The human nature is full of flaws..._

_The human nature is never perfect..._

_Humans make mistakes._

_Humans fall out of love._

* * *

I couldn't help myself. 

It hurt, him being gone.

If you were in my situation...you'd probably do the same thing.

* * *

_It has been three weeks... _

Lee continued to talk excitedly, his lips were moving, but Sakura didn't attempt to understand what he was saying. She sighed tiredly.

_It has been three freaking weeks..._

Sakura looked up to the sky with an angry look. Lee began striking weird poses as he talked, yet the pink-petal haired girl continued to ignore him.

_Three freaking weeks..._

It had been three weeks since Sasuke's midnight visit. Sakura had found out his plan, content and happy that he still loved her. She lived liked that, naively.

Then reality slapped her in the face.

She grew sad and lonely. She longed for him, and then grew skeptical about her feelings.

One day, her skepticism was answered.

_"Chemical Romance." Tsunade had said that day. Sakura raised an eyebrow as she sat in the chair in the Hokage's office._

_"Chemical...what?" She repeated. _

_It had been another lesson that day on medical conditions. Tsunade had more time on her hands, so she taught Sakura herself, not out of the book._

_"Chemical Romance." Tsunade clarified with a bit of annoyance. The female Hokage walked in front of her desk, standing in front of her pupil, leaning against the desk, and crossed her arms._

_"Today I will teach you the human condition I will call 'Chemical Romance'." She added and looked to the side, out the windows of her office._

_"Okay." Sakura nodded, her mind curious and craving for the education. Every time Sakura was to learn something, she always got a little excited. No one knew why, but Sakura always said it was because learning things was just...wonderful._

_Tsunade looked down to Sakura._

_"Chemical Romance is a state of being for humans. It occurs and is triggered by another person." She explained a bit nervously. Sakura raised an eyebrow._

_"Can this person be anyone?" She asked. Tsunade shook her head._

_"No. It can only happen with someone you are attracted to." She corrected. Tsunade coughed, and looked to the side again._

_"Chemical Romance is when you and that certain person fall in love. The two people will be completely infatuated with each other for fifteen months. Then, after the fifteen months, they will finally see the flaws in one another and maybe try to make it work, or give up all together. A person can have Chemical Romance with a number of people, if they are attracted to them." She finished. Sakura felt a strange pang in her heart. She didn't ignore it._

_"So...when the fifteen month-time period wears off, how can you be sure you truly were in love with that person?" She asked wobbly. Tsunade glanced to her sadly._

_"You can never know. Chemical Romance is a human instinct. I'm just telling you the biological side of it. The emotional...is up to you, Sakura." She ended. Sakura bit her lower lip, and nodded._

Sakura looked down with sadness in her expression as she sat on a bench in Konoha.

_Sasuke and I...weren't __**truly **__in love. It was...chemical romance. _She concluded. _We had been going out for only two months anyway. We didn't even have a chance to reach the fifteen mark. It's been...a year now? We probably wouldn't have worked out anyway. He left me so cruelly...why __**should **__I still love him anyway? Ino keeps on telling me to move on, and maybe she's right. Maybe, it's time to move on..._She convinced herself.

Sakura just couldn't take it anymore. She had gotten stronger over time, but she still had another side.

Her weak side.

She had cried that day when he left because she wasn't emotionally strong. As a child, she depended on Ino to give her confidence. During the mission in the Land of Waves, she had cried over Sasuke's corpse, because she was weak.

Sakura was intellectually and now physically strong, but she was also very emotionally weak.

She was human. She cried. She was dependant. She cracked under pressure.

She reached a breaking point.

_I need to move on..._ She kept on telling herself, as if it was shameful she still clutched onto her love for Sasuke.

"So, anyway, Sakura-san..." Lee continued and his cheeks reddened, as he looked to her with a shy smile. Sakura shot up her head to him with a confused look in her eyes.

"Yes? What is it, Lee-san?" She asked lightly. _I forgot he was here..._ She commented dryly.

"Well...the real reason I'm here is because..." He trailed off, and looked to the side. Sakura waited patiently.

"W-Will you go on a date with me?" He asked with courage. Sakura blinked for awhile.

_I need to move on..._

"...Alright, Lee-san."

Sakura was only human. Even she reached a breaking point.

* * *

"I heard everything." 

Sakura looked up from the daffodils.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Sakura pressed. Ino grinned a Cheshire cat grin as she stood to the right of her best friend. She placed her hands on her hips.

"You know what I mean." She answered and crouched down next to her.

Sakura was buying her usual batch of daffodils (they just looked so beautiful on her desk...) at the Yamanaka flower shop when suddenly, Ino had piped up.

Sakura blinked for awhile. She shook her head.

"No, I don't." She told her flatly. Ino cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Oh come on, Sakura! Here I am, totally proud of you, and you don't even know why?" She exclaimed dramatically. Sakura sighed.

"No. Now, tell me this wonderful thing that I did, already." She pressed again. _Why does she always have to be so dramatic...?_ She wondered sourly.

Ino looked around the shop and leaned closer to Sakura.

"You actually dumped him." She whispered happily.

"Who?" The emerald-eyed girl asked. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Who else? Evil Sasuke." The sunshine-haired girl told her with an 'Are-you-serious?' tone. Ino then grinned.

"A little birdy told me that you were going on a date with someone. I'm _so _glad you decided to move on!" She cheered, obviously forgetting to whisper.

Sakura looked at her with dull eyes. She felt so...indifferent about moving on.

She knew this was a bad thing, but shrugged it off anyway.

"So? Who is the lucky guy? Is he one of your secret admirers? Or a cute new guy?" Ino pestered. Sakura pulled an innocent face for comedy's sake.

"It's Lee." She whispered innocently. Ino's face dropped.

"Sakura...you could've done better." She told her flatly. Sakura began to defend him, but was cut off by Ino.

"But then again, I _do _suppose he's nice. He's a real 'Aw-shucks' kind of guy, so maybe he'd be a good change of pace from Mr. I-only-care-for-myself Sasuke." She analyzed. Sakura remained indifferent.

"So? Where's he taking you?" Ino asked with curiosity lacing her voice. Sakura looked down to the daffodils.

"...The Tanabata festival." She told her quietly. Ino widened her sapphire eyes.

"That reminds me of the festival held for the Chunnin exams..." She noted. "But...didn't you say you went to that festival with Sasuke? On a date?" Ino asked quietly. Sakura glared at nothing in particular, just out of anger.

_Thanks for pointing out the obvious..._She commented annoyingly. For some reason, Sakura wasn't feeling very happy, no matter how hard she tried to cheer herself up.

"Yeah..." She whispered. Ino noticed her foul mood.

"Well, that's kind of a weird coincidence. By the way, the daffodils are on the house. It's a reward for finally following my advice." Ino added cheerfully. Sakura looked to her with a meek smile.

"Thanks, Ino." She told her gratefully. Ino smiled.

"Anytime."

Sakura liked how her friend seemed to know when she was troubled and knew exactly how to cheer her up.

Sakura began walking out of the store, daffodils in hand when Ino called to her.

"I'm proud of you Sakura...for finally moving on." She told her. Sakura mustered up a smile.

"Thanks."

Yet, why didn't Sakura feel proud for herself?

* * *

She laid out her new yukata on her bed, smoothing the edges as she did. 

It was a purple kimono with plum blossoms printed along it a pastel green obi to go with it.

She would wear this tomorrow night.

Sakura fretted in her drawers for something to wear for her hair. Then she found it.

The flower barrette Ino had given her when she helped her for her date with Sasuke.

She turned it around in her hand and looked to it sadly.

Something sparked inside her, and she ran to her closet. Sakura opened it, and took out the old yukata she had back then.

The soft, pastel, butterfly-decorated kimono.

She turned it over in her hands, placed the barrette down on her desk, walked over to her mirror, and slipped on the yukata as if it was a coat.

She smiled sheepishly at how the yukata reached her knees. Had she really been that short back then?

She twirled and laughed at herself. She felt so silly. Sakura hugged herself and rested her head on her shoulder. She smelled something and brought up the collar to her nose.

It smelled like rain.

Sakura's eyes went sad and she sniffed it once more. It was faint, but she could tell his smell anywhere.

Her eyes closed as she recalled why it smelled like so.

* * *

_Her mind drifted to a far-off memory..._

They held hands, not speaking nor wanting to. She smiled happily, a blush still on her face.

"We're here." He called out. Sakura awoke from her trance and nodded. She looked to her front door, and turned her head back to Sasuke. She smiled at him.

"Thank you...for a wonderful night, Sasuke-kun." She thanked him sweetly. Sasuke gave her a half-smile.

"Anytime." He responded with a shrug. Sakura wondered if he was trying to act cool or he just plain was.

She couldn't be certain with him tonight.

"Thank you for walking me home, too. And for the food, and panda, and-"

"I get it, Sakura. Don't you have a bed time?" Sasuke asked her playfully. Sakura smirked at him.

"Maybe. Why would you like to know?" She asked coyly. Sakura noticed a tinge off pink come to his cheeks.

"...No reason." He muttered. Sakura smiled, and brushed some bangs behind Sasuke's ear. He blushed fully, a surprised look shot at her.

"Goodnight, Sasuke-kun." She whispered, removed her hand, and began walking toward her door. Her hand was about to grab the doorknob till...

"Sakura, wait!"

The butterfly-yukata clad girl turned to him. His face was red and his eyes nervous. Sakura looked at him puzzled.

"What is it?" She asked him. Sasuke looked down and gulped.

"W-Well..." He began. She tilted her head to the side.

"What?" She pressed.

"Will y-you..."

"Get on with it, Sasuke."

Sasuke shot up his head, an embarrassed and stubborn look on it.

"Will you be my girlfriend?!" He asked nervously. Sakura's breath stopped and her eyes widened.

A few minutes passed till she finally registered what he was asking.

"G-Girlfriend...but wh-why?" She asked flustered. Sasuke looked to the side.

"I love you. I know it's really soon and quick, but I...want to be with you." He muttered. Sakura felt her heart beat. Time stopped.

_Be with me...?_ She asked.

Sakura smiled and laughed. She ran to him, holding him with collision.

"Yes! Yes! I will! I will!" She agreed, as time sped forward again. Sasuke's cheeks grew redder and he held her back.

"I...I want to be with you, too, Sasuke-kun." Sakura confessed in a muffled voice having been pressed against his chest. Sasuke kissed her on the head.

"...Thank you."

* * *

_Her mind returned to the present..._

Sakura felt the tears well up in her eyes.

_I...want to be with you._

Sakura bit her lower lip. She felt the tears fall, and she crumbled down to the ground, and cried.

_Liar. You, goddamn liar._ She cursed and hugged herself.

* * *

"Ah! Sakura-san! You look beautiful in your yukata." Lee complimented, when Sakura approached the festival grounds, Lee waiting for her like he said he would. Sakura smiled half heartedly. 

"Th-Thank you, Lee-san..." She told him gratefully, looking down shyly.

Lee smiled, and motioned to the festival grounds.

"Let us go, shall we, Sakura-san?" He asked with confidence. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Okay." She agreed and the two walked keeping their respective spaces. The pink-haired kunoichi sighed inwardly.

_I have to move on. Tonight I won't think of him at all. Tonight, I will have fun._ She told herself, and smiled confidently, her heart hurting, yet she ignored it...

...just as he had done that night, long ago.

* * *

Surprisingly, Sakura found out she actually could hold a good conversation with Lee. The two talked of fighting techniques, training, the people in their lives, and other such topics. Sakura found out, that Lee was a very easy person to talk to; If you looked over the fact that he was very energetic, of course. 

The night went on as it did, the two enjoying the booths as they did, Lee very excited about it all, 'Like a child' Sakura had said.

Although, there were some bad memories bought up.

"Sakura-san! Let's go to the Ring Toss next! I swear I will get you a prize by using the wonderful power of youth!" Lee exclaimed. Sakura began to agree with him, until an image of an embarrassed Sasuke holding out a panda doll for her came to mind.

_I got it for you._

The pink-rose haired girl shook her head, and mustered a smile.

"N-No. Th-That's alright, Lee. How about another one?" She asked shakily. Lee looked to her worried, but nodded, not wanting to pain her more by asking 'Why not?'

Another memory was brought up by the simple smell of yakitori.

_I'm holding you to that vow, Sakura Haruno, I'll wait for the day till you can beat me in a fair fight._

Lee smiled and pointed to the haunted house.

"How about we go there, Sakura-san? The mere scare of a person, gets the adrenaline rushing!" He exclaimed. Sakura smiled, remembering her personal tradition of always going to the haunted house, began to say 'Yes' until a memory replayed itself in her mind.

The feeling of Sasuke's warm chest, and his reassuring hand on her back came to mind.

_I'm here for you, okay?_

Sakura shook her head, and smiled meekly.

"N-Not right now. Besides, why don't we get our wishes done instead?"

* * *

There was a legend to the Tanabata festival. 

The beautiful weaver, Orihime, lived near the Banks of Heaven. Her father, Tenkou, was happy she weaved such beautiful tapestries. However, Orihime grew sad, for she worked so much, she would never be able to fall in love. Tenkou, moved by his daughter's sadness, arranged a meeting between her and the handsome cow-herder Hikoboshi, who lived across the Heaven's river. The two met, and instantly fell in love and got married.

However, they were so in love they forgot there duties; Orihime not bothering to weave, nor Hikoboshi to herd his cows.

In anger, Tenkou separated the two between the river, and forbade them to ever meet again.

Orihime grew sad, and pleaded to her father to let them meet. Tenkou, moved by his daughter's tears, allowed the two to meet on the seventh day of the seventh month. However, the first time they tried to meet, they couldn't for there was no bridge over the river. Orihime pleaded to a flock of birds to help make a bridge with their wings. They agreed, and do so every year. However, if it rains, the birds cannot come, for the river would flood.

Ino would always say how much she loved the legend. 'A true love story' she would tell Sakura.

It was a tradition to write a wish on a slip of paper, and hang it on a bamboo tree's branches. So, as Sakura sat on the bench near said tree, other people around it, tying papers, writing wishes, and conversing about it all, Sakura honestly didn't know what to write.

_Maybe I should wish for strength? No, I can get that by training. For good luck? Nah, too simple. _ She shot down possible wishes, wanting to make a special one, a meaningful one she wouldn't regret.

Sakura looked to her side, seeing Lee talking to Tenten. He had already written his wish, now waiting patiently for Sakura to finish up. The pink-rose haired girl bit her lower lip.

_I hate making him wait...but I want to have a good wish too..._ She thought. A voice then came to her mind.

_Wasting time on a wish? That's stupid. Don't waste your time on kid stuff, Sakura._

She furrowed her brow. _That's exactly what Sasuke would say._ She thought angrily. She remembered memories of her and Sasuke's fights. He always said she was too childish and naive, and she said he was too serious and cold. Sure, there were times when he put up with her playful nature, but he always had a limit to what he would allow.

_"No pet names." He said sourly. Sakura frowned, and wrapped her arms around his neck, the two sitting on top of the Academy building._

_"Oh come on, Sasuke-kun! Here, let me start. From now on I'll call you...Sassy-cakes! Isn't that cute? Okay, okay, you next!" She cheered, smiling from her idea. Sasuke glanced at her, a frown on his face._

_"Alright. I'll call you ex-girlfriend."_

_Sakura's face dropped._

_"...Fine. Have it your way."_

Sakura shook her head from the memory. That was the past, she told herself, and that love for him was merely instinct.

_I didn't truly love him. I never loved him. And he never loved me. _She repeated, and decided on her wish in rage.

_I wish for the strength to move on from Sasuke Uchiha. _She repeated the wish in her mind, and brought the brush to the paper.

Her hand started to shake. She felt tears well up in her eyes, and blinked them back.

"I can't do it..." She muttered with a sad voice.

_Do you really think that?_

_Not anymore._

_Thank you...for saving me from the darkness._

_I...I love you, Sakura._

_Sakura...do you know about the festival tomorrow?_

_Sakura, do you love me?_

The words of the past came to her. She replied to the last one, once again, her old answer being 'No.' Her new one being...

"I think I did." She whispered and wiped her eyes of the tears, trying her best not to cry.

Sakura bit her lower lip, a new wish coming to her, as she wrote it, her mind neutral.

The emerald eyed girl walked to the tree, grabbing a branch, grabbing the string she had gotten with her paper, and tied it on the branch. She let go of the branch, and watched a gust of wind play and twirl with the paper.

"Sakura-san!"

Sakura turned her head to the caller and smiled seeing Lee. The energetic ninja ran to her and grinned.

"So, are you done?" He asked cheerfully. Sakura nodded.

"Yes. Thank you for waiting."

"So? What did you wish for? I myself wished for more youthful and passionate training to come my way! To become stronger!" He told her excitedly, posing as he did. Sakura giggled.

"Lee-san, don't you know? If you tell someone your wish, it won't come true." She told him lightly. Lee's face fell.

"Oh no! I have scorned myself, and now will never become a powerful shinobi! But wait. Maybe if I train hard enough, fate won't be able to catch up to me. Yes! Tomorrow, instead of five-hundred laps around the village, I will do a thousand!" He cheered up. Sakura laughed at his response.

"You're so silly, Lee-san."

Lee looked over to her and smiled a shy smile, a blush coming on his cheeks.

"Sh-Shall we go now? The fireworks are about to start."

Sakura nodded, her wish still repeating itself in her mind.

_I wish to know the difference between true love, and passionate lust._

* * *

The fireworks had gone on with good feelings. The two stared at the fireworks happily and with excited faces. Sakura felt good when she watched them, feeling all her worries vanish, the only thing existing was the night air, the sound of popping, and the bright and beautiful colors and patterns. 

Until, of course, they ended.

Sakura smiled at Lee, the two talking as he walked her home. She had decided, he was a good friend, one that was very exciting to hang out with.

However, a good friend, was all he was to her.

"Thank you for tonight, Lee-san. I had a really good time." The intelligent kunoichi told him gratefully. Lee blushed and nodded his head, embarrassed.

"D-Don't mention it, Sakura-san! I'm...just happy to know you had a good time." He replied bashfully. Sakura nodded and looked down shyly.

_I...I don't think I love him. He's a good friend, and knowing that makes me feel horrible. _She thought painfully. She looked up, seeing care in Lee's eyes. He gulped and leaned forward for a kiss. Sakura didn't move; She had to will herself.

_You have to move on._

Sakura closed her eyes, waiting for it patiently.

_Thank you._

Sakura's legs shook as she remembered the last thing _he_ had told her before he had ended it all. She remembered her kisses she had shared with Sasuke. When he had made the first move, she always waited for his lips restlessly, excitement making her heart pound.

But this? Unlike those other kisses. She didn't mind waiting, she didn't feel excitement.

_You have to move on!_ She yelled at herself. She felt the warmness of Lee's lips near her's, but couldn't help herself, but to turn her head, so that his lips only met cheek.

That was when she had decided she couldn't. If she had just let him kiss her, maybe she could've moved on. She would tolerate an 'Only Friends' feeling, and convince him she loved him then more then a friend.

But she couldn't. She couldn't move on.

She just couldn't.

Lee pulled away sadly, a frown on his face. He looked to Sakura hurt, the excitement he usually held in his eyes gone. Sakura felt shame over-take her and frowned as well, shaking her head.

"I-I'm sorry, Lee-san...I just..." She stuttered. Lee smiled a sad smile.

"You still love Sasuke Uchiha, don't you?"

Emerald eyes widened in surprise.

"I-I-!"

"It's alright. I understand...I respect you, Sakura-san."

"Why?"

"Because you still have the passion and emotion to love him."

Sakura opened her mouth, only to close it again, unsure of what to say. Lee began to walk away, and grinned.

"Good night, Sakura-san."

And with that, he left.

_I'm sorry._ She told him wordlessly, and entered her house, taking off her sandals, and lugging herself to her room. She collapsed onto her bed, feeling empty and confused. If she couldn't bring herself to move on, then what was she to do? He wouldn't magically come back, apologize, and treat her like a princess. She couldn't magically forget him and move on with someone else. What could she do?

Sakura willed herself to get up, and stepped onto her balcony, undoing her hair of it's bun, letting the hair frame her face. Sakura looked up to the full white pearl.

_I'll get him myself._

The intelligent kunoichi smiled at her decision.

_Yeah...I'll get stronger. Strong enough to beat him, and to help bring him back. I'll wait till Naruto comes back, then go after him with Naruto. I'll bring him back, and we can sort this out. We'll see if we can really keep this relationship going, or we can give it up all together. We'll see if we really __**were**__ Chemical Romance or not._ She explained and laughed with relief, the confusion leaving her. A star fell and she remembered the first time she had an actual heart-to-heart talk with Sasuke.

_My mother once told me that when you see a falling star that means someone's soul has died. She never said if they go to hell or heaven; they just pass on to whatever destiny they have to face after death. So...I pray. I pray that person's soul will go to heaven...That they will at least be happy where ever they go...That...well...they'll be happy...Just that, I guess._

Sakura closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

_The sky covers everywhere, Sasuke-kun. Did you see that star? Did you pray? Did you remember me when you did? Sasuke-kun..._ Sakura told him wordlessly, opened her eyes, and smiled softly.

_...Wherever you are, we'll always be under the same sky. Under the same moon. Whenever I want to ease my feeling of loneliness I'll look at the sky or moon, Sasuke. It will always remind me that under this same sky and moon, you are there. Sasuke-kun we're connected in a way._

Wind blew by Sakura, and she felt her heart swell with joy.

_Sasuke...we're connected by the sky._

* * *

Sasuke smiled without thinking. He closed his eyes and prayed. Old habits died hard, he guessed. 

He felt his heart swell with happiness suddenly, and furrowed his brow in confusion. _Why...do I feel so happy?_

Sasuke shook his head, but he couldn't get the sudden feeling out of his body. Such a blind and blissful feeling...

_Sakura_

The Uchiha-heir widened his eyes, and quickly scowled.

_Why...Why did her name suddenly come to mind? _He asked himself. Sasuke huffed, and laid back down, turning his back to the window.

_I'm just too tired is all. I need to go to sleep already._

And he did. Unwillingly, though, he dreamt of her.

However, when he had awakened, he forgot all about it.

So, she decides to bring him back to her. To settle once and for all when he came back, if they had true love, or merely childish passion.

He, however, refuses to go back.

Fate will soon be set in motion. The third member of Team Seven can come back, and the events will unfold.

Will he be brought back, or forever gone from their lives?

You will have to wait for that time. When people do things they do not please, after all, time seems to go slower.

* * *

That's the end of chapter 21! Thank you for reading: ) 

Ah...this chapter was hard to write. LeeSaku...not my cup of tea, huns. -.-;

Sorry it took so long, too! Writer's block can be so mean. D;

I heavily apologize to the Lee fans if I wrote him very OOC. I think I did...Really sorry about it. D:

Also...er...'Sassy-cakes' is something I came up with in Algebra class. It's quite silly, isn't it? xD

Yes, this is the last of the Filler chapters. I will now begin the time-skip, or as you anime watchers would call it: 'Shippuden'.

Anyway, thank you for reading! I hope you have a most wonderful day:3

-Apple Fairy


End file.
